


The Zanite Chronicles: A Forgotten Destiny

by AnxiouslyNerdy



Series: The Zanite Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Soulmates, YoungAdult, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 96,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyNerdy/pseuds/AnxiouslyNerdy
Summary: Samantha Fredrickson is an ordinary girl…or so she thought. In one day, her life is unraveled, and everything she thought she knew is wrong. Everything she thought she was is a lie, and everything she hopes for is ripped from her grasp.Parker Scott, the boy who seemingly has everything, is barely a shell of who he was meant to be. One year after discovering he is a Zanite, his companion is still out there, unaware of what she is…or who he is. As he waits for his perfect person, he makes the most of life, trying to fill the emptiness inside.A Foreseer creates each Zanite’s destiny. The creature does whatever it must in order to keep each prophecy intact. When Parker and Samantha’s actions threaten to ruin one of the largest prophecies of Arezane’s history, the Foreseer makes an unexpected, painful, visit. While neither know the other’s secret, the Foreseer makes sure they know the consequences of going against their true destiny, and gives them a hint to a test they will face.





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is an original work of mine. It's available on Amazon, but I always just wanted to share it with you. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Copyright © 2016 Elizabeth C. Bauer  
> All rights reserved. No portion of this book may be duplicated in any form or by any means whatsoever---photocopying, recording, internet usage, or other---except as use for brief quotations in critical reviews or articles, without the prior written permission of the author.

My attempts at reasoning with the enemy in the middle of the battlefield were not going well. As I used my sword to fend off our enemies, my feet are swept out from under me. I managed to roll out of the way just before a white ball of light, the size of a softball, hits me. The impact leaves a small crater in the ground, and I quickly bring up my weapon to block the attacks. Their light ricochets, but luckily misses the others who are fighting around me.

Exhaustion settles on me as the battle carries on, but I have come too far to give up. One misstep and my weapon falls as the light power hits my hand. A young woman, with bright, yellow hair approaches me, building a ball of light in her hand. As she throws it in my direction, I dive onto the ground, rolling to the side, and quickly get back up on my feet.

Suddenly a heavenly, echoed, voice calls out to me, telling me we need to go, but I can’t turn my back and chance getting hit. Instead I thrust my hand through the air and a stream of lightning bursts from it. My heart aches as the young woman collapses into someone’s arms.

The voice returns, along with a warm hand around my bicep. My eyes follow the red stripe on the black sleeve, attached to his arm. He keeps talking, and when I look up—

“Miss Fredrickson.”

Sighing, I shake my head, staring out through the dirty windows of the classroom. _I definitely need to stop watching sci-fi movies before bed._

“Miss. Fredrickson?” the mumbled voice asks again.

“What?”

“Agh!” I nearly jump out of my seat as a huge pile of books are dumped loudly on my desk. Looking up, my teacher, Mr. Drakes, is peering down at me, his dark eyes filled with annoyance. “Nice of you to join us Miss. Fredrickson,” he crosses his arms, daring me to respond. “Do you care to answer the question I so kindly ask you _four_ times now?”

I shift to one side, trying to look around him, hoping he wrote it on the white board. There’s some blue writing, but Mr. Drakes must have ran his hand across it, since it’s kind of blurry. I can’t meet his gaze, so instead I trace the cracks in my desk. “What was the question?”

“Get out!”

“I’m sorry…I haven’t been feeling _right_ lately,” I manage to stutter. “Don’t make me go, please.” There’s snickering behind me, and someone mocks me, poorly.

“I’ve had enough! You have been like this for weeks now! Go to the principal’s office!”

Head down, I pick up my book, planner, and notebook and slide out of my chair. Keeping my eyes on the cheap floor tile, I walk past everyone as they jeer at me. “Loser, freak, giant, troll…worthless.” The list is endless.

_I hate this place._

The thudding door echoes through the empty halls of Westend High School. As I slowly meander the hallway, I glance through the windows on the doors of each class room. My eyes linger a little too long when I pass the class _he’s_ in. _He_ , as in, Parker Scott, King of the school. Mr. Irresistible. Every girl’s dream guy. Jealously burns in my guts as he smiles at a girl sitting near him. I shake my head, _stop being stupid._ There’s no way I can like him, I’ve never even spoken to him, and I refuse to have some superficial crush because he happens to be attractive.

I lean against the wall by the office door. Dread consumes me, every staff member always has to point out how different I am from the other sixteen-year-olds. I get it, I’m tall, I’m muscular, I’m annoyingly pale, and to be honest, I can probably pass for a college student. Going to the principal’s office is almost as torturous as sitting in a room full of spiteful teenagers.

Taking a deep breath, I open the office door, my senses overloaded by the smell of cheap flowery perfume. “Well, hello dear!” The secretary chirps. “You’re looking lovely as always! Have you broken any hearts lately?”

Clutching my books to my chest, I slump in the chair, head down as I wait for Principal Miller. I’m glad Vice Principal Hopkins isn’t here today, I’m pretty sure he hates me. Ever since my family moved here from Maryland last year, he seems to have something against me—maybe he’s trying to be relatable to the masses.

I’m probably just paranoid, but I always feel like people are watching me. I know the office staff is talking about me. They think I can’t hear them whisper but I can repeat every word, _her mother needs to take her to a tanning salon…if she would just try a little bit she would be even more stunning…such a shame to have those looks with such a meek personality._

Finally, Mrs. Miller’s door opens. “Miss Fredrickson!”

I stand, hunching my shoulders, to look less ginormous, and enter her large office. The flawless white walls are professionally decorated with pictures of her family and her diplomas. Her black desk is in front of a bay window, and everything on it is arranged neatly.

“Good afternoon, Principal Miller.”

“Third time this week Samantha. Have a seat please.” She gestures to the chair in front of her desk, as she sits in her overstuffed office chair.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“So tell me your side of the story. Mr. Drakes said you were blatantly ignoring him to embarrass him in front of his class.”

“That’s a lie!” I hiss, more at the stationary on her desk than at her.

“Watch your tone young lady. I’ll decide what’s true after I hear your side.” When I risk a glance up, she smiles.

She’s a beautiful woman with dark skin and flawlessly straight black hair. Her suit jacket is hanging on the coat rack in the corner of her office, which is odd because I don’t think I’ve ever seen her without her jacket before. She’s wearing a white, long-sleeve blouse with small ruffles around the neckline, and the only change to her normal pants suit, is when she wears a pencil skirt on the warmer days.

“I think I’m sick,” I begin as I run my hands over my belongings on my lap. “The past few weeks I haven’t felt like myself. You know I’m a straight A student, I’m always eager to learn, and participate in class.”

“What exactly do you mean by not feeling yourself?” her smile fades as a look of worry comes to her eyes.

“It’s hard to explain, but I’ve become distracted lately. I didn’t mean to disrespect Mr. Drakes, I swear.”

“Samantha, have the other kids been hard on you again?”

I drop my gaze to stare at her soft grey carpet. “Only the usual. Why do you ask?”

“With what you’re telling me, I think I want you to set up a meeting with Dr. Edmere, the school counselor.”

_A counselor?_

I start to pick at my nails, making sure I choose my words wisely. “Thank you for the suggestion Principal Miller, but I’m okay. I’m not depressed or anything.”

She places her elbows on her desk with her hands folded against her chin, frowning. “I don’t want to ask this, but I feel I must. Have you been having suicidal thoughts?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“No…God no! Even though most days I’m miserable here, doesn’t mean my life isn’t worth living. I have the best friend anyone could ever ask for, and my home life is great. I promise you I’m not depressed, I’m not suicidal, I’m just…distracted, and I’m not sure why.”

“Alright, but please remember I’m here if you need anything. I know I’m just your principal, but I can be a good listener and sometimes that’s all it takes.”

“Thank you. I’ll remember that.” I pause, “So am I getting detention?”

“Of course not, you’re a wonderful student, Mr. Drakes is one of our more dramatic teachers. Sometimes I think I should have hired him for the theatre department!”

We laugh as I leave her office. The staff gawks and gossips, wondering if I was held back, which makes no sense considering I was offered senior classes this year. I glance over and they quickly stop whispering. _Sometimes I wish my hearing wasn’t so strong._

The bell rings as soon as I step into the hallway. Every door flies open, releasing hordes of teenagers. The day’s over, I’m free from this place until morning! I nearly run to my locker, hiding among the crowd, trying to go unnoticed, but I would be living in a dream if that actually happened.

“Hey Samantha, come over here!” Jordan Walters’ voice stops me in my tracks. My heart skips for a moment; this is the boy every sophomore girl drools over. His short blonde hair is crowned with tipped spikes. He’s the captain of the hockey team, and his sky blue eyes are absolutely _dreamy_ …but they’re nothing compared to Parker’s sapphire blue ones.

Anxiously, I glance at my locker. “Don’t be shy. Come here for a minute.”

I dodge my way through the crowd until I’m standing face to face with the hottest boy in tenth grade. “Hey Jordan,” I mutter, my cheeks heating up.

He places his forearm above his head against some lockers and slightly leans against them. “How come you never come and talk to me?”

“Wh-what?” I stutter. He knows why I never would even think it. I’m not even worthy enough to be standing this close to him, let alone dare to speak in his general direction. I’m actually surprised he knows my name.

“Well?”

“I…uh, I never thought you’d want to talk to _me._ ”

His obnoxious laugh is echoed by all of his friends who have created a barrier around us. I try to sink against the lockers, holding tightly onto my belongings, hoping they can hide me. Nonchalantly, he reaches up, grabs onto a piece of my hair that has fallen out of my ponytail, and slowly twirls it around his fingers. “I have a question for you.”

“Okay.” I say, trying not to show how uncomfortable I am that he’s playing with my hair.

He takes a couple steps closer to me, leans forward so his face is next to mine, and whispers, “If I were to drive you home, what are my chances?”

“Your chances for what?”

His grin makes my stomach turn. “To see what’s under all of these.” He touches my blouse and tugs on a pocket of my jeans. His friends start to chuckle, encouraging him.

Appalled, I slap his hand away and try to leave, but his friends are blocking me in. “What makes you think I’m that type of girl?” I growl.

“Well, I don’t…but I figured to get everyone off your back, at least for a little while, you would do just about anything. I can tell them to leave you alone, and they’ll listen to me.” He reaches for my face, but I hit his hand again. “What’s your problem?” he asks, shoving me against the lockers.

“Right now you’re my problem!” I scream, and the halls get quiet.

Unfortunately, even the football players, who were on their way out to the field, stop to stare. A few of them whistle, almost rooting Jordan on until one of them steps through their pack. “Come on guys! We need to hit the field! You want to win on Friday don’t you?”

He starts to turn my way, so I quickly turn my back to the football team. The guy talking is _him…_ Parker Scott…a junior that every girl in this school wants…including me, but I’d never tell anyone that. I’m not even sure why I’m interested, considering he’s normally in the halls, bathrooms, or locker rooms sucking face with random girls. All hoping he’ll choose one of them to be his girlfriend, but he never does. Besides that, he’s at a different level on the social ladder than I am. I doubt he even knows we breathe the same air.

The other players grumble as they start to leave. Jordan shoves me again to get my attention. My back collides loudly with the lockers, but no one seems to notice. “Oh, come on Samantha. You can’t tell me you haven’t dreamt of _me_ wanting _y_ _ou_.”

My fist shoots out, connecting with something hard. _I just punched Jordan Walters in the face!_ I stare coldly at him lying on the ground, I didn’t even think I hit him that hard, but he’s dazed and his nose is bleeding. Slowly, I back up and his friends let me though without a second thought. Still shocked I keep taking step after step until I back into someone. I turn and see _him_.

“I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean to. He was just…”

“You didn’t mean to what?” he asks, his eyes dancing with amusement. His shoulder pads are on and his helmet is tucked under his arm. He must have stopped to talk to another pretty girl, like he always does…what a hypocrite, scolding his team for wasting practice time, when he’s doing it right now.

“You’ll pay for this!” My heart leaps in my throat as I hear Jordan’s scream in the hallway.

Knowing I can’t let him catch me, I try to run but _he_ grabs onto the crook of my arm, and my heart jumps again. “Hey wait, are you okay, you look a little anxious?” I keep looking back and forth from his hand to where Jordan’s coming from. In order to slip out of his grasp, I abandon my belongings, and take off running, just as Jordan comes into view.

At my locker, I shakenly put in the combination, failing a couple of times. Wrenching it open, I stuff whatever books I can in my bag. Slamming my locker shut, I sprint outside, and straight to my best friend Bianca’s car. Safely inside her old run-down, pea green, four door sedan I lean my head back, and ball my hands into fists, trying to stop them from shaking. _What did I just do? I’ve never hit anyone before._

Slowly my body relaxes in the safety of her car. This car has so many memories. All the fast food trips we made during school lunch, some of the bags are still in the back seat, the late night mall runs because she just _had_ to have a new pair of shoes, and all of the wonderful talks we’ve shared. If it wasn’t for her, I’d have no friends. She was the first person to be kind to me when I was the new kid last year, even though she’s a grade ahead. We’ve been close since.

My heart jumps for the umpteenth time when the driver side door flies open, and Bianca hurries in trying to get her key in the ignition. She must have ran because her honey brown hair, which she explained took her hours to get just right this morning, is falling out of it’s braid, and she’s slightly panting. “What the hell were you thinking hitting Jordan _freaking_ Walters?” she shrieks as she looks over her shoulder.

I follow her gaze through the back window and my stomach drops. Jordan and five other hockey players are coming our way. “Come on Bianca! GO!”

Finally, her car starts up and her tires squeal out of the parking lot. “Alright spill it! Everyone’s freaking out! What happened?”

I lean back, trying to let the soft rumble of her car calm me down. “I was walking to my locker, and he called out to me. He asked me to go over to him and I stupidly did. I should have known.”

“What do you mean?”

“Bianca, he wanted to offer me a ride home— “

“AND YOU PUNCHED HIM FOR IT!” She screams.

“No, if you’d let me finish you’d know why I hit him!”

“Right! Sorry.”

“He asked what his chances where to see under these.” I tug at my clothes, “If he took me home.”

“Look Sam, I know he’s a pervert, but him asking you that doesn’t warrant you to hit him.”

“Oh that’s right, how silly of me. Is it warranted if he kept putting his hands on me, shoved me against a locker, and made his friends barricade me in?”

“Oh...”

“Yeah, I had good reason Bee! When have I ever hurt anyone?” I growl harshly.

The long ten-minute drive to my house was so silent, you could cut the tension with a knife. She sighs as she pulls into my driveway, “Look Sam, I’m sorry. He shouldn’t have treated you that way. Let me know if you want me to pick you up tomorrow.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I just thought maybe you wouldn’t want to go to school tomorrow. Everyone was already talking about it.”

“Of course. Well, tomorrow should be fun. Same time as always?” I ask, stepping out of her car.

“I’ll be here!” She smiles.

I wave to Bianca while I slowly walk along our brick sidewalk to our front door. I’ve never understood why my parents haven’t gotten me a car. We aren’t exactly poor. Our house is huge, and their cars are practically brand new, so I’ve never understood why they prefer I get rides everywhere.

I nearly stumble on my parents as I walk through the door, both have their arms crossed and they look so… _disappointed_. I avoid looking at them and hang my bag on our coat rack, waiting for them to lay into me, but they don’t.

I lean against the door. “I’m sorry.” Tears roll in big drops off my cheeks. Instantly their expressions become softer, probably because I rarely cry. Even with everything the people at that school say about me, I’ve never cried, it’s only made me a stronger person. But today was too much…I don’t know how to handle when a boy treats me the way Jordan did. Hell, I don’t even know how to handle if a boy were to ever be kind to me.

Mom wraps me in her arms. “It’s alright Samantha. Everything will be okay.”

I shake my head and she lets me go. “I shouldn’t have hit him…please don’t be angry with me!”

She looks back at Dad and he joins us, putting his arm around us. Together, we walk to the living room and sit on our large, black leather sectional. “Tell us what happened,” Mom says, her voice gentle.

I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. Tearfully, I tell them everything, from talking to Principal Miller, about how I don’t feel like myself, and then the scene with Jordan. Dad tenses up next to me, and Mom keeps stroking my hair. “How am I supposed to go to school tomorrow?”

The shrill ring of our house phone interrupts us before they can respond. As Mom gets up to answer it, I wonder, not for the first time, if I’m adopted. I look nothing like them. Neither of them are as pale as I am, and neither of them are _built_ like I am. Mom is gorgeous, her long blonde hair falls in curls around her shoulders, and her blue eyes are stunning. Dad also has blonde hair and blue eyes. I on the other hand have deep, chestnut brown hair, and forest green eyes. I’ve never seen anyone with eyes even close to the same color.

Mom is arguing with whoever she’s talking to, her face going from calm and understanding, to livid in a matter of seconds. She slams the phone back onto the receiver. “You need to let Bianca know she doesn’t need to pick you up the next couple of days. You won’t be going tomorrow and the fools at your school insist we come in with you and discuss your behavior on Wednesday. I tried to explain to them that it was self-defense, but they want to hear it from you. I don’t see why they couldn’t tell me this when they first called!”

“Johana, please calm down. Getting upset about it won’t help Samantha any,” Dad coos.

“Greg, I deserve to be mad about this! A boy thought it was okay to attack our little girl!”

“Mom, I’m fine. I think I handled it pretty well. I’m not really sure how I knocked him off his feet though. I barely hit him.” My parents glance at each other, then back to me. “What?”

“What exactly happened when you hit him?” Dad asks.

“Well, I was scared, and mad. I didn’t even think about it. I just clenched my fist and hit him.”

“Here.” He stands, patting his shoulder. “Show me how hard you swung.” I give him a ‘you’re crazy’ look, but he just points to his arm again. I don’t want to hit him, but I guess I have to. I stand the same length from him as I did Jordan and punch him. Dad sways, but doesn’t fall. He’s looking past me so I turn to look at Mom, who’s staring at him with her eyebrows raised.

After a moment, Mom clears her throat, “Go work on some homework, I’ll get supper started. Oh and don’t forget to let Bianca know that she can head straight to school the next couple of days.”

“Um, okay. Are you guys mad?”

“Of course not!” They say in unison.

Feeling uneasy, I grab my bag and head up the stairs to my room. my favorite place to be. I collapse on my bed and stare at my ceiling. There’s still glow in the dark solar system stickers up there from when I was a kid, although they lost their light a long time ago.

My buzzing pocket can only mean a text from Bee. I sigh as I pull it out of my pocket. I don’t want to talk to anyone, but she’s my only friend.

_BEE: OMG! Samantha! Everyone is talking about you! It’s all over social media!_

_M_ _E: Is it bad?_

_BEE: Yes and no._

I’m not sure what to say, but there’s another buzz. I open the file she sent me and it’s a _video_.

Cautiously I click play and watch as Jordan touches my hair, my clothes, and tries to touch my face. They recorded everything, they even caught me running into _him._ I look like such an idiot.

I quickly send a text to Bianca.

 _M_ _E: Thanks. FYI I don’t need a ride tomorrow or Wed…I’m taking a day off then_ _school wants my parents to come in and talk._

My phone buzzes within seconds with her response.

_BEE: Good luck._

It’s not my parents I’m worried about…


	2. Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to upload another chapter!

I looked around for her as I sheathed my sword. The pods are ready, we needed to go before it’s too late. Everything is riding on our escape. I called out to her as I ran through the chaos. When I find her she’s in the midst of a fight with one of our enemies. By clapping my hands together once, I released a sonic wave. knocking over some of our enemy. When her sword tumbles away, I step into suspension, and appear just out of reach.

The air grows humid, and a flash of electricity strikes her attacker. I can feel the pain in her heart, but I can’t let that stop me. Grabbing her bicep, I tell her she did what she had to. Her braid whipped around, and I—

A blaring car horn and someone screaming obscenities makes me jump back. I run my hand through my hair, and look before I cross the street to my school. Normally, I would get a ride with my buddy Trever, but today I wanted to walk, hoping to clear my head. I feel... _different_ lately. Almost like I did last year, right before I found out about my…heritage. My head keeps getting clouded by that thought…dream, or whatever, and it always ends right before I see her face.

As I enter Westend High School, I’m greeted, as usual, by a group of swooning girls. Don’t get me wrong, a guy can get used to this, but sometimes it would be nice to walk to my locker without a crowd. I’ve always been popular. It’s nice being at the top of the pack, considering I’ve seen how some people treat those less fortunate—not everyone can be six feet eight inches tall, muscular, devishly handsome, _and_ charming. My only flaw is being unnaturally pale. Even during football season, my skin never tans, but it doesn’t seem to bother anyone.

“Hey Parker! Over here!” Trevor is waving me over to a group of football players. Trevor’s my closest friend, he’s not quite as charming, but he could probably get any girl he asks to go out with him. He’s under six feet, but where he lacks in height he makes up for by training. He’s pretty ripped and the ladies seem to like his shaggy light brown hair.

Grinning, I pull two girls close to me and drape my arms over them. They both giggle and I smile. “Alright we get it! Every girl in the country wants you! Would you just get over here?” he shouts.

I gently peck each girl on their cheek and walk away. “Hey man! How was the lonely drive to school today?” I ask when I reach Trevor.

“It was actually nice walking into the building without getting bombarded by crazy girls!” Trevor rolls his eyes and looks around me to the group of girls still standing on the other side of the hall. “Anyway! I have something to show you! My sister sent me a video from yesterday. Remember that girl the hockey guys were messing with?” I nod. “Well you might want to take a closer look…you might be _interested_.”

I raise one of my eyebrows. “What do you mean by that? I don’t necessarily have a type.”

_Y_ _ou’d have to feel…something…anything… to develop a type._

“Trust me!” He hands me his phone.

Annoyed I hit play, and make sure the volume is turned down, but surprisingly there isn’t any audio. The first person I see is Jordan, a sophomore guy lucky enough to get captain of the hockey team. He’s not a bad looking dude, but I’m sure any girl would choose me over him, so he’s not _that_ good looking.

Confused, I watch as he calls for someone, and then the camera pans to her… _damn._ She’s gorgeous. I can see why he wants to talk to her. She slinks over to him, clutching her belongings to her chest. _Why is she so shy? She’s absolutely stunning._ When she reaches him, her eyes get sort of a deer in a headlights look as he talks to her. It’s obvious that some of the hockey team are blocking her exit.

When he touches her hair, I grip tighter onto Trevor’s phone, the hard plastic forming dents on my fingers. She looks offended by something he said and I’m appalled as she tries to leave, but his friends won’t let her. This guy is a scumbag! He won’t stop pestering her and shoves her into a locker.

Weirdly she looks up and starts to blush before she turns her back. Whoever had the phone shifted it and I see myself in the crowd of people, watching them, doing nothing. I feel like such an idiot, I should have helped her, but instead I ignored it. Once the camera is back on her Jordan shoves her again and she cold-cocks him right between the eyes.

“Atta-girl!” I exclaim. Suddenly, it hits me that this girl ran into me yesterday, I thought she was stuttering because of who I am, but she was terrified. Which explains why she would drop her books and run. I’m glad I picked them up, now I can return them to her and properly introduce myself.

Trevor’s laughing pulls me from my thoughts. “So I take it you’re to the part where she decks him?”

“Yeah, he deserved it!”.

“I never said he didn’t, but did you notice something?”

“What? That she’s insanely beautiful?” I ask stupidly.

“Um no…she’s kind of freaky if you ask me. I’m talking about how ghostly she looks…just like you! I never put the two together until I saw you while I was watching this!”

I watch the video again and pause it when it gets to her. “I didn’t even notice. All I noticed was her eyes…her hair…and her…” I stop talking before I embarrass myself more.

“Okay Casanova. Did you forget about the twenty girls you’ve made out with this month? Is she just going to be another one to add to the list if you ever talk to her?”

“I…uh…hope not.”

“Wow. You’re crazy.”

I toss Trevor his phone, go to my locker, and grab my books for Junior Advanced Science. There’s still at least ten minutes until first bell, and I make the walk alone to class. _That girl is just…wow._ I shake my head, I don’t even know this girl, what am I thinking?

I’m so deep in my thoughts about _her_ that I almost collide with Kristy. “Hey Parker, you’re looking as good as ever!” She flirts.

“Right back at you, sweetheart.” I wink.

Red-faced, she glances to her right, at a janitor’s closet.   _Why not…it doesn’t hurt to try again. I’m almost a hundred percent sure I’ll feel nothing, just like last time and with the others._

Smiling, I put my arm around her, making her grin so wide I’m afraid she’s hurting her face. Quickly, we duck into the closet and she attacks me. Throwing her arms around my neck, she begins her assault on my mouth. Once I pry her arms from around me, she backs up. “Sorry,” she whispers.

I laugh, a hallow sound to my ears. “It’s okay. But why don’t we try it a little gentler, more _passionate_.” She practically melts in front of me.

Slowly, I slide my hand along her jaw and into her hair, until it’s behind her head. Leaning over I softly touch my lips to hers and she presses up against me. Sighing, I pull away, _nothing…I don’t understand._

“Did I do something wrong?” she pouts.

“Of course not. I was just hoping, there’d be a spark, an adrenaline rush, _something_.”

She looks hurt, but then she grabs the back of my head and shoves her tongue in my mouth. _Yes, because if a soft meaningful kiss didn’t make me feel anything, this will…I swear some girls just don’t get it._

When she stops, I decide not to waste the moment. I kiss her again, moving her against the door—if I can’t _feel_ anything for her, at least I can make her day.

She practically rips at her clothing trying to free herself from them, so I press my body against hers, _I don’t think so. I don’t do that for anyone._ I might make out, but I never take it any farther.

When she doesn’t stop, I grab her hands and put them around me. Now she thinks she needs to take my shirt off. So I stop. “Look, Kristy…I’m not doing _that_ in a janitor’s closet!”

“Well maybe you can come over this weekend, my parents will be gone.”

“As enticing as that sounds, I’m going to have to say no. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” So much disappointment in that one word.

_Ugh, girls…one more make out session should make her forget about being let down._

I kiss her again and she giggles, “Parker, we’ll be late for class.”

“Your point?” my lips brush her neck.

She doesn’t say anything and refocuses on me. We hear the muffled bell, but I never stop. _Come on…why does this do nothing for me? Any guy would be jumping at the chance with this girl._ She’s an above average beauty, with sparkling brown eyes and copper hair. _I don’t get it… maybe…no…I’m not attracted to boys either._ I shudder at the thought of making out with Trevor. _Yep, definitely not_ _into guys…then what’s wrong with me?_

At the second bell, Kristy pulls away, slightly frazzled. Smoothing down her hair, I smile, and she blushes again. She pulls a small compact out of her purse and begins to make sure she doesn’t look like she’s been doing something she shouldn’t.

Wordlessly, she cracks the door open and peeks out. With the coast clear, she walks out into the hall. Her class is in the opposite direction of mine and as she walks away I playfully spank her. She jumps and turns, but her smile quickly fades as she takes off running. “Mr. Scott. Let’s take a trip to my office.”

My gut churns as I sheepishly turn around. “Yes Sir, Vice Principal Hopkins.”

He’s quite a bit shorter than me, but he’s a large man. Grabbing the back of my collar he drags me with him to his office. The staff whispers as we pass. _Seriously, I’m just a person. I know I’m different, but it doesn’t mean everyone needs to gawk at me._

Mr. Hopkins practically shoves me through the door to his personal office, into a chair, and takes a seat at his desk. His messy office has piles of paperwork and fast food wrappers all over his desk, some has even made it to the floor, it’s nothing like Principal Miller’s.

“You clearly don’t understand the boundaries of this school. I will not allow you to take advantage of the young ladies that are here to learn.”

“Whoa! Mr. Hopkins! If anyone was being taken advantage of, it was me. It was her idea to go in there. It was her who shoved her tongue down my throat. I was just giving her what she wanted. It’s not my fault I’m attractive and girls throw themselves at me.” I smirk, tugging a little at my collar.

“Mr. Scott, do you really expect me to believe that she was the one taking advantage of _you_?”

“Well…yeah!”

“That’s it. I’m calling your parents. You’re getting detention for one week.”

“What? That’s so unfair!”

“Two weeks.”

“But Mr. Hop—”

“Please keep talking Parker and I’ll make it three.”

I lean back in the chair and cross my arms as he calls my parents to inform them that I screwed up…again. Hopefully, they won’t be too angry since I didn’t get suspended this time.

As I wait in the main office for my mom to pick me up, because apparently I need to go home and think about what I did, I play with the polished, silver, bracelet my parents gave me last year. Suddenly a thought hits me. _M_ _aybe it’s her!_ I grab my phone from my pocket and send a text Trevor.

_M_ _E: Hey, do me a favor and send me that video._

_T_ _REV: Eww, I don’t even want to know what you’re going to do with it._

_M_ _E: Come on Trev! It’s nothing like that, I’m just curious about something._

Finally, my phone buzzes and the video pops up. Carefully, I scan it for a bracelet like mine. I was told someone would get one that’s identical…it’s special. “Damn it!” I protest.

The secretary peers at me over her thick black rimmed glasses, “Mr. Scott, do you need to have another talk with Vice Principal Hopkins?”

“No Ma’am. Sorry”

Looking away, she begins to gossip with her coworkers. It’s so frustrating that they do it right in front of me. If I wasn’t fearful of another week of detention, I’d tell them off. They probably wouldn’t talk like that if they knew how different I really am.

I glare at my bracelet. _Turn on, come on! Someone has to have the other one by now…maybe it’s broken._ I debate about taking it off, but I can’t chance missing it turn on. Especially if it’s _h_ _er._

When my mom walks in, the staff buzzes about whether or not she’s my real mom. I don’t blame them, considering she’s part Native American. I look nothing like her, besides being twenty shades lighter than she is, my eyes are a _dark_ blue—I’ve never seen anyone with eyes like mine.

My body practically launches itself from the chair. “I’m adopted!” I shout as the staff stares at me. “Does that answer your stupid questions? And yes I know I’m different! I’m not an idiot! I don’t pretend to be something I’m not!” Well, I do, but they don’t need to know that.

“Parker!” Mom scolds.

“What? I’m so sick of them talking about me like I’m not in this room with them! They work for the school, we should feel like we can go to them, not feel like we’re being judged by them!”

She comes over to me, puts her hand on the back of my neck, and pulls me down to her. Softly, she kisses my forehead. “I know sweetie, but you have to learn to ignore people like that. Let’s go talk to Vice Principal Hopkins and go home.”

I wrap my petite mother in my arms, slightly picking her up as I hug her. “I’m sorry if I disappointed you today.”

She smiles when I let her go, and we enter Mr. Hopkins office. “Ah, hello Mrs. Scott! I’m glad you could come on short notice.”

“Well you didn’t give me much of choice. You didn’t explain my son’s detention and you said I needed to get him out of your school _immediately_.” Mom responds harshly.

“Mrs. Scott— “

“Please, call me Amber,” she interrupts.

“Alright, Amber. I’m giving your son detention for inappropriate behavior with a female student.”

Mom glances at me, and I sink lower in my chair. Putting my elbow on the armrest, and resting my temple against my hand. “It’s not how he’s making it sound. She came onto me.”

“Parker! I can still extend your punishment. I’m done with your excuse of her taking advantage of you!”

“ _Excuse me_!” I drop my hand and gawk at my mother. “I believe my son has a chance to defend himself! Or do I need to go straight to the board about abuse of power and get the detention revoked?”

Vice Principal Hopkins blanches, “Of course. Alright Parker, you have _one_ chance to tell us what happened.”

I sit straighter, taking advantage of my height. “Sir, even though you probably won’t believe me, I assure you I’m being completely honest. Kristy stopped me in the hallway. Flirted with me, and pointed out the janitor’s closet. I figured if she wanted a kiss, it wouldn’t hurt anything. When we got in there she threw herself at me, and I defused the situation. She even asked me to go to her home this weekend because her parents were gone, but I said no. All you witnessed when we came out of the closet was playful flirting. We were both consenting participants and I don’t see how that should get me in this much trouble. I do agree it was inappropriate for a school setting, but it was innocent.”

He leans back in his chair and stares at me hard. “I stand by my decision. Two weeks’ detention.”

“Oh come on!” I angrily push myself out of the chair, and start to pace.

“This is a serious issue of you taking advantage of the girls at this school!”

Mom stands and places her hands on his desk, leaning over it to get closer to his face. “You are clearly biased to the situation! My son gave you a damn good explanation that I don’t think he could have made up! You have something against him and it’s not right to use your position like this!”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Scott, but my decision has been made. Your son is to report to this office by seven every morning and stay until the first warning bell rings. I’m kind enough to let him do this before school so he doesn’t miss practice, but one wrong move and I will make it a suspension. I’m letting him off easy. I don’t need the football coach barking down my throat!”

Mom storms out of the office and I follow behind her. “Parker what were you thinking?” she throws out over her shoulder.

“Honestly. I’ve been trying to _feel_ something for someone…anyone! I’m starting to think my kind are heartless and soulless. Any guy would easily fall for Kristy, but not me. Seriously, it was bad…a pillow would probably do better! I had no emotion during it…none!”

Sighing, she gets into our black SUV, and I climb into the passenger side. “You’re not heartless, or soulless. You’re one of the most caring seventeen-year-olds I know!”

“You’re only saying that because you’ve pretended to be my mother for seventeen years.”

“That’s not why I’m saying it, and you must not be too upset with us, considering you still call us mom and dad.”

“I haven’t known anyone else. You’ve always treated me like _your_ son, even today, when we both know that’s definitely not the case.”

When we pull up to our house, she sets her hand on top of mine and slightly squeezes it, “That’s because you are my son. I don’t have to be your biological mother to love you like you’re my own.”

I smile sadly, “I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” She pauses and looks at our house. “ _You_ get to tell your father about today.”

“What? Can’t I just go hide in my room and stare at this worthless bracelet like I do most days?”

“No. You’re the one who got detention, not me.”

_T_ _his should be fun…_

When I get out of the car, I slam the door so hard the window shatters. “Damn it! How come one minute I can have control and the next I break everything I touch?”

“Calm down Parker, you’re doing a lot better than last year. It’s just a window, we have the funds to fix it. We knew you’d struggle with some of the things you can do.”

I storm away, that’s the tenth time they will have to replace that stupid window! I feel calmer as soon as I step over the threshold. I love this place; it has everything I need. The program my parents work for keep them financially above most of the people, plus my dad is a doctor at the local hospital. We have the biggest house, the nicest things, and everyone loves coming over here. Probably another reason I’m so popular…I’m rich…well, my parents are rich.

Dad is in our living room, so I try to sneak by to get something to eat before hiding in my room. “Parker, get in here!” He commands.

“Hey, Dad!” I chirp, hoping to melt some of his anger.

“This is a new record. It’s barely nine and you’re already home. What happened today?”

“Hmm, long story short…I made out with a girl in a janitor’s closet, playfully tapped her butt as we left, and was caught by Vice Principal Hopkins.”

“You…what?” his voice is tinged with disbelief.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Of course I would. I was a seventeen-year-old boy once!”

“It’s not like that! Dad I…never mind!” Throwing up my hands, I go into the kitchen to grab a bag of chips, and escape into my room.

 _T_ _hey don’t understand…they’ll never understand. I just want to like someone…I want to_ _know what loving someone feels like._


	3. Sam

The smell of bacon wafts into my room as I look through my closet for something to wear. Apparently, since a blouse and jeans are too provocative, I throw on a pair of dark jeans that are a little big on me, a plain white t-shirt, and my grey pull-over oversized hoodie. Quickly throwing my hair up in a high bun, I make my way downstairs.

“Samantha, hurry up and get ready! Breakfast is done,” Mom says, sitting at the table.

“I am ready.”

“That’s what you’re wearing to school today?”

“Um yeah, I just…”

“You can’t let that boy get to you. What he was trying to do wasn’t your fault. It shouldn’t matter what you wear, he should have never tried to persuade you to sleep with him.”

“I know, but I’d rather not give him another excuse.”

Sighing, Mom points to a chair. She made my favorite—French toast, and extra crispy bacon. I happily bury my plate in syrup, and Dad pours me some orange juice. “I’m glad you’re smiling today. I didn’t enjoy seeing you cry a couple days ago.”

“I didn’t enjoy crying. It takes a lot to push me to that, and I don’t like that feeling.”

My parents agree and we finish our breakfast in silence, until my phone buzzes against the table. It’s a text from Bianca:

_BEE: Please be careful at school today!_

_M_ _E: What do you mean?_

_BEE: Jordan’s pissed! Just watch your back okay._

Setting my phone on the table, I push my food away, and rub my face. “What’s wrong?” Dad asks.

“Bianca just sent me a text letting me know Jordan’s upset, and I need to watch my back.”

“We’ll make sure to tell Principal Miller about it and take the precautions we can to keep that boy away from you.”

“Can we just go? I want to get this meeting over with and sink myself in school like I normally do.”

“Of course dear,” Mom says softly.

Quickly, my parents clean up breakfast and we get into my mom’s car. On the way to school, I catch myself staring at the sky, almost wishing there was another world out there, so I can escape this one.

When we pull into the parking lot, five jocks are leaning against a truck, arms crossed, watching us with hate filled eyes. I pull my hood up and grip onto the handle of my backpack. Dad protectively puts his arm around me and Mom softly rubs my back. “Don’t pay attention to them.”

Once my parents usher me into the school’s office, I check in with the secretary, informing her Mrs. Miller wanted to speak to my parents today. She pages the principal while we wait.

As I stare at my hands, wishing I could run away, the office door opens, and in walks Jordan Walters. He has a bandage over his nose and both of his eyes are black and blue. _Great! I damaged pretty boy’s face!_

I squirm uneasily under his glare. He pounds on the counter to get the secretaries attention, demanding to see Principal Miller at once. I swallow hard, because I know he wants to show her his proof that I hit him. Little does he know, Bianca sent me the video, and that’s all I need to prove that it was self-defense.

When he’s told he has to wait, he glares at me again and storms out of the office letting the door slam behind him. “Wow, you did a number on him,” Dad boasts.

“I guess.”

When the door opens next, its _him_ , he always looks so good. Today his messy, pitch black, slightly wavy hair is hanging down into his eyes, and he’s wearing faded blue jeans with a maroon, long sleeve polo, showing off his muscles. He has his black and grey backpack hanging over his shoulder and I hear him tell the secretary he’s here for his detention. _I wonder what he did._

She shows him a place near her desk and sets a pile of work on it. “Since you’ll be here, you might as well help me stuff these envelopes with the news letters we need to send out.”

As he turns, he freezes in place when he catches my eye, his cool demeanor is gone, and he looks surprised. The secretary waves her hand in front of his face and he sits. I try not to stare, but I can feel his eyes on me. _Say something…anything._

I watch mutely as he pulls a few things out of his backpack. Getting up, he uncharacteristically stumbles over the chair, but recovers quickly, and hands me a book along with a notebook and planner. “Excuse me, but I think you dropped these on Monday.” Cautiously, I take them from him, trying not to look at him. My stomach flips as our fingers accidently touch and he hesitates before letting my belongings go. When I don’t say anything, he goes back to his seat. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before you ran into me the other day. Are you new here?”

Gulping, I stutter, “I…um...I”

Mom pats my knee. “We moved to town last year.”

_So smooth Sam…have your mom talk for you...stupid, stupid, stupid._

I feel my cheeks heat up as he smiles softly at me. He’s about to say something else but Principal Miller’s door opens. I glance back at _him_ before I go into her office. He smiles again, but I can’t do anything. I’m sure he thinks I’m a freak just like everyone else. Head down, I go into Mrs. Miller’s office, taking a seat in between my parents. “So Samantha. What happened? You’ve never been a violent student.”

I clear my throat nervously, “Someone took a video of it. I can show you that it was self-defense.”

“Alright then, let’s see it.” I pull my phone out, opening the video Bianca sent me, and hand it to Mrs. Miller. When it’s over she hands me my phone. “First of all Samantha. Let me tell you how sorry I am that he treated you that way. You should never be fearful for your safety in these halls and I will see to it that he’s punished.”

“Her friend also warned her that Jordan is upset. Is there anything you can do to protect her?” Dad asks. The worry lines on his face tug at my heart. I don’t like being the cause of his stress.

“Of course Mr. Fredrickson. We—” Her office phone shrills, interrupting her. When she answers it, someone is screaming on the other end. After a few minutes, she gets them to calm down enough for them to be put on hold.

“Excuse me for one minute.” When she returns she’s smirking like she just got dessert before dinner, but also looks flustered like it took a lot to get it.

She sits back behind her desk, finishes the call and hangs up.

“Sorry about that,” she states, looking my parents in the eyes. “I had to have a word with Vice Principal Hopkins to stop him from suspending a student.”

“That’s no problem. But what were you saying about making sure Samantha will be safe,” Mom prods.

“I’ve gotten it all taken care of. Mr. Scott will be skipping his classes for as long as needed. He will get his work from his teachers and will be accompanying Samantha. With what just happened, I believe this is a better option than sending a staff member with her.”

“What just happened?” Dad asks while I try to figure out who Mr. Scott is. Sometimes it annoys me that this school is so formal and the teachers rarely use first names.

_Scott, Scott…Scott…Parker Scott…no…oh hell no, this can’t be happening._

“Well, Mr. Walters decided he wanted to come confront your daughter, but the young man that you saw stuffing envelopes this morning stopped him. Vice Principal Hopkins walked in before the altercation became physical, but was ready to suspend Mr. Scott, who immediately called his parents. That’s who I spoke to on the phone, so I decided a better way for their son to spend his days. He’ll still get his work done, but still be punished at the same time.”

“Oh, so it’s a punishment for him to spend time with me?” I blurt rudely.

Mrs. Miller’s eyes widen. “Of course spending time with you isn’t punishment,” she apologizes. “It’s the fact that he won’t be able to partake in his normal activities throughout the day. He’s not to leave your side.”

“Can I go now?” I snap. “I don’t want to be late for class.”

“Of course!” Principal Miller responds. “I wanted a few moments with your parents alone, so you’re dismissed.”

“Thank you.”

I hug my parents before stepping into the main office. As soon as I close the door, _he_ looks up from his work.

“Hey beautiful.” Frozen in my tracks, I glance behind me to make sure he wasn’t looking at someone else. He chuckles, “Yes, I meant you. Do you not talk?”

“I do…I just…you’re just…I have to go to class,” I mumble.

“You still have some time. Besides, I’ll be walking you to class.”

“Why?” I ask, harsher than I meant to.

Again he smiles at me, not letting my tone damper his mood. “Why not?”

“I can think of a few reasons,” I scoff. “The most obvious is, you’re you, and I’m me. Isn’t it against your jock code to talk to someone like me? Unless it’s to mess with me? I didn’t see you or any of your friends offering to help me out a couple of days ago.”

His smile fades and his eyes—his gorgeous eyes—sadden. “I’m sorry about that. Until my friend showed me the video, I didn’t realize what was happening. If I had, I would have helped you. Were you here yesterday? I know the scumbag wasn’t, but I didn’t see you either.”

Shrugging, I nervously move my thumb across my fingertips. “I needed a day to figure things out. I’m sorry, I really need to get going.”

He glances at the clock, shaking his head—there’s still plenty of time before first bell. “I’m still waiting on my teachers to gather my work for the next few days. Then we can go.”

“What are you talking about? _We’re_ not going anywhere together.”

“Ah, see that’s where you’re wrong,” he chuckles. “I get the honor of tagging along with you all day.”

“You don’t get it. I don’t need anyone to follow me around. Spending time with me isn’t a punishment and I’m hurt that everyone here thinks it is!”

“I don’t see it as a punishment. I actually thought I was being rewarded for stopping that creep from bargaining into Principal Miller’s office.” Before I can say anything, one of the secretaries comes into the main office and hands _him_ a sack of packets. “Looks like we can go now.” He looks at the clock, smirking, “And you thought you’d be late.”

I turn my head, trying to hide the red in my cheeks. “Fine let’s go.”

Trying to ignore the stares and whispers, I make my way to my locker. I look over my shoulder to see disbelief on his face. “I forgot you don’t know what it’s like to hear insults like that daily.” I comment, as I hang up my bag. Before he can say anything, someone catcalls him, and I roll my eyes.

“Don’t worry I’m sure your _punishment_ of protection detail won’t last long,” I huff. “They’ll probably find a less degrading way for you to make up for whatever you did.” He stares at me, hurt, but then everyone talks about how unfair and terrible it is that the principal is making him hang out with me. Ignoring their hurtful words, I stalk away.

Unfortunately, Gym is my first class of the day. It’s also my least favorite class, because I have to remember to take a step back and not be the best. People already think I’m weird, and if I was ridiculously good at every sport, they would only treat me worse. When we reach the gymnasium _he_ steps in front of me. “Why did you put yourself down?”

“I was doing you a favor. I didn’t think you’d want to lose your status being seen with me.”

“Do you think I’m that shallow?”

“Are you seriously asking me that question? Just look at the doorway. I’m guessing there’s at least four girls there, waiting their turn to lock lips with the king of the school.”

He pouts, even though he knows I’m right. “You don’t know anything about me. You don’t know why I do what I do. Maybe you shouldn’t judge people before you know them. Maybe you’d have some friends.” Hurt and annoyed, I quickly move past him and disappear into the girls’ locker room.

I’m alone, so I quickly change into the mandatory yellow shorts, and white t-shirt that says Westend on it. Dressed, I start running a few laps around the gym. Running has always calmed me. I’m not sure if it’s the breeze in my face, or the fact that I’m pretty sure I could out run anyone who challenged me. Either way, I love it.

As I run, one of the jocks exits from the boys’ locker room. I try not to focus on him, but soon enough another one enters, then another, and another. Picking up my pace, I hope if I ignore them, they will do the same to me. Right now, I’m starting to regret being rude to Parker, he’s sitting in the bleachers alone, working on one of his packets.

Every time I pass the jocks leaning against the wall, I get an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. When I’m on the opposite side of the gym, they start to move. I glance up at Parker, and he’s looking around at the boys, watching them carefully. I decide to stop running, and stretch.

Out of the corner of my eye, the jocks creep their way toward me, like they’re afraid they’ll spook me if they move too fast. Before they close the distance, _he_ sprints down from the bleachers. His speed is incredible, reaching me in what seems like a second. The boys look around confused; they must have missed the announcement about Parker’s protection detail.

Caressing my cheek, he winks at me, “Hey beautiful, I almost forgot to ask if you were free later tonight?”

“What?” I look at him like he’s lost his mind.

He leans forward to whisper in my ear, “Play along. If they think you’re in my sights, they’ll leave you alone.” He pauses, and I try to ignore the pounding of my heart when he steps even closer. “They know not to get in my way.”

He pulls back just enough to look into my eyes, and mine automatically train on his lips. “I-I’m free t-tonight.” I gulp when he smirks.

“Good. I’ll see you at six.” Then, just like nothing happened, he turns and walks away. I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding, and my heart goes back to normal. Surprisingly, the jocks seem to be almost afraid of me now. They keep their distance, even when Jordan walks in. He’s obviously not participating today, because he’s still in his street clothes.

I shake my head to clear the cobwebs and I squat on one knee to tie my shoe. There’s a tug on my ponytail, and the next thing I know I’m flat on my back, grasping for air. No one seemed to have seen anything, because they’re all off doing their own thing getting ready for class to start.

“Walters! Didn’t your puppets tell you to leave her alone?” _His_ voice echoes throughout the gymnasium.

“Shut it, _Scott_. Or is the little whore your new target?”

I flinch and sit up. Parker appears next to me with his fists clenched.

Springing to my feet, I grab the crook of Parker’s arm, and drag him away. “You don’t want to do this. You’ll get in even more trouble. Besides I…I might need you to stick around. You already stopped Jordan’s minions, and now him. I-I mean, if you want to, that is.”

“Of course. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” His sincerity takes my breath away.

I want to thank him, but Coach Jenkens comes in, and walks directly over to us. “Scott. What the hell are you doing in Sophomore physical education? You should be in class. I don’t need you to miss another practice.”

“Miss, uh...”

“Fredrickson,” I supply.

“Right. Miss Fredrickson was in need of…um…”

I chuckle, and both the Coach and Parker look at me like I grew another head. Probably because I don’t laugh much when I’m at school. “Parker volunteered to look out for me for a little while. I had some trouble with a few other students, and it’s just a precaution. His grades won’t drop, so he won’t have to be benched. His teacher’s gathered up his work for him, and I’m willing to help him keep up if needed.”

Parker’s genuine smile causes the butterflies in my stomach to dance. _Stop it. You don’t have a chance. He’s just being nice to the freak._

Mr. Jenkens, seems a little hesitant to accept my explanation, but does anyway. Parker goes back to the bleachers, and I try to participate in class, but my eyes keep wondering over to _him._

Annoyance flows through me, I’m not going to get my hopes up, because I refuse to be like the other girls at this school, and worship him at his feet. I just need to remember not to let him get to close. To keep him a face and a name in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! It means so much to me!


	4. Parker

Yesterday went better than I thought. I found out the girl, whose name is Samantha, isn’t just a pretty face. She’s smart, in mostly advanced classes aside from Art and Physical Education. Her acting skills are even pretty great. When I asked her to play along, she was marvelous. The stutter was the icing on the cake, making her seem embarrassed and shy.

Today, we’re sitting in the Miss Valor’s art room. She had to be early like always, and has already started working on a sketch. “Ah, Mr. Scott. I see you’re accompanying Miss Fredrickson again.”

I can’t help but sit a little straighter. “Of course. I’ll be tagging along until she feels she doesn’t need me to anymore.”

“Has it been working?” Miss Valor asks, gathering a few supplies.

Sam grunts, and mumbles, “Yeah, if you consider death glares from every girl in this school _working_.” I almost didn’t catch it, and Miss Valor didn’t.

I hesitate, “I think it is. The people giving her the most problems have barely even looked in her direction today.”

“Parker. I’m right here. I’d appreciate if you didn’t talk about me like I’m not.”

“Right! Sorry.” I place my hand on her upper back, and immediately feel a weird tingle travel through my fingers, and into my hand.

Samantha stiffens, gripping her pencil until it breaks in half. Before I can apologize, she flies out of her seat and into the hall.

Just then, the bell rings and students come pouring into the room, but she never comes back. I go out in the hall where she’s sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up, and her head in her hands.

Before I can take a step forward, someone grabs my arm. “Are you done protecting the freak yet?” Kristy asks from behind me.

I turn to tell her off for being so rude to someone she hasn’t taken the time to get to know, but I’m cut off by her lips on mine. I sigh, and she must have taken it as contentment, because she wraps her arms around my neck. Then I hear a startled gasp, and feel a weird pain, like someone stabbed my heart with a pin.

When I’m able to pry Kristy off of me, she winks, walks past me, and knocks her shoulder into Samantha. “Couldn’t even go one day huh?” Sam _snaps_ when Kristy was out of hearing range.

“I—she—we—um.” Samantha scoffs so I clear my throat, “I don’t like Kristy.”

“Who said you did?” a flash a pain crosses her eyes, but she shakes her head. “Parker Scott doesn’t care about anyone, he just uses a girl until he gets bored and moves on.”

She rushes past me back into the art room, and I’m left in the hall gaping at the spot she stood moments ago. No one has said anything like that to me before. The weird part is I’m not even angry with her, just amused. Grinning, I walk into the class, and plop down in the chair next to Samantha’s.

She watches me through narrow eyes, as I loudly scratch my chair across the ground and get closer to her. Everyone turns at the noise, and once everyone’s eyes are on us, I do the fake stretch, and put my arm around Samantha.

I chuckle when her eyes widen, and a light pink dusts her high cheekbones. _God she’s beautiful._ I must have been staring too long because she scowls.

Nervously, I pull my arm away. I’ve never met a girl who can make my stomach flip, and my confidence fail. When I pull some work out of my backpack she glances at me, then quickly back at her drawing. I watch as she sketches a very intricate rose, in black and white.

I stare at her furrowed brow, hunched shoulders, and pink tongue sticking out of her mouth. I shake my head when I realize I’m focusing too much on her mouth, and look down at her drawing. The rose looks incomplete, but she’s drawing what looks like broken glass. It’s so detailed, it’s like it’s popping off of the paper. “Wow,” I breathe.

Her hand hesitates a moment, but then she continues sketching. “Th-thanks.”

_Hmm, so it wasn’t just yesterday._

“Why do you stumble over your words when you talk to me? Do I make you nervous?”

She snorts, “Don’t flatter yourself.”

I place my index finger on her jaw, turning her head so she’s looking at me. “No, I’m right. You’re anxious.”

“I-I am not.”

I lean closer, and her lips part. “Liar,” I whisper and pull away.

She sighs heavily, and pushes me. I purposely fall out of my chair and put my hand over my heart. “Samantha, how could you hurt me?”

Her melodic laughter fills my ears. I’ve noticed she doesn’t smile much, so hearing her laugh was something I didn’t think would happen. “Get up you oaf. You’ll get paint on your fancy letterman’s jacket.”

I stand, and pull at the hem of my jacket, straightening it out. “It’s not fancy, but it does attract the ladies.”

Her smile fades and she returns to her drawing. “Whatever you say, Ladies’ Man.”

“What did you just call me?” I ask, a little taken aback.

“Ladies’ Man,” she repeats.

“Why would you call me that?”

She shrugs, still not looking at me. “If the shoe fits.”

I open my mouth to argue, but close it again. She’s not wrong.

I work on some of my packets, I’m pretty far ahead, but I’m a little bored. When I finish my packet for Advanced Science, I glance over at her drawing.

She’s almost finished with it, the rose is now complete and she’s adding some shading to the glass. “That’s really good. Any specific reason you drew it?”

Tilting her head, she looks me up and down, with narrow eyes, but then her expression softens. “It’s supposed to represent life.”

“How so?”

She sits up, signing the bottom right corner in perfect cursive, delicate but sharp. “The rose stands for the beauty life can hold, but sometimes life can wear you down and cut away some of that beauty,” she pauses, glancing at her sketch. “Which is what the glass symbolizes.”

My heart feels like it’s fluttering. “That’s—”

“Stupid? Ridiculous?” she inserts, cutting me off.

“No, not at all. It’s incredible. I never thought of life like that before. Did you read that somewhere?”

“Um, no. I…well I draw what I know…what I feel.” She adverts her eyes, and starts to pick at a dry spot of paint on the table.

I have nothing to say, all I can do is stare at the side of her face. She’s so different from all the other girls here. My heart does that weird thing again, and my breath catches. “What are you doing tonight?” I blurt before I even thought to say it.

Her head snaps up and she looks around. “Why?” she asks slowly, nervously.

“Well, I-I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me? I get done with practice at five. There’s an outdoor acoustic concert tonight. Would you, maybe want to go with me?”

Wide eyed, she gapes at me like a fish. “I—you’re—what?”

_God, she’s adorable_.

“Would you like to come to the concert with me? I’m sure my parents would let me borrow their SUV.”

“Um…yeah sure, but it’s not a date.”

I smile at her innocence. “Friends can go to concerts together.”

The bell ringing startles her, and she quickly puts her supplies away. She hands me her sketch. “You can have this…since you like it so much. My portfolios are pretty full.”

“Thanks,” I say, carefully taking the drawing from her. “I think I’ll hang it in my locker. So I can be reminded that the beauty of life doesn’t come easily.”

She blushes and walks ahead of me to her locker. She grabs her Calculus books, and holds them to her chest, hiding like she always does. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” I ask, confused.

She hunches her shoulders as we start to walk toward her next class. “That we’re friends.”

“Wait…did I just hear the freak right? Parker, she thinks you’re her friend?” Jordan exclaims, stopping in front of us.

I didn’t know it was possible, but she seemed to shrink in even more, taking a step behind me. Instinctively I put my arm out, blocking her from his sight. “Why don’t you keep your mouth shut?” I snap.

Jordan scoffs, “You’re taking this protection thing pretty seriously.” He walks around me, and runs his hand up Samantha’s arm.

She pulls away, and presses herself against my side. Automatically, I put my arm around her, and she relaxes. “Put your hands on her again and you’ll regret it.”

“Ooo, I’m so scared.”

I take a step toward him, and Jordan flinches, causing him to fall before he scurries away. I’m about to go after him, but Samantha snakes her arm across my stomach stopping me. “Sorry,” I whisper, feeling like a jerk for acting like that.

“It’s okay.”

We stand like this for a moment, until a few people start whispering about us. Smiling sadly, she lets go of me, and walks away. Instantly, I miss the warmth of her next to me. Shaking my head, not understanding any of what’s been happening, I follow her.

When we get to her class, she sits in the back, and I sit next to her. “I meant it,” I say, turning to look at her. She tilts her head, so I clarify, “I want to be friends.”

The corners of her mouth twitch as Mr. Prior calls for attention and starts teaching. I’m fascinated at her concentration, and her ability to take quick notes.

With fifteen minutes left, he gives them an assignment to work on, and Samantha starts right away, unlike the others who take the time to socialize. A cute girl walks up to me and twirls one of her dark curls. “H-hey Parker.”

I smile kindly, leaning back in my chair. “What can I do for you sweetheart?”

Samantha grunts, but the girl doesn’t seem to notice. “Well, I was wondering, if maybe…a-after class…m-maybe I can _convince_ you that I’m dateable.” Her freckled cheeks turn bright red, and she shifts uncomfortably.

I reach forward, move her hand away from her hair, and caress the back of it. Suddenly the sketch Samantha gave me, and it’s meaning, come to the front of my mind. “You shouldn’t sell yourself short. Don’t ever offer to give any part of yourself away in order to get something you want. You deserve better. Don’t let a bad decision cut away at a piece of your life. Respect yourself and a great guy will take notice.”

The girl pulls her hand away from me, disappointed, but I can tell she’s thinking about what I said. She walks away, but looks over at her shoulder at me one more time. “Wow…I’m actually surprised,” Samantha says.

“I’m full of surprises,” I wink, and she rolls her eyes.

The rest of the day flew by. We didn’t get much of a chance to talk in her Advanced English class, probably because Mr. Drakes isn’t my biggest fan, and it looked like he doesn’t like Samantha either.

At the end of the day, we’re at her locker, and she’s loading everything in her bag, when suddenly she launches forward, her bag along with her books drop, and her body slams into the lockers. I move to help her, when I catch site of Mark Baron, a fellow football player. “Mark!” I scowl. “Get over here.”

“What do you want?” he asks

“Apologize.”

“Sorry Captain, but off the field you can’t tell me what to do.” He shoves Samantha again and the noise of her colliding with the metal lockers makes me flinch. Weirdly, my shoulder gets a dull ache, but I ignore it.

Grabbing Mark by his shirt, I slam him up against the lockers next to Samantha’s. “Why don’t you shove around someone your own size?”

He smirks, “Oh. I get it. She’s the next notch in your bed post huh?”

I can feel the fabric of his shirt straining, the tighter I hold on to it. “What in the hell is your problem?”

“Come on Parker. It’s not like you haven’t picked on your fair share of losers. She’s just one of them. Besides, I can’t let Walters have all the fun.”

“I can’t believe my best friend is dating you.” Samantha says, her voice slightly shaking.

“Shut up, freak! The only reason she’s your friend is because she feels sorry for you. Hell, the only reason Parker is hanging around you is because he _has_ to. You should do us all a favor and—” My fist connects with his jaw, while I hold his shirt.

I pull back to hit him again, but Samantha’s gentle hand spreads out against my chest. “Parker, stop. He’s your friend.”

Something about her voice is soothing and I slowly let go of him. “From now on, any football player who harasses and bullies other students will be benched or kicked off the team.”

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to do that.” Samantha sighs, “That’s not half as bad as some of the other things that have happened to me here.” She closes her locker, picks up her belongings, and shoulders her backpack. She waves and starts to walk away, but I quickly join her.

“Mind if I walk you out?”

“S-sure. More people are going to talk about you.”

“Let them.”

She smiles, she’s been doing more of that lately. We walk close the entire way out to her friend’s car. She bumped into me once, tried to laugh it off, but blushed so hard the tips of her ears turned red. When we reach her friend’s car, her friend lets out a shriek. “Oh. My. God! Do you know who’s walking you to the car?” she spins around with her hands on her head. “I can’t believe this!”

“Bee, it’s not like that!” Samantha snarls, getting into the car and slamming the door.

“Bianca! Calm down,” I laugh.

Bianca notices Samantha sitting in the front passenger’s seat with her head in her hands. “Scott, if you hurt my best friend, so help me!” Bianca growls over the top of her beat up car.

“I won’t, we’re friends.”

I realized that I have no way to get a hold of her for the concert tonight. Pulling a black ballpoint pen from my pocket, I open the car door, kneel down beside her, and grab her wrist. “What are you doing?” she sputters, but doesn’t try to pull her arm away.

I write my number on the back of her hand. “Text me your address, so I know where to pick you up tonight.” I stand, shut the door in her surprised face, and make my way to practice.

In the locker room Trever leans against the wall. “What the hell happened with Baron today?” he asks.

“He pushed Samantha around,” I respond, lacing up my cleats.

“So you’re just going to throw your teammates around because of her? She’s nothing important.” I grab my helmet from my football locker, and Trever follows me to the field. The sun is warm, and the grounds keeper must have mowed not too long ago, because I can still smell the fresh cut grass.

“She’s important.” I state, not really paying attention to Trever.

“What makes you think that?”

“Have you ever taken the time to talk to her? She’s really insightful, smart, and funny. If she was petite and dolled up like the other girls in this school everyone would probably be her friend, or pretend to be. I find the fact that she’s different and able to brush off all the negativity people throw at her, remarkable.”

“Man you’ve got it bad,” Trever says before jogging away to start his warm up.

I jog over to Coach Jenkens, to tell him about the incident with Mark today. I don’t need it to get turned around and be portrayed as the jerk.

“Hey Coach, can we talk for a minute?”

He grunts, watching the others warm up. “Make it quick, we have a game tomorrow.”

“I think we need to implement a no tolerance rule. I’m tired of seeing the guys on this team treat other disrespectfully. If any of them are caught harming another person, or bullying them, I would like to see them benched. If it happens again, they can no longer be a part of this team.”

“Is this about Miss Fredrickson?” he asks, taking his eyes off the field and turning toward me.

“Yes. She was physically harmed by one of the players today, and I won’t stand by and allow them to do that to anyone.”

“Okay Parker, we’ll implement this new rule. But, that also includes when you let your anger get the best of you, and punch your teammate.”

I swallow hard, “You know?”

“Of course I know. You were kind enough to leave out Baron’s name, but he already spoke to me about the injustice of you punching him in the face for no reason.” He pauses, looking back over the field. “You seem to be taking the task of keeping an eye on Miss Fredrickson pretty seriously.”

“I’ve heard what people say about her, and I’ve seen what they do to her…she doesn’t deserve any of it.”

“Just be careful. I’m sure from what you’ve seen, you know the past year has been hard for her. Don’t make it worse.” He’s quiet for a moment before he raises his voice, “Get on the field already.”

Quickly, I start my warm up, and I can’t stop thinking about what coach said. I’m not really sure what he meant, but I’ll do what I can not to make it any harder for her here.

After practice and a quick shower, I check my phone. Sure enough there’s a text with Samantha’s address. I added her number to my contacts, and let her know I’d be there at six to pick her up.

I start to feel lightheaded, I’ve never asked a girl to do anything with me outside of school. I wanted to feel something before I got anyone’s hopes up. The more I think about it, the more I wish that I said it was an actual date.

_Does this mean I actually feel something for her?_ I shake my head and remind myself about what I am. There’s no way I like Samantha…I can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read this! I can't even describe how much it means to me!


	5. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random uploading! I just get excited about it and can't wait to know what you all think!

I’m so nervous that I have no idea what to wear for the concert. I yell for Mom, who frowns when she sees the mess of clothes on my bed. “What’s going on?” she asks, picking up random pieces of clothing.

“I can’t figure out what to wear!” I whine, flopping down onto my pile of clothes.

“Where are you going?”

“Oh, um…I should probably ask huh? I’ve just never done anything without Bee before.” I sit up and fold my hands in my lap. “Parker, the boy who’s been following me around school, to uh, I guess protect me. Well, he…um…”

Mom laughs, “Just spit it out already.”

“He asked if I wanted to go to an acoustic concert, I believe it’s at a park. I don’t remember much of the details.” I shift uncomfortably under Mom’s gaze.

“Wait…you’re going on a _date_?” Mom nearly squeals.

“No!” I snap, “It’s not a date…just two friends—” I sigh, trying for the right words. “—hanging out.”

“Mmhmm, sure it is.”

“Mom!” I groan.

“Okay, okay!” Digging through the pile, she picks up a light blue cotton dress. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, it has short sleeves, the neckline is below my collarbones but goes straight across. It’s tight until my waist, then gently falls away from my hips and legs, ending at my knees. Mom comes up behind me and wraps a shimmery, thin black, cloth belt around where the seam where the top of the dress meets the skirt. She ties it off in a knot and lets the rest of it hang down in front of my left hip.

She goes through my closet and pulls out a simple pair of plain black flats. Reaching around her neck she removes her silver necklace with a green oval charm. When she places in on my neck it makes my eyes pop.

Mom puts her hands on my shoulders and smiles, “How’s that?”

I look at her in the mirror and grin, “It’s great. Thank you, but…what about my hair?”

She raises her eyebrows, “Not a date, huh?”

“It’s not! Just…please.”

She smiles and pulls me into her room. Sitting me down in front of her vanity, she plugs in her curling iron. While it heats up, she brushes my hair, and clips it up, so she can work on one section at a time. She curls my hair into loose ringlets, and once it’s all done, she pulls back the front, and pins it, so the curls join the rest behind my head.

She glances at my reflection in the mirror. “It’s a school night.”

“I know; I’ll make sure I’m home by ten.”

We both jump when the doorbell rings. “Wow, not many young men still come to the door to get their date.”

“It’s not a date!” I screech.

“Uh, Samantha,” Dad calls from downstairs.

I quickly get up, and almost run downstairs. Voices reach me as I catch a glimpse of Parker. He’s wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, and a long sleeve, red button up shirt. He left the top button undone, but other than that he looks pretty fancy. He even attempted to reign his hair in.

“So, why are you taking my daughter out?” Dad asks sternly.

“It’s, uh…not a date. I just thought—” His words trail as I walk into the living room. “Wow.”

My face burns as both Dad and Parker stare at me. “Oh Parker! You look great!” Mom says, joining us.

“T-thanks…” He mumbles, still not taking his eyes off of me.

 _It’s not a date…_ I don’t want get my hopes up, and get crushed the next time I see him with someone else.

“Can we go now?” I ask, wanting to save myself from anymore embarrassment.

Parker starts gets up from the couch, but Dad grabs his wrist. “You better not be doing this to mess with her.”

“I’m not. I genuinely want to get to know her better. I might not be the perfect guy—”

_Ha, not perfect…_

“—but I would never do something as cruel as you’re suggesting.”

“Greg, it will be fine. Samantha’s a good judge in character.” Mom gives Dad a knowing look. I watch their weird, silent conversation, before grabbing Parker’s hand to drag him out of my house.

At his SUV, I realize that I’m still holding onto his hand and quickly pull away. He opens my door for me, before getting into the driver’s side. My stomach dances as he backs out of my driveway. “Sorry about my parents,” I whisper.

“Don’t worry about it. They’re just concerned about you.” He takes his eyes off the road for a second to look at me. “You look really great…like _really_ great.”

I nervously run my fingers over my necklace. “Thanks.”

_Why am I so nervous? This is ridiculous._

After a couple minutes I relax enough to put both of my hands on my lap. The silence isn’t awkward, but it’s starting to get to me. Reaching forward, I turn on the radio. Parker smiles, “Sorry I’m so boring. I’m just…well nervous. I’ve never taken a girl out, not even just a friend.”

“Don’t let them know…they’ll skin you alive if they find out you took me.” I joke, but he looks sad.

When we arrive, Parker quickly gets out, comes around, and opens my door again. He grabs a duffle bag from the back seat, throws the strap over his right shoulder, then bends his left arm, and holds his elbow out like a chicken wing. “Are you just going to leave me hanging here?”

“Are you getting ready to do the chicken dance?” I ask, and his eyes sparkle with amusement.

Grabbing my right hand with his, he loops it around his left arm. I profusely blush. “Parker…I never…um…”

He pulls me along. “Hey, you can tell me anything.”

I want to believe him. “I’ve never done _anything_ with a guy. I never even held someone’s hand, and right now this—” I nudge his arm with mine, “—is slightly freaking me out.” He starts to pull away, but I don’t let him. “I-it’s fine, I’m just not sure if this is supposed to be special, like a first kiss would be. I know, it sounds stupid.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

When we reach a crowd of people, he let’s go of my arm, and opens the black duffle bag. He pulls out a large gray blanket and places it in front of us. Tugging on my arm, we both try to find a comfortable spot on the ground. “I find the fact that you have those ideals, that you don’t just hold anyone’s hand, and haven’t had your first kiss, endearing. I wish I had held onto those things like they were the precious thing they are.”

“So, why is Parker Scott a Ladies’ Man? You told me yesterday that I don’t know you, and why you do the things you do so…enlighten me.” I shift to face him.

He rubs his wrist. “I just want to feel _something_. I kiss so many girls because I want to like someone, to have a girlfriend, but nothing ever happens. I could be kissing a wall for all I know…I’m starting to think somethings wrong with me.”

“Have you ever… _you know_ …with any of them?” he shakes his head, and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “I’m sorry I judged you so harshly.”

“It’s okay. The entire school does. They all think I’m some player, but I’m not. I’d love to have a girlfriend and give her the world, but I have to feel something in order for that to happen. I’m sure I’m going by it the wrong way, but I don’t know what else to do.”

I lean forward, touching his knee, as soon as I do, my fingers tingle. Confused, I pull back, and he stares at the spot I touched. Quickly, I move back to his side, and keep my eyes on the stage that looks out of place next to a small fountain. 

A young man with long blonde hair, walks out from the wings, carrying an acoustic guitar. He doesn’t have a sound system, and doesn’t say anything, he just starts to play. I close my eyes, mesmerized by the calming music.

I jump when something touches my leg. When I open my eyes, Parker is closer to me. _Stay calm, he was probably sitting on a hard spot. It’s not like he thinks of me romantically anyway. He just said he doesn’t think that way about anyone. Besides I don’t like him, he’s just a player._ I sigh trying to focus on the music. _Yeah, a player who has a good heart._

“Are you enjoying the concert?” He asks.

“Yeah.”

He cocks his head to the side and frowns. “I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming.”

“Why did you ask me to come with you?”

“I thought you would like it. Besides, you seemed like you could use another friend.” I glare at him. “What?”

“I don’t need your pity. I was just fine before you started your _punishment_.”

“I don’t pity you. I actually feel bad for the people who aren’t friends with you. You’re interesting, insightful, funny…do I need to go on?”

Guilt bubbles up in my stomach, and I wrap my arms around myself. “Sorry.” I hunch my shoulders, wishing I could disappear.

He puts his hand gently under my chin and makes me look at him. “Don’t be sorry. I understand that you’re skeptical.” Parker’s gaze is intense, and his eyes flicker back and forth, searching my face. “Why did you come?”

“I-I saw that there was more to you today when you turned down the girl in my class. You thought about what your actions would do to her, and you let her down by building her up. In that moment I saw someone I’d like to get to know a little better. Not just a Ladies’ Man.”

A smile stretches across his face, and he strokes my cheek with his thumb. _He’s going to kiss me…oh God… what do I do…I don’t know how...what if I suck? No, it doesn’t matter, I don’t want to kiss him…okay maybe just a little, but…no, just no._

To my surprise, he drops his hand, scoots closer, eliminating any space there was between us, and picks up my hand. Before he can intertwine our fingers, I pull away. “Wait.” I squeak.

“Okay?”

“Um, is…is holding someone’s hand supposed to be mean anything? Am I supposed to feel anything? Or is it just an unemotional act? If I hold your hand, people might think we’re…” I trail off, rambling.

Parker smiles, holding his hand out, palm up. “Only one way to find out.”

 _It doesn’t mean anything…at least it probably doesn’t to him_.

Chewing on my bottom lip, I interlock my hand with his. My body relaxes and it feels…right. I’m probably crazy for thinking this, but I can’t think of another way to explain it …I feel like myself again…content…I feel… _NO! Abort, abort! I’ll only end up getting hurt by liking him. It’s just a meaningless crush._

When he gently squeezes my hand, I realize I haven’t let go yet, and I don’t want to. His hands are softer than I expected, aside from a few callouses along the base of his fingers, probably from playing football.

I forget about the music as I stare at our hands. His skin tone is the same as mine. I let out an airy laugh, “I thought I was the only ghost around here.”

“You’re not a ghost…if anything you look like a porcelain doll.” I snort and he laughs, “That was a terrible way to call you pretty huh?”

“You think _I’m_ pretty?” I stare at him in disbelief.

“How do you not know I think that? I call you beautiful all the time.”

A soft breeze blows a leaf onto the blanket, and I absentmindedly pick it up and start playing with it. “You use it like a name. I just assumed you say that to all the girls.”

“Nah, I normally call them ‘Sweetheart.’”

I’m speechless, it’s hard to believe I’m sitting with Parker Scott, holding his hand, and actually having a really great time.

The stage is lit as the sun drops behind the horizon, and a woman joins the musician on stage. Her beautiful voice melts away all emotions. Parker hasn’t said anything for a while, but he also hasn’t taken his hand away, just runs his thumb back and forth across mine.

He looks at me confused, as I pull my hand out of his, to wrap my arms around myself.

“Cold?” Parker asks, digging into his duffle bag. He takes out a thick blue blanket, which looks like heaven. “Do you mind if I put my arms around you?” I stare at him. “T-to keep you warmer.”

I nod nervously as he drapes the blanket around his shoulders. My body recoils when he backs up and pats the spot between his legs. Inching slowly in front of him, I make sure not to touch him too much. Suddenly, he slips his arm under my knees and lifts my legs so he can loosely cross his, and I end up leaning against his chest.

My heart feels like its going to explode out of my chest, while he works on wrapping the blanket around both of us. He glances at my legs sticking out from under the blanket. “You can bend your legs. I know you’re being modest, but with the blanket, no one will be able to see up your dress.”

My face heats up as I tuck my legs into the blanket. Sighing, I relax into his arms, content. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he whispers, breathlessly.

As we listen to the music, the wind picks up and I catch his scent. “Wow.” I breathe, “You smell good.”

“So do you. It’s, a bit intoxicating.”

I shift a little to look at him. “Yeah…it is.” Placing my hand against his chest, I’m surprised to find that his heart is beating just as hard as mine. He holds me tighter, drawing me closer.

We lean forward, and cheers erupt from the crowd as the musician bows on stage. I spring up so quickly that people turn to stare. “What time is it?” I ask.

He shrugs, checking his phone. “Damn it. It’s nine fifty. We need to get you home.”

“It’s fine. Can I borrow your phone?” he furrows his brow. “I didn’t really have a pocket to put mine in.”

Chuckling, he hands over his phone.

“Hey mom,” I greet when she picks up. “The concert just finished, sorry if I’m a few minutes late.”

_You called, that’s what’s important. I can live with a few minutes._

When I look up to hand him the phone, Parker has everything picked up, and is patiently waiting. After he pockets it, he takes my hand, interlocking our fingers again. I feel a little less clingy, knowing, well hoping, he missed how it felt when we touched.

_Idiot…he doesn’t care…_

I groan and Parker raises his eyebrow. “My mind can be cruel.”

His confusion morphs into concern. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I answer, getting into his SUV.

I stare out of the window the entire way home. Wishing I could see the stars more clearly, but in order to do that, I’d have to get away from the lights of the town. I don’t know why, but I always think about the sky, almost… longingly. It normally makes me a little sad, but when Parker’s around, the yearning subsides a little.

I’m so focused on the sky I blink a few times when Parker opens my door. Slowly, he walks me up to door. I’m really not ready to end this…non-date. “Thank you for inviting me. I had a really great time.”

He shifts from side to side. “Would you like to do something again…but maybe the next time we could call it a date…if you want that is.”

My brains screams and my stomach flips. “S-sure. I’d like that.”

Grinning from ear to ear, he wraps me into his arms. All too soon, he sighs, “I guess I better get going.” As I start to pull away, he cups my face, and before I can react, his lips are on mine.

I push him away, angry and disappointed. He just _stole_ my first kiss. It was supposed to be special and mean something. I didn’t want to be one of _those_ girls, I wanted to be more to him than that.

Tearfully, I grasp for the hidden key in the potted plant. My hands are shaking too much for me to open the door, and it doesn’t help that Parker won’t leave. “Samantha? What’s wrong?”

I snarl, my damp cheeks feeling the bite from the cool breeze. “What’s wrong? You _stole_ my first kiss. You knew how I felt about it, but you couldn’t resist, you just had to take it.” Angrily, I wipe my cheeks. “I didn’t want to be just another girl you kissed.”

“I thought you like me?”

“So that gives you the right to kiss me without asking?”

“I’m sorry. We had a good time, you had just agreed to go on another date with me. I didn’t think that—”

“You’re right Parker, you didn’t think! I’m not a pompom shaking, short skit wearing, will do anything to get a guy, girl. I wanted to believe you were different than your reputation, but you’re not.”

Finally, I get the door open. “I’m sorry. Please listen to me, I—”

“Don’t!” I shout when he reaches out to grab me. “Just leave me alone.” I turn, slamming the door on his face.

Taking deep breaths, I slump against the wall. “Samantha? What happened?” Mom asks, walking softly towards me in her ratty gray pajamas. Reaching up, she brushes away some of the tears still left of my cheeks.

“H-he kissed me.”

“Why are you upset about that?”

Before I can answer Dad comes barreling out of the living room, also in his pajamas, and grabs his coat off of the rack. “Where does he live? I’ll teach him not to touch my daughter.”

I half laugh, half cry, “Dad, stop.”

Guiltily, he hangs up his coat. “At least I got a small smile from you.”

Mom shoots him a look, and leads me up the stairs to my room. I grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for bed, practically tearing off my dress. Once changed, I sit on my bed and she kneels on it behind me. Gently pulling the pins from my hair, she runs her fingers through it to make sure she didn’t miss any. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“That was my first kiss. I-I wanted it to be different, but he couldn’t wait.” I told her about his reputation, and about how I hoped he was changing.

She moves so she’s sitting against my headboard. Wordlessly, I pull back the half of my blankets not under my mom, slide in, curl up, and lay my head on her lap. “I know it wasn’t the way your pictured your first kiss, but life doesn’t always work the way we want it to.” She caresses my hair, “Do you like him?”

I nod. “But I don’t want to, because I know all he’ll do is hurt me, the next time I see him with someone else. I _hate_ that I feel like this about him.”

“If you don’t take chances, and don’t get hurt, you’re not living. You need to stop picking apart a situation and holding back because you _might_ get hurt or it _might_ go wrong.”

When I don’t say anything, she kisses the top of my head, and readjusts to get more comfortable. I pull my blanket up, hiding my face a little, while the tears keep rolling.

Her talk didn’t help. I might be acting like a baby about this, I am sixteen, and I guess it’s pathetic that I haven’t had one kiss until tonight, but I don’t care.

I inhale deeply as a sharp pain in my chest appears out of nowhere, pressing my fingers against it. It passes quickly, but a dull ache remains.


	6. Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...here's another one...because I have no self control!

I felt slower than a turtle this morning. I barely got any sleep last night. I tried to call Samantha, and the one time she picked up she told me to stop calling. How could I be so stupid? It never occurred to me to _ask_ if I could kiss her. I assumed because of how well the night went it would be okay. The worst part is the pain in my chest. When I had gotten home a sharp pain shot through my heart, and it won’t go away. It’s not as bad, more of an ache today, but it’s still there.

“Ready for the game tonight?” Dad asks, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

“Yeah. It should be a good one.”

“What’s wrong?” Mom asks, sitting across from me at our dining room table.

“I screwed up.”

Dad eyes me suspiciously, “What did you do _this_ time?”

“I upset Samantha.” They both look confused. “The girl I was assigned to keep an eye on at school, the girl I took to the concert last night.”  They nod, “We had a really great time, and I actually felt something when I was around her. When I dropped her off, I asked if she wanted to hang out again, and actually call it a date.”

“What did she say?” Mom prods.

“Yes.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I kissed her. It just seemed right, but I guess I was wrong. She immediately got angry…she even cried.” I explained what happened. “She won’t let me apologize. I don’t understand why she’s so mad.”

“Parker, she knows what you’ve done with other girls. She was probably unsure about going with you in the first place,” Mom explains as I push my eggs around my plate. “Think about it like this. You value your bracelet, and you’re waiting for the day it turns on, the day you get united with the person who has the other one. It’s going to be a big moment and you’ve probably imagined different scenarios. Wondered what their voice sounds like, what they look like, and a million other things. Her first kiss was a big moment for her. She’s probably thought about it over and over again. Then, when a boy she obviously likes, but isn’t the most…well, faithful guy…she most likely wanted to wait. To see if she could trust that you won’t hurt her.”

“How do I fix this?”

“You don’t,” Dad orders. “Once the person connected to that bracelet comes around, that girl will mean nothing to you. She will be nothing compared to your partner. The feelings you think you have for her are probably amplified because you desire to be close to someone. Don’t break that poor girl’s heart.”

I’m about to argue, but Trever’s obnoxious horn blares from the driveway. Without saying goodbye, I grab my Letterman’s jacket and backpack. I hop into Trever’s beat up, old, red pickup truck. “What did you do to the loser?” Trevor asks, driving away. “My sister was on my case all freaking night, like I’m the one who controls how big of a man-whore you are. She was furious and said you crossed a line.”

“All I did was kiss Samantha. I thought she wanted to, but I guess I read the situation wrong. I’ll talk to Bianca to get her off your back.”

“Damn right you will!”

I roll my eyes and text Samantha, of course she doesn’t answer. When we get to school, I ignore all the girls, and go straight to my locker. My eyes linger on her drawing, until another small pain scatters through my chest.

After I put my things away and grab my work packets, I’m about to go find Samantha, but Principal Miller stops me in the hall. “Mr. Scott! Just the young man I was looking for.”

“What can I do for you today, Mrs. Miller?”

“I don’t need you to do anything, but Miss Fredrickson has informed me that she doesn’t feel threatened anymore and is comfortable enough to attend her classes without you.” She smiles proudly, “Thank you for stepping up and showing her that not everyone is a bully.”

_Might not be a bully, but I’m no angel either._

“Do you have any idea where she went?” I ask, but Principal Miller just shakes her head.

The first bell starts to ring, so I jog down the halls, trying to get to my class that’s on the far end of the school before the final bell.

I’m about to sit down at my desk in Economics, but I hear something that make me freeze in place. “He’s been waiting for the freak to be alone. It was only a matter of time before she got rid of her bodyguard and tried to be brave. She’s probably regretting her decision now. He’s had her for at least ten minutes.”

My bag clatters on the floor, as the speaker smirks at me. _I knew I should have followed her anyway_! I thought as I ran out of the classroom.

The gymnasium is on the other side of the school, but I manage to get there quicker than I thought I would. I turn into the gym, just to be stopped by a crowd of people surrounding Jordan and four of his friends. His friends are on their hands and knees coughing up water, as Jordan rambles, “W-we need to call the swat team, or something. She’s more of a freak than we thought! She moved the water! She…she controlled it! It’s like she’s a witch or something.”

“She was able to lift Jordan off the ground too! Somethings wrong with her!” One of his friends shouts.

The students whisper excitedly, while Coach Jenkens just stands there. Pushing through the crowd, I grab Walters by the collar, pulling him to his feet. “Where is she?”

“Boys’ locker room.” He groans when I drop him back onto the floor. “Don’t go in there! She’s a monster!”

“She’s a sixteen-year-old girl you torment every day! You’re the monsters!” I yell, and the large lights hanging from the ceiling creak. Taking a deep breath, I try not to lose control.

Slowly, I open the door to the locker room. “Samantha?”

“Go away!” Her voice is rough. “I-I’m fine!”

I lift my leg and hop over the threshold, attempting to step somewhere that isn’t wet, but the entire floor is one big puddle. My ears strain for something other than running water, and I catch the sounds of Samantha sniffling.

Not wanting to scare her off, I tiptoe toward the showers. “I said go away!” She’s soaked, facing a corner, on her knees, bent over, and her arms are moving furiously.

“Samantha, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not! It won’t come off and this won’t go back on.” I rush to her side as she tosses a large chunk of hair over her shoulder. It looks like they tried to cut her hair, but only got a few chunks. She splashes her hands into the water, the words “die freak” and “worthless” are written in black on her forearms.

I kneel next to her in the freezing cold water. “Please…stop looking at me.” She begs.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper, adverting my gaze. “Let me help you.” I gently put my arm around her waist, and help her to her feet. “What happened?”

Shrugging off my arm, she turns her back to me, quivering. “I-I got here early like always…they…they grabbed me, and brought me in here. J-Jordan dragged me over here, and his friends helped hold me so he could write on me. Then h-he cut my hair, but said he only did a few spots to make me look like the freak show I am. After that he held me under the shower, and I-I couldn’t breathe…I-I had to get him off…” She wails, “I didn’t mean to hurt them,” over and over again.

She flinches when I touch her shoulder. “I’ll take you to the office, so we can get your parents to come get you.”

“I-I’m c-cold,” she shivers.

Taking her hand, I lead her over to the bench in front of the lockers where I keep my football equipment. Sitting down, she pulls her knees up, putting her feet on the bench, and her forehead on her knees. I take my blue towel out of my locker, draping it over her shoulders. Her body relaxes as she takes in the warmth.

Cautiously, I straddle the bench and rub the towel over her arms, trying to dry her off. Then I move to her hair, squeezing until it stops dripping. She glances up at me from under the towel. “Thank you.”

I smile reassuringly, pulling the towel away from her face. “No need to thank me. You didn’t deserve this.”

Her eyes start to water. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” I ask, getting up, digging in my locker.

“I didn’t mean to hurt them. I-I don’t know what happened.”

I shut my locker, and lean against it. “You probably had an adrenalin rush. Making you able to fight them off.”

“Yeah…we’ll go with that,” she mumbles.

“Come on Samantha, the tales the creep was telling are just him trying to get to you even more. There’s no way you _controlled_ water.” She stares at me with wide eyes. “Unless you’re part of X-Men or something and didn’t tell me?”

“You mean you didn’t know?” she sounds nervous.

“Well, I did have my suspicions, but I figured you’d tell me when you were ready.” The corners of her lips twitch. “So tell me, how is Professor X?” This time she snorts, unable to hold back her smile. “Here.” I hand her a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie.

Timidly, she gets up, and goes into one of the bathroom stalls. “Can you go grab my phone and bag from the girls’ locker room please?” She asks through the door. “Combination is, ten, twenty-four, thirty…locker fifteen”

“U-um sure,” I answer, walking out of the boys’ locker room.

“How is she?” Coach asks when I came out.

Staying silent, I glare at him. Quickly, I knock on the girls’ locker room door, and when no one says anything, I walk in and immediately I’m assaulted by perfume.

At her locker, I grab her bag, take her phone off the shelf, and stuff it into the side pocket of her backpack. When I leave the girls’ locker room, she’s just coming out of the boys’ locker room, wearing my clothes. My sweatpants and dark red hoodie seem like they were made for her.

She blushes and ducks her head when she notices me staring “Here’s your stuff,” I say.

She grabs it tentatively, messing up her hair, probably trying to hide the missing chunks. Without thinking, I reach forward and run my fingers through it, touching the shorter areas. Wide eyed, she hits my hand away, but immediately apologizes. “I shouldn’t have hit you!”

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m the one who shouldn’t have touched you.”

“Mr. Scott maybe you should take her to the office now. Her parents are already on their way,” Coach Jenkens says, and I glare at him again. “What?”

“You just stood there!” I snap. “She was soaked, sitting there trying to get this—” I grab Samantha’s wrist, and push up my hoodie sleeve, showing him the writing “—off her arms!”

“Parker!” Samantha hisses, yanking her arm away. “It’s fine.”

Angrily, I grab her hand, and pull her with me out of the gymnasium. Walters is pacing, freaking out in front of a group of kids. “She’s some kind of monster! We should have known, since she’s built like a guy! Instead we let her live among us, trying to blend in.”

I put my arm around her, and I’m surprised when she slides her left one behind my back, and clutches onto my Letterman’s jacket with her right hand. “Look there’s the freak now!” A shout rings out. Sam cringes as the taunts fly, so I pull her closer and move faster.

“Would you people listen to yourself? How can you believe any of the crap Jordan is feeding you? Look at her! She’s human just like you! She has feelings, and she hasn’t done anything to any of you!”

Jordan is the only one still yelling. “You’re an idiot Scott. She _lifted_ me off the ground…and tossed me across the showers!”

“And mothers have lifted _cars_ off their children. You’re just mad that a girl kicked your—”

“Mr. Scott, that’s enough!” Vice Principal Hopkins shouts from behind me, then rips Samantha from my arms, dragging her down the hall.

“Stop man-handling her!” I yell, chasing after them.

“This is none of your concern! This young lady is in a lot of trouble for assaulting five students.”

“Are you joking? You’re just as bad as them!” I shout, moving faster.

“Ow! Let go!” Samantha cries, pulling at Mr. Hopkins’ hand around her bicep.

Something inside me snaps. “Let. Her. Go!” I growl, lockers and doors rattling. Almost immediately he drops his hand, and I shove him against the lockers. “Don’t ever put your hands on her again!”

He pushes me away and grabs the back of my neck. “If you think you’ll get away with this, you have another thing coming.” He tightens his hold painfully. “You’ll be expelled for this.”

“Vice Principal! Get your hands off that student!” Mrs. Miller commands, coming out of the office.

When he lets go, I spin around, and see Samantha with her arms wrapped around herself. Quickly, I go over to her and lift her chin. “Are you okay?”

She nods, “Are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Samantha!” Her mother exclaims, running out of the office. Samantha rushes over, bending to bury her face against her mom’s neck.

I want to give them their privacy, and to calm down before I show everyone who the real freak is. I only get a few steps away when Samantha whispers my name, so softly, even with my strong hearing, I almost missed it. I look over my shoulder, and she has the biggest puppy-dog eyes. “Where are you going?” she pouts.

“I thought you’d want to be alone with your family.”

Her bottom lip quivers. “D-don’t go.” I’m pretty sure she’s putting on a show, to get me to stay, because she’s never seemed this…fragile…even in the locker room.

I can’t walk away, so I give in, joining her, and oddly we both seem to relax.

Principal Miller ushers us into her office and shuts the door. She pulls two chairs away from the wall to add to the two that sit in front of her desk. Samantha sits next to me, picks up my hand, and I stare at our interlocked fingers. “Sorry, but for some reason you help keep me calm,” she mumbles

“Miss Fredrickson, I need to ask what happened.” Mrs. Miller says, her normal business-like composure is gone and her eyes look worried.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

I squeeze her hand. “Samantha…”

“Just Sam,” she cut me off.

“Okay, Sam…you can tell her. They can take care of the situation and make sure it doesn’t happen again. Besides unlike Mr. Hopkins, we can trust Mrs. Miller.”

Nodding, she starts to explain and when she tells them about her arms, she lets go of me and shows them. She does the same when she tells them about her hair. As she talks, anger is building up in her eyes. At one point I thought I saw something flash across them, almost like lightning, but that’s impossible.

“What those boys did to you is unacceptable, and I will personally make sure they are expelled. Did you want me to call the police so you can file charges?” Principal Miller asked.

No.” Sam pulls her feet onto the seat of the chair and balls up again.

“Call them,” Mr. Fredrickson growls through gritted teeth. “She’s a minor, it is our decision. I want them punished for assaulting my daughter.”

Mrs. Miller nods, picking up her phone. Huffing, Sam storms out of the Principal’s office.

“Parker, can you go check on her?” Sam’s mom asks. “She seems to find comfort in you right now.” When I open the door she adds, “Thank you, for taking care of her,”

“Please don’t thank me. If I wasn’t an idiot last night, this wouldn’t have even happened.”

I expected Sam to be in the main office, instead she is out in the hallway, sitting on the floor. The hood is over her head, covering half of her face. I sit next her. “What are you doing?” she jumps, pulling the sweater away from her face, and blushes. She murmurs something but I didn’t catch it. “You’ll have to speak up.”

“I said…it smells like you. Your cologne is calming.”

“I don’t wear cologne.”

Clearing her throat, she turns as red as my hoodie. “Well, then I guess you just smell good.” She looks horrified, “That didn’t sound as creepy in my head.”

I’m about to tease her, but two police officers come up to the office. Sam sighs, and we follow them. The two stand next to Principal Miller’s desk, while we sit back down again.

“We understand there was an assault between some students today.” The female officer, her black hair pulled back into a bun, states. We both nod. “I’m Officer Heather Cook, and this is my partner Officer Frank Walters.”

Sam gapes at the male officer. He looks a lot like Jordan. “Is Jordan Walters your son?” he grunts and Sam loses it, “I won’t talk to you. All you’re going to do is give him a slap on the wrist, if that!” I try to calm her down, but she glares at me. Standing, she screams, “Get out!”

“Sam, stop yelling,” her mom says, trying to get her to relax.

“Jordan is the one who did this to me, and you bring his _father_ here for me to talk to about it. He’s just going to tell Jordan everything, and won’t actually take care of anything.”

“Miss, you need to calm down. I don’t want to have to cuff you,” Officer Cook states.

“Cuff _me?_ You’re joking? I get attacked and I’m going to be the one in handcuffs.”

Angrily she approaches the cops, but I manage to grab her. She fights against me for a while, but I’m able to get us onto the ground, and turn her around in my arms. Clutching onto the back of my jacket, she buries her face against my chest, sobbing. She was upset in the locker room, but it’s nothing compared to this. The one thing I learned about her, is that she never lets what anyone says or does get to her, but the events from today must have pushed her too far, and she’s finally letting everything out.

The light sitting on Principal Miller’s desk flickers for a moment, then the bulb bursts and everyone in the office squeals. I hold her tighter, hoping I can regain control. I hadn’t realized I was losing it, but I’m more focused on her to notice anyway.

“I can’t do this.” Sam mutters, “I just want to go home, please.”

“Before you do. I need you to confirm that it was my son who harmed you today.” Officer Walters says, “I won’t go easy on him. From what I understand he will be getting expelled, but I raised him better than this. What would you like to see done?”

“Nothing. I want to be kind, even if they can’t be.” Sam turns to the officers, “But I’d be okay with it, if you scare them a little.”

Officer Walters smirks, and asks Mrs. Miller to call the five boys to the office. Once they’re there, the cops handcuff them. A few of them are crying, including Jordan. I can’t imagine how Sam’s feeling, but for me, it’s pretty satisfying. When the bell ending the second class of the day rings, the officers escort them outside.

Inside the office, we can hear some of the students screaming about an injustice, while most of them sound like they’re laughing. Sam watches from the window behind Principal Miller’s desk, grinning when the cops turn their sirens on.


	7. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some questions get answered!

When I finally get home, I curl up on the couch. _There’s no way those things happened…Parker was right; it was only an adrenaline rush._

My eyes had just started to close when I hear Mom calling for me, “Samantha, can you come to my room please.”

Grumbling, I slowly make my way up the stairs. In my parents’ room, Mom motions for me to sit on the chair in front of her vanity. She clips a towel around my shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going to fix your hair a little.” She smiles as she combs it, and parts it down the center. She clips it up in sections, and pulls out a scissors. I close my eyes, my heart hammering against my chest. A single tear escapes when I hear the first slice.

After a few minutes, when the tugging on my hair stops, my eyes open. I watch in the mirror as Mom brushes my hair out, hesitating as she gets to the end, almost ghosting over the length that’s gone. My hand shakes when I touch the freshly cut ends. My hair that once fell past my shoulder blades, is now hovering just above my shoulders, not quite touching them.

“Thanks Mom,” I say while she’s taking the towel off and cleaning up the pile of my hair on the floor.

“You’re welcome.” I move to go but she stops me. “Now, go sit in the living room. There’s something we need to talk to you about.”

I nod and when I get downstairs, there’s a plastic tub sitting on the coffee table with a bunch of files, and a small black box inside. Curious, I sit on the floor and try to look at everything without touching, but my eyes keep landing on the black box.

“Please wait to open that,” Dad says, startling me.

I glance down, and the box is sitting in my hands. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I picked it up.”

“It’s because you didn’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t look at me like I’m crazy. I’ll explain once your mother gets down here.” Dad sits on the couch across the coffee table from me.

I twirl the box in my hands, trying to remember picking it up. An abrupt ring from my phone shakes me out of my thoughts and I put the box down. When I take it out of Parker’s hoodie pocket, his name is lit up on the screen.

“Hello?”

_Hey beautiful, how are you doing?_

“I’m okay. My mom fixed my hair, and they want to talk. Aren’t you in school?”

_Um no…I was sent home because I assaulted Mr. Hopkins. He was mad that I wasn’t at least suspended. Principal Miller said my actions were understandable, so she would humor him and send me home today, making me miss my game tonight._

“I’m sorry I got you into this mess.”

_Please don’t apologize, if anything I got you into this. I am really sorry about last night. I assumed you were okay with a goodnight kiss, but you were right, I should have asked._

“It’s okay.” Mom clears her throat from behind me. “I have to go. Thanks for checking on me.”

_Of course. I’m just glad you’re okay…bye Sam._

“Bye.”

I shove my phone back into the hoodie pocket and stare at the box again. “They’re resurfacing faster than I thought they would,” Dad says, looking worriedly at Mom.

I drag my eyes away from the box. “How do you know that?” Dad wordlessly nods at me, drawing her eyes. “Sam, did you pick that up?” Mom gapes.

I glance down and the little box is in my hands again. Wildly shaking my head, I set it on the table again. “There’s no doubt that she’s ready.” Dad picks up the box and holds it, which makes my hands twitch in anticipation.

“Before we give you what’s in the box, I need you to read something,” Mom says, picking up a piece of paper from the plastic box.

I stare at them, trying to figure out what’s going on, but they both smile, and Dad gestures to the paper.

 

When the Zanite you are hosting show any signs of their powers resurfacing, do not hesitate to give them their communication device. This device will give them unlimited access to the other Zanite their powers are connected to. All they have to do is focus and think about what they want to say. There is no need for actual words to be spoken. They have to make a conscious decision to speak with the other.

Essentially, there are three settings to this device. A Zanite can choose to open their minds completely, allowing thoughts to flow freely to the other. They can partially open their mind, to allow their partner to communicate when needed, but their other thoughts will remain private, or they can completely shut the other out. Most Zanites choose to open their minds completely, but it is not required. No matter how a Zanite decides to open their mind, it is crucial that they receive their device.

Again, we cannot stress enough how these bracelets need to be kept safe and given to each Zanite.

 

My hands shake, making it impossible to read any further. “Wh-what’s a Zanite?”

“You are.” Mom puts her arm around my shoulders. “You were sent here for protection. Your planet, Arezane, was attacked, but your generation was able to flee.”

“Wait…my _planet_ …oh God, I’m hallucinating! Did I hit my head today?”

“You’re not hallucinating. You really controlled the water, you really are strong enough to _easily_ lift a boy and toss him. You really made the light bulb in your Principal’s office burst.”

“No, no, no! I-I’m not an alien! No! You’re crazy! You’re lying! You…you just want me to think I’m a freak like everyone says!” I shout and spring away from Mom, but Dad grabs me, by the crook of my arm.

“Sam, calm down. You’re not a freak, and we’re not lying. Please just hear us out. I know it’s a lot to take in, but have we ever given you a reason not to trust us?”

The lights start to flicker as I struggle and my stomach feels like it’s going to come out of my throat. “Y-you’re not lying…” I whisper, watching the flashing of the lights calm down. “A-and I have p-powers?”

“Yes.”

I move away from Dad to sit back down on the floor. “So…you’re obviously not my parents then.” My life feels like it’s being ripped away from me.

“No, but we love you like you’re our own.” Mom’s blue eyes are glossing over with tears.

“I love you too. You’re the only parents I know; I’m not going to let that go because I’m…I’m a…”

“Zanite,” Dad supplies.

“Yeah that.” I glance at the black box again. Suddenly, it vanishes, and I almost throw it when it appears in my hands. “What just happened?”

“You can teleport, yourself and objects. Your powers are connected to the bracelet in the box which connects you to your partner. So it’s easier for you to manipulate.” Dad answers, reaching over the table and taking the top off the lid, revealing a half inch wide polished silver bracelet.

“Valko has been waiting a while for you.” Mom gets beams.

“Valko?”

“He’s who you’re connected to.”

“That’s an odd name, and what do you mean I’m connected to him?” I ask, lightly touching my finger to the bracelet that’s still in the box.

“It’s not odd, it’s his Zanite name. Yours is Zahara.” She pauses, “You’re connected to him, your powers, mind, heart, and soul. You were born for each other. He was born a year before you, and when you were, his powers brought him to you.” Mom starts to get giddy, “I can only imagine what your biological parents thought when little one-year-old Valko popped up next to you at the hospital. It’s a very romantic notion, the fact that you get to know who your soul mate is from day one.”

“S-soulmate?” I blanch, my mouth dry.

“Yes soulmate. You are destined to fall in love with Valko.”

I’m starting to think I might pass out. “I-I can’t do this.”

“Keep an open mind, put the bracelet on your right wrist, and think about speaking with Valko, and he’ll hear you.” Dad’s voice is light, and convincing.

I pick up the bracelet like it will break if I hold it too tight, and slip it onto my right wrist. I gasp as it spins around my wrist, and wince when it imbeds into my skin. I claw at it for a moment, but I’m unable to remove it, I can’t even wiggle it.

“Now what?”

 _H-hello?_ A boy’s voice echoes in my head.

“Did you guys hear that?” I ask, trying not to panic.

“No. Only you can hear when your partner speaks to you using your communication device,” Dad reminds me, then adds, “Maybe you should go upstairs so you can focus better.”

I nod and make my way to my room. After closing the door, I sit on the edge of my bed, feeling really uncomfortable. Closing my eyes, I concentrated. _Hi…a-are you Valko?_

 _I am. I was getting worried you wouldn’t talk to me_ _._ He says, and I can almost hear the concern, but it’s still weird to hear a boy’s voice in my head. I wish it was crisper, so I could hear all the details...and I have no idea where that desire just came from. When I don’t answer for a while he speaks…thinks…again, _You must be Zahara?_

_I guess. I just found out a little while ago. I’m honestly a little terrified right now._

_Me too_.

Relaxing, I lay down fully on my bed. _Do you know a lot about us?_

_I know some. My powers resurfaced last year…I’ve been impatiently waiting for you, so I’ve had time to learn a little, but I mostly worked on my powers. What would you like to know?_

_Why are we here? How can Earth not know about another planet with life on it?_

_I was told our home was attacked by people similar to us, who were trying to take over, before our generation would be strong enough to destroy them. With the help of the Foreseer, our kind learned about Earth and were able to contact them. They worked out a plan with some humans and sent shuttle after shuttle of babies and toddlers here. The humans who raised us are a part of some organization that helped our people plan an escape, and take care of us. As for why Earth didn’t know is hard to explain, but it seems as though Arezane lies within Earth's own Milky Way galaxy. But no matter how far mankind's technology advances our beautiful green planet will always be out of their sight. You see, Earth and Arezane are locked in a celestial dance, always spinning and pulling towards each other, but never able to see one another_. I don’t respond, trying not to freak out, and he must have noticed. _Are you okay?_

I take a deep breath before responding. _Yeah. So we really are aliens?_

_Essentially, yes. But obviously we aren’t too different from humans. The only difference is our skin, mature look, and powers. Well…I’m assuming you have all of those._

_Yeah…I…yeah._

_Please don’t be upset, it’s okay. We have each other to lean on now._

_Thanks_ _._ It still feels weird, my brain vibrating on a different level. _How do you know what Arezane looks like, and how it goes unseen? Is it in one of the files?_

_No, I remember a little. When my powers resurfaced, I started getting some pieces back. Don’t ask me how I remembered it when I was a baby, but I guess that’s another way we differ._

_It must be nice to remember, even a little_ _._ I muse wistfully.

We’re both quiet for a moment, until Valko pipes up again. _So I never caught your human name_ _._ His voice, even in my head, sounds cheesy, like he’s trying to be smooth.

_Because I didn’t tell you it, and I’m not planning on it._

His laugh echoes in my head. _That’s fine, it will be easier to get used to all of this just using our given names anyway._

_So I’m not going to start flying around or anything am I?_

Another echoing laugh. _As far as I know that’s not on our alien resume._ I laugh out loud, but it feels odd in the nearly empty room, _you have an adorable laugh. I can’t wait to hear it in person._

I hit my forehead with my palm. I didn’t even think I’d be meeting him, especially not so soon! _I…um, I don’t think…I…well…_

 _It’s okay if you’re not ready to meet. Could you at least give me an idea why you don’t want to?_ He sounds a little broken hearted.

 _I’m pretty shy, and my_ _—_ the words catch in my throat _—_ _powers, came back today because of some jerk. So I’m a bit weary of boys right now._ Not to mention, there’s Parker…

_I’m sorry, did the jerk break your heart?_

_No, just…I don’t want to talk about it. I’ve never been on a date_ _._ Which is true, there’s no need to tell Valko about last night, since it wasn’t a date. _What about you? Anyone special in your life?_

_I well, not really I guess. I thought maybe there was, but the chances that you are the same person, are slim. Besides she was pretty closed off toward me. I’m not exactly a knight in shining armor._

_What do you mean?_ I ask, my chest aching.

 _I’ve broken a lot of hearts._ _A lot of girls have wanted to date me just because of how I look, and I took advantage of that._

A little flare of jealous anger fires in the pit of my stomach. I want to yell at him, but I rack my brain for something reasonable. _How many have you slept with?_

_None…I’m an alien virgin._

_That’s a little hard to believe_ _._ I snort, he reminds me of Parker...are all guys so careless with girls’ hearts?

_I never slept with any of them because I don’t want to give that up to just anyone. I also knew we’d be brought together eventually and I didn’t want to, um, share a moment like that with someone who I wasn’t meant to be with._

_Okay there Romeo…you’re not getting into my pants either_ _._ I huff, crossing my arms.

_I’m not saying that I was going to try. I just meant we’re going to be together, I didn’t want to tarnish that with some stupid girl who doesn’t care about me._

I try to ignore my fluttering heart. _It’s not fair that our soulmates are decided for us_ _._ When he doesn’t respond, I rush on _._ _It’s not that you seem like a bad guy or anything, but I grew up like I was human, I grew up thinking I had some say in this. Then when a guy actually starts taking interest in me, I have to turn him down because I’m meant to be with a stranger._

_Trust me, I know how you feel, but if you think about it, it can’t be too bad considering we don’t have to worry about getting our hearts broken looking for that soulmate._

_Yeah, I guess…I, um, need to go. Is there a way to shut this off?_

_No, but you have to make a conscious decision to let me into your mind. There will be something to indicate if I’m trying to reach out, and how urgent it is, and then you can decide. I don’t really know what it feels like, but I’m guessing it will be distinct._

_Okay. Thanks Valko, and I’m sorry…I just need time to process this…I don’t know if I’m ready to have a soulmate…I hope you can understand, and I hope you’re not too angry._

When he doesn’t respond, and I don’t get any weird feelings, I curl up onto my side. My heart aches so much more.

My phone jabs me in the hip, so I pull it out of the hoodie pocket. _Parker._ My heart pounds against my chest just thinking about him, but at the same time it hurts. I lift the collar of his hoodie over my nose, and breathe in his cologne…well scent I suppose, since he doesn’t wear cologne.

_ME: Hey. Are you busy?_

_Parker: No, are you okay?_

_Me: Do you think you could come get me? I need some air._

_Parker: I’ll be there in a few._

I replace my phone, go downstairs, and to get my shoes. “Sam…where are you going?” Dad asks, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

“Out.”

“I need a better answer than that. It’s almost dinner time. Your talk with Valko must have gone pretty well.”

I scoff, tying my gray sneakers, “Yeah, if you want to say that.”

The doorbell rings, and Dad walks past me to open it before I can. He stares at Parker and is about to say something, but I push past him. “Don’t wait up for me. I just need to get out. I need to think about what happened today.”

Dad doesn’t say anything as I walk out, but I send Mom a text telling her I need to explain to Parker that I can’t date him.

Silently, I get into his SUV, and wait. He looks sad, when he gets in the driver seat. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh nothing…I had gotten some good news, but I guess it wasn’t good for everyone involved. It’s not important, where do you want to go?”

“Can we go to the park where the concert was?” I ask, trying not to worry about the distant look in his eyes. He nods, distractedly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah…well, I don’t know. I guess I’m just disappointed. I don’t really want to talk a lot about it, but I had my hopes up for something big, and it _finally_ happened, but it didn’t turn out like I thought it would.”

We sit in a comfortable silence, with the soft hum of the radio. I adjust the air vents and let it blow in my face. The pain in my chest is starting to fade.

“So what now?” Parker asks as he pulls into an empty spot.

“Do you still have the blankets?” He nods. “Let’s go sit.” I push open the door.

Grabbing the blankets from the back he follows me. I find a spot away from lights, where we should be able see some of the stars when the sun sets. Parker lays out the blankets, and when he’s finished, I lay down, and look up at the sky.

When he joins me, he drapes one of the blankets over us. For a while, just our shoulders touch, but then slowly the back of his hand touches the back of mine, and one by one, he laces our fingers together. I glance over and he has his other arm bent under his head, his eyes trained on the sky. “Do you ever wonder if there’s anything out there? Like another world?” I ask.

“All the time.” He answers immediately, “Sometimes I’d like to think there are people like us out there. Not aliens, but people. Why can’t there be another planet like Earth? And if there is why do they have to be _aliens?_ ” When I don’t say anything, he turns his head, removes his arm from under his head, and uses his thumb to gently rub out the crease between my eyes. “Please don’t think I’m crazy,” he whispers.

“I don’t. I was just wondering if you could read my mind, because I’ve thought about that too.”

He moves his hand to the tips of my hair. “Your mom did a good job. I like this style on you.”

Untangling my fingers from his, I turn onto my side, and he does the same, putting his elbow on the ground, using his hand to prop up his head. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“I really like you.”

“That’s not a secret,” he laughs, almost making me want to smack him.

“I was getting there, but if you don’t want to hear it…” I trail, teasing him.

“No. I do. I’m sorry. I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

I bite my lip and reach forward, letting my fingers slide through his hair. I do it a couple of times, before resting my hand on his neck, caressing his jaw with my thumb. “I want to kiss you.”

I can feel his pulse under my hand escalate. “Then kiss me,” he breathes.

“I-I can’t.”

He inches closer and slides his hand onto my waist. Slightly tilting his head, I can feel his breath on my lips. “Why not?”

I’m starting to feel dizzy, in the best possible way. My heart is in my throat, and it seems like the world stopped moving. The cold breeze and the sounds of the cars driving by fade. The only thing I can focus on is how close he is, and how amazing he smells. Like he can read my mind he says, “Your perfume is incredible.”

He stays still, waiting for me to decide if I’m going to kiss him. Nervously I look at his lips, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

The softest, sweetest smile crosses his face. “That’s okay.”

Part of me knows I shouldn’t be doing this because I’m just going to end up hurting him, since I can’t be with him, but a bigger part of me decided to go for it. Closing the gap, I gently press my lips against his.

He must not have thought I would actually kiss him, because he makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but recovers quickly. Moving his hand from my waist to the back of my head, he moves his lips against mine. I must not be too bad because he hasn’t pulled away yet.

My arm starts to get tired so I lean back, and he follows, leaning over me. This kiss is everything I had hoped it would be. I’m confused when he swipes his _tongue_ across my lips _._ I’m not sure if I’m ready for that kind of kiss yet, but my body responds. The next thing I know is his tongue is in my mouth. I thought it would be gross, but it only makes my heart beat harder.

When my lungs feel like they are going to explode from the lack of oxygen, I break off. With his eyes still closed, he sets his forehead against mine. “That...was the best…kiss I’ve ever had,” he pants.

Tears start rolling down my cheeks, nearly burning my cold skin. Tightly shutting my eyes, I try to will the tears to stop, but it only makes them come faster. When my chest heaves, Parker pulls me up, and holds me in his arms.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” he asks, softly placing a kiss on my head.

“I-I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you,” I whisper before getting up as fast as I can, and running.

I hear him calling for me, but I never look back, I only run faster. I wasn’t supposed to kiss him, and it wasn’t supposed to be so perfect.


	8. Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter gets a bit angsty...just so you know.

To say the weekend sucked is an understatement. My bracelet _finally_ came on, and I got to talk to my Zanite, only to get pushed away. I understand it’s a lot to take in and that she needs time to let it sink in, but we didn’t talk all weekend. She has to make the decision. I can reach out all I want, and she can ignore me, or choose to hear me.

Then there’s Sam. I don’t even know why I’m upset about somehow letting her slip through my fingers, it’s not like I can be with her. It’s just bothering me that she kissed me, ran off, and ignored me. Maybe it was just me, but that kiss was incredible. It shouldn’t have been, but it was.

Normally I spend the weekends working on my powers or hanging out with Trever, but all I did was lay in bed, trying to sleep. The ache in my chest made it difficult to do anything. Even today, I dragged myself out of bed in attempt to get ready for school, but I just didn’t care.

“Dude, stop moping! So a girl turned you down, go find another,” Trever exclaims, leaning against his truck next to me. “Go buy some Homecoming tickets so you can ask the freak to go with you because you know you will—don’t look at me like that—you will and you know it, even if she rejected you. In the meantime, you’re a single man…all the cheerleaders are at the ticket booth…pick one…hell pick two!”

I shove him, and go to the cheerleaders. “Parker!” Kristy’s face lights up, “What can I do for you?”

“Can I get two tickets?” I ask, not even trying in the slightest to hit on any of them.

“Of course! Who are you taking?” Kristy asks, turning on her heel to grab two tickets, her hair whipping behind her.

“I haven’t decided.” When I hand her the money, she puts it in a box that’s decorated in cut out letters and glitter, labeled “Homecoming.” I take a moment to admire Kristy. She really is a cute girl.

As much as I enjoy Kristy in her skin tight, orange and black uniform, I find myself comparing her to Sam. She might not be tanned, wear a ton of makeup, or show off her body, but she’s more beautiful than anyone of the girls here. I shake my head, trying to get her out of my mind

Kristy grabs my right hand, pulling me away from the ticket booth. “Maybe I can help convince you.” Batting her fake eyelashes, she steps closer to me, pushes herself up onto her toes, and kisses me.

I kiss her back, because why not? It’s not like I have a girlfriend. Sure, I have a soulmate, but she doesn’t want anything to do with me. I sigh, this is _nothing_ like kissing Sam.

Kristy puts her right hand behind my head, and starts sliding her left one up my arm. I feel my Letterman’s jacket shift with her hand, and move up my forearm. I should at least pretend like I’m enjoying this, so I put my arms around her.

A muffled cry causes me to pull away from Kristy and I look up to see Sam. She has her hand over her mouth and an arm around her ribs, like she’s trying to hold herself together.

She takes off running and Kristy laughs, “Aww, I think the loser likes you…how _pathetic_.

“God Parker! You’re such a dick!” Bianca yells before chasing after Sam.

Practically pushing Kristy away, I make to go after Sam, but a hand around my wrist stops me. “Where are you going?”

“I need to go after her.”

“Why?” Kristy snarls, putting her hand on her hips.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” I extract my wrist from her grasp, running off in Bianca’s direction.

I find them around the side of the school. “I’m so sorry Sam,” Bianca’s voice floats in my direction. “I know you really like him, but he’s never going to change.”

“It’s my own fault. I’m sure my actions upset him, but I thought he was changing…that he would wait for me to figure things out, but either way I look at it…it’s not going to happen…I’m so stupid.”

Her words send a different bolt of pain through me. I place my hand on the building and try not to scream. This is getting ridiculous.

“What do you want? Did you come to hurt her more?” Bianca screeches when she spots me.

“No.” I croak, “Please, just let me…explain.”

Sam crosses her arms, flinching. “Bee, It’s okay. I’ll meet up with you later.”

Bianca glares at me as she disappears around the school. “Thank you,” I breath.

“Don’t thank me,” Sam snaps. “Funny thing is I was hoping it was you. Then it turns out it is, and now I wish it would be anyone but you.” She leans her back against the wall of the school, clutching her chest.

“What are you talking about?”

“I needed time, that’s all I asked for. I wasn’t ready to admit who I am, but when I saw it, everything just—” She gestures wildly with her hands, like she’s showing an explosion, starting above her head and continuing until her hands wrap around her torso, and she grimaces. “—I don’t understand why I feel this way.” She shakes her head, and mumbles, getting visibly upset. Then she raises her eyes, glaring at me, “You _knew_ …you’ve been shuffling through girl after girl even though you _knew!_ ”

“Sam, what are you talking about?” I ask, reaching forward to try to comfort her.

Right as my fingers touch her biceps, she untangles herself, and shoves me so hard I almost trip over my own feet. “Don’t touch me!” She stares at me with empty eyes,  “I _hate_ you.”

As soon as those words spill from her lips, my body feels like it’s on fire. Screaming, I crumple to the ground. Before I pass out, Sam lands on her knees, then her torso and head hit the ground next to me.

 

 

*****

 

_When I open my eyes I’m in complete and total darkness. There’s nothing except for a dull light in the distance, getting closer. I wondered briefly if this is it, if this is the light. Maybe the pain I’ve been feeling was some weird illness, but if I’m dying, at least Sam can move on._

_Suddenly, there’s a laugh that sends a chill down my spine. The light gets closer and then I see it. “You are not dying boy. You have many things that still need to be done.”_

_“Then what’s going on? Who—what are you?” I ask, my voice echoing._

_“You’ve made a mess of my prophecy.”_

_I take a step back. I recognize the creature in front of me, from a photo my parents had shown me. It wears a black cloak, the only thing showing are its mummified hands, with unnaturally long fingers, and its nails are filed to perfect points. I never thought I’d be face to face with our Foreseer. “If I made such a mess, tell me what everyone else is afraid to. Tell me who Zahara is. Tell me what the pain is about. Tell me my future that everyone but me seems to know.”_

_The Foreseer laughs, almost menacingly, “Valko, you do not understand the way of your people. Although I will give you a break, considering you’re missing some important memories.”_

_“How am I missing memories?” I shout, a little irritated with this—thing—in front of me._

_“I see now that sending you all to Earth may have damaged some of your brain cells. A small price to pay for the future of Arezane.” It moves around me, it’s cloak floating…it’s creepy. “I can hear your thoughts young one.”_

_I snap at it, “I don’t care if you can! Just get to the point on why you knocked me out to come to me!”_

_“Patience my dear boy. We are waiting for someone.”_

_I stare at the Foreseer, it’s black cloak is illuminated in the light, but a shadow is cast under the hood, so I can’t see its face, just like in the photo. Its strange fingers are laced together in front of it, occasionally gesturing as it speaks. “What exactly are you?”_

_“I am.”_

_“You are what?”_

_“Simply that…I am.”_

_“Wait…isn’t that in the human’s bible? Are you saying you’re God?”_

_Its shrill laugh sends shivers through me, “The Earthlings have their own Foreseer, which indeed goes by the name of God, but that is not me. You see there are many Foreseers, we all do things a bit differently. I give prophecies to the new parents on Arezane about their children so they can lead them on the paths their lives are intended to travel. This God you speak of, who happens to be one of my siblings, does things his own way. He does not give away any futures, except through prophets, his Son being the most influential of them all. Yet the prophecies given are vague, because he believes in Free Will. It is not the way the council agreed on, but it’s his planet, his people, so it’s inevitably his choice how he conducts his influence. Although, because of his decision, Earthlings don’t use their full potential. They can be powerful much like Zanites, but because their futures are their choice, they cannot open their minds enough to believe in the things you and your people can do. Instead their subconscious makes them think ‘superpowers’ are tall tales. Somewhere in them, they believe in the power, but cannot achieve it because they are too naive, and content with playing pretend.”_

_I rub my temples. “So you’re telling me God is real, but he’s like you? And that humans could be like us, but aren’t because God doesn’t give them the knowledge, like you do with us.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And you’re saying you’re the God of my people?”_

_“Were you not listening?” The Foreseer asks angrily._

_“I was. I’m just trying to understand. So God gives humans a choice, but you don’t?”_

_“Zanites’ all have a choice, but in the end I make sure the final outcome of the prophecies is fulfilled.” It pauses, slightly rubbing its clawish hands together, “You need to understand, Valko. I do not make these visits often, you are being foolish and before you make me do something rash, I decided to give you and Zahara another chance not to screw up.”_

_“Would you tell me who Zahara is? I know I’m connected to her, but I haven’t seen her.”_

_“How have you become so dense?”_

_I run my fingers through my hair. “You are testing my patience. I know you’re our Foreseer, but I’m about to lose control of my powers.”_

_“You humor me. Do you really think you could harm me? The one who gave you said powers? I created you, I decided your fate. I can destroy you. So I suggest you stay in my good graces or I might just make Zahara see this—light—you were thinking of when I first arrived.”_

_I’m about to argue but I hear a weak, “V-Valko?” I spin around, but don’t see anyone. “What’s going on?” I recognize Zahara’s voice. It’s sounds distinct like it did when we spoke telepathically._

_“Ah, Zahara, thank you for joining us.” The Foreseer says, “It took you a bit longer to push past the pain than it did for Valko.”_

_I panic a little, “Please, don’t hurt her. Tell me what to do to fix whatever it was I screwed up. Just don’t, please don’t hurt her.”_

_“I will not harm either of you…for now. You have caused enough pain for the both of you.”_

_“I was doing what she asked of me! I was leaving her alone! It’s not my fault that we were supposed to automatically fall for each other but somehow that got screwed up!”_

_The Foreseer floats its way around me again. “Let me remind you both of the pain that’s been felt since before your little decision.”_

_Before I can ask what it’s talking about Zahara screams. I run aimlessly in the darkness, trying to find her._

_I beg the Foreseer to stop, but I’m shut up by the same pain I felt before I passed out. I collapse on the ground “This is what happens to Zanites when they try to separate from each other,” the Foreseer intones. “You are more connected than you think. The term humans use is soulmate, but Zanites’ share an actual piece of their souls. The pain running through your bodies are your souls attempting to separate, but the bond is too strong. I was kind enough when you arrived on Earth to lessen the pain when they foolishly separated you. Yet, there was still a void, and it didn’t start to fill until you met again. Zahara noticed you first. As soon as she did, you were all she ever thought about, even when she didn’t want to admit it. Then the day she collided with you, you felt overwhelmed by the feelings that surrounded you.” The Foreseer grips my face with its claws, digging it’s nails into my skin until blood runs down my face and onto my neck. “When you were separated you each lost a piece of your souls, the other always had it within them. Together you are whole, but separate you are nothing.” It lets go of my face, and when I reach up, the cuts and blood are gone._

_I’m haunted by one phrase…when she collided with me…it can’t be…_

_“What does this have to do with us being here?” Zahara asks, taking me out of my own thoughts, her voice strained from the pain._

_“Earth really has damaged your minds. My dear Zahara, the only way to get rid of the pain is for you and Valko to be together. The state you’re both in makes you vulnerable. Your powers are weakened, your hearts and minds are distracted, and your futures will not turn out the way the prophecy said they should. In simpler terms, one cannot survive without the other. I suggest you two get your romance figured out before it kills one of you. I can see your futures, and without trust, my dear Zahara, you will die.”_

_“No! If anyone should die it should be me!” I shout, suddenly protective of someone I’ve never even met._

_“Calm down Valko. She is not dying—yet. You both have one more obstacle before your new journey. You will be tested by our enemies, and in return Zahara will be forced to trust you, even when her entire being seems shattered beyond repair. I will not tell you when this will happen, but heed my warning—if she cannot trust, she cannot live.”_

I gasp and sit up, only to get gently pushed back down. I start to thrash around, trying to get up, but more hands hold me in place. “Parker! Calm down. They’re just making sure you don’t get hurt.”

“Mom!” I frantically take in the faces of the people restraining me, but she’s not one of them. “Mom! Where are you?”

She pushes between two of the people I recognize as nurses, and she touches my face. “I’m right here. Please calm down now. Your father was just paged; he’ll be here in a moment to make sure you’re okay. You gave us quite the scare.”

“What happened?” I ask, leaning back on my pillows, the nurses letting me go.

“You blacked out at school, so they called an ambulance. Bianca tried to explain what happened when you went down, but I think she was in shock. She has said she never heard anyone scream the way you two had.”

“Is Samantha okay? God I’m such an idiot! Where is she?”

Mom scrunches her brow, almost like she’s _trying_ to look confused. “Who’s Samantha?”

“I’ve told you! She’s the girl I was looking after. I upset her and the last thing I remember before…um.” I look around at the people in the room and remember not everyone knows what I am or that things like me exist.  “Uh, before I blacked out, was seeing her fall next to me.”

Dad, in his doctor’s scrubs knocks gently on the door before coming in. I groan and close my eyes. Even though Dad is a doctor, I still hate getting checkups. “Ben, I need to speak with you for a moment.” Mom chimes in, and I sigh in relief. That means he won’t have to look me over yet.

I watch them leave, and adjust my bed using the remote, until it’s at a more comfortable angle. Closing my eyes, I start to think about what the Foreseer said.


	9. Sam

My eyes fly open. There’s an IV in my arm, and a tube forcing air into my nose. I claw at the tubing lying under my nose until someone grabs my wrist and throws themselves on me. “Sammy! Oh God Sammy! I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Bee?” I ask, coughing.

“It’s me. I’m right here! Oh no, are you blind?” she panics.

“No, I’m not blind. I just didn’t see who tackled me.”

When she finally pulls away, I go to grab the tubing again but she slaps my hand away. “You need to leave that there until Doctor Scott comes to check on you.”

I drop my hand. “Where are my parents?”

“Doctor Scott came and got them. He wanted to talk to them alone.”

“Oh…okay. So what happened? One minute I was fine and now I’m here.” Even though I know the answer, she can’t know that I was knocked out in order to speak with the Foreseer from my planet. As I listen to her explanation, I wish I could tell her everything. I’ve never kept secrets from her and it sucks.

“…I thought maybe he had some sickness that he gave you when you guys kissed, and I was freaking out!” She tilts her head, “You weren’t listening, were you?”

“Um, not really. Sorry, my head is still a bit fuzzy.”

I glance over at the door, there are some people talking outside in the hallway. Bianca shoots me a weird look. After a long silence, there’s a knock and a Doctor comes in followed by my parents. “No way! Sam, you can’t tell me you’re not a witch or something now. You totally knew someone was going to come in! You were watching the door like you were expecting it.”

“Bee…I’m not a witch!”

“Hey it’s cool if you are. I won’t judge! You’re still my best friend.”

“I’m not! And I’m still angry that you believed Jordan!”

“Well, you weren’t really around to explain. You left and I hadn’t heard from you until yesterday and that was just to tell me about Parker, and that you needed a ride!” She huffs.

“I know. I’m sorry, but I promise I’m not a witch.” I glance at Mom for some help.

Mom walks around my hospital bed, puts her arm behind Bianca’s back and leads her to the door. “How about you go and get some lunch? We need to speak with Samantha alone for a moment.” Reluctantly, Bianca leaves and Mom makes sure the door is shut all the way.

“Hello Samantha, my name is Ben.” The doctor with sandy blonde hair and a blinding smile says, reaching his hand out. “Do you mind telling me what happened?”

“I’m not really sure,” I pick at the tape around the IV on the back of my hand. “All I remember is a lot of pain.”

“Can you describe the pain?”

“Burning. Almost like I was on fire. There was another pain, but I’m not sure how to explain it,” I whisper cringing at the thought of it.

“Please try.”

“Um…well…I guess it sort of felt like getting a Band-Aid ripped off. Except the Band-Aid was over my entire body and it was tearing my flesh off.”

“Samantha!” Mom shrieks.

“What? He asked!”

The Doctor laughs, “I suppose I did. Are you still feeling any pain?”

“A little. I’m more confused right now than anything.”

“About what?” he asks, his eyes gentle, like he actually cares.

“I, um…I’d rather not talk about it. Otherwise you’ll move me into the psych ward.”

Doctor Ben looks at my parents. Mom nods, and he sits on the edge of my bed. “You can tell me. I was there when you _arrived_ , and I raised Valko.” I stare at him, my mouth dry. After a moment, Ben smiles, “So what is it that you’re confused about?” he prods.

I shrug, picking at some lint on the blanket. “I either had an extremely vivid dream, or the Foreseer came to me.”

“That’s what Valko said too.”

My head shoots up, and my eyes met the Doctor’s. “He’s here? This is all my fault!”

Mom sits on the other side of my bed, and brushes some of my hair back with her fingers. “Why do you said that?”

I pull my legs up, slip my arms under the blanket wrapping them around my thighs, and rest my forehead on my knees. “I told him I needed time. I swear, I didn’t know he was Parker!” I inhale deeply, trying to keep calm. “After I spoke with Valko for the first time I was freaked out, and so I had Parker come get me. I meant to say goodbye, even though I really didn’t want to. Then I kissed him and ran. I didn’t speak to him for days, not as Parker or as Valko. I just couldn’t understand how I was meant to be with Valko when I was falling hard for Parker.” I snort, “It makes sense now.” Dropping my knees, I look past Mom, out the window. “Today, when I got to school. I was going to apologize to Parker. I didn’t care if I was meant for someone else, because I just wanted to be with him, but then I saw…” My heart clenches, and I shake my head.

“What did you see?” Doctor Ben asks.

“He was kissing Kristy, I probably would have let it go, but his jacket had ridden up on his arm, and I saw his communication device. In that moment, it hit me like a truck. We’re supposed to be connected, which he _knew_ …but he…he’s been with so many girls. I know I shouldn’t, but I feel so betrayed, so _angry._ ” I look at the Doctor, “I don’t think he knows who I am yet…or he’s really good at playing dumb, because when I was ranting about it, he had no idea what I was talking about…then I told him I hate him, and that’s when the pain came…when I blacked out.”

“Would you like me to go get him?” Ben offers.

“What? No! I don’t want him to find out it’s me, especially when I look like this!”

Dad chuckles from across the room where he’s leaning against the wall, “Ben, why don’t you bring your family over for dinner tonight? Well, that is if she’s cleared to go.”

“She can actually go whenever you guys are ready. There’s obviously nothing medically wrong with her. Just let me get the nurse to take her IV out.” He says, leaving the room.

After adjusting the back of the bed to sit up, Mom starts stroking my hair. Leaning into her touch, I close my eyes for a moment. The words of the Foreseer keep swirling in my mind: _If she cannot trust she cannot live. Well…I’m screwed._

 

In about a half hour, I’m back in my own clothes and walking out of my hospital room, just to run into _him_. “Hey! Are you okay? No one would really tell me what happened to you.”

He places his hands on my shoulders, steadying me. Pure range and jealousy fill my heart, outweighing the tingle I get down my spine from his touch. I push him away. “ _Don’t_ touch me! Just…just leave me alone!” I yell, even though I know that won’t be happening.

He walks away, running his hand through his unruly black hair. Mom watches me, worriedly, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Can we go?”

She nods, and we make our way to the parking ramp and find our sedan. I carefully crawl into the back seat, cursing under my breath at how much it hurts to move. “Are you excited to officially meet Valko.” Dad asks, as he starts the car.

“No.” I spit so venomously they don’t talk to me the entire way home.

When we pull into the driveway, I don’t move. I can’t make myself get out of the car. Mom looks like she’s going to come see what’s wrong, but I just hold up my hand and point to my bracelet. Smiling briefly, she ushers Dad into the house.

Sighing, I think about reaching out to Valko. I have so many things I want to say but I can’t seem to find my voice. After a few minutes, Valko’s voice echoes in my head. _Hey_ _._ It’s only one word, but there is so much emotion behind it, I feel like he poured his heart out.

_I’m sorry…I’m so sorry._

_Me too. I was told we’d be having dinner with you and your family, and I need to explain some things to you._

_When you see me, you probably won’t need too_ _._ I say, knowing he probably wants to explain his feelings he has for someone else…that someone else being Samantha, not Zahara…I’m a little excited, but at the same time, the thought of seeing him hurts.

_We’re getting ready to come over. I can’t wait to meet you._

I nod, forgetting he can’t see. _Me too_ _._

Trying to plan, I quietly sneak into my house and up our stairs. I head straight for my room to dig through my closet. Tossing on a pair of dark jeans, and a light pink blouse, I glance at myself in my full length mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair.

I continue to fuss with my hair, chiding myself for caring so much about my appearance. When the doorbell rings, I check myself over in the mirror one more time, and make my way to the top of the stairs. “I can do this. He’s just a boy.”

_Yeah…just an alien boy, who I’m connected to…_

Their voices echo up the stairs and I recognize Parker’s. “Yes! This is perfect!”

I freeze for a second and try to slink back into my room. “Samantha! I know you heard the doorbell!”

Hesitantly, I make my way downstairs, and follow the voices in the living room. When I get to the doorway, Parker has his back to me. I stare, taking in every detail of him. He’s taller than me, his skin is just like mine, and his hair is black as night. He’s wearing plain jeans and a white polo. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him in short sleeves before, and my eyes catch his bracelet…which is probably why he always has a long sleeve shirt, or Letterman’s jacket on, to hide it.

Mom glances up at me, trying to hide behind the doorway. “What took you so long?”

“I was trying to calm down befo—” Parker turns, and I can tell he’s trying to hide his excitement. Suddenly, I want to be anywhere but here…I can’t do this.

Shaking my head over and over again, I back up against the wall. Panicking, I cover my face with my hands. _I have to trust him…but I can’t…when I look at him all I see is his lips on someone else’s._

Suddenly, he places his hands on my shoulders. “I’m so relieved you’re Zahara.”

I push him hard on his chest, making him take a few steps backward, removing his hands from me. “What gives you the right to touch me?”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I assumed you wouldn’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t mind? Are you serious?” I scowl. “I mean I guess that makes sense, why would I mind that the boy who made me want to give him a chance, and forget about what I am just to be with him, then proceeded to make out with Kristy, was touching me!” I clutch my chest, “Damn it! It’s not fair! I can’t even be mad at you!”

Parker stumbles, clutching his chest too. His father, Doctor Ben, steadies him. “I-I’m sorry. Please let me explain.”

“Why should I?” I shout, wrapping my arms around myself, and dropping to my knees. Parker falls right after me, his teeth clenched, causing his exhale of pain to come out as a hiss.

“Please, give me a chance. I know I screwed up, but I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice breaks with each word.

“Y-you didn’t seem too concerned about—” I cry out, the pain getting close to the intensity I felt at school. “—my feelings when you were with _her_!”

My dad moves to help me up at the same time that Ben reaches for Parker. “Don’t!” We both scream.

They back up confused. “It hurts worse when you touch me.” Parker whimpers, taking a shaky breath, “Sam, please…remember what the Foreseer said. I-I don’t want to lose you before I even get a chance to be with you.” We’re both on our knees, my arms are still around my waist, and his hands are clenched on his lap. Tentatively he holds out a shaking hand. “Please,” he begs. “Let me show you that you can trust me.”

I wince and place my hand in his. The pain instantly dies down and we both visibly relax. My body trembles so much that when I go to push myself all the way up, I start to fall forward. Something stops me and my body suspends for a moment until Parker helps me stand. “What was that?”

He shrugs, “I levitated you, so you wouldn’t hurt yourself.”

“Oh. Right. We have powers.”

“Haven’t you been working on controlling yours?”

“Um…no?” I cringe when everyone looks at me like I just robbed someone. “I just found out on Friday! The pain was too bad to do anything over the weekend.”

A mischievous look flashes across Parker’s face. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to get together on the weekends and when I’m finished with practice to work on that.”

“Excuse me? Who says I’ll be spending all my time with you?”

“We do,” My dad says, both of my parents practically glaring at me. “It will be easier to get control over your powers with Parker helping you.”

“Fine. I’ll be in my room until dinner is ready.”

“No you won’t.” My mom argues, as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

“I need to process what’s happening.” I snap, balling my hands into fists. “The freaking most popular kid in school, who I’ve had a stupid crush on, that only got worse over the last week, is suddenly supposed to be my one and only. You have no idea how much I _hated_ myself for liking him!” I point to Parker. “And you have no idea how much it _hurt_ to watch you with girl after girl! Then, when I think I might have a slight chance, I find out I’m a freaking _alien_ , but all I wanted was to still be with you…I wasn’t good enough though, as Samantha or Zahara, because you still ran back to Kristy…out of all the girls, she’s the worst one you could have picked!” I angrily wipe away a few errant tears, “I’ve never cried this much in my entire life, until I started hanging out with you!”

Both sets of parents look at me with pity. Parker’s mouth is slightly parted, his brow furrowed, and his stunning blue eyes are dull, like they’ve lost some of their pigment. He takes a few steps toward me, holds his hand out, and is about to say something, but I don’t let him. I sprint up the stairs, down the hall, and into the safety of my room, slamming the door behind me.

I start to pace, trying to let go of some of my rage, but it’s not working. Tossing myself face down onto my bed, I burry my face in my pillow, muffling my screams. I shouldn’t be throwing a temper tantrum, but I don’t know how else to handle this. I should be happy that Valko and Parker are the same person, but it just makes it hurt worse...why couldn’t he just wait?

The sound of breaking glass makes me sit up. _This isn’t good._

My lights are flickering, and some of my belongings are flying around. My full length mirror is laying in pieces on the floor, next to a shoe. I duck when a book flies over my head, as my shoes and other objects started to fly around with vengeance. I bite my lip and move backwards until I hit my head board. I ball up, like they show us in school for a tornado, covering my head with my hands. My room is being slowly destroyed and I can’t do anything to fix it.

I lift my head and open my mouth, but no sound escapes. Everything in my room that isn’t a large piece of furniture is swirling around, so fast it’s creating a wind. In the middle of the cyclone, my radio clock is lit up, blaring music, even though it isn’t plugged in and there are no batteries in it.

“Sam? What’s going on?” Parker’s muffled, panicked voice comes from outside my door.

The fear of him seeing me so out of control sends my dresser across my room, slamming against the door. Part of me is too proud to admit that I need some help. There are thuds against my door, causing it to open little, by little, moving the dresser away from it. “Sweetheart, let Parker in.” I can barely hear my mom over all of the noise in my room.

When the shards of glass from my mirror join the chaos, I know it’s time to set my pride aside. “I-I don’t know how to stop it. He’ll get hurt if he comes in here. There’s too much glass.” I shout over the blaring music.

“Sam, _please_.” Parker grunts, pounding on the door again.

A piece of my mirror shoots by me, embedding itself into the door jamb. “Stop! You’ll get hurt!”

“Parker, teleport!” His dad yells from the hallway.

Before I can protest anymore, Parker is standing at the end of my bed. “DUCK!” I scream, as my lamp comes in his direction, so he dives onto my bed next to me. “You shouldn’t have come in here!”

“You won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

_That makes one of us…_

The lamp that almost hit him, shatters on the wall above us, but he levitates and moves the debris before it lands on us. “See. I can stop anything that might harm me.”

“How do I make it stop?” I yell, leaning toward him.

“You need to relax. Your powers are just returning, so your emotions are going to control them, but you need to take control of both.”

I shake my head as I watch my belongings pick up speed. “I-I can’t.”

He grabs my shoulders, making me face him. “Breathe. Focus on the music. Will it to stop playing.” The music only gets louder, but Parker moves his hands to my neck, so I can’t look away from him. My breath hitches when his intense eyes focus on mine. “I’m sorry!” He yells over the music. “I know I screwed up! I was confused! I was lonely. I watched all of my friends get girlfriends and be happy with them. That’s all I wanted. I knew about having a soulmate. I knew I was…I was cheating on Zahara. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t think about how you would feel once we met. Then I started to get feelings for you as Samantha. I know you were having the same issue. You liked Parker, that’s why you ran, that’s why you needed time before you could talk to me as Parker or Valko, but I was stupid and impatient. I needed some confirmation that I was still desirable. My self-confidence took a hit like it never had before.”

While his words sink in, the music slowly dies down, but my belongings are still wreaking havoc. “I’m so mad at you!”

“I know, but tell me why,” he states, staring into my eyes.

“I tried so hard not to like you. I’ve ignored it for a year, and then you had to go and be the hero, and get put on protection duty. I saw a side of you I don’t think anyone else has. It made me feel…special, that you would share that with me. That you would drop the cool-guy, ladies’ man act, and be you. Then I find out I’m a Zanite. Told I would fall in love with a stranger. I told Valko I needed time! When you picked me up Friday, I was going to tell you I only wanted to be friends. Then…then I couldn’t help it. The way you looked at me, gave me butterflies, and I needed to know what it would be like to be yours.” Neither of us move, his hands are still holding my head in place, and my fingers are still gripping his shirt.

I look down as tears sting my eyes. He caresses my cheek with his thumb. “Look at me,” he whispers. “Don’t shut me out now, keep going.”

“When I-I saw you with her. it hurt. God. it hurt so much. Especially when I saw your bracelet.” I remove one of my hands from his shirt and touch the silver band embedded around his wrist. “I want to trust you, but…”

“But?”

“I’m scared.” I lay my head on his shoulder and he slowly wraps his arms around me. His smell distracts me for a moment. “Because you’re Mr. Ladies’ Man.”

His body vibrates as he chuckles. “Be serious.”

“I am. I want to get to know you more. I don’t want to automatically be your girlfriend just because the Foreseer said our souls are one. I need you to earn my trust, but who says you won’t go running to Kristy the moment this gets hard.” I pull away from him, vaguely noticing my quiet room. “To be honest, I don’t have the best feelings toward you right now. Plus, a part of me knows you only noticed me because of what we are, not because of who I am. If we weren’t Zanite, you can’t deny that you still wouldn’t know I exist.”

“That’s not true. I didn’t know you were Zanite when I met you.”

I ruffle his hair. “It doesn’t change the fact that we are, and you can’t prove if we were human that you would have noticed me. Our connection is what drew you in.”


	10. Parker

Speechless, I watch Sam move the dresser in front of her door like it weighs nothing, and leave. I keep thinking about what she said, and part of me hates that she’s probably right. If we weren’t Zanite, I wouldn’t have noticed her. I can’t dwell on that though. I need to show her she can trust me completely. I smirk as I come up with a few ideas.

“Parker? Are you going to sit in here all night?” Sam pokes her head back into her room.

“No. Sorry. I’m coming.”

The hall is empty, except for Sam, who is waiting at the top of the stairs for me. “So how do I teleport?” she asks when I join her.

“Hmm, maybe I should just show you.” Grabbing her arm, I pull her against my chest, and in less than a second we’re in her kitchen.

She quickly pushes away from me, runs around their kitchen island, and heaves into the sink. I probably should have warned her that teleporting feels like you’re being turned inside out, falling, and suddenly snapping back to normal. I try to rub her back, but she pushes me away. So, instead I try to apologize, but she cuts me off with a wave of her hand, and heaves into the sink. She turns on the water to rinse out her mouth, and her mom comes over with a towel, so Sam can dry her hands.

“What was that for?” she snarls.

“I thought that would be okay.”

“You thought wrong! Now I’m definitely not working on my powers with you.”

“Think again,” Mr. Fredrickson pipes up.

They stare each other down, but he never budges, and Sam finally gives up.

Everyone jumps when my phone goes off. When I see Trever’s name across the screen, I’m surprised how late it is. I didn’t realize how long Samantha was barricaded up in her room. “Hey man! How was practice?” Trever goes on and on about it, and about the fact that Coach is pissed that I’ve been gone so much. “I know. I’ve just had some personal issues going on. He can’t really be mad about today. I was taken away in an ambulance!” Trever explained Coach threatened to have Johnson play this Friday instead of me. “No way! That can’t happen! I’m the Captain, he can’t bench me for getting sick!” I keep talking to him until my mom clears her throat. “Oh um, I’ll talk to you about it later. I have to get going.”

Everyone stares at me when I hang up the phone. “I’m sorry you missed more football stuff. I’m sure Mr. Jenkens isn’t happy,” Sam says quietly.

“It’s no big deal. I have a lot of time to be scouted. Missing one game and some practice won’t blow my future up.”

“Parker, we’ve talked about this. I don’t want you to get your hopes up,” Dad butts in.

“And I told you, I’m going to get a full ride playing football,” I snap. They know I don’t care that I’m Zanite and have certain responsibilities. I have a plan and it’s going to happen.

While I was on the phone, Samantha’s mom was carrying different dishes into the dining room which is right off the kitchen. There’s a half wall between the two rooms that’s decorated with a couple vases filled with some fake flowers. I’ve never been a fan of fake ones. I must have made a face because Sam says, “We used to have a garden out East. We’ve been here over a year and still haven’t figured out how to grow anything in this weather.”

“Yeah, I suppose it can be difficult if you’re not used to the climate. What’s your favorite flower? Rose?”

“Roses? Seriously? How much do you think I’m like those pom pom shakers?” I take a step back, a little surprised that I offended her with a simple question, but try to remind myself she’s probably still upset about everything else. “I happen to like Birds of Paradise. They’re stunningly unique.”

“Wow. I agree, they’re very pretty.”

“ _Pretty?_ Are you even trying?” she complains before walking into the dining room. I just can’t seem to win today.

Realizing that everyone had moved to the dining room, I join them, sliding into the seat next to Sam. She won’t look at me and I know getting her to trust me isn’t going to be easy. “Parker, I wasn’t sure what you liked so I prepared a few different dishes,” Mrs. Fredrickson says, taking her seat.

“Thanks,” I mutter, without looking up.

“I’m not hungry,” Sam mumbles, getting up and exiting the dining room. The front door slams and I sit up straighter to reach all the dishes. Her mom made baked chicken with roasted potatoes, lasagna, and what looks like a type of taco dip. I take a serving of each, while both of our parents just watch me.

Stabbing a piece of potato with my fork, I bring it up to my mouth, while my mom glares at me the entire time. “What?” I ask right before taking a bite. Groaning, I swallow. “Mrs. Fredrickson, your food is amazing.” I eat a little of everything while my mom continues to stare at me. When I finally look at her, she raises an eyebrow. Rolling my eyes, I set my fork down, finish chewing, grab a drink of water, and get up. I wanted to give Samantha time to cool down. Getting in her face all the time won’t help her adjust. When I first found out, I hid in my room for a week, just trying to wrap my head around being a Zanite.

The cool evening air makes the hair on my neck stand up as I look around her front yard. The only sign of her is the open gate of their white picket fence, leading to the backyard. As I walk around her house, I spot Sam sitting on a wooden swing on the patio with her legs pulled up, her arms around them, and her head on her knees. “Go away,” she mutters without raising her head to look at me.

I sit down, causing the swing to sway slightly. She tightens her hold on herself, while I swing us, keeping the balls of my feet on the deck, only lifting my heels to move us. I cross my arms, staring at the sky, as she silently releases the tension from her body.

Eventually she unfolds, and crosses her legs on the seat so they don’t dangle over the edge, and stares at the sunset. I stop gazing at the sun long enough to just _look_ at her. The soft glow of the sunset accentuates her features; her high cheek bones and a rounded, but sharp jaw. There’s a hint of makeup around her eyes, but I doubt she needs it. She closes her eyes, inhaling deeply, breathing in the cool evening’s air. Her dark lashes are a stark contrast to her pearl-like skin, and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

Her eyes flutter open, and I try to advert my gaze. “Parker?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really think you can change? That you won’t be the player everyone knows you as?”

I pull the leg closest to her up onto the seat, sitting sideways so I can look at her without turning my head, but I leave my other leg down, continuing to rock us. “I believe I can. Samantha—”

“Sam…I already told you, just Sam. Only my parents and teachers use my full name. Well, unless Bianca is freaking out.”

I smirk, “ _Sam_ , I owe you an explanation about all of those girls.”

“No you don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I understand. Granted when I first saw your bracelet, I was so angry, so _jealous_. Automatically, I decided you cheated on me, but that’s not fair to you. Yes, you knew, but you also grew up human. You grew up thinking you had a choice, and I don’t blame you for wanting to be loved. I can relate, but not in a romantic sense. I don’t fit in anywhere. I was lucky enough to get Bianca as a friend, but to everyone else, I’m just a nobody.” She chuckles sadly, “The stupid thing is when I first saw you, it was like my world was coming together. Like I was seeing color for the first time. It terrified me, and I tried so hard to stay invisible, to keep my distance. Not to notice you with girl after girl, but I always found myself looking for you, or stopping mid-sentence, mid-step, because part of me wanted you to notice me. It makes sense now, but then, I thought I was just being foolish. Then you started to pay attention, and you weren’t just a stupid jock, sleeping his way around the school because you could. I found out you’re smart, funny, and when you drop the cool guy act, you’re sweet.”

“Thanks,” I mumble.

She gives me a lopsided smile, “I’m sorry I was being a jerk. And I meant what I said before the Foreseer came to us. I was hoping Valko was you.”

“Hmm, does that mean you still like me?” I flex, laying one arm across the back of the swing, and wink.

Playfully she pushes my chest, “Modest much?”

I would have said something back, but her hand finds its way to my chest again, right over my heart. Her fingers spread out, and her eyes close. “Sam?”

“Your heartbeat is calming.” She keeps her eyes shut.

Cautiously, I place my hand over hers. “How so?”

“It beats the same as mine.” Using her other hand, she removes mine, and places it against her chest, just under her collar bones.

Even though my palm isn’t directly over her heart, my hand pulses with the beat. Humming, my eyes fall shut. She’s right, it is calming. I’m taken out of my daze when she drops her hand, and turns away from me. “What’s wrong?”

“You know all those girls aren’t going to back off. They care about you.”

I look down at my foot. “No they don’t. They only care that I’m Captain of the football team, and happen to look kind of nice.’

“‘Kind of nice?’ Parker, you look more than kind of nice.”

“I guess if you’re into giant, pale aliens.”

She laughs, lightly and effortlessly, “Well, it’s your lucky day.”

I raise one of my eyebrows. “Why is that?”

“Giant, pale aliens happen to be my type.”

I abruptly stop the swing. “Does this mean…are you…are we?” I stutter.

“Words Parker…use your words,” she teases.

My cheeks heat up, and I have to take a second to realize I’m blushing, it’s become such an unfamiliar feeling. “Does this mean you’re giving me a chance?”

“It means that we’re going to take this slow. That I’m going to let you gain my trust. It means that I’m going to try to stop _hating_ the fact that I care about you.” I reach forward to take her hand in mine, but she withdraws hers. “Taking it slow means we’re friends right now. Friends don’t do things like hold hands.”

The patio door slides open and we both look to see my dad standing there. “Son, it’s time to go.”

“Okay. I’ll be right there.”

He shuts the door and walks away leaving us alone again. “You should probably get going,” Sam says after a moment.

“Uh yeah. Probably should.”

She gets up and moves over to the door. “Are you okay?” she asks, when I don’t move.

“I don’t want to leave. I can’t really explain it.”

“You don’t have to, because part of me is dreading you leaving too, but it doesn’t change the fact that you have to.”

Forcing myself to get up, I follow Sam through her house and to the front door. My parents are already in our SUV waiting for me. “Can I at least hug you?” I ask, feeling the need for some sort of physical contact.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Disappointed, I turn to leave, but she wraps her arms around my waist, and lays her head against my shoulder, with her forehead against my neck. “I said I didn’t know if it was a good idea. Not that you couldn’t.”

Without hesitation, I put my arms around her, and bury my face in her hair. Her perfume is mind numbing; the more I breathe it in, the more my body tenses, and it’s like I’ve lost all control of my other senses. All I can smell is Sam. Her perfume is the perfect mix of how the air smells after a soft rain, strawberries, brown sugar, and just a hint of vanilla—all of my favorite scents. My hold on her tightens and I can feel her heart pounding against her chest.

She lifts her head to look up at me. Her eyes are slightly dilated and her breathing is choppy. I’m not sure how long we stand here, but suddenly she’s pulled away from me. I shake my head as the scent of her perfume clears. Sam is more than arm’s length away, and her mom has a hold of her. Mr. Fredrickson is between us, and something in me doesn’t like it, and a noise rumbles in my throat, which is enough to make me take a step back. “Did I just growl?” I ask to no one in particular.

Mr. Fredrickson chuckles, “How are those pheromones treating you?”

“The what?”

“Go ask your parents,” he says, while ushering me out.

Glancing back at Sam, I wave goodbye, and she shyly returns it. Her dad walks with me all the way to my parents’ vehicle, even opens the back door, and shuts it once I’m in. “What just happened?” I ask, as my dad backs out of their driveway.

“What do you think happened?” Mom asks.

“I don’t know, but her perfume is _amazing._ Whenever I smell it, it’s like I’m drunk.” Mom turns in her seat, narrowing her eyes. “Uh, not that I would know what that’s like.”

“Parker Ian Scott, do not lie to me.”

“I’m sorry. It was during a party with the guys…i-it won’t happen again.”

“It better not! Now, let’s talk about what happened with Samantha.” I nod, keeping my eyes on my hands. “Your kind has another unique quality that helps them with the attraction to each other. It wasn’t perfume you were smelling, it was Samantha’s pheromones, and she can smell yours. If another one of your kind is near you, your scent will either be nonexistent or repulsive.”

“It was the most overwhelming thing that’s ever happened to me. It’s like the world disappeared and it was only us. When her parents separated us I _growled_ , like an animal.”

“Son, you need to be careful. Especially out in public and at school. What just happened isn’t anything a human would understand,” Dad explains, his eyes trained on the road.

“I’m glad things seem to be falling together for you two. I suppose it does help that it’s natural for you two to be together. I thought it would be more difficult, considering we didn’t know the consequences of separating you, since you weren’t meant to be,” Mom trails off.

“What do you mean?”

“When you arrived, we had to put some distance between you and Samantha. You cried and screamed every day for weeks.” She shudders at the memory. “There was a note clutched in your little hand. You two were extremely intelligent, even for toddlers. The shuttle pods you all arrived in were built for two. Everyone came with the Zanite they’re connected with. They were like high-tech bassinets, it was incredible. When yours arrived, I got to open it. You looked right at me and held out the note. I believe part of you knew what it said. I don’t know if your parents told you, but as soon as I took it, you clung to Samantha. She was curled up next to you with her head on your chest, fast asleep.” My heart clenches inside my chest. “The note your parents had written informed us that you two were warriors, but not just any. You two are going to be the leaders, your abilities will be far more powerful than the other Zanites. They didn’t think it would be safe to have you both together, at least not until your powers resurfaced, and you could understand what was going on.”

I shake with rage. I could have known Sam from the beginning, but both sets of my parents took that away from me. I barely notice when we get home, but I walk straight into the living room and sit on the couch. I stare straight ahead, unaware of the concern on my parents faces. “How could you?”

“What?” they ask in unison.

“We could have skipped all this trouble, and I wouldn’t have felt so alone if you had just let us be together.

“I’m sorry, but we were doing as we were told,” Mom says softly. Something in her eyes makes me uneasy.

I storm out of our house without a word. Pacing in the front yard I concentrate. _Zahara…Zahara please let me in._

 _Valko, are you okay? I can feel your distress_ _._ Her voice answers immediately, giving me a little comfort.

 _Can I come back?_ _Please. I just need you right now._

_Let me ask, it will—_

_No! I don’t want them to know I’m there._

She doesn’t respond for a little while. _Okay. Just teleport straight to my room. Make sure you land on the bed…oh God that sounded terrible…there’s uh, glass on the floor. I don’t want you to get cut._

She squeaks loudly from the floor, dustbin in hand, when I appear on her bed. Getting comfortable, I lay on my side and facing the window in Sam’s room. I bend one arm under my head, and trace the stitching on her comforter with my other hand.

“Parker, what’s wrong?” Sam asks as there’s a dip in the bed behind me. I shrug and roll just enough to see her. She tilts her head and gives a reassuring smile. “Okay, if you don’t want to talk that’s fine.” Laying on her back, she opens her arms, so I roll over, put my head on her chest, and drape my arm over her mid-section. She lays her far arm over mine, and the other that’s behind me, is bent so she can slowly stroke my hair.

I snuggle, holding her a little closer. This is what I need…this is what I’ve needed for so long. “Thank you,” I whisper.

“You’re welcome. Like you told me, we have each other to lean on now.”

I must have dozed off because I barely recall my mom, who must have come looking for me, and Sam quietly arguing that I need to stay. It must have worked, because after that it was quiet, except for the beat of Sam’s heart, and a gentle melody she’s humming.


	11. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in posting! Life got unexpectedly busy for a bit!

I run my fingers through Parker’s hair as he sleeps. I wish he’d tell me what happened, but maybe he’s just not the type to talk about his problems. When his parents came to get him, his mom demanded that he went with her, but I fought. A desire to keep him close, to keep him safe, overpowered my sense of reasoning. She had a right to take her son home, but I didn’t care. He came to me, because he needed to. He was with his parents when he got upset, they caused whatever happened, and I wasn’t about to let them hurt him.

When he shifts, he moves his head to my stomach. I always imagined if I had someone special that when they slept they’d look angelic, but instead there’s a wet spot on my shirt where Mr. Perfect drooled. He doesn’t snore, well not loudly at least.

My dad knocks softly on my doorframe before carefully stepping over the threshold, avoiding the landmine of my possessions. He somehow gets my black desk chair, next to my bed and sits. “It’s getting late. He should go home,” Dad whispers.

I grip Parker tighter. “No. He wanted to get away from there.”

“Samantha,” Dad says sternly, but with a gleam in his eyes.

“He wouldn’t tell me what was wrong. But his need to communicate was urgent.—” Dad scrunches his nose. “—I can feel when Parker tries to use his communication device. It’s not like a phone ringing or vibrating, it’s like his emotions fill my heart. I could feel how hurt he was about something; how _sad_ he was. He won’t tell me what happened, but it doesn’t matter. If his parents even unintentionally hurt him, I can’t let him go back there. Not until he wants to.”

Sighing, Dad leans back in the chair. “Fine. He can stay, but not in your room. I’ll get one of the guest bedrooms ready.”

“Thank you.”

He smiles, and pushes himself out of my chair, maneuvering his way through my room. “You have such a good heart. Just remember to keep myself and your mother in it. The more you learn about who you are might give you the same reaction as Parker.” I stare at him confused, as he quietly leaves the room.

Parker nuzzles his face against my stomach, making me cringe when he presses the damp spot against my skin. My face reddens as he says my name in his sleep.

Composing myself, I play with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I’m right here,” I whisper.

“S-sorry…so sorry,” he murmurs.

“Parker, are you awake?” I ask, confused, but his breathing doesn’t change. “Silly boy, you talk in your sleep.” I chuckle when he hums, almost agreeing with me.

I twirl his hair with my fingers, “Who would have thought the most popular, most wanted boy at school would be destined to be with someone like me. I still feel like I'm dreaming, like one day I’ll wake up, and all of this will be gone.” I sigh, “As much as I hate to admit it. I don’t want you to go anywhere. I don’t want you to be gone.”

“Samantha?” Dad says from my doorway.

I wasn’t expecting him to be back so soon. Parker stirs, then suddenly shoots off my bed, standing on the opposite side of my room. Hands up in the surrender position, he nervously looks at my dad. “I—we—it’s not like it looks! I swear.”

Dad huffs, and I can tell he’s putting on a show. “And what wouldn’t it look like? Like you snuck into my daughter’s room.” He pauses, watching Parker sweat. “Like you were innocently sleeping, above the blankets, fully closed, _drooling_ on Samantha?”

“I promise I never—I wouldn’t—wait…you’re not mad.” Parker exhales and runs a hand down his face. “You had me going.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say mad is the right word. More like disappointed that you felt the need to sneak into my house, instead of coming to the front door and explaining you needed a home away from home for the night.” Parker looks away. “There’s a guest bedroom made up for you. It’s nearly midnight. I expect you to stay in that room, and if I find out you’re in this one again tonight, there will be severe consequences.”

“Y-yes Sir.” Parker follows Dad out of my room. When he gets to the door he looks over his shoulder and smiles. “Goodnight Zahara.”

“Goodnight Valko.” I whisper.

 

****

 

My alarm blares obnoxiously, and when I put my hand out to turn it off, I realize my clock radio is still in the midst of the not so natural disaster that took place in my bedroom yesterday. Disoriented from lack of sleep, I fumble around my room digging through the mess. 

Cursing, I rock back on my feet, holding my wrist, palm up, as blood drips onto my checkered, black, gray, and white pajama pants. Before I have time to really look at the wound, Parker is on his knees in front of me, cradling my hand in both of his. “Are you okay?”

I tear my eyes away from the blood seeping through his fingers, and I stare at him wide eyed. His hair is disheveled, his eyes full of concern, and his chest, that’s only covered with a sleeveless muscle shirt, is heaving like he just ran a marathon. “Wh-where are your clothes?” I squeak. Blushing, he looks down at himself kneeling in my room in his boxers.

“My mom dropped off a bag of clothes for me last night, but that doesn’t matter!” Pulling me up, his hands still covering mine, he drags me to my bathroom across the hall. “Sam, talk to me. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Both of our hands are under the faucet, the handle covered in blood.

Gently, he rinses my hand, occasionally flexing his. “How did you cut yourself?”

“I was looking for my alarm, to shut it off. It’s buried somewhere in my room. I wasn’t paying attention and found the edge of a piece of glass.”

My alarm, which was still blaring in my room, is starting to give me a headache. “Sam…your alarm wasn’t plugged in?”

“No it—then how is it going off?” I ask and Parker laughs. “What’s so funny?”

“Did you set your phone alarm?”

“Oh…yeah. Sorry, I’m tired. I didn’t get much sleep last—” I hiss as he runs his thumb along my wound. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure there aren’t any shards in your cut.”

“What’s wrong with your hand?” I ask when he flexes it again.

“I felt it. When you got hurt. I still feel it.”

“How?”

“Maybe it has something to do with us being connected.” He turns off the water and starts to gently dry my hand. “Where’s your first aid kit?”

“Medicine cabinet.” Grabbing the edge of the mirror, he swings it open, looking for the small first aid box. When he finds it, he places it on the counter, and shuts the cabinet. “Does this mean I’ll feel every time you get tackled?” I ask as he looks through the box.

“I don’t think so. We can ask though, just to make sure.” He pauses hesitantly, “I’ll quit if it hurts you.”

“No! Parker, you love football; I don’t want you to quit for something so stupid.”

“Your safety isn’t stupid.”

“Ahem.” Both of our heads snap up.

“Morning Dad.” I smile sheepishly.

He crosses his arms, eyeing Parker. “What’s going on here?” I show him my still bleeding hand. Going into full dad mode, he rushes next to me, and sees the blood in the sink, on my pants, and the first aid kit sitting out. Putting his arm around my shoulders, he mumbles, “This is not what I was expecting when I saw you two in here.”

“Dad!” I groan.

Parker laughs, cleaning off my cut with an alcohol wipe. The sting makes me grit my teeth, and the lights in the bathroom flicker. Parker’s brow furrows, he drops my hand, and walks out of the bathroom. I stare at the door, and soon enough he’s back, his phone up to his ear. “I think she might need stiches. It’s still bleeding…yeah I know I was immature…yeah I know… _I know_. Dad, please. She has nothing to do with what happened at home last night, please just come here and take a look.” Hanging up, he sets his phone on the counter.

Quietly, he digs through the cabinets and takes out a small towel. Then he holds it against my hand, putting enough pressure on it to try to stop the bleeding, but not hurt me. I glance at Dad over my shoulder. Taking the hint, he leaves us alone.

I caress Parker’s cheek with my undamaged hand. “What happened last night?”

He closes his eyes, leaning into my touch. “They separated us. Our biological parents apparently sent a note with us and told them they needed to, but it just doesn’t make sense. If a Zanite is only whole when their partner is born, then why separate us? Because of it, I became a jerk to girls. Worst of all, I hurt you, the one person who will ever care about me. I’m angry that they hid you from me. Ever since you came into my life, it’s like you said, everything is falling together. I’m _jealous_ because I have a feeling we were the only ones separated. My mom said after she read the note that I clung to you, like I knew what was going to happen.” He opens his eyes. “She said I cried and screamed for weeks, and I know it’s true because it probably hurt like hell, just like how it felt when you told me you…you hate me.”

Screwing up his eyes, he takes slow, choppy, painful breaths. “I should have never said that, because I don’t hate you. I never could.” With that, the tears flow, trying to slip through his lashes, and I wipe a few away.

Abruptly, he pulls away, but never let’s go of the towel around my cut, and uses the back of his other hand to dry his eyes. “Sorry,” he croaks.

“Don’t be sorry for _feeling_. This is all overwhelming, and I understand.” He opens his mouth, but I hold up my uninjured hand, stopping him. “You are not weak, you are not a baby, you are hu—Zanite. We are just beginning to learn all there is to know about our kind, and I think a species that will be monogamous to one person from the day they are born, and are, in a sense, physically connected to them, can cause us to be pretty emotional, especially when it comes to our Zanite. I don’t want you to be afraid to cry around me, and I sure as hell don’t want you to think it makes you less manly. Don’t give me that look! I know you’re thinking it, but I don’t want you to. I’m relieved that I’m not the only one struggling with all of this, that you’re comfortable enough around me _already_ , that you can be so open with the way you feel.”

“She’s right.” I jump at the new voice from behind me. “Your kind love like no human can understand, it’s bound to make you more emotional. I wouldn’t even label it emotional, you’re more passionate.” Dr. Scott says from the doorway. He’s wearing black dress pants, with shiny black dress shoes, a light blue button up shirt, and a black tie. He has a bag in his hand. “Let’s go downstairs, I’ll have more room to work in the dining room.” I nod, as Parker awkwardly walks behind me, still trying to hold the towel. “Son, why don’t you get ready for school. She’ll be fine.” Reluctantly, he lets go of my hand.

Downstairs, Mom is furiously cooking breakfast, mumbling, “She’s my daughter…I have a right…tell me I can’t…I’d like to see them try…”

“Mom?”

The whisk falters and she clears her throat, “Good morning Samantha.” She spins around to face me, plastering a fake smile on her face, but it’s soon gone when she sees the blood. “Your father told me you cut your hand, but he didn’t say…” She looks me up and down, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Parker helped me clean it up.”

“That was sweet of him. Where is he?” she turns back to her cooking.

“Getting ready for school while Dr. Scott takes a look at my hand.” She nods, focusing harder on what she’s doing.

Dr. Scott moves the black placemats from the table, laying down some paper that looks a lot like the stuff that’s on the cot when you go to a clinic. He sets out some gauze, a bottle with clear liquid, some surgical string, and the other tools he needs for stiches. Sitting down, I lay my hand down, palm upon the crinkly paper. After he puts on purple latex gloves, he sits in the chair next to mine, and I let go of the towel.

I gasp when he lifts the towel, which tugs on the wound. Surprisingly, when he uses the liquid in the bottle, it doesn’t burn. “Parker was right. It does need stitches.”

My leg bounces under the tables and I quickly snatch my hand back as he’s about to stick my hand with the needle. “I-I can’t do this.”

“Samantha, it won’t heal if you don’t let me stich it.”

I shake my head, wincing as I ball my hand against my chest. He grabs my wrist, and tries to force my hand back down. “No! Don’t!” I scream.

“It will be over before you know it.” Dr. Scott says, once he has my wrist held against the table. My hand hurts too much to keep it balled up. As soon as my hand is open, he quickly reaches for his tools, and I struggle against him.

Mom comes up behind me, and strokes my hair. “Sweetie, you need to let him take care of it. I’m right here, you’ll be okay.”

“Please, don’t. Just…just wait for Parker please…I-I need him.” Dr. Scott freezes and looks up at me with a mix of frustration and understanding. When he lets go of me, I hunch over my hand. “I’m sorry, but I feel like he should be with me.”

“Don’t apologize. Now that you two have been brought back together, doing anything that isn’t mundane, you’ll feel the need to have him beside you. The same goes for him. You balance each other, give each other a calming sense.”

Mom squeezes my shoulder before she walks away to tend to breakfast. Her homemade blueberry pancakes make my stomach growl. Trying to focus on something, my thoughts latch onto the amount of blood that came from my hand. I shake my head to clear it when a large hand rests on my back.

Parker sits down next to me, looking good, like always. His hair seems longer because it’s damp, and he needs a trim. Like he can read my mind, he runs his hand through his charcoal hair, brushing his bangs back and to the side, out of his eyes. Today, he’s wearing a pair of light jeans, and a red and white striped polo. I’m surprised it’s short sleeved, but I guess it doesn’t matter now that he knows who I am.

“There, all done,” Dr. Scott says, pulling me from my trance.

I watch him wrap up my hand. “Wow. That was fast.” I comment, surprised at how easy that was.

“Took me ten minutes…you were right that Parker was a good distraction.”

Blushing, I practically run upstairs to hide. Dr. Scott yells up the stairs to make sure I don’t get my stiches wet, so I opt for a bath. It’s difficult washing my hair with one hand, but I managed to get it done.

My stomach growls again, so I quickly toss on a pair of black yoga pants, and a burgundy long sleeve tunic, that’s a size too big so the bottom is touching the top of my thighs. I finish my outfit with a pair of matching burgundy flats with fake gemstones, around the top of the shoe.

 

After breakfast, Parker and I sit in a weird silence with Mom. She keeps glancing between us, and just as she’s about to say something, Bianca’s horn saves us. Parker grabs his duffle bag and backpack that his mom brought him last night, and I toss my backpack on my shoulder. Once outside, I glance back and forth from Bee’s car to Trever’s truck. “I wasn’t sure how you would feel arriving at school with me.”

Swallowing my hurt pride, I nod and climb into Bianca’s car. As soon as she’s on the road she starts in. “So, Parker Scott spent the night at your house.”

“Yep.” I said, popping the “p.”

“Well, how is he?”

“Um, good I guess?” I stammer, staring at the wrap around my hand.

“You guess? God Sam, you hook up with Parker freaking Scott and you guess it was good?” Bianca screeches.

“ _What?_ Bianca! We did not hook up! Do you think if we did he would still be there to have breakfast with my _mother!_ You have seriously lost your mind. Besides we’re not even dating,” I splutter.

“I’m sure that’s not the first time parents caught him. Kristy told me he’s not timid. Likes it loud.”

“Oh. My. God. Bianca!” I shout, covering my face with my hands.

“What? He hasn’t told you about all his conquests before you?” she asks, like it’s the easiest thing in the world to talk about. I mumble something under my breath. “What was that? You’ll have to speak up.”

“I said. He’s a virgin!” I’m starting to feel woozy from how hard I’m blushing.

“Oh…So Kristy lied.”

“Obviously…” I snarl, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

I slam the door angrily when she parks in the student lot and march towards the school. I really should have been paying attention to where I was going because I run right into someone. “Yuck! Look what you did you stupid freak!”

Kristy, of all the people to run into, literally. Her pumpkin, mocha, frapa, crapa, or whatever it was, stained her light pink crop top and soaked her jeans. There’s even some dripping from her hair.

I gulp, “I-I’m sorry. It was an accident.”

“I doubt that! You’re trying to ruin my chances with Parker!” She screams, “Even though you’d be pretty pathetic to think he’d pick you over me. No one cares about you, and no one ever will.”

All of her screaming has drawn the attention of the people around us. Soon enough people are creating a circle, chanting, “Cat fight.”

Nervously I take a few steps back, just to get pushed forward. The momentum causes me to fall onto my hands and knees, straining and probably tearing some of the stiches. Pushing myself onto my knees, I’m about to look at my hand, but Kristy grabs my chin. “I can see it in your eyes. You still think you’re worth something. You think you have a chance with him.”

“I have more of a chance than you ever will.” I snap, hitting her hand away.

She laughs dramatically, crossing her arms. “You don’t see how worthless you are, do you?” When I don’t say anything she yells, “Do you?” I shake my head and she smirks. “Such a shame. I guess I’ll just have to teach you. Hold out your arm and pull your sleeve up.”

Not wanting to make this any worse than it’s already going to be, I lift my left arm, and shove my sleeve up. Digging through her purse, she pulls out a black marker. Grabbing my wrist tightly, she starts to spell out, “Die freak,” just like Jordan did when he attacked me.

“Stop! Leave her alone!” Bianca shouts from somewhere outside the crowd of people, but Kristy keeps writing different insults on me, as the kids taunt me with each new word.

Tears sting my eyes, but I refuse to let Kristy make me cry. She must have noticed because she sneers, “He’s just using you. All he wants to do is get a piece and move on.”

I quickly wipe away a tear as she smirks at me in a self-satisfied way. I keep trying to tell myself what she says means nothing, that Parker isn’t just using me, because he can’t, but more importantly…even if he could, he wouldn’t.

“Trever! Parker!” Bianca screams.

Suddenly, Parker is helping me up, and Trever and Bianca are standing on either side of him. Leaning forward, he presses a soft kiss to my forehead, causing audible gasps from the crowd. Before I have time to get over the shock of what he just did, he turns his back to me. “What is wrong with all of you?” he shouts. “How would you feel if this was you?”

“Well luckily it’s not. Why are you defending her?” Kristy asks.

“Because she doesn’t deserve this.”

“ _Okay…_ being forced to hang out with her has really messed with your head.” She flips her hair over her shoulder.

“You don’t know anything! She’s smart, and funny, and everything no one else here is!”

Kristy gapes at him, as he grabs my uninjured hand, and leads me into the school, straight to the nurse’s office, to have my stiches looked at.


	12. Parker

I’ve spent the last two days in a haze. Wednesday night practice should be done shortly, then I can see Sam, work on our powers, and discover more about our Zanite heritage. Luckily, we learned Sam won’t feel when I get tackled, because what we feel depends on the severity of the injury, and if we need the other’s help. It’s sort of like a distress call. Sam did it unintentionally when she cut her hand, but it’s nice to know if either of us are ever in trouble, the other will know.

“Scott! Focus! It’s the last play. Make it good,” Coach yells from the sidelines.

I nod, watching where Trever, our quarterback, squares up to. It looks like he’s about to throw to his right, but I notice his body isn’t as centered as normal, and I know he’s getting ready to throw across the field. I take off as soon as he throws. I’m not able to intercept it, but I do knock it out of the way of one of our receivers.

“Oh come on! You couldn’t let me have one practice where you don’t shut me out even once!” Trever complains.

Jogging over to him, I pat his helmet. “Sorry man, but I need to practice just as much as you. Besides it will just make you look even better on game day. No one is as good of a cornerback as I am, so their quarterbacks don’t get as much practice as you do!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he groans, jogging past me to the locker rooms.

While I’m getting dressed after my shower, Mark Baron saunters over to me. “So, is the freak good in bed? Because there’s no other explanation why you’d be so into her.”

I finish buttoning my pants. “I wouldn’t know. We aren’t dating.”

“ _Yeah_ right. Whatever you say.” I thought he was about to walk away, but he turns back and smirks. “Since she’s so good, I might have to take her for a spin. See what the fuss is about.”

In an instant, his back is against the lockers and my forearm is across his throat. “Don’t you dare talk about her like that!” He’s gasping for air, but I press harder. “I’m not going to explain myself to you, but you sure as hell aren’t going to make a move on her either. If you get anywhere near her…” I trail, pushing against his throat so much he starts to gag. Even though he’s five-ten, two hundred and fifty pounds, and our center tackle, I can _easily_ take him on.

Three other players pull me off of Mark. “What’s your problem?” he croaks, rubbing his neck.

Shrugging my teammates off of me I snarl, “Your girlfriend might want to know you’re thinking of sleeping with her best friend! Don’t make me tell her.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“If you don’t stay away from Sam, your relationship is as good as done!”

Mark walks away grumbling, and I go back to my locker and pull my shirt on. Grabbing my stuff, I storm out of the school, as Dad pulls into the parking lot. Getting in the passenger front seat, I set my bag on the floor by my feet. “How was practice?” Dad asks.

“Fine.”

“Really?” he asks, skeptically.

“Yeah, practice was good. Afterwards was frustrating.”

I punch the dashboard, where the airbag should be, but my parents didn’t replace it from the last time I set it off. “What happened?” I explained the Mark incident. “Did you feel better hurting him?” Dad asks after I finished.

“No…I actually feel like a jerk, but he was being so…crude. I’ll never understand why other guys only care about their social standings and sex.”

Dad snorts, “It must be a human thing. We are very superficial creatures. Which is a big reason we believe Samantha is bullied so badly. They see her beauty, and they know she’s smart, but what are they compared to her? Especially now that she’s getting your attention, the girl who adores you will do whatever it takes to make herself seem better than Samantha.”

“Kristy will never be better than Sam. No one will be.”

“Exactly. But they’ll try.”

Sighing, I lean back in the seat, “Are they at our house yet?”

I spot their silver sedan in our driveway, answering my question. Dad smiles, “Samantha wanted to make us dinner…well you, dinner. Your mother and I are going out with her parents. You guys deserve some time together.” He eyes me carefully. “Be careful. Don’t destroy the house too much with your powers because the neighbors will notice.”

“I’ll do my best.”

The smell of Sam’s cooking makes my stomach growl as soon as I step through the doorway, but I’m blocked off by our moms. “Parker, there’s some clothes laid out on your bed. Please go change. We’ll be gone before you come back down.”

I glance back and forth between them. My mom looks stoic, but Mrs. Fredrickson is like a kid in the candy store. Her eyes are bright, she couldn’t hide the hundred watt smile on her face if she wanted to, and she’s practically bouncing.

Sprinting upstairs, I find a pile of black dress clothes on my bed. Confused, I put the outfit on, with my black shoes that are next to my bed. I groan when I see a white tie laying there, but put it on anyway. I’ve never really enjoyed dressing up, but if it’s for Sam, well…I’d do just about anything for her.

Once downstairs and in the dining room, I’m blown away when I see the table set for two, with candles as the center piece, and a beautiful girl setting food on the table. “Wow.” I exclaim, startling Sam.

She spins spun around, her black dress fluttering around her knees. I stare. Her hair is pinned towards the back of her head. The dress looks vintage, like it would fit in the fifties or sixties, with the sleeves stopping at the shoulders, a modest neck line, and a loose, knee length skirt. There is a two-inch-wide white belt around her waist, and she has black and white checkered flats on.

“I-I…um. I wanted to do something nice for you.” She blushes.

“This is more than nice.”

Smiling, she hurries off to the kitchen again. When she comes back, she has two champagne glasses. “Um, I’m pretty sure even as Zanites we’re under age?” Raising an eyebrow, she sets a glass down, and takes a sip from the other.

“It’s apple juice,” she retorts.

We sit across from each other since the table is too big for us to sit at the heads and be close. My plate has potatoes, green beans, and pork tenderloin with gravy. “You made this?”

She nods, not making eye contact. “My mom and I cook together almost every night. She said this would be a good dinner for…well she just said it would be good.”

“Thank you. For cooking for me.”

Sam lights up, watching me expectantly. Confidently, I cut into the juicy tenderloin. A moan escapes as I take a bite. “G-good?” she asks, her cheeks rosy.

“No…it’s amazing!” After I take a few more bites, she starts to eat too. “So. What’s the special occasion?”

“I wanted to talk to you about…us,” she mumbles, pushing around a bean on her plate.

Setting my silverware down, I reach across the table, and take her hand in mine. “What about us?”

“I know, I said I wanted to take things slow…and I do, but I…I can’t take it anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to be…well only if you want to be…because I can’t…”

Chuckling, I get up, and Sam watches me warily. Sitting next to her, I take both of her hands, her fingers draped over the sides of mine, and I caress her knuckles. “Samantha Fredrickson, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

She nods a few times. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not embarrassing me about this. I just can’t deny my feelings anymore. When I see you, my heart flutters, when I’m not with you, you’re all I think about, and I just couldn’t stand the thought of other girls thinking they have a chance with you.”

I smirk, “Does this mean I don’t have to keep my distance at school anymore? That I can tell the world that you’re mine?”

“I’m nervous,” she admits reluctantly. “I don’t know how to be someone’s girlfriend.”

“Well it’s not any different than being my friend, except now I get to show you affection, and you can do the same. Although, I probably would have let you before anyway. Can I kiss you?” Blushing, she nods, so I lean forward, and connect.

I’ll never get over how soft her lips are, and how perfect this feels. I don’t want to push my luck, so I keep it short. When I pull away she looks at the table. “Sorry for the dramatic scenery. I just…I wanted—”

“It to be special?” I finish for her. “I figured as much, and I didn’t expect anything less from you. You’ve told me how firsts should mean something. This—” I gesture, “—meant something.”

She timidly smiles, “Well, let’s finish eating. There’s dessert, and then we can start working.”

Standing I reach over the table to grab my plate, and apple juice. After every few bites, I can’t help but look over at her. The candle light dances in her eyes showing the different shades. I always thought they were a deep forest green, but in this lighting, I can see the lighter green that surrounds her pupils, and just a hint of blue—the same blue as mine—around the outside of her irises. 

“Do I have something on my face?” she suddenly asks.

“Uh, no. Sorry, your eyes are interesting.”

“Thanks,” she whispers, before taking a drink of her apple juice.

When I’m done with my food, she takes our plates and glasses into the kitchen, and comes back with the champagne glasses filled with milk. Embarrassed she hurries back into the kitchen, and this time she’s carrying one plate, with what looks like a large brownie, topped with ice cream, fudge, and caramel. “Wow. Did you make this?” I ask, trying not to drool all over the food.

“Yeah…everything on this plate is homemade…even the ice cream.” She answers nervously.

Taking a bite, another moan leaves my lips. “I am the luckiest guy ever. I swear this is the best food I’ve ever eaten…and I eat a lot.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I never lie about food!” Taking another bite, I let the brownie melt in my mouth, and close my eyes.

She must believe me, because she finally eats. I start watching her again, but this time I scoop up some of the brownie onto my fork and hold it out toward her. She looks skeptical, maybe even confused, but opens her mouth. After she swallows, she holds up her fork, but before I can take the bite, she pulls it away and pops it into her mouth. “You’re such a dork,” she teases.

After dessert, we clean up, then sit in my living room. Using my PS4, I bring up the playlist I listen to when I’m working on my powers. When a pop punk song comes on, Sam raises an eyebrow. “Do you not like this? I can change it.”

I reach for the remote, but she glares at me. “If you change the music to some annoying pop song about butts, or something, you’ll regret it.”

“Okay, I won’t change it, but what was that look for?”

Tapping her foot to the beat, she shrugs. “I just didn’t peg you as the type of person who listens to this music.”

“It actually helps me use my powers, gets me pumped up I guess. I’m surprised you like this music.”

Scoffing, she stands up. “Like? Try love!”

Standing across from her, I concentrate, levitating the coffee table for a moment and putting it back down. Sam holds out her hand, her eyes focused on the table, but she can’t make it budge. Her frustration is obvious. Moving behind her, I wrap my arms around her waist. “Listen to the music, don’t think about your abilities. Let the beat run through you, let it get your heart pumping…now, lift the table.”

Easily, Sam levitates the table, higher than I had it, and even makes it rotate before setting it back down. When she sighs with relief, I let her go. “Do something harder,” she says, when I get back to the other side of the room.

I smirk, holding out my arms. Quickly, I swing them forward and connect my hands, manipulating the soundwaves around me. Sam covers her ears as her hair and dress blow back, and she stumbles a little.

Once she regains her composure, she does the same. “This sucks,” she whines when she didn’t get the same result.

“Don’t forget each Zanite has a core power. I’m better at controlling soundwaves than I am at anything else I do.”

“What’s mine?”

“I don’t know. It’s something you’ll have to figure out. It obviously isn’t anything to do with soundwaves. You did well, but it wasn’t very strong.”

“Gee thanks,” she grumbles, crossing her arms. “I’m hopeless. I’ll never be any good at any of this.”

“You will. It took me a few months to gain some sort of control, and a few more months to learn everything I can do.”

She paces around the room, mumbling, and finally she closes her eyes, vanishes, and reappears, stumbling right into my arms. “Sorry,” she whispers.

“Don’t be.” I help her straighten up. “Maybe we should focus on the things your emotions brought out in you.”

Nodding, she looks at my gaming console and I pray to any Foreseer who’s listening, that she won’t break it. The music gets louder and louder, until I have to hold my palms over my ears. Sam smirks, and the song switches. The more she plays around with the music, the more confident she becomes, until the lights flicker.

As she hesitates, the speakers of the surround sound pop, and the music stops. The light bulbs burst, and the hair on my arms stand up. She glances around nervously as the air becomes thicker and thicker. Nervously, she runs her thumb across her fingertips and that’s when I see it. “Zahara!” I shout and she glances at me immediately, “Rub your fingers again.”

“What was that?” she gasps, looking at her hand.

“Your core power! I can’t do that! I have to concentrate to the point that I almost give up, just to manipulate electronics the way you do with ease. I can turn up the music and switch a T.V. channel, but they have to be plugged in, and already on. You’ve turned things on without them being hooked up, and just now you created a spark! Electrical currents are your forte!”

“That’s… _terrifying_. What if I electrocute someone?”

Sitting down on the couch, I pat the spot next to me. She hesitates for a moment, but sits. “You won’t hurt anyone.”

“How do you know?” she whispers.

“Because you’ve only used your powers on someone else when you were defending yourself. Even then, it wasn’t your fault because you didn’t know about them.” I know she doesn’t believe me. “Sam, you’re too kind to hurt anyone.” I pick up her hand, and set it in mine, with my palm against the back of her hand. “Create a spark.”

“Are you insane?” she panics.

“I trust you.”

Taking a shaky breath, she slowly begins moving her thumb across her fingertips. Small at first, but with each stroke the sparks get a little bigger, until one shoots off her hand, and strikes the wall leaving a small black, burnt mark. “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be. Try again.”

She does, and this time, she’s able to open her hand. A thin strand of lightning comes from each finger, and meets in the middle, making a small ball of electricity. Her eyes are wide, and her smile is just as blinding as the light she’s creating. Eventually, the electricity swirling over her hand is the size of a golf ball, and she carefully closes her hand into a fist. When she opens it again, the sparks are gone


	13. Sam

It’s almost time for fourth block, our last class of the day, and I’m impatiently waiting for Parker at my locker. Today was weird. When I first arrived, Parker was waiting in the parking lot by Trever’s truck. A swarm of girls were trying to get his attention, like usual, but he wasn’t even looking at them. Once I was out of Bee’s car, he jogged over, put his arm around my shoulders, kissed my temple and said, “Good morning beautiful.” I know I blushed, and when all the swooning girls glared at me I leaned more into him, and kept my eyes on the pavement.

He insisted on walking me to each one of my classes, which is why I’m waiting for him now. The cold metal of my locker is freezing my back. “You know, just because you somehow got him wrapped around your finger, doesn’t mean he won’t come crawling back to me,” Kristy snarls as she walks up to me.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” I sigh.

“Because it’s just too much fun.”

“I know you’re trying to make my feel bad about myself, probably even hate myself, but it won’t work. I’m stronger than you think.”

“She’s right. My girlfriend is remarkably strong willed,” Parker says, coming up beside me.

“G-girlfriend?” Kristy stutters, almost giving herself whiplash, looking between us.

“Yep. Looks like I finally found someone who interests me.” Parker comments, nuzzling his face in my hair.

“You have got to be kidding me! You picked that…that _loser_ over me?” she whines, trying to pull Parker away from me.

Instinctively, I put myself between them and _push_ her. When she stumbles, I feel incredibly guilty. “I-I’m so sorry.”

“How dare you put your hands on me!”

I roll my eyes. “But it’s okay for you to put your hands on _my_ boyfriend?” I step closer, but Parker winds one of his arms around my waist and holds me back, “You think you’re so entitled to everything! You think you’re so much better than me, but _he_ chose _me_! _He_ wants to be with _me_ , and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

She narrows her eyes. “Just wait…he’ll be mine, and I can’t _wait_ to see your face when it happens.” Smiling evilly, she flips her hair behind her shoulder and storms away.

The first bell for fourth block rings, and Parker blows a raspberry on my neck. I push him away, and he sticks out his bottom lip making me laugh. “I never would have guessed _the_ Parker Scott is a pouter.”

“Hmm, I bet there’s a lot you don’t know about me. I used to be just a pretty face to you.” He retorts, giving me his best vogue face.

“I must admit; I am pleasantly surprised that you’re more intellectual than most good looking jocks.”

“Can I kiss you?” he asks outside of my Advance English classroom.

I shake my head. “Sorry, I’m not ready to do that around everyone.”

“It’s okay.”

He starts to leave, but quickly comes back, pecks me on my forehead, and runs off toward his class.

A little foggy, I walk into the room, and over to my seat. I almost don’t notice the whispering…almost.

“Did you hear? He’s only with her as a bet, like that movie where the guy dates the loser and makes her prom queen or something like that. She’s supposed to be smart, but she’s stupid enough to believe she’s good enough for him.”

Hunching, I wrap my arms around myself trying to hide. “How can she even think he’s attracted to her. She’s huge, like a freakin’ Amazon! She needs to lay off the weights, and no doubt she probably takes steroids to be that ripped.” Another person adds.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I think, _Valko…Valko please…_

_Zahara? What’s wrong?_

Taking a shaky breath, I try to keep calm, but those jerks won’t shut up, “How long do you think he’ll go before he slips up? I’ve seen the way he looks at the cheerleaders. He’s going to lose whatever bet he took before he’ll ever keep it in his pants long enough.”

_I can’t ignore them. I used to be able to but now…it’s too much. They’re saying things I know aren’t true, but there’s a speck of doubt, and that makes me feel worse than their words._

Parker is quite for a moment, _what are they saying_ _?_ I tell him everything, while trying to pay attention to Mr. Drakes, who started teaching already. _You know that’s not true right?_

I scoff out loud, and everyone looks at me. “Is something I said amusing?” Mr. Drakes asks, walking over to my desk.

“N-no Sir. Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“About your so-called boyfriend?” someone mocks from behind me.

Mr. Drakes must not have heard the comment because he’s still focused on me. “What’s so important that you’re ignoring my lesson _again_?”

“Nothing, Sir. I’m sorry. I’ll pay attention.”

“Too late Miss Fredrickson. Get out.”

“Again?” I complain.

“It’s not my fault you enjoy disrupting my class. Maybe this time you’ll actually get detention.”

Frustrated, I grab my stuff, and like the last time I was kicked out of this class, the murmurs start. I hurry out, purposely slamming the door behind me, causing the students to obnoxiously _ooo_ in the classroom.

_Just got kicked out of my class…pretty sure Mr. Drakes hates me._

I detour by Parker’s classroom on the way to the office and think about the day Jordan stopped me in the hall. If I would have never ran into Parker, my life wouldn’t be as upside down as it is now. _Hey, beautiful…as much as I love getting to see you, you should probably get to the office so you don’t get into even more trouble._

Realizing I’m still standing outside of his classroom, I stare at him red-faced. He smiles and winks, the girls around him look towards the door with disgust on their faces. Raising my hand up, so he’ll be able to see it, I slightly wave, then finally walk away.

_Sorry, I didn’t realize I had been standing there that long. I was thinking about how this reminds me of the day you first noticed me. I stopped and gawked at the good-looking, popular boy through the window of his classroom that day too...and now I sound like a stalker._

_Well, you won’t have to relive the rest of that day, because I’ll be waiting to walk you out to Bianca’s car._

Rolling my eyes, I enter the office. The secretary looks up from her work, her thick rimmed glasses sitting on the tip of her nose. “Ah, Samantha. We thought you were doing better, but I guess we were wrong.”

“Guess so.”

“You know the drill. Have a seat until Principal Miller calls you.”

I nod, and sit in one of the hard, plastic, uncomfortable, blue chairs. Surprisingly, the staff wasn’t gossiping about me, until the one with short, curly, gray hair came in from one of the back rooms in the office. I always wondered what they were used for, but I just assumed that’s where the copier is because they always have their hands full of papers when they come out.

Once she’s seated the whispering starts. “Oh my, what did she do to her hair? She was such a pretty girl before.” I reach up and run my fingers through it, twirling the ends around my finger.

The one in the glasses adds, “I heard from the kids that she’s dating the Scott boy!”

“How on Earth did she manage that?” her words make my heart hurt.

 _If I wasn’t an alien, I wouldn’t be with him_.

I knew it before, but today it’s becoming more apparent that it’s true. If we were human, he wouldn’t choose me. The only reason he did, is because his choice was made for him. When I really think about it, it’s the same for me. I obviously would have still noticed the most popular guy in school, but I wouldn’t have been curious, or gotten a stupid crush.

“Samantha Fredrickson.” Mrs. Miller calls from her office.

Trudging over, I shut the door behind me and take a seat. “Good afternoon Principal Miller.”

She nods once. “What’s going on today?”

I run my fingers over my books, I don’t know what to tell her. Instead, I just shrug.

“Samantha, are you doing okay?”

I want to tell her yes, to say everything is fine, but I can’t. All I can do is shake my head.

“Will you please talk to me? Tell me what’s going on.” Principal Miller’s voice is soft and warm, like the one my mom uses when I’m upset.

“I wish I could.”

“You can trust me. Anything you say will not leave this room, unless I am fearful for your safety or the safety of others.”

I watch her carefully, searching her eyes for any indication that she might be lying. Encouraged, I ask, “Can I show you something? Without you freaking out, or sending me off to some research facility.”

She readjusts in her chair, looking a little uncomfortable, and folds her hands on her desk, “If you trust me enough, feel free. I won’t send you anywhere.”

“Okay…I don’t know if I should, even though I trust you.”

“Take your time,” she says, but I can tell her curiosity is making her antsy.

_Valko…I’m going to tell Principal Miller. We need someone here who understands. Someone who we can go to besides our parents._

_Whoa wait…tell her what?_ Parker’s voice, though distant, sounds panicked.

 _I’m going to show her what I can do._.. _I hope you can understand why I need to do this._

I ignore his protest; I don’t want him to talk me out of it. Lifting my right hand, I slide my thumb back and forth across my fingertips. At the first spark, I look up to see Mrs. Miller staring at my hand, her mouth slightly open, and her eyes are a mix between confusion and awe.

Once I have a good stream of lightning, I open my hand and build a ball of electricity, like I did at Parker’s. “I-I’m what my people call a Zanite. P-Parker is one too. It’s why we look different, but not so much that we don’t somewhat blend in with Humans.”

Her eyes are so wide, I’m scared they might pop out of her head. She opens her desk, pulls out a small card, and hands it to me. “My personal number is on that. I want you to call me if you ever need anything. Does Miss Lacoy know?”

“No. I shouldn’t have even told you, but I just needed to tell someone. I was starting to feel suffocated, and I trust you. You’ve never wronged me.”

“I can’t even imagine how incredibly alone you’ve felt. This must be why you weren’t feeling like yourself?” I nod and she chuckles a little, “To think I thought I needed to put you on a suicide watch, only to find out you’re not fitting in because you’re super human.”

“Well, I’m not exactly human.” I say, meeting her eyes for the first time since she gave me her card.

“I suppose you’re not, but you’re still the same Samantha I’ve gotten the pleasure of getting to know,” she says, with the brightest smile on her face.

“Y-you’re not afraid of me?” I ask, confused on why she isn’t fleeing, or calling some special forces or something.

“No Samantha, I’m not. A little nervous and awed, but not scared. I’ve known both of you long enough to know you won’t hurt anyone. Well, unless you’re provoked, because I’m guessing what Jordan Walters was trying to get me to believe is true?”

She leans back in her chair. It’s the most relaxed I’ve ever seen her. Normally she’s all business, sitting up straight, looking professional. She slightly turns her chair, and the sun shines onto her dark skin, almost making it glow.

I look down at my pale hands, and part of me wishes the sun did that to me, that I could look a little more human. “Samantha?” Mrs. Miller asks, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking.”

She sits up a little straighter again. “Is there anything I need to be concerned about?”

“I don’t think so. If I ever feel like I’m losing control, Parker knows how to calm me down enough to rein my powers in.”

She stares at me for a while. Bouncing my knee, I try to relax, but a piece of me feels like I made a mistake. She’s either faking how well she’s taking this, and some scientists will be at my home waiting to dissect me, or she’s in shock and in a few hours will have a meltdown.

A quick, almost panicked knock on the door startles the both of. Before Principal Miller can let them in, Parker opens it, slightly shaking. Gently, he closes the door. “Please tell me she doesn’t know.”

“I’m sorry I already told her. She’s actually taking it better than I thought she would.”

Parker clenches his fists, and a book sitting on my lap shoots across the room. Without looking me in the eyes he growls, “Are you _stupid?_ Of course she’s acting like everything is fine and dandy, but it’s not! Humans don’t understand. My own host family is afraid of me. When my powers first resurfaced, they flinched whenever I came into a room. I know they care about me, but the only people we can trust, are each other. She’s going to end up sending us away! How could you do this?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” I snap, turning away from him.

Crossing the room, he picks up my book. He holds it, but I snatch it from him, and put it back on my lap with my other belongings. I shift, feeling uneasy under his judging gaze. Moving again, he stands between me and Mrs. Miller. Dropping to his knees, he tries to meet my eyes, but I keep looking away. “You’re upset.”

“Am I? Who would have thought?”

Parker opens his mouth, but is cut off by Principal Miller, “Parker, please sit.” Slowly, he takes a seat in the chair next to me. “How did you just react when you came in here?”

He sat quiet for longer than I would have liked. His eyes are focused on me, like he’s trying to read my mind, but there’s no way I’m letting him in it now. He doesn’t trust my judgement…he doesn’t trust me, yet, according to the Foreseer, I have to trust him with my life.

Defeated he slouches into his chair. “Samantha is treated unfairly all the time, but—correct me if I’m wrong—” Mrs. Miller glances at me and I sit straighter. “—but I think the lack of faith, and trust you have in her, was the most unfair thing she’s experienced yet. The way it sounds you’re the only one like her, and keeping a secret like that can take a lot out of a person. She trusted me, and I will not break that trust. Samantha has always had a....special…place in my heart. I know being Principal I shouldn’t pick favorites, but it happens. I won’t share your secret, because it’s not mine to share.”

“You’re taking this surprisingly well,” I blurt.

“Well, I’ve always been a strong believer that Earth isn’t the only inhabited planet. Besides, I know you. You wouldn’t try to take over the world. If anything, I’d peg you as a superhero type.”

I chuckle, “Well, I’m technically a warrior.”

The last bell rings, and she smiles, “Well, as much as I’d love to hear more about your species, I have to get going. Is there anything else you need?”

We both shake our head, get up, and walk out of her office together. When we get into the hallway, Parker is following behind me, and I can almost _feel_ his pout. “What?” I huff, spinning around.

“I just wish you would tell me what’s wrong,” he whimpers.

“Seriously, Parker? How can you not know?” I snarl venomously. When he doesn’t answer, I walk away. “You don’t trust me.”

“Sam, wait,” he calls, but I run, leaving my backpack in my locker. Carrying my English books, I head straight for Bianca’s car.

Luckily, she leaves it unlocked, because let’s be honest, no one’s going to steal this piece of junk anyway. Getting in, I reach over to the driver side door, and lock it, because I know Parker will be coming, but I’m still hoping Bee gets here first.

Like I suspected, Parker’s moping as he comes up to Bianca’s car. “Sam, please, talk to me,” he begs loudly through the glass.

Crossing my arms, I think, _No. Why should I?_

Gripping onto the edge of the roof of the car, he bends over and hangs his head, _I’m sorry._

_I don’t care._

_Zahara…I was scared. No…I was terrified. I thought she was going to take you away from me. I thought…I thought I was already going to lose you._

_As sweet as that sounds, it doesn’t change the fact that you don’t trust and respect my decisions. You remember calling me stupid right? Because I do._

“Scott, what did you do now?” Bianca shouts, digging her keys out of her backpack.

I look back at Parker, but he’s already walking away, hunched over, and I’m starting to think I was too hard on him. Bianca snaps her fingers in my face to get my attention. “How do you feel about going to the mall for a couple of hours?” I ask.

“Wait… _you’re_ suggesting the mall? He must have really screwed up…but I never turn down shopping, no matter the reason!”

I try to smile, but every time my heart beats, it feels like a small pin is stabbing it. “Can you help me find an outfit that…well, I’m not really sure how to explain it.”

A wicked smile crosses Bianca’s face. “You want Parker drooling!”

“Yeah, but I don’t really know why.”

“It’s because you’re mad at him. You want to show off a little, make him regret whatever he did…who knew Samantha Fredrickson, the quiet bookworm, can be vindictive.”

“I’m not vindictive.” Bianca raises an eyebrow and scoffs. “Fine…maybe I am a little, but he kind of deserves it. He expects me to drop all of my walls and just trust him with my entire heart...my entire being, but he can’t support, respect, or trust one decision I made.”

“Hypocrite,” she hums under her breath.

At the mall, Bianca immediately drags me into a dark store, where the majority of clothes are black with chains and skulls. Although, it’s not completely gloomy, there are Disney princesses and different television show merchandise adorning some of the clothes. I watch her skeptically, I don’t think she’s ever stepped foot into a store like this, and she’s being eyed by the guy behind the counter with the eyeliner, black lipstick, and green Mohawk.

She walks right through like she owns the place, and starts her search. “Um…Bee. Why are we in here? I’m not really the dark and broody type.”

“Don’t question me. Black is a powerful color. You’ll have him on his knees begging for forgiveness.” She cackles, scaring me a little.

“Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“What no! Come on! I promise it won’t be anything too risky, just something… unexpected.”

Reluctantly, I start to look around, a little nervous about what Bianca has in mind.


	14. Parker

During practice, I couldn’t catch a ball or tackle anyone if my life depended on it. I’m so angry with myself for overreacting, and I know she’s truly upset because there’s a dull pain in my chest that won’t go away. After practice, I stood outside of her house, trying to make myself knock on the door, but I know we’ll probably fight, and I hate fighting with her.

Inhaling, I lift my hand to knock, just to have the door swing open before my fist makes contact with the wood. Sam’s standing there, and I freeze. Her hair is wavy, with just a couple of braids in it, hanging loosely. Her porcelain skin stands out against her form fitting, black, long sleeve shirt. Over it she has a powder blue tank top that has multiple slits along the sides showing the black. Gulping, I let my eyes wonder. Her blue top reaches the middle of her thighs, just long enough to keep the black tights she’s wearing, under her knee high black boots, modest.

She smirks putting her hand over my fist and lowering it. I hadn’t realized I left it up the entire time. “Dinner is ready. My parents will be leaving after so we can work on our powers without being afraid we’ll hurt them.”

“O-okay…you look…different,” I mumble, trailing behind her like a little dog.

Her shoulders tremble with laughter, “Good or bad different?”

“I wouldn’t answer that if I was you…it’s a trap!” Mr. Fredrickson teases.

“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Fredrickson,” I say, snapping out my daze.

“I hope you like tacos!” Sam’s mom practically sings. I sit, expecting Sam to sit next to me. She maintains eye contact the entire time as she walks over to the other side of the table and sits across from me.

Our meal is eaten is silence, occasionally her parents ask about school, our powers, and football. It’s not a bad silence, but when my knee hits the table it’s pretty obvious.

“Parker are you okay?” Mrs. Fredrickson asks, her head tilted and her voice full of concern.

“I uh.” My voice cracks like I’m going through puberty, again. Awkwardly I cough, “Y-yeah.” I whine as Sam runs her foot up my leg, which is what caused me to bust my knee on the table in the first place.

Sam raises her eyebrows and gives me a one-sided smirk, taunting me, “Are you sure?”

“Yep. I’m—” I let out a small squeak when her foot moves along my leg again. “Fine.”

My eyes lock on hers. She looks like she’s enjoying torturing me, but the pain in my chest tells me it’s just a mask. That she’s trying to get to me, because she’s still upset, and I don’t blame her.

Dinner seemed to take forever, and it probably didn’t help that I had to keep thinking of random things to keep my mind off Sam. As soon as everyone’s finished, I shoot up from the table and offer to help Mrs. Fredrickson clean up.

Sam comes up behind me while I’m loading the dishwashers. Placing her hands on my sides; her touch is feather light, and she purrs, “I’ll be right back.” My knees almost give out, and I can hear her chuckling as she leaves the room.

“So what did you do?” her mom asks, handing me the frying pan.

I place it on the bottom rack of the dishwasher. “I called her stupid,” I mumble.

“Why would you do something like that?”

Drying my hands, I take a step back, and lean against their kitchen island. “She told someone about what we are.” Mrs. Fredrickson drops the plate she was holding into the sink, wincing at the loud noise, but gestures for me to continue. “I didn’t mean it. I only said it because I was scared that she was going to be taken away. Luckily, the person she told took it really well. I thought she was putting her life in unnecessary danger and it was a stupid thing to do.”

“That’s not why I’m mad.” Sam’s voice is barely audible.

She comes up next to me, and hops up to sit on the island. “Then what did I do?” I ask, stepping in front of her, with my hands on the counter on either side of her. “My chest hurts, so I know I did something.”

She looks over my shoulder. “Mom, can you guys go. Parker and I need to talk.”

“Behave,” her mother says, kissing Sam’s cheek, and walking out of the kitchen.

When her mom is out of sight, Sam puts her hands behind my neck, interlocking her fingers. “I know you were scared, but the way you acted showed me that you have no faith in me. The Foreseer said I can’t live if I don’t trust you, so how is it fair that you don’t at least return the favor, even if the bounty isn’t over your head?”

“I’m sorry I overreacted. I’m the stupid one, not you.”

She snorts, and leans a little closer. “You’re not stupid. You just need to think a little about how I feel. You’re all about keeping me safe, and protecting me, but I’m not fragile. I’m a warrior too.”

“Do you forgive me?”

I don’t need an answer, because the pain is slowly disappearing. “Of course I do. Have you seen your eyes when you’re all mopey? There’s no way I can stay mad at you when they get dim, like the pigment is being cried out.”

“That’s an interesting way to put it.”

She hits my shoulder playfully. “We should get to work. What’s on the agenda tonight?”

“I was thinking we can work on telekinesis again. It’s our most useful ability, and you should be able to do it without having to gesture. My parents told me some can even do it by just thinking about what they want to move.”

“Sounds good.” She hops off the counter before I had gotten a chance to back up.

Her breath hitches when she realizes how close we are, and that my hands are still on the counter beside her. “Am I ever going to get used to your pheromones?” I ask, not really caring about the answer.

She looks like she’s trying not to breathe, and shrugs. “I don’t know…but it seems to be worse the closer you are to me.”

“That’s unfortunate.” I set my forehead against hers.

Relaxing, she places her hands on my chest, and slithers them up until her fingers slide into my hair on the back of my head. “I never said it was a bad thing.”

Her eyes start to darken, and I wonder if it’s a Zanite thing. Our eyes tend to change hues depending on our feelings, but right now none of that is important.

She tilts her head, removing her forehead from mine. “Have you noticed that our hearts beat the same?” Her breath is against my lips, making me shiver.

“Yeah…I have, you showed me the first time I came over here. It shouldn’t surprise me how connected we are considering we have a part of each other’s soul, but it does.”

Sam looks up through her eyelashes before letting them flutter shut. As her lips brush against mine and we hold each other close, neither of us hear the front door opening. Her pheromones become so intense that I don’t think I’ll be able to get the scent out of my nose for weeks.

There’s a noise, almost like a cough, but we ignore it. “Having fun?” A deep voice cuts through and I spring away from Sam.

“D-dad…what…why are you home?” Sam asks, stumbling over her words.

“Your mother forgot the theatre tickets.” He pauses, picking them up off the kitchen island, “It looks like it was a good thing though…how’s practicing your powers going?”

I cross my right arm across my body and grip onto my left bicep. “We uh. We were about to start.”

“I saw that something was about to start, but it didn’t look like your powers were on your minds.” He looks pointedly at Sam. “Maybe you two shouldn’t get all this time alone. We were trusting you to make good decisions and learn to control your abilities.”

“I-I’m sorry. I—his—our—”

“What Sam is trying to explain is, the reason we were um—” I gesture awkwardly. “— is because of our pheromones. Which is another thing we need to work on. We need to figure out how to ignore them or control our actions when our senses are overwhelmed. If we weren’t separated in the first place, it probably wouldn’t be this difficult.”

Mr. Fredrickson narrows his eyes. “Oh no. Don’t blame your self-control issues on us. You will be respectful of my daughter.”

“Dad!” Sam whines. “He is respectful. Besides, I was the one who initiated it. He was being a complete gentleman.”

Sighing, he taps the tickets against his hand. “Can I trust that nothing will happen if I walk out of this house again?”

Sam nods, “Because you ruined the mood,” she mutters under her breath.

My heart almost stops, but I try to keep a straight face because he didn’t seem to hear her. He looks between us skeptically, but eventually leaves.

“Well that was fun.” I say, closing the space between us again.

“Let’s go to the living room.” Sam pushes on my chest to get me to move.

“Right, it’s more comfortable.”

She stops and makes a face like she just smelt rotten eggs. “What are you talking about?”

“I thought you wanted to maybe pick up where we left off.”

Her eyebrows shoot up, “What do you think is going to happen?” Confused, I keep my mouth shut, I don’t want to say the wrong thing. “You really are something you know that. We’re going to the living room to work on telekinesis. Nothing more.”

“Exactly…that’s what I was talking about.”

She scoffs and walks away, “Sure you were.”

Embarrassed, I follow her trying to refocus. I look around and grab the T.V. remote, a DVD, and a photo of Sam and her parents standing by the SOLD sign in front of their house. I smile at the picture. Even after getting uprooted and moved across the country, she still looked positive.

Sam stands next to the table, “What are you doing?”

“We’re going to practice with this stuff.” I gesture toward the DVD, making it come off the coffee table, and spin a couple of times in the air before setting it back down.

Smiling Sam holds her hand out, but instead of levitating anything, the remote disappears and reappears in her hand. “Why can’t I do any of this?” She whines, setting it back on the table.

“Maybe yours is different. Because I don’t think I can do that.”

“Really? I did it the first day my powers resurfaced. The box containing my communication device kept reappearing in my hands. Since then it’s just natural.” She says, setting the remote back down. “All I do is think about an object I want, and it appears in my hands. My parents said it has to do with our ability to teleport.” She pauses, looking at the items on the table. “You should try it. You told me we each have one core power that we’re stronger with, but other than that, everything else is the same. You should be able to do this.”

I nod, concentrating on the photo of Sam. It shakes for a moment, but I can only get it to levitate. “I think this is just like flying…it’s not on my alien resume.”

Rolling her eyes, she leaves the room. When she comes back, she sets a folded piece of paper down next to the DVD. “I wrote something on there. If you want to know what it says, make it come to you with teleportation, not telekinesis.”

For some reason, I need to know what it says. _Come on…I want to know…just teleport._

At some point I must have closed my eyes, because they fly open when Sam squeals, “You did it!” She’s beaming it makes my heart jump.

Like a little kid on Christmas, I eagerly unfold the paper, and it says, _you’re a dork._

“Seriously Sam?”

“What?” She shrugs. “It worked didn’t it?”

Balling the paper up, I throw it at her, and she launches it back.

We’re in a full out war with this one piece of paper, until I realize Sam isn’t actually touching it, she’s just gesturing toward it. “Sam—” The ball hits my forehead, making me flinch, and sending Sam into a laughing fit. “—You haven’t been throwing the paper! You’re using your powers!”

She looks at her hands, and then points to the three objects that were long forgotten about on the table. They wobble into the air, and she laughs. She makes them encircle us, faster and faster, until they’re only blurs.

After a moment, she slows them down, letting them float above her. With her head tilted back, and her arms stretched straight out from her sides, she starts to twirl. I don’t want to interrupt her happiness, so I sit down and watch.

After twenty minutes, she’s laying on her back on the floor, slowly adding new objects to the cluster she has levitating above her. Her smile slowly fades. “Parker, why does everyone hate me?”

I blink, thrown off by the dramatic change. “I well…I don’t know, but I wish I could tell you why.”

“I wish you could too.” There is so much sadness on her face when she looks at me.

Slowly getting off of the couch, I join her on the floor, and carefully use my powers to move all the levitating objects to the floor next to us. Lying on my side, I lean my head against my hand, propped up by my elbow. She shifts to face me, and I tuck her hair behind her ear. “Did you know it doesn’t matter why though? You have two parents who love you even though we are who we are. You have Bianca who would probably kill someone for you, if you’d let her, and most importantly…well I’m probably being bias…but you have me. I know that’s not a lot, but take it from me…being popular isn’t all it’s cracked out to be either.” She starts to turn away, but I put my hand on her shoulder, stopping her. “It’s true. Before we hung out, what did you think of me?”

“I thought you were an arrogant jerk. Who had no heart.”

That was harsher than I thought. “That’s exactly what most people think. They know that guy. The guy who hides behind a smile, and pretends to be confident. You know _me_. The real me. Even before I knew you were a Zanite…that you’re _my_ Zanite…you got to see me with my shields down. You got a rare glimpse of the real Parker Scott. Being popular takes a lot of lying, and a lot of acting. When everyone kept mentioning my reputation would be ruined, I almost threw a party. I don’t like the guy I was pretending to be.”

“I didn’t like him either…I first started to feel something more than a stupid superficial crush, when one of my classmates approached you and you kindly turned her down.”

“I remember that. It’s the day you drew the picture of the rose and glass. It made me realize I was the glass in a lot of people’s lives.”

“You’re the rose in mine….and oh my God that was horrifyingly cheesy.” She rolls onto her back and covers her face, making me chuckle. Suddenly, she sits up. “We should probably work on some more of our powers. At the school I was able to control water. Is that separate from telekinesis?”

“I think it’s the same. I’m guessing you turned on the faucets with your mind, and when the water started pouring, you moved it, and contorted it to defend yourself.”

“Okay, so what else do we need to work on?”

“How about teleporting yourself? You can do it with objects, but I’ve only seen you physically do it once.” I get up, and take her hand, helping her to her feet. “Teleport to the kitchen.”

She nods her head, takes a step, and vanishes. There’s a loud crash in the kitchen, so I quickly teleport myself there. She’s laying on the floor, groaning. “How do I land better?” she asks, standing up.

“Practice. I tripped and would land in weird places all the time. Once, I teleported to my bathroom and my foot ended up in the toilet.”

Sam blanches, “Yuck.”

The front door opens and I glance at my watch, it’s after ten. Sam’s parents come into the kitchen and her dad eyes us. “Still in here I see. Get anything done?”

Sam blushes. “We just came back in here. I was practicing teleportation, and my landing was rough. Parker just came to check on me. I was able to use my telekinesis better, and I taught Parker how to teleport objects.”

“I’m impressed, but I’m guessing that didn’t take all your time up.” Mr. Fredrickson accuses.

“You’re right it didn’t, but no worries Dad I didn’t spread my legs for him like you think I did.” Sam snarls. I almost choke as her mom gasps.

“Samantha Jane!” Her dad scolds.

“Don’t even try to be mad! You’re the one that thinks I’m going to whore around with him all of the time. I’m literally connected to him, and his scent draws me in like a moth to a light! So excuse me if I kiss my _boyfriend_ every now and then. But how _dare_ you keep implying that we’re having sex! Is that what you think of me now? Because I have a boyfriend, or a partner, or whatever in the hell he is, that I’m just going to hop into bed with him?” I gently set my hand on Sam’s shoulder, but she shrugs it off. “I’m going to Bianca’s.”

I stand staring at the empty space beside me, as Sam teleports, causing dust to fall from the kitchen ceiling when she crash lands in her room. Her mom has her hand over her heart, and her eyes are tearing up, but her dad looks pissed. His hands are clenched just as tightly as his jaw.

He starts to walk away, but Mrs. Fredrickson grabs his arm. “Greg, don’t. She’s not entirely wrong. She went about telling you how she feels in a bad way, but she’s upset. Just be happy she told us where she’s going.”

“It’s a school night,” he grumbles.

“And because you accused our daughter of something she clearly didn’t and isn’t going to do, she’s leaving.” Mr. Fredrickson’s shoulders slump, and I think he finally realized how his accusations, even if some of them were jokes, really hurt Sam.

There’s another loud crash, but this time by the door. I hurry over to Sam, and help her up off the floor. “Do you think you can drop me off at Bee’s?”

“Of course, but my parents dropped me off today, so I don’t have the SUV. Let’s teleport to my house and I’ll walk you to the Lacoy’s.”

Sam shoulders a small purple bag, walks over to her parents who had come to investigate the noise, and hugs her mom. Then with one last glare at her father, she takes my hand and we teleport to my living room.


	15. Sam

Dr. Scott jumps up from the couch when we appear in front of him, spilling the bowl of popcorn sitting on his lap. “Parker! How many times have I told you to teleport into your room? One of these days you’re going to scare me to death.”

I probably would have laughed, but I’m too angry to really care. “Sorry Dad,” Parker says, “I didn’t think you’d appreciate Sam and I teleporting into my room.”

“I suppose you’re right about that. Does her family know she’s here?”

“I’ll be going to my friend’s house, who lives close to here, so I tagged along with Parker. Sorry for scaring you.” I say, gripping onto my bag a little tighter.

“It’s a school night. Doesn’t that concern your parents?” Dr. Scott asks, picking up the popcorn. With a wave of my hand, I clean up the mess, and he smiles. “Thank you Samantha.”

“No problem. And to be honest, I don’t really care if my parents are okay with it or not.”

“Sam,” Parker coos. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it the way he kept implying. Your dad loves you.”

I pull my hand out of Parker’s. “He’s not my dad,” I scowl. “I never got to meet my dad, but if I had I’m sure he wouldn’t think I’d drop my pants, even for you!”

Parker grabs me around the crease of my elbow when I try to walk away. “Sam, please, just calm down.”

“You don’t get it! He’s just as bad as the kids at school! I-I’m not a whore, but everyone thinks I am. I hear what they say, about what happened with Jordan, about why they think you’re with me. They think I slept with him, and think I sleep with you. I shouldn’t have to hear about it from the man I call my father.”

A stray tear rolls over my cheek, and I cover my mouth with my hand to muffle my sobs. I twitch away as Parker attempts to comfort me. Somehow, he manages to pin my arms between us, holding me as tight as he can without hurting me. He keeps whispering, telling me it’s okay, occasionally kissing my forehead. After a couple of minutes, I lay my head on his shoulder, and he loosens his grip just enough to reach up and stroke the back of my head. “Feel better?” he asks softly.

“No,” I croak. “C-can you walk to me Bianca’s?”

“Of course.”

As we start to leave, Dr. Scott calls us back. “Son, Pack a bag. You can stay at the Lacoy’s too.”

“You’re okay with us staying under the same roof?” I ask, skeptically.

“I trust my son. Besides, because of the bond you two share, he’ll be able to comfort you more than anyone else.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back,” Parker says as he teleports.

“Samantha, please sit,” Dr. Scott says.

I sit on the large couch, nervously hugging my bag. “Thank you.” I whisper, “For letting Parker come with me.”

He sits next to me. “None of us will understand how you two feel when you’re close, and especially not when you’re apart. I’ve met a few others like you. My medical background puts me in charge of maintaining your kind’s health. I’ve gotten to see Zanites who weren’t separated from their partners. Their bond is stronger than a married human couple. They move together fluidly; they can understand each other without even speaking. I know you can communicate with each other telepathically, but just a look, or a gesture was able to convey a message. They were so…happy. I’ve watched you both struggle, you specifically, and it pains me that we are partly responsible for that. You both deserve that happiness, that sense of stability, and the only way you’ll get it, is by spending time together, letting your connection strengthen, letting your souls intertwine. Parker told me the Foreseer made it possible for you two to separate in the first place, and I believe by doing that she had to tear your souls. You have less of his soul within you, than other Zanites do with their partners. Essentially, a Zanite shares one soul, with bits and pieces of their own. You guys are half of a person right now, and until your souls completely repair, that happiness will be just out of reach.”

I burry my face in my bag, trying to hide. “It’s not fair.”

“I know, and I know it won’t help, but I am sorry. We had no idea what we were doing to you two.”

“S-so it will help if we spend more time together?” I ask, hopeful that the loneliness and emptiness I’ve always felt will go away.

“I would like to believe so.”

“Okay,” Parker says, making me jump. “I sent Trever a text to let him know we’re on our way.” Parker walks into the living room carrying a duffle bag and his backpack.

I get up, interlocking my fingers with Parker’s. “Just remember what I said.” Mr. Scott calls out, as we close the front door.

While we walk, a leaf smacks Parker right in the face, making me laugh. He grabs it, and without warning tries to touch it to my cheek. Squealing, I try to run, but he just tugs me against himself, so my back is against his chest. He starts dabbing the cold leaf all over my face, “Not so funny now, huh?”

“Okay, okay! I give!” I wheeze between laughs. Releasing me, he tosses the leaf into the air, but the wind doesn’t catch it. Crumpled and torn, it just lands on the ground.

The rest of our walk was uneventful until we’re about a half a block from Bianca’s house. I stop so suddenly Parker almost didn’t notice. “What’s wrong?” he asks over his shoulder.

“Why…why is Kristy here?”

Parker turns to look so fast, I’m afraid he might have hurt his neck. “You’re right. That’s her ugly pink convertible.” He sighs and pulls his phone out. “Trever never responded. Maybe they have a project or something.”

I hesitate, but keep walking to the Lacoy’s home anyway. Normally when I get to Bee’s house, I’m excited, but now I’m afraid of what Kristy will say to me this time.

Parker is about to ring the doorbell, but I grab his hand, and point to my ear. He must have heard the voices too, because he scrunches his face up in concentration. “It’s confirmed!” Kristy’s obnoxious voice is muffled through the walls. “Now we just have one more step.”

“Don’t forget you’re just the pretty face. I’ll get what we need and have it finished soon.” Bianca commands, which is weird for her.

“Shit! I just saw a message from Parker! Him and Sam are on their way. Kristy, you need to leave!” Trever shouts from somewhere in the house.

Parker straightens up, and rings for the doorbell. As it echoes through the house, there are sounds of chaos happening behind the door. After a moment, the door flings open revealing Kristy in barely anything, she must have changed after school, considering her outfit would never be appropriate there. She’s wearing the shortest shorts I’ve ever seen, I’m sure her butt is hanging out, and she has the smallest tube top on, basically just enough to cover her chest. She might as well be walking around in her underwear.

I elbow Parker when I notice he’s staring. She must have seen it too, because she leans against the doorframe and winks at him. “Hey handsome. My parents are out of town again…the offer still stands.”

Jealousy boils up in me, and before I think about what I’m doing, I step between them, and _growl_. She takes a step back, fearful, but then she bursts into laughter.

“Oh my God, you’re more of a freak than I thought!”

“I’m not a freak.” I murmur, trying to back away, but I bump into Parker.

Putting one of his arms around my waist, he gently leads me to stand next to him. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t talk about my girlfriend that way.”

Kristy flips her hair with a quick movement of her head. “She just growled at me. If that doesn’t qualify someone as a freak, I don’t know what does.”

“Kristy. Leave.” Bianca demands from behind her.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going.” Kristy says, waving her hand in the air, not even bothering to look at Bianca. She grabs a white spring jacket from their coat rack next to the door, and blows Parker a kiss on her way past us.

Before I can overreact again, Parker makes me go inside. “Why was she here?” I scream at Bianca.

“Because I have a stupid school project with her. Trust me, if I got to choose my partner it would have never been her.” She looks at my bag. “So I take it you’re spending the night?”

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“Of course it is, but I’m surprised your parents let you on a Thursday night.” She says, starting to climb the stairs.

Letting go of Parker, I follow her. “Yeah, they weren’t thrilled about it, but I don’t really care what they think right now.”

“On a scale of one to World War Three, how bad was the fight?”

Going in her room, I set my bag on the floor by her bed, and flop into her giant, fuzzy, pink bean bag chair. “I almost started World War Three. If I hadn’t left, I probably would have.”

She crawls onto her bed, sits in the middle, and crosses her legs. “What happened?”

“Long story short, my dad thinks I’m going to jump into bed with Parker…just like everyone else does.”

“Oh hun, I’m sorry.” I shrug and she picks at her blanket. “Did you want to go watch a movie with the boys?”

“No. I think I just want to go to bed.” Getting up, I grab my bag, and go into the bathroom across the hall.

Needing to clear my head, I decide to take a warm bath. I fill the tub, and toss one of Bianca’s lavender bath bombs in it, hoping it will help me sleep. One of the things I love about Bianca’s house, is she has a huge bath tub, that I can actually lay comfortably in.

After a while, there’s a knock on the door. “Sammy, are you okay?” Bianca asks.

“Yeah, sorry I decided to take a bath.”

She must have been satisfied with my answer because she didn’t say anything else. Reluctantly, I get out, and put on my pajamas. In my rush to get out of my house, I grabbed the most embarrassing pants I own; bright pink with Barbie on them. Bianca had gotten them for me as a gag gift because she said I needed to be more girly.

I sprint to Bee’s room, so no one sees me, but I end up colliding with someone. _Please be Trever, please be Trever…damn it._

“We really need to stop meeting this way.” Parker laughs, taking in my pajamas. “Um, I had no idea you were into dolls.”

“I’m not. They were given to me as a joke.”

“Yeah, sure they were.”

I gently shove him out of the way to get to Bianca’s room. Before I enter, I stick my tongue out at him. “Oh, and could you be any cornier?” He looks at me confused. “We really need to stop meeting this way,” I mock.

“I don’t sound that way.” He pouts, with amused eyes.

“Good night Parker.”

“Night beautiful. Sleep well.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend some more time with him?” Bianca chides.

Instead of answering, I get onto her bed, pretending to fluff the pillow before hitting her with it. She quickly retaliates and soon we’re a giggling mess.

We start jumping on her bed, in a full out pillow war, until I hear whispering.

“So it’s true, girls really do pillow fight.”

“Yeah, I don’t really care. Considering it’s my sister and your girlfriend. Now if it was two supermodels, we’d be talking.”

Parker and Trever are standing in the doorway. Unfortunately, while I was distracted, Bianca catches me off guard. Losing my balance, I flay my arms around, trying to stay on my feet. Bee quickly grabs onto my shirt, trying to help me, but we both end up on her floor, with her landing on top of me.

The boys rush over to help us up, but I’m having trouble breathing, since I got a knee to the gut. Weirdly, Parker’s breathing seems labored too. “You…okay?” he asks, his voice strained.

“Yeah…you?”

I can sense that he’s trying to communicate, so I let his voice fill my head. _I didn’t feel you get hit, but I felt like all the air in my lungs was sucked out._

_Probably because Bee knocked the wind out of me._

“Geez! Are you two done making googily eyes at each other? Let’s go downstairs and put a movie on.”

“Trev, it’s late. Sam wanted to sleep.” Bianca says, getting ready to sit back down on the bed.

“Oh come on. It’s eleven thirty.”

“On a school night,” I add.

“You’re such a nerd. Who cares?” Trever argues.

“Hey man, lay off. Besides, we have a game tomorrow,” Parker says, defending me.

Scowling, Trever storms out of Bianca’s room, and Parker chases after him.  Bianca gets comfortable. “Don’t mind my idiot brother. He always pouts when he doesn’t get his way.”

Sighing, I get into bed with Bianca. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Anything for you.” Her words seem forced…almost angry, but she still has a smile on her face.

Deciding it’s all in my head, I roll over, and Bianca turns the lights off. It takes her no time to fall asleep, but I can’t. The moonlight shining through her curtains grabs my attention and I get up, careful not to wake her, and walk over to the window.

The stars have a strange effect on me. My hand flies up to touch my forehead, and I’m a little dizzy. I shut my eyes tight, trying to figure out where the sudden ache came from. When I open them, I take a step back. In the window, there’s an image of a young woman. Her face is covered in bruises, and one of her eyes is swollen shut. “Great…now I’m seeing things.”

“No, young one, you are not.” The woman speaks, her words soft…strained. “I-I don’t have much strength, but I needed you to see I’m alive…most of us are still alive.”

“W-who are you?”

A tear runs down her face, making a path in the blood and dirt. “You still don’t remember. My dearest Zahara. I am—” She coughs, and her image starts to shimmer. There’s a thud that causes her to look around, and she panics, “—Please! You have to remember.”

“Wait! Tell me who you are!”

“I must go. I’m sorry my little princess.”

Before I can protest, she swipes her hand in front of her, and the image disappears. I paw at the window, the pain in my head is now gone, but it’s replaced with a sadness I can’t shake.

Giving up, I look at Bianca, who’s still snoring softly. I’ll never understand how she slept through that. Fully awake, I teleport to the Lacoy’s kitchen, and stumble on my landing.

I pour myself some water from the attachment on their fridge. As I set the cup down, I almost let out a scream when someone touches my back, but a hand covers my mouth. “Shh, Sam, it’s me,” Parker whispers.

I turn and put my hand on my chest. “You scared me, you jerk!”

He laughs, and leans against the counter next to me. “And you should be more careful when you teleport. I was sitting right there—” He points to a bar stool next to the counter. “—and you just popped into the room. What if Trever would have been there?”

“I thought everyone was asleep.”

“Trever is, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me either.” I whispers, unsure if I should tell him what I saw.

“Feel like talking about it?” he asks, sitting down, where he was when I first came down here.

“I…saw something.”

He looks surprised, “Really? You too? I saw my dad…my biological dad. At least that’s who he told me he was, and I guess when I think about it, I do look similar to him, but he looks almost too young to be my father. Who did you see?”

I shrug. “No idea. She didn’t get a chance to tell me. All she said is we need to know most of them are still alive, and that I need to remember.” I slide my hand down my face, trying to understand all of this. “She called me her little princess.”

“Hmm, princess. I like that nickname,” Parker teases.

“I swear if you start calling me that I will punch you in the throat.”

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, he laughs, “Someone’s on edge.”

“Sorry. When she called me that it made me sad. Something in her voice, felt so…familiar, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to remember, or even how; we were babies.”

“My Zanite father was trying to tell me, but then something happened and he freaked out saying he had to go.”

“Same thing happened with the woman…I wish she had time to tell me who she is.”

“Do you think it was your mom? I mean, my dad came to me, and she did call you her little princess.”

Suddenly, my knees go weak, and I just barely manage to sit, before I fall. “S-she did look a little like me…but it was hard to tell because she’s been beaten…Parker, they’re hurt! They’ve been being tortured all this time while we live a cushy life on Earth.”

Parker wraps his arms around my shoulders, and I lay my head on his chest. “We might not have been able to help them before, but we can now. All we have to do is work on our powers, and meet up with the others who were sent here, we’ll save them.”

Nodding, I pull away. “We should probably get to bed.”

“I wish I could sleep with my arms around you.”

“You’re such a sap.” I say, smiling brightly at him, because I happen to like that about him. “I’m not ready for that. As nice as it sounds to fall asleep in your arms, I’m still new at all of this having a boyfriend thing, and I feel like our relationship has all these expectations because of who we are, but I want to feel normal. A human couple wouldn’t get to sleep in the same bed. I’m sorry.”

He backs up so I can stand. “Don’t be sorry. We felt human once, we can again. We’ll take this one day at a time, because I know the connection is overwhelming, at least it is for me.”

Outside of Bianca’s room, Parker leans over and places a kiss on the top of my head. “Goodnight Valko.” I whisper, disappearing into my friend’s bedroom.


	16. Parker

The morning came way too soon. I don’t think I slept more than twenty minutes. All I could do was think about my biological _dad_. He looked so torn, but hopefully he really is still alive, and it wasn’t an old message that just reached us. Yawning, I get up and use Trever’s bathroom to shower and get ready. We have a home game today, so I wear a pair of dark jeans, and my game jersey.

Downstairs, Sam is sitting curled up in the living room. “Morning beautiful,” I say, sitting down next to her.

“Morning.” She grumbles, and I know she slept just about as much as I did. “Do you think I overreacted with my dad?”

“Honestly, yes. _But_ , I can understand your frustration.”

Uncurling herself, she stretches, “There’s no way you understand. You’re Mr. Perfect, the guy of every girls’ dreams. Not some lowly nobody, who is made fun of every day for no reason. It hurt when my dad showed how much he didn’t trust me. When he assumed things that everyone else is saying. Maybe I didn’t go about it the right way, but I never expected the man who raised me to think the same thing everyone else does. That the only reason you could possibly be with me is to get in my pants.”

“He doesn’t think that. You’re his daughter, he’s just making sure you’re safe. It’s me he doesn’t trust. You should talk to him about it.”

She nods. “You’re right. I will after school today.”

Bianca comes skipping into the living room, Mark’s away jersey hanging off her like a dress. I glance over at Sam, who’s looking at her with a hint of jealousy. “Would you like to wear my away jersey? Maybe even come to the game tonight?”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on Sammy! You have to! We can sit together and cheer our boys on! Besides, football pants are a gift from heaven!” Bianca screeches, bouncing on her toes.

“Fine. I’ll wear it, and I guess I’ll come to the game.” Sam says, trying to act annoyed, but she’s not fooling anyone.

“Great! It’s in my duffle bag. Go put it on.”

Bianca grabs Sam’s hand, and drags her away, going on about how she needs to borrow a pair of her yoga pants, which will probably be more like capris on Sam, since she’s over half a foot taller than Bianca.

“You guys are disgusting.” Trever grumbles, as he cooks breakfast.

“And you’re just jealous. Trev, get a girlfriend. There are a ton waiting to date the quarterback.”

“No thanks. I don’t need your sloppy seconds. Besides, I’m not interested. Getting your heartbroken makes it impossible to date anyone else.”

I watch Trever as he cooks, and tilt my head to the side. “Who broke your heart? I don’t remember you ever having a girlfriend.”

“Oh, uh. It was long distance. I um, didn’t tell many people about her. She died in…um an accident. I loved her, and was planning on being with her for a long time, but it was ripped away from me.”

“Wow, that’s rough. I’m sorry if I opened any old wounds.”

He sighs, piling bacon on a plate in front of me. “You didn’t. They never close.”

I don’t meet his eyes. “Does it hurt?”

“Every day.”

I can’t help but think about the pain I felt when I was losing Sam, and I don’t want to imagine what it would feel like if she was dead. Half of a soul dying can’t be pleasant. “I’m sorry. I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Trever puts the rest of the food on the counter and grips the edge of it. “Because I don’t like talking about it…and before the accident, I didn’t say anything because I’m not much of a kiss and teller, unlike you.” I stare at him, and he starts to crack up. “Oh man! You should see your face! I was joking! I don’t know why I didn’t tell you, it just never came up.”

“Sometimes I wonder why you’re my best friend.”

“Because you get extra bacon!” He says, piling more in front of me.

“Hmm, I guess that’s a pretty good reason.” Standing at the counter, I take a few bites. “Where’s your mom?”

“She’s on a business trip.”  I’ve never met Trever’s mom, and I already know not to talk about his deadbeat dad who left before they were even born. “Don’t give me that pity look! It’s fine. Bia and I can take care of ourselves.”

“Awe baby brother, I haven’t heard you call me Bia since we were seven!” Bianca coos as she comes back into the kitchen.

“I am not your baby brother.” Trever retorts.

“Ah, but you are.”

“You’re two minutes older than me, get over it!”

There’s snickering from the doorway, and I turn to see Sam watching them with amusement. She must have decided against wearing any of Bianca’s pants, because she’s still wearing the skinny jeans she already had on before. “Geez Parker, you look like you just got the greatest gift ever.” Bianca teases.

I blush, turning around quickly. I can sense Sam trying to talk to me telepathically, so I let her in. _I didn’t know you could do an impression of a strawberry so well._

_Ha-ha, you’re so funny._

_Tell me something I don’t know._

_Okay, I like the way you look in my jersey._

Sam starts to choke on her orange juice. Bianca fusses over her but Sam brushes her off. “I’m fine. Just went own the wrong tube.”

I smirk going for another piece of bacon, but Sam snatches it from me, and takes a huge bite from it. “Hey! That’s my payoff for letting Trever be my friend!”

“Jerk!” Trever snaps playfully.

“So, Parker…have you asked Sam to homecoming yet?” Bianca asks, catching all of us off guard.

Sam freezes, her eyes huge, and it looks like she might not even be breathing. Trever has a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth, and I gape, trying to find the right words. “I-uh, I…no I haven’t.”

“What? Homecoming is next Friday!” She shouts.

“Bee, it’s fine. We just got together, I wasn’t expecting to go,” Sam says.

I know she’s lying. She might not be expecting to go, but she wants to. It’s a good thing my plan is already set in motion for today. “Why do you look so satisfied?” Bianca scolds. “You screwed up.”

“You’re just mad that I know Sam so well. She’s shy, and wouldn’t want to draw attention to herself by attending Homecoming.”

Sam glances at her phone. “Bee we should get going. I wanted to talk to Principal Miller before class.”

They grab their book bags and head out the door. “You’re a terrible liar! I don’t know how they believed you weren’t going to take her to Homecoming.” Trever says, cleaning up breakfast.

“It was a close one, but hopefully she’ll still be surprised.”

Once we cleaned up, Trever and I get into his rusty, beat up truck, and head to school. When we get to the parking lot there’s a hoard of people by the front door of the school. Curious, Trever and I make our way over, just as Bianca screams, and Sam begs someone to stop something.

My instincts kick in, and Trever’s must have too, because we both start shoving our way through the other students who are laughing, and cheering. I expect to see someone hurting Sam, but that isn’t the case.

“Bianca, please stop, you’re causing a scene.” Sam pleads while Bianca continues to freak out, holding a Birds of Paradise flower and a note.

I look over to Tim Johnson, our backup cornerback, who nods his head and I mouth _thank you_. I knew Sam would be early, she always is. So I made sure to use Johnson for the first step, because he’s always in the library long before school starts and sometimes stays after practice. He struggles with keeping his grades up, and in order to play football he needs his grades to be at least a C average.

“Oh my God Parker! I knew it! I knew you were going to ask her!” Bianca screeches.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Have you read the note?” I ask smugly.

Sam’s smiling shyly, as Bianca reads out loud, “Good morning beautiful. I hope this helps start your day out with a smile.” Her excitement fades with each word.

The crowd awes, and Sam hunches her shoulders, clutching one of the straps of her back pack. _I wish she could be as confident with everyone else as she is with me._

I walk up to her, wrap my arms around her, and rest my chin on her shoulder. “Do you like the flower?” I ask.

“Of course I do. I like it more that you remembered it’s my favorite.” She relaxes in my arms. “Want to walk with me to my locker?”

I let her go, and she grabs the flower with the note from Bianca. As we walk to her locker, I catch her glancing down at it and smiling, until our happiness is interrupted. “Who knew Parker Scott, the schools’ biggest player, has a heart.”

Shocked, Sam spins around. Sighing, I follow her gaze “Good morning Vice Principal Hopkins.” I whisper.

“Why don’t we go have a chat in my office?”

“Why?” I ask, knowing he has nothing to punish me for.

He scratches his chest, smearing who knows what onto his shirt from his hands. “I don’t need to give you a reason.”

Sam watches him in disgust and grabs a hold of my hand. “Sir, Parker didn’t do anything.”

“Well what do we have here?” He taunts grabbing my wrist, and lifting our interlocked hands. “Public displays of affection are not allowed, and Mr. Scott here was already in trouble for being inappropriate with a female student before. Looks like you get your second strike!”

“Don’t touch him.” Sam hisses through gritted teeth.

“Watch your tone, or you’ll be coming with too.”

“Mr. Hopkins, let the boy go.” Principal Miller commands, storming toward us, her heels rapidly clicking against the tile floor. He does as she says, and even takes a step back. “Go wait for me in my office.” She says, her voice professional, but her eyes are pure fury. Mr. Hopkins glares at me as he leaves. Principal Miller huffs then plasters on her “everything’s okay” smile. “How are you two?”

“I’m great!” Sam smiles, holding out her flower. “Parker remembered it’s my favorite.”

“That’s wonderful! You deserve such great things Samantha, and I’m glad your life seems to be turning around.” She pauses, “I would like to find a time the three of us can sit and chat about your secret. Today is too busy with the pep rally…” She trails looking at her phone, checking her schedule. “How about Wednesday? After final bell. I’ll talk to Coach Jenkins and get you excused from practice.”

“Yeah! That would be great. I was going to come talk this morning, but Wednesday works.” Sam answers quickly, I don’t get much of a chance to even think about it.

Then Sam tugs me to her locker. I try to hide my smile, but when she opens it, and gasps, I can’t. She pulls out another flower, her smile stretches as wide as it can go, her eyes are sparkling, and she’s radiating joy.

I’m unprepared when she flings herself at me, and almost tackles me. _If I knew flowers would make her this happy, I would have given her some before._

Slowly she lets go, backs up, and narrows her eyes. “What did you do?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you do this? What are you trying to make up for?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

She must be okay with that answer, because she starts to head to class, without bringing it up again. After I drop her off, I make my way to my classroom, but stop when I hear people arguing.

“Did you get everything we needed?”

“Of course I did! I’m the one who actually does what I’m supposed to, instead of flirting with someone like him.”

I creep up to the doorway, trying peak into the classroom, but Trever comes out of nowhere, clapping me on the shoulder. “Hey man, did she like the second flower?” He exclaims loudly.

The voices hush as I inwardly curse Trever and his bad timing. I want to know who the people are and who’s apparently in trouble, but he just steers me away, and I decide it was none of my business anyway.

I can sense Sam trying to talk to me, so I let her into my head, _Seriously Valko! Another Flower. How did you even get it into my gym locker?_

I laugh, causing Trever to look at me weird, but I just shrug it off. _You gave me the combination when I needed to get your stuff._

_Oh yeah…well thanks again, and have fun in class._

I’m early for Economics, but I don’t really mind. I used to spend the extra time with random girls, but even the thought repulses me, and I’m disappointed in myself for ever thinking what I did was okay.

“Did you see that she’s wearing his jersey? He’s never let anyone wear it before.” A girl whines walking into the classroom.

“Ever think it’s because I care about her?” I ask, startling two girls, one with curly red hair, and the other with short, black, spiky hair.

“Oh, Parker. We uh, didn’t see you there,” the redhead says.

“Figured as much.” They sit down, looking anywhere but at me. “Can you two answer something for me?” Their eyes snap up, so I ask the question that’s been bothering me since Sam brought it up. “Why does everyone hate her so much?”

The spiky one laughs, “You’re joking right? She’s a nobody, who suddenly gets the attention of the most wanted guy in school.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. She was treated just as bad before I came into the picture.”

The redhead sighs and shrugs. “She’s different. She’s big, and crazy smart. She’s good at everything she does, but is incredibly humble about it. Besides she’s one of the prettiest girls in the school. Some of the more popular crowd…the ones _you_ hang out with, tried to get her to be in their click, probably a few weeks after she came here last year, but she was too shy, and didn’t want to. Bianca was the only one of Kristy’s puppets that decided to go against her, and when they started bullying her, Bianca defended her. Making herself an outcast too.” She pulls on one of her curls. “She could have been popular, she could have fit in, but she chose not to. So others like us.” She gestures between herself and her friend. “Are upset because we didn’t get a choice, we were just automatically losers. So excuse us for not having any sympathy for someone who picked their fate.”

I twist my body so I can look at them better. “So because she decided she didn’t want to be a part of a group who belittles everyone, you think she deserves to be treated like dirt?”

“Well when you put it that way…” The dark haired girl says, “I never really thought about what it means to be in that click. I guess if I was offered, I wouldn’t want to be like them either.”

Satisfied, I face forward again, and look at the clock on the wall above the teacher’s desk. There’s still ten minutes until first bell. I wish Sam didn’t insist on being so dramatically early, because we could be spending more time together. “Um, Parker.” I look over my shoulder, and the redhead is fidgeting with her books. “Do you think that Samantha would want to hang out with us at the game tonight too?”

A little taken aback, I smile, “I think she’d like that. Just keep in mind she’s pretty weary of people, so she might think you have a hidden agenda.”

Both girls nod, and our conversation is over because more people file into the room, including Mr. Turner. He’s one of my favorite teachers. He’s a kind old man, who treats everyone fairly, and will do anything he can to make sure every single one of his students stays caught up.

“Good morning class! Did everyone do the reading for today?”

Everyone grumbles, and I just sit back and relax. I’ve read the entire textbook already, even though we’re barely halfway through it in class. Mr. Turner runs his hand through his short grey hair, and smiles, even though I can tell he’s annoyed.

Turning to the white board, our teacher writes _Oligopoly_ on the board. “Who can tell me what this means?” he asks, tapping the board.

He looks at me knowingly. “In simpler terms; it’s small companies,” I answer. “Opposite of what a Monopoly is.”

“Correct!” Mr. Turner beams, and starts in on his lecture.

I must have zoned out during the rest of class, because I hear a small chuckle, and shake my head. Mr. Turner is sitting at his desk. I glance around, the room is empty. “Sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to ignore you today.”

“No need to apologize.” He looks at the door. “But someone is waiting for you.”

“Come on Ladies’ Man, you’re going to make me late for class.” Sam teases from the threshold.

Grabbing my belongings, I meet her at the door. “So we’re back to Ladies’ Man huh?”

“I was just joking.”

“I know. I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to give me a hard time.”

Rolling her eyes, she takes a few quick steps to get ahead of me, and turns around so she’s walking backward. “I’ve been comfortable around you probably since you took me to the concert. I just needed time to process everything.”

As she turns around again and walks next to me, I vaguely hear people talking about us, but right now none of them matter. Let them say all they want; they can’t take this happiness away from me.


	17. Sam

“How did he talk me into this?” I ask Bianca as we pull up to the field, the parking lot is already overflowing.

She shut off the car. “Because you can’t resist him. Whenever he’s around you’re so love struck you can’t function.”

“I don’t love him,” I huff.

“Oh Sammy, keep telling yourself that,” she teases.

Lugging my backpack, filled with a sweater, blanket, and book just in case, I follow Bianca to the field. There are two girls Parker was telling me about waving at us. Bianca grins. “You’re going to love them. I grew up with them, but when I was a cheerleader for a brief time, I was forced to drop them. I’m just glad they’re giving you a chance, and me a second one.”

“Hey Samantha—”

“Just Sam please,” I interrupt the redhead.

She nods and holds her hand out toward me. “I’m Darcy.” I shake it cautiously, and she must have noticed my nerves, because she says, “I promise we just want to get to know you. We aren’t any of Kristy’s minions, or anything like that. Parker told us you’d have some reservations, and we understand.”

I nod, crossing my right arm across my body, holding onto my left one. “I’m Frankie.” The girl with black hair, and clothes, says.

“Oh come on why didn’t you tell her your full name…Francine,” Bianca teases.

Frankie gives Bee such a dark glare, I take a step back. “Don’t call me that hideous name.”

Feeling a little out of place, I try to get through to Parker. _Is everything okay?_ His voice echoes in my head.

_Are you sure about these girls?_

_Yes. They were genuine when they asked if you would take the time to hang out with them._

_Okay…I trust you._

It takes a good minute for him to respond. _You do?_

_Yes, I do…oh and Valko, please play safe._

_Of course Zahara, anything for you._

“What are you smiling about?” Darcy cocks her head to the side, catching the other two’s attention.

“She’s just thinking about her boy. Get used to it. She does it a lot.” Bianca smirks when the girls giggle. “Did you hear he had a flower waiting for her in each of her classes today?”

“What? Are we thinking about the same Parker Scott?” Frankie asks, her arrow pierced eyebrow nearly disappearing in her hairline.

I’m not sure how to answer them, I’m not great around people I don’t know, so I walk toward the bleachers. I hear them whispering behind me, asking if they did something wrong, but Bianca reassures them that I’m just awkward… _thanks Bee._

Bianca grabs my wrist as I step on the bleachers and pulls me away, until we’re next to the field, with only a waist high rope separating us from the game. She unfolds a large firetruck red blanket. I was too slow sitting, because Darcy and Frankie are already occupying the spots on either side of Bianca. Nervously, I rub my thumb against my fingertips, until I see a spark out of the corner of my eye. Quickly I stop and Darcy pats the spot next to her.

Dropping my bag, I sit down, and Darcy bumps her shoulder against mine, her red fluffy curls whipping around in the wind. She smiles, making her nose crinkle, skewing the freckles that are spread across it.

I jump when the announcer bellows through the speakers, “Let’s get the ball rolling! Give a warm welcome to St. John’s prep school!” The crowd on the opposite end of the field erupt into cheers as their team runs onto the field. Then the announcer plays our schools fight song. “Annnnddd now our home team, the Tigers!” He emphasizes the “g” with a growl.

Our crowd is almost deafening as the boys run onto the field. At first I don’t see Parker, but eventually his mop of black hair comes into view. I clap, but refrain from hooting and hollering like the other girls. To be honest, I’m surprised Frankie is cheering. I notice Parker looking along the bleachers until Trever taps him and points in our direction. Parker lights up with a face splitting grin, and he waves to us. I subtly wave back, and it must have been good enough for him, because he doesn’t wait for more before going to warm up.

Bianca reaches across Darcy to pat my leg, “Didn’t I tell you football pants are a _glorious_ gift?”

Subconsciously, my eyes roam down Parker. “You just made me look! How could you? That’s so embarrassing! All of you better not tell him!”

They all start laughing hysterically, and Frankie snorts, “I take it she agrees.” Blushing, furiously, I nod, sending them into another fit of laughter.

“Hey ladies.” Their laughing stops, and we look up to see Mark standing next to the fence. Bianca springs up and hugs him awkwardly because of his pads. When she lets go, he nods toward me, “Hey Samantha.”

“H-hi.” I stutter, the fringe on the blanket becoming increasingly interesting.

“Baron! Get your lazy butt back on the field!” Coach Jenkens screams.

I look back up, just to see Mark give Bianca a chaste kiss. When she sits back down, she looks happy, but I can tell by looking into her eyes something’s wrong. “You really like him don’t you?” Frankie asks.

“Yeah, he’s pretty great.” Her voice not as cheery as I thought someone would sound while talking about a person they love.

The announcer comes back on, drawing my attention away from Bianca. “Captains, make your way to the fifty-yard line for the coin toss.”

Parker and Trever run out to meet the other team’s captains. I had thought only Parker was Captain, but I guess I was wrong. Darcy must have seen the look on my face. “Trever goes out for a more intimidating appearance,” she explains. “Plus, he’s the quarterback…most quarterbacks are Captain. He’s pretty much co-captain anyway, because they both work together to make sure the team succeeds.”

The other team was apparently wrong because Parker’s voice comes over the speakers saying they want to receive. “So why is Parker on defense? He’s quick right?” I ask, watching the teams in huddles. Speed is something that comes natural to Zanites. I have yet to see how fast we can actually go when we try, but I’m sure Parker holds back while he’s playing so no one gets suspicious.

“They use his speed, just wait,” Bianca says, her eyes trained on the sidelines.

Finally, the teams disperse to the field. Parker slides his helmet on, making sure his chin strap is tight enough, and grabs the neon orange mouth guard hanging from the facemask, popping it into his mouth. Confused, I watch as he stands back further than everyone else. When the opposing team kicks the football, I figure out how they use Parker’s speed. He lines up and catches the ball. Tucking it against his side, he takes off weaving in and out of the defense. I thought he was going to make it to the end zone, but then pads clash against each other, making me wince, and he’s down just past the fifty-yard line.

At some point during his play, I had moved onto my knees. When he gets up, he looks right at me and winks. Sitting back down, I try to relax. I’m worried for nothing, this is how football works, they get tackled, and get back up…no big deal.

I wasn’t paying much attention to offense until Bianca starts screaming, “Go Trever! Run! Don’t be a wuss and dive! RUN!”

Focusing, I cheer with the girls as Trever scores a touchdown. He jumps as his offensive line runs at him. They catch him before he lands and celebrate with him. After they calm down, the defense comes out. Parker chest bumps Trever, then takes his place. When St. John’s snaps the ball, Parker chases after one of the wide receivers. The ball is thrown in their direction, and he jumps, reaching as far as he can, almost intercepting it. Parker hits his helmet angrily, and sprints to get lined up again.

The other team’s offense didn’t get very far and ends up having to punt. I can tell Parker isn’t very happy with his performance, even after being on special teams again to run the ball back, because he keeps his head down, and brushes Trever off when they switch out again.

We scored after a couple of downs and flags. Honestly, I’m not really paying attention. I can’t help it, but I keep my eyes on Parker, even though he doesn’t think he’s playing well, I actually enjoy watching him. He looks so natural, almost like he does when he uses his powers.

It’s almost sad how badly our team is annihilating St. John’s. I feel kind of bad, but boredom sets in, to the point that I barely watch even when Parker is playing. There’s thirty seconds left in the first half, and out of nowhere Bianca hands me a single white rose. “Where did you get this? And what’s is for?” I ask confused. She smirks, as Frankie and Darcy each hand me one. “Okay, this is weird…what’s going on?”

Darcy points to a guy, I think he’s the teams’ water boy, standing on the other side of the rope fence with another white rose. The girls urge me to get up and lift the rope so I can go under it. I didn’t even know the half was over and everyone is watching me. The guy points to the next person with another rose. This keeps happening until I somehow end up in the middle of the field with eleven white roses.

The football players are standing opposite of me, and part so Parker can walk through, holding the final white rose. He comes up to me, holding the flower out. Gaping, I slowly take the rose from him. Things like this don’t happen in real life. I have to be dreaming.

As Parker speaks, his voice runs through the sound system, and I just notice the microphone in his hand. “I know you’re not big on being the center of attention, but I wanted to make this special. So try not to be too mad at me for dragging you out here in front of everyone.”

My knees shake, almost as bad as my voice, “I-it’s okay.”

He lets out a huge sigh of relief. “Samantha, I was wondering if you’d like to go to Homecoming with me. I know it’s only a week away, and you’ll have to try to find a dress, and—”

Ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I grab the front of his jersey, pulling him into a kiss, shutting him up. A little breathless, I pull away. “I’d love to go with you.”

The crowd goes crazy and Parker glows. Our moment is cut off as the pep band starts to play, and the cheerleaders run out to do their routine. “I have to go talk with my team now…I’m so glad you said yes.” He pecks my cheek and joins his teammates.

I walk over to the girls, where they’re all bouncing on the balls of their feet. “This can’t be real,” I say, staring at the roses in my hand.

Bianca chuckles, “Trust me Sammy, its real.”

I sit down on the red blanket, setting the flowers down in front of me. The wind starts to pick up, so I take my orange fleece blanket out of my bag, and I’m about to wrap up in it when someone steps in front of me, almost on my flowers. I glare, looking up to see who it is. “Kristy what do you want?”

Her uniform flutters in the wind, and she crosses her arms. “How many times do I have to tell you; he just feels sorry for you. You don’t really believe he cares about someone as pathetic as you right? If you do, well…that’s just sad.”

“Shut up!” Bianca growls, with Darcy and Frankie one step behind her, one on each side. “He does care! He’s never done anything like this. Hell, he’s never even had an actual girlfriend before Sam. If anything he was just playing you, because you’re the desperate, pathetic one!”

Kristy gapes, and her eyes show something I’m not used to seeing in them…pain. She stares at Bianca who shakes her head, just enough that if I wasn’t paying attention, I wouldn’t have seen it. _I wonder what that’s about._

I gasp as Kristy stomps on my roses, grinding some of the petals with her heel. Biting back my anger, I stare at the tattered remains of my flowers as she prances away. Bianca kneels beside me, and the other two girls do the same in front of me, on the other side of the carnage. Bee puts her hand on my back, but I shrug it off. “Take me home,” I murmur.

“You know you don’t really want to go. You were having a good time,” Bianca coos.

I lean forward, touching the pile of petals and stems, then shakily stand, keeping my eyes on the disaster. “Take. Me. Home. _Please_ ,” I beg, raising my voice. Of course I have the worst timing, since the football players just returned, but the crowd was still silent, and I can feel everyone’s eyes on me. I run, I want to call my parents, but I’m not about to do it in front of everyone.

“Wait! Sam!” Parker calls.

He catches me quickly, but then again I wasn’t really trying to get away from him. “You have a game to play,” I say, my back still to him.

“What’s going on? Are you leaving because I embarrassed you?” he asks, sounding hurt.

“No. It’s not because of you.”

He grabs my hand, tugging it to turn me around. “Then what happened?”

“I just want to go. If you look at where I was sitting, you’ll see why.” I yank my hand out of his and start walking home, without calling my parents.

I haven’t walked far when Bianca’s car horn blares. Driving slowly next to me with Darcy and Frankie in the back seat, she rolls the windows down. “Want to spend the night?”

I nod and hop into the car, my bag already on the seat of the passenger side. When we get to her house, I go straight up to her room, and call my mom to let her know I’m staying at Bee’s again. Part of me hopes that Parker would be staying with Trever too.

Sighing, I stare at my phone, and click on contacts. I scrolled down until I find my dad’s number, I click call, and it rings two times before he answers.

_Samantha? I’m—_

“Dad, I’m sorry.” I rush. “I said some things that I shouldn’t have. I was upset and it wasn’t fair to treat you that way. I just wanted you to know you’re not the reason I’m staying at Bianca’s again.”

_That’s nice to hear, but I need to apologize too. I should trust you more, because you’ve done nothing untrustworthy. I love you._

“I love you too Dad.”

The line goes dead, and I toss my phone onto Bianca’s bed. Digging through one of her dressers, I try to find something to wear that isn’t revealing, or pink. I change into a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, then join girls’ downstairs in the living room. The girls had raided the kitchen for snacks as Bianca scrolls through the channels for a movie. I curl up next to Bianca, while Frankie sits on my left and Darcy sits on the other side of Bianca.

The movie Bianca picked is more than ten years old, but it’s a good one. No matter how much the girls wishes she hated the boy…she doesn’t. Readjusting, I lean my head on her shoulder, and she tilts her head to rest it on mine.

The front door flies open, and Trever’s hooting and hollering about their big win. I might have smiled when I hear Parker with him, but I’d never admit that he has that kind of effect on me. Parker plops down on the matching recliner the Lacoy’s have next to their couch. His hair is still damp and he has a dopey smile on his face. “What?” I ask.

“You’re cute,” he states. I shake my head trying not to smile. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Another one?”

Smirking, he gets up, grabbing my hand, pulling me with him. The girls tease us, so Parker winks at them, giving them the impression that they’re onto something, sending them into a fit of giggles. “Close your eyes,” he whispers as we left the living room.

I huff and he gently leads me through the house. My anxiety level rises slightly when he lets go of me, but before I let it get to me completely, he tells me to open my eyes. He’s standing in front of me with one of his hands behind his back. I tilt my head, as he pulls out seven Birds of Paradise from behind his back. “How did you get theses at this time at night?”

He hands them to me. “I already had them. Including the ones I gave you at school today, there’s a dozen. I was planning on giving you the rest of them after the game, but you left early.”

“Sorry.” My gaze drops to the floor, and I dig my toes into the floor.

He places his hand under my chin, making me look at him. “Please don’t be. It’s not your fault that people are cruel.”

I touch a petal before setting it down on the dining room table. Taking a deep breath, I try not to inhale his pheromones as I wrap my arms around his waist, and rest my head against him, just under his chin. He sighs contently and returns my embrace. I can’t hold my breath anymore and end up taking in so much of his scent that I’m immediately overwhelmed. Clutching onto him tighter, I try to compose myself, or at the very least control myself. “Are you okay?” he asks.

I shake my head, and he starts to pull away. “Don’t,” I say desperately.

He must have figured out what’s going on. “It’s okay, this is apparently natural for us. Just focus, try to ignore it.”

Closing my eyes, I do my best not to let his pheromones affect me. After five slow breaths, I’m able to let go of him. Embarrassed, I cross my arms, hunch my shoulders, and look anywhere but at him. “Sorry,” I mutter.

He sighs, “Please don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Hunch over and try to disappear. I don’t want you to hide from me.”

A little embarrassed, I stand straighter. “Sam! We need to find you a dress!” Bianca calls from the living room. I had almost forgotten I agreed to go to Homecoming.

“Let me know what color you choose, so I can rent my tux accordingly,” Parker smirks.

“Am I even allowed to go? I’m not a junior.” Part of me is hoping I can’t.

“As long as you go with an upper classman you can!” Darcy chimes as the girls join us in the dining room, arms full of magazines. Then she gestures toward Parker. “Shoo!” He laughs sweetly, pecks me on the cheek, and leaves me with the girls.

“Here start with this one!” Bianca shoves a magazine at me. I look around and make a face at Frankie, who gives me a look that reads ‘humor them’.

“I won’t have time to order one. Wouldn’t it be better to go shopping?”

“You’re right! But you can get an idea of what you like. You should text your mom, see if she wants to come with us tomorrow. I’m sure she won’t want to miss this.”

I text my mom as I sit at the table with them. Slowly, I flip through the pages Bee had marked. Of course the dresses are short, or the sides are cut out, but that’s not my style at all.

After an hour, I’m still no closer to finding a dress I like. I glance at my cell phone. “It’s almost midnight,” I snort.

“Did you want to go to bed?” Bianca asks, almost offended.

“Uh, I guess not, but can we do something different?”

She grins mischievously, gesturing for us to follow her upstairs. We end up outside of Trever’s room, which she bursts into without knocking. When I catch the sight of a shirtless Parker, I try to leave, but Darcy and Frankie are blocking the door, where they’re frozen staring at him. “Damn it, Bianca! You gave me a heart attack!” Trever complains.

My face, neck, and ears are burning up. “Come on Sam, don’t be shy he’s your boyfriend!” Bianca giggles.

Oh yeah…I had almost forgotten, because the concept is for foreign to me…I have a _boyfriend_ …who is currently half naked. I blush even harder, making myself a little dizzy.

“I can put a shirt on, if it makes you more comfortable,” Parker says, from the other side of the room. I nod furiously, trying not to die from embarrassment.

I stare hard at the interior of Trever’s room; at the tan walls, the hardwood floors, the gold rug, anything but Parker. There’s some rustling, the three girls whine, and Bianca complains, “Sammy, you’re no fun!”

I glare at her, and Parker is decent again. He’s sitting with Trever on the King bed, playing some video game. He pats the spot next to him so I sit with Bee sitting next to me. Darcy and Frankie shove each other, both trying to sit next to Trever. Eventually he grumbles, scooting over so they can sit on either side of him.

Tiredly, I lay on my stomach, trying to get more comfortable. Everyone quickly follows suit. Parker’s shoulder is continually touching mine, and I have to yell at myself. It’s such an immature thing to be caught up on, that I can’t believe myself. I’ve kissed the boy before, but the smallest touches still make me nervous…a good nervous.

Suddenly I get extremely warm, and wonder when I fell asleep. The room is dark, except for the T.V.’s blueish game settings. I try to stretch, but Bianca is being a bed hog, and partially laying on me. I rub my eyes, but my hand bumps against a hard chest, jarring me fully awake. I’m lying on my side, facing _Parker_. His arms are wrapped around me, our legs are intertwined, and I’m looking right at his collarbones and neck. I swallow hard, freaking out slightly.

Parker stirs, pulling me even tighter against himself. Surprisingly it isn’t uncomfortable, it actually makes me feel…content. My heart beats in tandem with his, slowly lulling me back to sleep. Snuggling my head against his chest he hums and soon enough I drift off again.


	18. Parker

I wake up to murmuring, but in my tired state I’m having a hard time focusing. I’m pretty sure I’m imagining things when I hear Trever talking. “You have everything you need now right? Because if you know who finds out you miscalculated the first time, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I got it this time!” Bianca hisses. “Now drop it!”

Moving a little, I almost forgot that Sam fell asleep next to me, and I didn’t have the heart to move her. Now she’s curled up in my arms, and it’s the most at peace I think I’ve ever felt.

“Psst. Parker? Are you awake?” Trever whispers. I nod. “Do you think you can carry Sam to my sister’s room? It might freak her out to wake up in here. Darcy and Frankie just got up a few minutes ago and went to Bianca’s room too.”

My grogginess fades as I carefully untangle myself from her, doing my best not to wake her. Crawling off of Trever’s bed and moving around to the side, I slide one of my hands behind her knees, and the other behind her upper back. As I pick her up, she lays her head on my shoulder. Bianca leads the way, and when we get to her room, Darcy and Frankie make room on Bianca’s bed, and I gently lay Sam next to them.

I lean over and kiss her forehead. She grumbles something under her breath, but a smile ghosts over her lips. Reluctantly, I go back to Trever’s room, and lay down on the futon in the corner of his room. “Trev. What were you and Bianca talking about?” I yawn.

I thought I could hear him chuckling. “Nothing.”

“Hmm, okay.” I said, before I fell back asleep.

 

*****

A high pitched scream wrenches me from sleep a few hours later. Trever and I bolt from his room. As we run down the hall to his sisters’ room. Bianca, Darcy, and Frankie met us at the door, panic etched onto their faces. “I think she’s having a nightmare. She told me since the incidents with Jordan, that she hasn’t been sleeping well. I tried to wake her up but nothing worked.” Bianca rambles.

I push past them. Sam is thrashing around in Bianca’s bed. I’m surprised her powers haven’t started to act up, but I’m not complaining. Cautiously, I sit on the edge of the bed. I grab her hand, and it seems like it’s calming her down, but after a moment she starts screaming again. I grab hold of her other hand too, so she won’t accidently hit me, and I lay next to her. Gently, I fold her arms, and roll her onto her side. I slip my arm under her, and pull her against my chest, holding her close. “Zahara, you’re okay. I have you.”

Using her Zanite name seemed to have worked. Her screams turn into whimpers, and her body relaxes. Without opening her eyes, she mumbles, “Do we get premonitions?”

“I have no idea. We’d have to see if our parents know. Why do you ask?”

She unfolds her arms, and wraps them around me. “I think something bad is going to happen.”

I rub her back, “Why do you think that?”

“In my dream, I was kept somewhere dark. Everything hurt so much, like the day we both blacked out. I couldn’t see anyone, but people kept coming in and out of the dark room…t-they would hurt me worse every time.

I tighten my hold on her. “It was just a dream.”

Lifting her head, she looks right into my eyes; her forest green eyes are dull and lifeless like the leaves in autumn. “I don’t think it was. It felt too real.” I don’t know what to tell her, because I don’t know if we get premonitions…I don’t know if it was only a dream.

We lay together until Bianca comes back into her room. She stands at the foot of her bed, with her arms wrapped around herself. Sam immediately goes to her, sitting on the bed in front of her. “Bee, I’m okay.”

Bianca nods, but still doesn’t relax. When the other two girls come in, I make my escape. Retrieving my bag from Trever’s room, I shut myself in the upstairs bathroom. As I wait for the water to warm up. I lean on my elbows with my head in my hands and sigh. I wish Sam was dreaming, but it has to be impossible for us to have the same one. Mine happened two nights ago. I didn’t tell anyone, I don’t want to feel the pain again, and I don’t want to feel the heartbreak when I was told she was gone. Her dream did give me some hope though. In mine I had thought she was dead, but if this is a premonition, then there’s a chance that I’ll be able to save her.

I step into the shower, letting the warm water run over me. _The Foreseer said we’d face another test…_ my heart pounds. Not the good kind of exciting pounding, but the knot in my stomach, I just want to throw up, kind.

I lean my forehead against the tile, letting the water beat down on my back, closing my eyes to pray. If it works for the humans’ Foreseer, God, then maybe mine will listen. “I’m begging you, please change our path. Please don’t let anyone hurt Zahara. I’ll do anything, just don’t let our dreams, or visions, or whatever they were, come true.”

My eyes snap open when I hear chuckling. I look around, even open the shower door, but I’m alone. _Valko, what did you learn the last time we spoke?_ The Foreseer’s voice echoes around me.

Feeling exposed, I shut the water off, and wrap a fluffy white towel around my waist. “You told us that you’d do anything, even kill us, in order for our destiny to come true. But why can’t you change it?” My voice strains with desperation. “You made it. We’ll follow your path; we’ll save Arezane. Just please…don’t let her get hurt.”

_I don’t change what has already been spoken. Your futures are set._

“Then tell me how to help her. Tell me what happens that causes her so much pain.”

The Foreseer’s laugh is more sinister this time. _You are what happens._

I collapse, shaking, onto the stool, ringing my hands together. “No. I won’t hurt her. Not even you can make me.”

_It is not in your hands to decide. The event will not be controlled by you. An enemy will have a chance to destroy everything._

“You can change it!” I jump up angrily. “You just don’t want to! All you want is to watch us suffer!” The room starts to spin, and I can’t stay on my feet.

_Do not challenge me! You are merely a speck of dirt in the world I created! You will treat me with respect…with fear, or I will change your future, but not in the way you desire. Disobey me again and Zahara will be dead in seconds! Keep in mind young one, that destroying either of you can be done before you simply take a breath!_

The pressure of the air becomes heavy, and my face presses into the linoleum floor. “I’m just trying to save her,” I heave.

 _Her fate is set. She will suffer because of you!_ I can feel my insides being crushed against the floor.   _If you ever decide to speak with me again, be cautious about what you say._

Finally, the weight on my body is released and I push myself up onto my hands and knees, cursing myself for being such an idiot. All I wanted was to prove Samantha’s dream, was just that; a dream. But all the Foreseer did was confirm it was, in fact, a premonition.

Once dressed, I try to pull myself together, but when I open the door Sam is right there. Her hand balled into a fist, and in the air like she was about to knock. “Are you okay?”

I want to tell her yes, to convince her everything is okay, but I don’t. “I’m so sorry,” I mumble, not looking at her.

“For what?” her hand rests on my bicep, and her touch alone sends a wave of calmness through me, but it doesn’t do any good.

“The Foreseer spoke with me. It basically said, what you dreamt will happen. I asked what I could do to save you, but it won’t let me…it said the event has to happen.”

She abruptly pulls away. “W-what?” she backs up slowly, shaking her head. “I-it can’t happen. You said it was just a dream.”

“I know. I hoped it was. I wish it was.” I pause, connecting our hands. “If what you dreamt happens, I promise you, I will find you. I won’t let you suffer.”

“You can’t promise that. If the Foreseer wants me to suffer, or even die…it’s going to happen.”

“What’s a Foreseer?” Trever asks, coming from his room.

“Oh, it’s uh…it’s…” I stutter, concerned about how much he just heard.

“It’s another term for God. My family is extremely religious. I always make sure to follow His path, and Parker was saying he’d do something, that doesn’t seem like it’s a part of that path.” Samantha spit out, before I can even think of an explanation.

Trever looks at her, the way everyone else does at school, like she’s a freak. “Yeah…okay. Have fun with that.” He starts to walk away, but looks over his shoulder. “Frankie made breakfast. Are you two coming?”

We follow him downstairs. I’ve always admired Trever’s house. They’re wealthy, but modest. Nothing looks expensive, just homey. The large kitchen is filled with stainless steel appliances, and granite counter tops. The dining room is off to the side, in an open floor layout. Bianca is setting the table, as Frankie and Darcy set pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs on it. Looking around I sigh, “Your mom still on a business trip?”

“When isn’t she?” Bianca deadpans.

We ate in awkward silence, until Sam’s phone rings suddenly. She jumps, pulling it from her pocket. “Hey mom. Yeah I’m good.” She pauses, “Sure, I’ll let the girls know you’ll be in here an hour. See you then, love you too.”

Immediately, the girls start chatting at once. “Yeah…yay.” Sam rolls her eyes. “Parker, do you want to come with?”

Bianca doesn’t let me answer. “No! He can’t see your dress! You have to surprise him on Friday!”

I laugh at Sam’s horrified face. “I don’t see the big deal, but fine.” She pauses, “No sleazy or pink dresses.”

“But…but…” Bianca pouts, but Sam shakes her head, and it seems to be the end of the discussion.

For the rest of breakfast, Sam is distracted. I nudge her leg, and give her a questioning look. She shrugs, and stabs her eggs with her fork. I try not to let it bother me, but after falling asleep with her last night, I’m even more drawn to her. I’m glad she agreed to go to Homecoming, even if I made her get out of her comfort zone and did it in front of everyone.

_I can’t wait to dance with her, to show her I can be a true gentleman, that I’m more than just a Ladies’ Man. To prove once and for all it doesn’t matter what other’s think of her._

I blink when Sam waves her hand in front of my face. “What?”

“I said, my mom is here. I have to go.”

“Wow sorry, I didn’t realize I spaced out so long.”

She _giggles_ , “That’s okay.” She kisses my cheek, “I’ll text you later.”

“Man, you got it bad!” Trever teases when the girls are gone.

“Is that a bad thing?”

He chuckles and shakes his head, walking away from me. Grumbling, I get up and follow him to the living room. As he’s hooking up his Xbox One, I sit on the couch and realize that there aren’t any family pictures.  “Trev…does your mom treat you well?” I even surprised myself when the question fell from my mouth.

“Why do you want to know?” he asks defensively.

“I guess I just noticed she’s never around…and there’s not one family picture of you guys.”

“Yeah, well…it doesn’t matter. My sister and I are just fine.” He plops down next to me, handing me a controller.

“Okay, but so you know…I’m here for you. If you ever need anything. You can come over whenever.”

He shrugs, fiddling with game settings. “Thanks, but I’ll be getting what I need soon enough.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing. Now are we going to gossip like a bunch of girls, or shoot some Zombies?”

Trever starts the game, not looking at me. I let it go, if he doesn’t want to talk about his family, I’m not going to make him. Instead, we get lost in the game, shouting commands to each other, trying to watch each other’s backs.

After playing for a few hours, we stop for a snack. I check my phone and there’s a picture message from Sam. She’s wearing a fluffy, pea green dress with big pink bows on the shoulders. _I think I found the dress I want._

I gulp, hoping she’s just messing with me.

_ME: If it’s what you want, it works for me. You look great._

_SAM: You seriously thought I’d buy that horrible thing?_

I told her no, but she doesn’t text back. I try not to be one of those people who constantly check their phone, but I can’t help it. “Seriously man, you need to back off.” Trever shakes his head.

“What do you mean?”

Leaning back on the couch, he gestures with his hands, like he always does. “You two are way too attached to each other. She’s been your girlfriend for less than a month.”

“Is that a bad thing?” I ask, glancing at my phone again.

Laughing, Trever gets up and puts the game away. “Imagine if something bad happens. For how attached you two are, it’s going to hurt…a lot.”

“I can’t help it though.” Trever snorts. “What? It’s true! It’s not like I woke up this morning obsessed with her.”

“Yeah, okay.” He looks toward the kitchen. “What to order a pizza for lunch?”

I nod, looking at my phone again. Part of me feels like Trever is right, but the other part knows there’s nothing I can do about it, it’s who we are. I tilt my head back, resting it on the couch. While Trever orders the pizza, I daydream about what it would have been like to grow up with Sam, to build our friendship over the years, to slowly fall for her, to be used to everything that comes with being a Zanite. I feel like I was robbed, because this was all thrown at me at once. Everything seems so much more intense than it should be, because we didn’t get the chance to know our culture, to understand what we are.

“He’s going to die on Friday when he sees your dress!” Bianca’s voice carries through the house, Darcy and Frankie chatter excitedly.

“It’s just a dress…it’s not even that spectacular.” Sam says, their footsteps echoing up the stairs.

I have to fight back the urge to get up and follow them upstairs. I don’t need to be with her every second of the day. Trever practically dives onto the couch, making me bounce a couple of times. “I ordered a few larges. I heard the girls come in when I was on the phone, so I got enough for all of us.”

“Do you want to throw a football around while we wait?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go obsess over your girlfriend?”

I huff as Trever follows me. I grab his football that’s sitting by the door, and we go into the huge backyard. I toss the ball to Trever and run to the far end. The grass is a little long, like it hadn’t been mowed in a couple of weeks. “How long has your mom been gone?” I yell.

Trever throws the ball, a perfect spiral, like always. “A few weeks. Why?” I take a few steps back, to lead my throw, and slightly over shoot. “This is why I’m quarterback,” he grumbles, chasing after the ball.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re so great and mighty.”

“Damn right I am!” Trever boasts, as he throws another perfect spiral.

Eventually the girls come out and watch us. It’s hilarious that Darcy and Frankie try to flirt with Trever. Mostly because he doesn’t pay any attention to them. When the ball rolls over to them, Sam watches with her head cocked to the side, as Darcy hides it behind her back, and Trever tries to retrieve it without getting too close to her. Leaning over she whispers something to Bianca, and I’m guessing she said something about Trever and Darcy because Bianca makes a gagging noise. Probably not enjoying whatever mental picture of her twin brother that Sam just gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the delay in posting. I've hit a pretty hard low with mental health right now and had no motivation to do anything. So even though this story is completely written I just didn't have the energy to post anything. Hopefully 4 chapters makes up for it.


	19. Sam

Lying on my bed, on my stomach, still in my black pajama pants and red tank top, I’m going through my files they gave my mom. Spread out before me, the only one she won’t let me have, is the one that the Foreseer foretold about my future. A little embarrassed, I pick up the one that has information about our pheromones. Carefully I read through it, my face getting warmer.

 

_Zanite pheromones can be a dangerous thing. If the pair isn’t accustomed to the scent of their partner, they can lose control of their powers, or worse, they can become distracted. The intensity of the attraction their scents create, would be equivalent to a human under the influence of a controlled substance. The Zanite pheromones help with the attraction and attachment to their partner. It creates a bond like no other, there is one, and only one other that will have an appealing scent to each Zanite. Separating a Zanite pair can be detrimental to their development. Our species thrive from contact with the Zanite they are connected to. We recommend the pairs we sent stay together. Otherwise, when they are reunited, the effects from their pheromones alone, could be unbearable. They will have a need to be close, and their powers will more than likely act on their own accord. Again, we strongly advise against separating them from each other. It could be a matter of life and death._

 

I re-read the end, over and over, trying to figure out why Parker and I were an exception to this rule. I shove everything off my bed, and pick the plastic box they were in up off the floor, throwing it against my door. Mom opens my door seconds later. “Get out!” I shout.

She takes a step back. “What’s wrong?”

“They told you not to separate us! Why didn’t you listen?” I kneel on my bed, glaring daggers at her.

“We thought we were doing what was best,” she says, hesitantly.

“ _Oh_! So you…as a _human_ …thought it would be best to ignore the instructions from another species? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to be around Parker, but at the same time not want to stay away? His pheromones are so overwhelming it scares me! When I’m around him, I can barely think, but when I’m away from him all I want is to be near him. I’m supposed to be learning how to use my powers, but I can’t focus on them. All I can think of is being with—”

Suddenly, I land hard on my stomach, and someone groans.

“—Parker.”

“Um, hi?”

Pushing up onto my hands and knees, I realize I’m lying on someone’s lap. My eyes move from their lap, up to their face. Sitting beneath me is Parker, with a surprised smile on his face. I jump up quickly. “How did you get here?”

“This is my room?”

“Wait…what?” I shake my head, and look around again. My mom is nowhere to be seen, and my belongings are replaced with trophies, and sports equipment.

“Looks like you still need to work on your landings,” he chuckles, moving his science textbook onto his nightstand.

“My-my landings?”

Parker gets up from the bed and stands in front of me, tucking my hair behind my ear. “By the look on your face, I’m guessing you didn’t try to teleport?” Sheepishly, I shake my head. “Hmm, I wonder why you came here.”

He steps closer to me, and I’m about to take a step back, really I was, but I’m hit hard with his pheromones. “Parker,” I breathe. “I need to go.”

“Okay. Do you want a ride? Or are you going to teleport again?” he asks, without even a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I can’t answer him; he’s only wearing a pair of black basketball shorts. My eyes dart over his body, from his broad shoulders, to his abs, and—Parker clears his throat, causing me to snap my eyes back up to his. His eyebrows are raised, and he has a cheeky smile on his face. My face hot, I rush by him, but he snatches my arm before I can get to his door.

“It’s okay,” he says quickly.

As I relax, he pulls me a little closer, and his scent surrounds me again. Shaking, I touch my fingers to his bare chest, sliding them up until my hand is behind his neck.

His eyes bore into mine, and his hands slip around my waist. I watch, fascinated, as my pheromones get to him, and his eyes dilate. He leans forward, and my eyes flutter shut. My grip tightens on his neck when I feel his breath against my lips.

We jump apart when there’s a knock at his door. My heart is pounding in my ears, and my hand is pressed against my chest. The door starts to open, and I swear Parker growls. His eyes are dilated so much they’re almost black. I step forward to see who’s coming in, but he puts himself between me and the door.

My mom and Amber, Mrs. Scott, come into the room. Parker growls again. Hesitantly, I place my hand on his back, but he doesn’t move. “Parker calm down. No one’s going to hurt Samantha,” his mom calmly states.

As they come closer, he backs up, pushing me back too. “Parker,” I whisper, but he doesn’t respond. Slowly, books fly off his shelf, heading straight towards our moms. “Stop!” I say, more forcefully, trying to get through to him. They try to leave, but Parker uses his powers to slam the door shut. Wondering how to snap him out of, whatever this is, I remember how he got me out of my dream.

Slowly, I walk around him, his eyes panicking as he tries to get me behind him again. Gently, I push his hands away, and move in front of him. I place my hands along his jaw, and look straight into his eyes. I swallow hard, trying to stay calm, because he looks so feral. “Listen to me Valko. I know your senses are in overdrive because of my pheromones, but you don’t want to hurt them. They raised us, they love us, and we love them. I know you’re just trying to protect me, but I don’t need to be protected from them. You wouldn’t be acting this way if we were used to being around each other. Please, Valko, _please_ relax.”

Parker blinks a few times, his eyes slowly turning back to their normal sapphire blue. He looks around at the mess in his room, and at our moms cowering by his bedroom door. “What happened?”

“Nothing, it wasn’t your fault.” I remove my hands from him.

He takes a step toward our moms and they flinch. “Did…did I hurt you?”

His mom carefully walks up to him, and pulls him down into a hug. “We’re fine. You lost focus for a moment, but it’s okay.”

“It’s not his fault!” I snap, feeling the hair on my arms stand up, electricity running through my body.

“Sam, calm down, we don’t need you to lose control too,” My mom says softly.

Shaking my head, I push my powers back, and inhale. “Sorry.”

“So what does everyone mean, that is isn’t my fault?” Parker asks breaking the tension.

Not really knowing how to explain it, I teleport back to my room, and start digging through the papers scattered around the floor. When I find the one about our pheromones, I teleport back to Parker’s house. I stumble a little when I land in his room. He grabs onto me so I won’t fall, and laughs. “Well, that was better than last time.”

Unamused, I hand him the document. “This will explain what happened.”

He reads it quickly, then turns to his mom. “We’ve talked about this before, but this clearly says you shouldn’t! You lied about the note didn’t you? Why did you separate us?”

“Yes, I lied, but when we were sent the documents about the Foreseer, it never said anything about you staying together or apart. But it did say how powerful you two are, and you’re only stronger together. We thought we were doing what was right. To help you control your powers.”

“Control? Mom, I could have hurt you!” He paces, his hands gripping his hair. When he drops his arms he looks exasperated. “You took her away from me. I’ve been half a person for fifteen years! I did terrible things, just trying to fill the emptiness. When all along I should have been with her, and I could have been a better person. But instead I led on any girl who batted their eyes at me, like some…some man whore! All because I felt so lonely! How could you do this to me?” his voice broke, and he goes slack as he drops to his knees.

“I’m sorry. We didn’t realize what separating you two would do. Yes, they told us not to, but how were we supposed to know if they were just exaggerating?” Mrs. Scott kneels in front of her son. “Please understand, we didn’t do this to hurt you.”

Parker looks up, catching sight of a small bruise surfacing on his mom’s arm. He reaches forward, brushing his fingers against it. “I hurt you.”

“It’s just a little bump. I’m perfectly fine.”

His mom almost disappears when Parker wraps himself around her. I hadn’t realized how petite she is. Her small hands rub his back, making her skin look much darker than it already is, while she does her best to support her son. When it’s obvious his weight is becoming too much for her, I kneel next to them, and touch Parker’s shoulder, getting his attention. His eyes are full of sorrow, and I’m almost not prepared when he launches himself at me, burying his face against my neck.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers against my skin.

Running my fingers through his ebony hair, I get lost in its softness. “It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. No matter how human we try to be, there are just some things that cause us to react differently than them.”

Sitting back onto his heels, he takes my hand, and addresses our moms. “Why aren’t her pheromones affecting me right now?”

I furrow my brow, and intentionally take a deep breath; his pheromones are bearable at the moment. I sigh, lost in thought. “Maybe…maybe it depends on the situation. When I think about it, most of the time your scent gets to me when something intimate happens. Like the day I found out who you were, when we hugged, it hit me like a truck. Then at school whenever you’re being sweet, and then this morning. We were alone, and that hasn’t seemed to have happened very often, at least not without people knowing where we are.”

“That could be it, but I didn’t have an issue Friday night. Did you?” he asks and my eyes widen.

“I thought you left the game early?” my mom asks. Grimacing, I nod. “Samantha, what is he talking about?”

“Nothing, we just hung out for a while at Bianca’s.” I fudge, trying to save our butts.

Mrs. Scott crosses her arms, and Parker hangs his head. “What happened Friday…while you _both_ slept at the Lacoy’s house?”

“Nothing!” We say, simultaneously, and way too fast.

“Samantha,” my mom scowls.

“I-I didn’t know he was going to be staying there. I swear! We fell asleep next to each other, only for a moment, but then Parker carried me to Bianca’s room. The next time I saw him was in the morning, after…after I got up.”

“You seem to forget that I’m your mother. I know when you’re lying. You saw him in the morning after what?” her eyes burn through me as I pick at the white carpet in Parker’s room.

My dream…my premonition comes flooding back, causing me to let out an involuntary, tearless, sob. Immediately, Parker pulls me into his arms. “We both had a nightmare, but it’s not like one you would get. It showed us something to come. I-I begged the Foreseer to change it, to let it just be a dream, but it wouldn’t.”

I pull away from Parker. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a dream too?”

“Because I was hoping it was just a dream. When you told me about yours…I didn’t want you to panic until I knew for sure.”

“Samantha.” My mom chokes out. “What’s going to happen?”

“Someone is going to harm me. In my premonition I was hurt, and they just kept hurting me. I could feel that I was dying.”

“No,” my mom whispers like the wind was knocked out of her.

“Come on, Johana. Let them have a moment,” Mrs. Scott says, placing her hand on my mom’s shoulder. “Then you two will join us, and work on your powers. Every day once Parker is done with practice, and all day on weekends.”

As they walk out and down the hall, I curse my hearing, because my mom’s words go straight to my heart. “We should have sent them to the Compound when we were supposed to.”

Wordlessly, Parker gets up, grabs my hand, and pulls me with over to his bed. He lays down, and we curl up together. I close my eyes for a moment, and something flashes through my mind. My eyes shoot open, concerned it’s more of the premonition, but I decide I should embrace it. It’s going to happen whether I want it to or not.

Getting a bit more comfortable, I close my eyes again. The vision comes back, but it’s only bits a pieces. As I put it together, I realize it isn’t a premonition, but a memory.

_A young man, not much older than Parker, stood with his arm wrapped around a young woman. The man has eyes like mine, but the woman…is breathtaking. Ramrod straight, she has a smile that could melt any worry. They’re both formally dressed, but nothing like a human would be. Their tunics looks to be made of the finest cloth, embellished with gems and diamonds. The man has a thick gold band through his chocolate hair, and the woman has a silver band, with diamonds matching her clothes, weaved in her auburn locks._

The memory fades too soon, and no one said anything, but I felt so much love coming from them…there’s no other explanation…they have to be my parents. “I remember them!” I exclaim, sitting up, startling Parker.

“Who?” he asks looking up at me.

“The woman who spoke to me the other night. I’m pretty positive she’s my birth mother,” I explain, flopping back down, trying to remember the softness in her tired eyes.

Parker moves, leaning on his side. He gently cups my face in his hand, and I lean into his touch. My eyes close, and my lips are soon met with his. When he pulls away, I can feel the silly grin on my face.

He returns my smile, but I can tell he’s holding something back. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I um.” He shakes his head. “I was wondering what color your dress is. So I can get my tux.”

“Hmm, a black tux, black shirt, black vest, and silver tie.”

“That’s all I get? No description at all?” I shake my head, and he over dramatically, collapses on top of me.

I act like he’s crushing me, but he doesn’t move. Finagling my arms, until they’re between us, I push him up. It’s a good thing I’m stronger than a normal sixteen-year-old girl, because I’m able to easily lift him. He’s dead weight for a minute, but then places his hands on either side of me, supporting himself.

Winking, he flexes his muscles under my hands, and his shirtless chest comes to my mind. My eyes trail, moving my hands from his chest, to his stomach, letting my fingers splay across it. Out of nowhere, his pheromones almost attack me. Curling my fingers, I try to ignore them, but it’s a pitiful attempt. My eyes meet his again, and he cocks his head to the side.

Before he can say anything, I throw my arms around his neck, and pull him down. “Sam,” he mumbles against my lips.

Ignoring him, I let my instincts take over. The girl I am every day, is timid, self-conscious…a coward, but the girl I am in this moment, is determined, confident… _fearless_. Using my strength, I easily flip us, so his back is against the bed, the dark orange comforter bunching around him. “Sam, this isn’t you,” he says, before I can kiss him again.

Pressing myself against him, my mouth hovered above his. “My name is Zahara.”

“Wait, what’s—” I effectively shut him up with a kiss, but he pulls away, and sits up. I adjust myself so I’m straddling him. “Sama—”

I bare my teeth, and a little fear crosses his face. “That’s. Not. My. Name.” Leaning forward, I burry my nose against his neck, inhaling more of his scent. “Valko, why are you denying me?”

His breathing hitches, and his grip tightens. “Sa—” Straightening up, I glare at him, and he clears his throat. “Zahara, you need to get up, and get some fresh air.”

I push him back down again. “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry.” Suddenly my back thuds against the wall, and he has his hand extended, using his powers to hold me back. I struggle against him, trying to use my abilities, but they feel different…weaker.

His door slams open, and a woman yells, “Parker! What are you doing? Put Sam down.”

“Why does everyone insist on calling me that?” I roar, struggling against the hold Valko has on me.

His eyes sadden, his hand lifts, and I slide up the wall, my toes barely touching the floor.


	20. Parker

My arm shakes the longer I hold it up. Sam’s still struggling, so much that she’s put a few holes in my wall. Slowly, I lift my other hand, and hold her arms and legs still. Her eyes meet mine, the ferocity gone. “Why are you doing this to me?” she whimpers, “I am your companion; we are one. Why are you trying to hurt me?”

“I’m sorry,” I whisper over and over again, until my mom comes up in front of me. I keep my eyes on Sam, until my mom cups my face in her hands, making me look away.

Sam shrieks, “Don’t touch him!” My mom flinches at the tone of her voice.

She slowly lets got of me, and faces Sam. “He’s my son. I won’t hurt him.”

“Liar! His mother is Lillex Entayta.”

I drop my hand and Sam lands on her feet, smirking. “Even though Zanites cannot physically harm their companion, I am deeply wounded that you would use your powers against me because of…” She trails, looking over to my mom, then gestures to her. “Whatever species, she is.”

I’m still too stunned that she somehow knows so much. My birth mother’s name keeps ringing in my ears, and my vision is blurred with… _memories._ “Zahara, what’s happening?”

With a flick of her wrist, she sends my mom across the room, colliding with Johanna, both of them hitting the wall in the hallway. Before Sam slams the door with her powers, their unconscious bodies crumple up together on the floor. I step toward the door, but Sam puts her hand on my chest. “They’re fine. They weren’t necessary to kill.”

“How did you suddenly get your powers to work so, freely?” I ask, almost not recognizing the girl standing in front of me.

“What do you mean? I’ve always been able to use them as I wish,” she responds, and I furrow my brow. “What’s wrong, my love?”

“Y-your love?” I stutter.

She walks around me, keeping her hand on my chest, and reaching out with her other hand to touch my bed. “Where are we?”

“Sam…we’re in my room.”

Slowly, she retracts her arm from me, sits down, and focuses on the floor. “Who is this Sam? I know it should be impossible, but have you found another?” she asks, her hand pressing against her chest.

Confused, I kneel in front of her, gently taking her hands into mine. “Please tell me what’s happening? Are my pheromones so strong that you forgot who we are?”

“I think you’re mistaken. You’re the one that has forgotten. The only thing I don’t remember is how we got here. It’s obviously not Arezane. The air is different, and the furniture is not of our world.”

“Sa—Zahara, please, just step outside, let my pheromones get out of your system.”

She snorts, “You’re thinking highly of yourself today. Your pheromones haven’t been an issue for years.”

“I haven’t known you for years.”

She reaches up, touching my head, running her hands through my hair and down the back of my neck. “I don’t feel any injuries, so please tell me why you don’t remember our life together.” When I don’t answer, her eyes fill with tears. “What did they do to you? At least tell me, a piece of you still loves me, even if you can’t remember me. Tell me you feel _something_.”

I gently brush away a tear that drifts over her cheek. “I…we haven’t been together that long. I know we were literally born as partners—”

“Companions,” She whispers.

“Okay, we were born companions, but we haven’t grown up together. They separated us. I just got you back, and I’m still getting to know you.”

She gets up, almost pushing me back. The books I used earlier levitate as the door opens. Our moms are helping each other up, but it’s a failed effort, because they start being assaulted by books.

“Zahara! Stop!” I shout.

The books drop, but she won’t take her eyes off of them. “They took your memories! How can you stand back and let them go?”

I grab Sam’s arm, turn her toward me, and do the only thing I can think of to distract her. I smash our lips together, and she hums, before pulling away. “I’m sorry I worried you. I remember now,” I lie, searching her eyes for the girl I know.

Her hands make their way into my hair, pulling me forward to whisper against my ear. “How stupid do you think I am Valko? You never kiss me like that; you’re gentle…passionate.”

“I’m trying to remember,” I stall, watching my mom limp away.

“Please remember. I can’t lose you.” Her grip becomes softer, and she buries her nose against me again, breathing deeply. Then she bares her neck to me. “Go on, it will be relaxing.”

Hesitantly, I turn my face, and she pushes my head down, so my nose brushes against her neck, near her collar bone. Closing my eyes, I inhale her scent, only to be interrupted by her cries and her body becoming limp.  I hold her in my arms, staring at my mother in disbelief. There are two syringes in her hands. One’s empty, and the other is filled with a sparkling, almost glowing, blue substance.

Her chest heaves, “Parker, put her on your bed.”

I do as my mom asks, kissing Sam’s forehead before straightening out. “What did you do to her?”

“Please lay next to her. I promise this won’t hurt, but I need to give it to you, before you remember,” she says breathlessly.

“Before I rem—” My mom thrusts the needle into my arm. “Wait…what will I…” I don’t get a chance to ask, because my mind goes blank and my eyes become heavy.

 

*****

“P-Parker?” Sam’s groggy voice wakes me, which is weird. I don’t remember falling asleep.

“Hey,” I say, rolling onto my side. She’s on her back, scowling at the ceiling. “What’s wrong?”

She shakes her head once. “It’s hard to explain. Have you ever had the feeling that we met before? For some reason I woke up feeling like I’ve always known you.”

“Maybe that’s another part of being what we are? Maybe being companions makes us comfortable enough to feel that way.”

“Since when did you start saying I’m your companion? I thought they told us we’re partners?”

As I sit up, Sam watches me, almost accusingly. “I don’t know. It just seemed like the right term to use.”

Nodding, she looks past me. Knocking me down, she crawls over me, and climbs out of my bed, over to the wall. “When did this happen?”

I stand up and look around her. There are four holes in my wall, near the bottom. Squatting next to them, I touch the edge of one, and some plaster transfers onto my hand. “It wasn’t here before you got here.”

Sam’s eyes dart around my room, and I follow her gaze. “We missed something. Why is your room a mess? Why were we sleeping?” She pauses to pick up a book. “The last thing I remember is telling you what kind of tux to get.”

“Weird…that’s all I remember too. I don’t even remember being tired enough to take a nap.”

A soft knock on the door draws out attention away from the mess. “Hey sleepy heads. Are you ready to do some training?” My mom asks, _limping_ , into my room.

“What happened? Why don’t we remember falling asleep, why are there holes in my wall, and why are you limping?”

Mrs. Fredrickson comes into my room. My mom’s shoulders’ slump, and she holds out a container filled with a sparkling blue substance. “This is why.”

Sam stares at it, and I grab it from my mom’s hand. “What is this?”

Johanna answers, “It’s a sedative. Your people sent it with, for when your abilities get out of control. There was another incident with your pheromones. I think after today, you two shouldn’t be alone together.”

“What?” Sam shrieks. “You can’t do that! You already separated us once! I’m sorry for whichever one of us lost control, but we’ll do better. We need to get used to it.”

Her mom furiously snatches the container from my hand, and storms out of my room. “Samantha, let’s go,” she calls from the hallway. “We can work on your powers at home.”

“Mom!” Sam whines, grabbing my hand.

“I said, it’s time to go!” Johanna snarls, her voice sounding a little further away.

I lean over and peck Sam’s cheek. “It’s okay. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Her hand slowly slips from mine as she backs up. “Something’s not right. I can feel it. I just can’t figure out what happened.”

Her mom yells for her again, and Sam slowly starts to walk away. “Sam wait!” She stops, and I grab her shoulders, lining her up with the holes on the wall. “Stand on your toes.” She does, but it’s still not right. “Can I levitate you for a second?” She frowns, but nods. Holding one hand out, I lift Sam so her toes are off the ground. I move one of her legs, and I’m barely able to set her down gently as I stare horrified at my wall. “Mom…did I _hurt_ her?”

Confused, Sam looks behind her. Bending her leg, she lines her heel up with the hole, and it fits perfectly. “You did what you had to.” Mom reassures me from the corner of the room.

“Just tell me!” I shout, my voice rumbling through my room, making both of them flinch, and the trophies on my shelf shake.

“I can’t! Okay! I can’t! You’ll find out when you go to the Compound. They will explain everything. Just know that I fixed it! You didn’t hurt her, because Zanites can’t use their abilities to harm their partner.”

“Companion,” Sam and I correct her at the same time.

“I’m so fired. It’s bad enough I didn’t bring him in when his abilities reappeared, now this.” Mom grumbles leaving my room. I look at Sam who shrugs, just as confused as I am.

A car horn blares outside. “You should probably go. You don’t want your mom to keep you from going to the dance.” She looks at me nervously. “I know you’re curious, like I am, about today, but don’t bother her about it.”

She wraps her arms around me tightly, and I nuzzle her hair. Reluctantly, I let her go. It bothers me that I can’t remember what happened. Sam walks away, but turns and gives me one more sad smile before leaving my room.

I drop down onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow. Rolling over, I grip my pillow to my chest; it smells like Sam. “Mom!” I scream.

“Coming,” she answers from downstairs. Another perk about my hearing, is that she doesn’t need to yell.

I glance over the side of my bed, my heart clenching when I spot the holes in my wall again. I can’t believe I would do something like that to Sam, even if her powers were out of control. My bed dips. Still clutching my pillow, I adjust myself, so my head is on Mom’s lap. She smiles down at me, and runs her hand through my hair. “I’m so confused.”

“I know,” she whispers. “Just please remember, we’re doing what we think is best for you. The last thing I ever want is to hurt you.”

I nod, closing my eyes. I try to think about my childhood, about the different things I did with my human family. It never used to be super clear, but now it’s choppy. “Can you at least tell me that growing up here wasn’t a lie? I can remember little things, like you guys taking me to an amusement park for my birthday, but I don’t really feel anything when I think about it.” She opens her mouth to answer, so I quickly add, “We’re smarter than you think. I know somethings off. So please don’t lie to me, because I’ll know.”

“I’m probably going to lose my job anyway,” Mom sighs. Moving me off her lap, she pulls me up so I’m sitting across from her, holding her hand. “Parker, I’m so sorry.” The hurt in her voice is enough to tell me my suspicions are right. “The people who sent you here thought you would fit in better, if you didn’t remember your life there. They sent along that blue substance.”

“So, it’s not a sedative?” I ask, squeezing her hand tighter.

“Blacking out is a side effect. It’s meant to push your memories to the back of your mind. We tried to study it, to figure out how it doesn’t wipe your memories completely, but we just don’t understand it.” She pauses, “We gave you just enough today to forget a few hours, but those memories, along with the rest of them, will eventually come back like your powers did.”

I stare at our hands, trying not to be angry. “How long—” I look up, and see the tears in her eyes. “How long have I been on Earth?”

“Four years,” she rasps, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

I remove my hand from hers’, and she clutches her chest. “I don’t understand. The town, Trever, they all act like I grew up here.”

“We played an audio that, I guess you could say, brainwashed them. We put it on every T.V. and Radio Station, so no one would miss it. We did it for a few days before we brought you in from the Compound. Samantha didn’t really live anywhere else. She didn’t handle the trip here as well as you. A few of your kind had trouble adjusting to our atmosphere, she was one of them. They kept her at the Compound until last year, when she ‘moved’ here. We didn’t need to do the same thing to the town as we did with you.”

“So, I came here when I was thirteen, not two?” I half whisper to myself.

“Technically. You age much differently than humans. Physically, as a child, your looks mature faster, but now…you’ve looked like this since you got here. Nothing, not even your weight has changed. You’ll live for a very…very long time.” She runs her hand through her hair, messing it up a bit. “For every Zanite year, two Earth years pass. You were thirteen when you arrived here, in human years, that’s twenty-six. If you do the math, you’re really only fifteen. We tried to have you believe you were human for as long as we could, that’s why we celebrated your birthday in Earth years.”

I jump up, pacing my room. “So you’re saying I’m what…thirty in Earth years?” My stomach turns. “I-I’m a pedophile! Those girls I kissed, I led on. They’re so young!”

“Parker, you’re not a pedophile. Like I said, your kind ages differently. You’re only fifteen. Our years don’t apply to you.”

Angrily, I throw my black desk chair across the room where it crashes against my bookshelf, scattering wood, and books everywhere. Mom… _Amber_ …looks terrified. “I don’t understand!” I scream. “I’ve been alive for thirty years, but because of who I am, I’m only _fifteen_ , but look like a human seventeen-year-old. How in the hell does that make any sense?” I struggle trying to keep my powers under control.

“I know it’s confusing. I know it probably sounds crazy, but it’s the truth. It’s just the way your planet is. It spins and rotates around the sun differently than ours does. It takes longer for a year to pass there.”

I pace again, trying to wrap my head around this. “So you’re saying, if I take into account every year that has passed since I was born on Earth, I’d be thirty.” She nods. “Sam and I had been together for twenty-six Earth years before we came here?”

“Well, twenty, because Sam was born a year after you, and you left Arezane when you were eleven, she was ten. You were all put into a deep sleep for the trip, in order to survive for so long without resources,” she says, the fear slowly fading from her features.

“Why?” I ask, sitting back on my bed. “Why did they do this to us?”

“I don’t know that answer. All I know is that your enemies can sense your powers. They’ll be able to find you now that you remember how to use them. That’s why I was supposed to take you to the Compound. We really need to now, since you know everything.” She gets up, digs in my closet, and pulls out my suitcase.

“Wait! Please let us stay a little while longer. She just bought a dress for Friday. I don’t want to worry her.” Amber just ignores me, throwing clothes into the suitcase. “What happened earlier?”

Her movements falter, but she keeps working. “Samantha remembered. Something about your pheromones cleared the serum out of her mind, and she didn’t even know who Samantha was.”

“Then you gave us the blue stuff?” I ask, sounding like a genius. “Why was it bad that she remembered?”

“Like I said, the more your powers surface, the easier your enemies can find you. She was about to make you remember too, so I had no choice!”

Getting up, I grab her hands. “Amber, please stop packing. I’m not going yet. I promise we’ll go after Homecoming. If we’re going to be warriors, I just want this one happy memory with her.”

“So I screwed up so much you won’t even call me ‘Mom’ anymore?” She looks away, hurt etched on her features.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can consider someone who gave me fake memories, and lied to me so much, my mother.” Letting go of her, I throw on a shirt, and grab my Letterman’s jacket from my closet. “I’ll be at Trever’s.”

Before she can protest, I run down the stairs, and out into the cool fall air. I jog the block to the Lacoy’s home. I knock on the door, but no one answers. Trever told me I could come whenever I needed to. The door is unlocked so I just let myself in, following the voices coming from the living room.

Kristy’s voice stops me in my tracks. “Are you sure this will work?”

“For the hundredth time, yes! It’s foolproof! He’ll never know what hit him.” Bianca responds.

I stop, hoping to hear more, but Trevor comes out of the kitchen. “Parker?” he asks, loud enough the girls stop talking. “Why are you here?”

“Sorry. I knocked, but no one answered. I had a fight with my mom. I could really use a place to stay for a few days,” I say, hanging my head.

Trever claps his hand on my shoulder. “Of course man. You always have a safe place here.”

“I thought I heard your name,” Kristy purrs, leaning on the doorway to the living room.  Her loose curls fall around her face, bringing out it’s natural bone structure. She’s wearing black skinny jeans, a red tube top, and red stilettos, making her look like she’s straight out of a movie. “Like what you see?” she winks.

I scoff, “Maybe try some modesty.”

A wicked grin appears on her face, while she practically pushes Trever away, and runs her hand across my chest, on her way past me to the door. “Just wait…you’ll be begging for me.” She looks past me. “I’ll see you later. Make sure you get everything prepared.”

“You’re an idiot,” Bianca spits.

Kristy grabs a black cardigan off the coat rack, and leaves.

“Why was she here… _again_?” I ask, wanting to know what they’re planning.

“School project remember?” Bianca says coolly… almost too coolly.

Trever rolls his eyes. “Let’s go upstairs. We can play some video games to get your mind off the fight you had with your mom.” I nod, following him. Climbing the stairs, I watch Bianca as she glares at me. I shake my head. She’s never acted like this with me. Something’s going on…I just don’t know what.


	21. Sam

The rest of the day Sunday, I didn’t speak to my mom. Honestly, I felt a little betrayed. I worked on my powers on my own—I might have set the curtains on fire a couple of times, but my parents weren’t _too_ mad. I read everything that was sent with us about Zanites, and learned we can pretty much do anything any superhero can, except laser eyes, and regeneration. We heal faster than humans, but we can die.

I thought we might be able to read minds, since I can with Parker, but I couldn’t find any documentation on it, which was a little disappointing. I would use it to figure out what people were hiding from me. It didn’t help that Parker was so distant yesterday. He said he was hanging out with Trever, but I still felt like he was avoiding me.

On Monday morning, while I was getting ready for school in the bathroom, my bracelet flickered. Parker and I haven’t used them much, because there really wasn’t a need, but for some reason it makes me feel more connected to him. Smiling, I concentrate, trying to get through to him.

 _Good morning, beautiful_ _._ Parkers voice fills my mind, and I laugh, because even in my head I can tell I woke him up, from the roughness of it.

 _Sorry for waking you._ _I just…well honestly, I miss you._

 _I’m always willing to wake up for you_ _._  The grogginess clearing out of his voice.

While I brush through my hair, I build up my courage. _How comes it feels like you’re avoiding me?_

It takes a moment, frankly a moment too long for him to answer. _I don’t know. I had a fight with Amber, and I’ve been distracted._

 _Your mom?_ I ask confused.

He snorts, and I just know he’s rolling his eyes or shaking his head. _She’s not my mother. Someone who can lie to me as much as she did…isn’t a mom._

I whistle, quickly clipping the front of my hair back. _That must have been some fight. She raised you._

 _No! She didn’t_. He snaps fiercely, making me jump.

 _What are you talking about_?

 _I’ll explain when I see you_. _I’m going to get ready now_. Before I can say anything, our connection is cut off. Parker said he’d never cut off the connection completely, because he wants me to feel like he’s always there for me…I guess that’s not the case anymore

Pissed off, I stomp down the stairs, through the house, and almost throw my chair when I pull it away from the table. I cross my arms, glaring at the food on the table.

“What’s making you so pouty this morning?” Mom asks from her seat across the table from me. I didn’t even notice she was there.

“I’m not pouting,” I whine.

“Of course you’re not…but what’s wrong?”

I stab the fruit on my plate with my fork. “He’s being a jerk!” I stab again, with too much force, shattering my plate. Mom gasps, and I apologize, picking up the mess.

“Leave it. Bianca will be here soon.”

Mumbling another apology, I go outside, and sit on the curb waiting for Bee. After a long, frustrating twenty minutes, a big red truck pulls up. I glare at Trever. “Where’s your sister?” I growl

“Right here!” She leans forward, waving from the passenger seat.

I open the back door on the driver’s side, and immediately slam it shut. “Hey! Careful with my baby!” Trever complains.

 “Let me sit here,” I beg Bianca on the passenger side.

Bianca raises an eyebrow, but gets out, and sits in the back. I hop in, setting my backpack by my feet, and buckle up. Trever starts driving, periodically looking over at me. “What?” I groan.

I must have given him a dirty look too, because his eyes widen, and he quickly focuses on the road. “Nothing. Sorry!”

Parker leans forward, from his seat behind me, and puts a hand on my shoulder. I push his hand away with so much force, his knuckles bang against the window. I can feel Bianca’s eyes on me, so I turn my head a little, and she’s glancing back and forth between myself and Parker. Her eyes slowly narrow. “What in the _hell_ did you do Scott?” she scowls. “I will rip your heart out if you hurt her!”

I smirk. Leave it to Bee to defend my honor. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, _Lacoy_. I didn’t do anything, at least not that I know of.” I scoff, crossing my arms. “O-oh, apparently I did do something.” His voice breaks, and I know he felt the same tinge of pain that I did, but right now I don’t care.

When we pull into the school’s parking lot, I quickly unlatch my seatbelt, grab my bag, and almost sprint toward the school. A couple of the cheerleaders cut me off. “Girls, look who it is,” Kristy says, her makeup on point like always. Her hair is pulled up, and she’s in faded jeans, with a plain pink t-shirt. “Is the freak afraid of us?” she cackles as I try to walk away. She pushes me, while one of her cheerleading friends’ sticks her foot out.

I trip, dropping my backpack, and fall, scraping an elbow and knee. Leaning back on my heels I can feel a trickle of blood running down my arm. “Aw, look. She’s groveling at our feet, like the scum she is,” one of Kristy’s friends gloats.

Balling my hands into fists, I grit my teeth. “Leave me alone.”

“Why would we do that? Somehow, someone as _pathetic_ as you, was able to get the guy everyone wants. I keep trying to figure out what it is, but I think the rumors are true. You’re easy. A little _slut_ for the entire football team. Is that why he likes you? Because you let him share?” Kristy mocks.

That one hurt, I keep my head down as my tears speckle the concrete. “Kristy, you made the whore cry.”

“What did you just call her?” Bianca screams from somewhere behind me.

My body starts to tremble, but before I can curl up and hide, Parker is on his knees in front of me, cupping my face in my hands. “It’s okay.” I try to push him away, but he won’t leave. “I don’t know what I did to upset you today, but please let me help you. You’re bleeding.”

“She’s probably used to bleeding. I mean, getting passed around can have its downfalls. I’m guessing that’s one of them,” Kristy taunts.

“Shut, up,” I scream.

“We’re at school. There’s nothing you can do to me.”

Without looking up, I picture her throat, thinking about crushing her windpipe. Instantly, she coughs so I focus harder. Soon, she’s choking, and her friends are freaking out. “Sam, don’t do this,” Parker whispers.

Glaring at him, I push myself off the ground, losing focus on Kristy, who starts to pant. Storming into the school, I head straight towards the art room.

Trying to distract myself, I glance up at the wall of art. I spot my reflection in the spotless glass, mascara is running down my cheeks and there are specks of blood on my baby blue blouse, and grey jeans. I wipe the blood off moving over to my drawings, that I let Miss Valor hang over the weekend, and spread it on the glass, obscuring the pictures. “Miss Fredrickson! What are you doing?” Miss Valor shouts.

“I hate it here,” I croak, feeling like I might fall apart.

Putting her hand on the middle of my back, she leads me into her classroom. “What happened?”

“The cheerleaders. Do I need to say more?”

Shaking her head, she walks over to her desk to dig through the drawers. Young looking and petite, her hands and clothes are always splattered with dry paint or clay, and she’s probably the sweetest teacher here. Today she has a few streaks of blue paint in her burgundy hair, which she hastily threw in a messy ponytail, with a couple of pencils shoved into it.

Bringing over a first aid kit, she asks me to bend my arm, with my hand behind my neck. She carefully cleans up the scratches and bandages them up. I can hear quick footsteps coming in the distance, while I rinse off my bloody hands in the paint stained sink. “Samantha!’ Parker exclaims breathlessly. I have no idea how he knew I was here.

“What do you want?” I snap, turning the water off and drying my hands.

“Good morning Miss Valor. Can I have a moment alone with Sam?”

“I suppose Mr. Scott, but make it quick.”

After she leaves the room, he comes over to me, grabs my hand, and leads me over to a table. He starts to speak, but I cut him off. “You blocked me out.” I grumble as we sit at the table.

For a minute he looks confused, then guilty. “I-I’m so sorry.”

“You said you would never do that in case I ever needed anything.” I whisper, touching his communication bracelet.

“I had a rough weekend after you left, and I wasn’t thinking.”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Please don’t freak out,” he says, before he tells me everything his mom said. Shocked, I stare into his eyes, hoping he’s lying. When he never looks away, I know everything he said is true.

“S-so you’re saying, I only think I’m sixteen. My memories of my human family are fake. My Zanite age is fourteen, which means I’ve been alive for twenty-eight Earth years. Then to top it off, I remembered who I am, but they injected me with something to get me to forget?” I exhale. “Can you open your mind up again?”

When Parker smiles and opens his mind, I finally relax. “I know it’s a lot to take in, and I’m sorry it seemed like I was hiding something from you. I was just trying to figure out how to tell you. I thought about waiting until after Homecoming, but I guess that wasn’t the best idea.”

I gently push his shoulder. “You’re an idiot.” He smiles, but never disagrees.

The bell rang over a half hour ago, but Miss Valor never came in to tell us to leave. “I’ve been staying with Trever because Amber tried to send me to the Compound,” he explains. “I can’t go yet. Not without you, and not before we get to have an experience we’ll hopefully never forget.”

“Why does Homecoming mean so much to you?” I ask, interlacing our fingers.

“Everyone treats you so poorly, for no reason. I want to give you one night where you feel special. I want to give you a night where you’re not worried about what anyone says.”

“Parker…I—” The door to the classroom opens, revealing Principal Miller.

Her heels click on the tiles as she makes her way over to us. “Mr. Scott. Miss Frederickson.”

She pulls out the seat across from us, and it almost looks unnatural for her to be sitting in a stained art chair with her grey pinstriped pantsuit. “It was brought to my attention that you were physically harmed today,” she says, looking right at me.

“I tripped.”

“Samantha, I told you, you can talk to me.”

Parker squeezes my hand. “Kristy and a couple other cheerleaders pushed and tripped me, but I’m fine,” I mumble.

“Is that everything?” Mrs. Miller asks.

Tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I’ve never cried this much, well I guess I never did, I really wouldn’t know considering I don’t know my own past. Parker scoots his chair closer to mine, wrapping his arm around my back. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I didn’t witness everything, but what I did hear was terrible enough.” Parker explains, running his hand up and down my arm. “They called her a whore, and indicated that they believe she’s been having sex with the entire football team.”

Mrs. Miller gasps. “It’s fine. Talking to them won’t change anything,” I mumble, adverting my eyes.

“Samantha, they have no right to make you feel bad about yourself. You are a kind, intelligent, beautiful girl. I’m going to set up a meeting for you with Dr. Edmere next week. I know you don’t like the idea of talking to him, but it might help.”

I nod reluctantly, there’s no way I’m going to tell another stranger about being Zanite. “Okay. I guess I can talk to him.”

She smiles, the same sweet smile she gave me a few weeks ago when Mr. Drakes sent me to her office. Her happiness is contagious, and I feel myself smiling back.  She glances at her watch and raises her eyebrows, “Well it looks like first block is almost over. I suppose it would be fine for you two to stay in here until the bell rings.” She gets up, brushing off her clothes. “No funny business,” she teases as she leaves, shutting the door behind her.

Parker lets out a breath, and slumps in his chair. “I definitely thought we were getting in trouble.”

“Principal Miller loves me. I probably would have been able to talk her out of punishing you.”

Parker removes his arm from around me, and is quiet for a long moment. He reaches over and starts tracing my bracelet. “I really am sorry. I should have never blocked you out completely.”

“It’s okay. I overreacted,” I say, leaning forward, pressing my lips against his.

He pulls way, resting his forehead against mine, and breathes, “I—”

The bell interrupts whatever he planned on saying because he just shakes his head. “Feel like walking with me to my locker?” I ask.

He smiles brightly, exposing the dimple in his right cheek. I must have been staring because he smirks, and holds out his hand. When I place mine in his, a jolt of electricity passes through us, making him flinch. I try to remove my hand, but he grips onto it tighter. “Zanites can’t hurt their companion.”

“How do you know that?”

He scrunches up his face. “I don’t really know. I just do?”

We enter the hallway with the rest of the rowdy teens. “Do you think they have something to give us our memories back at the Compound?” I whisper in his ear.

“They might.” At my locker, he leans against the one behind my open door, while I rummage through my books. “Would you take it?” he asks.

“I think it would be nice to know who I am. Wouldn’t you?”

“No,” he says flatly.

When I shut my locker, he’s rubbing the wrist of his Letterman’s jacket. “Why not?” I ask, leaning next to him

“Because I like who I’m turning into now. I like learning everything about you. I feel cheated because I lost out on the memories of growing up with you, but at the same time I wouldn’t want to chance losing out on the new ones we’ve created. We’re going to be together either way, so why not start over?”

“I guess you’re right, but aren’t you a little curious?”

“Yeah, but I also don’t want to remember Arezane getting destroyed.”

“Okay, if they have a way of returning our memories, we won’t do it.”


	22. Parker

Before lunch, Miss Valor called my class, and asked for me to meet her in the art room. When I get there, she’s at the far end of art hallway, and she doesn’t even look away from her work as I approach. “Parker, let me ask you a serious question,” she says cleaning the glass.

I falter, “Uh, yeah, um okay.”

Folding up a white rag, with red stains, she turns toward me. “Are you playing games with Samantha?”

“What? No. I would never do that to her.” I answer defensively.

She squints, her eyes flickering over my face. “I truly hope you mean that.” Taking two steps back, she gestures to the case. “Sam drew these. I’ve never seen her art so positive before. She told me she drew them after being with you…except for this one.” She taps the glass, and I spot a portrait of myself. “I asked her the story behind this. How she managed to catch a more innocent side of you, the _real_ you. The side you decide to bury deep, in order to maintain your cool guy persona. Do you want to know what she said?” I nod, too numb to say anything. “She told me this is how she’s always seen you, that the rest of us choose not to. We choose to see the star football player, the popular rich kid, but if we were to really look at you, we would have seen it. The sadness in your eyes, the way your smile is forced, and the way you pretend to be who everyone wants you to be.”

“She…she said that?” I stare at Sam’s drawing, my heart beating so rapidly, I can feel it course through my body.

“She did.” Miss Valor glances at Sam’s work. “She has quite the imagination, these landscapes. I’ve never seen anything like them.”

She has one of the galaxy, so I know the others are Arezane. I wonder if she’s been remembering it, or if she is just using her imagination like Miss Valor said.

 _Valko, are you coming to lunch?_ Sam’s voice echoes in my head.

I blink a few time. “Thank you, Miss Valor, for showing these to me. I’m supposed to be meeting her for lunch, so I better get going.” She smiles and nods.

I hurry to the lunch room. _Sorry Zahara, I was talking to a teacher._

_It’s okay, I just wanted to make sure I saved you a spot._

The thought of Sam having to save a spot makes me smile. Before it was just her and Bianca, but now, Darcy, Frankie, and Trever sit with us.

 I’m almost to the cafeteria, when I turn a corner and Sam’s scent almost takes my breath away. It’s so intense my vision blurs for a moment. Before I can get my bearings, someone grabs my wrist, and I just have time to catch the sign for the girls’ restroom before I’m shoved against a wall, and a pair of lips are on mine.

My body reacts on its own, pulling Sam close, my hands roaming her back, until my upper back and neck start to get sore from bending so far over. Putting my hands on her shoulders, I push her away. “Kristy…how?” I pant.

“Hmm, does that matter?” She asks, coming closer to me.

“No! Stay away from me. I-I don’t know how you smell like Sam, or how you even know what that scent does to me, but I won’t do this to her.”

Smirking, she wipes her smeared lipstick off the edges of her mouth. “The way it seems, is you don’t have much of a choice…such a shame…she was beginning to trust you with her whole heart.”

I step toward the door, but she blocks my path. “Kristy, I don’t know what’s going on, but _please_ don’t do this.”

“Nice try, but you’re not strong enough. You won’t be able to resist…no matter how much you want to...no matter how much you know it will break her poor fragile heart.” She scoffs. “I always thought she was weak. Nothing but a pretty princess.”

Kristy follows as I step back. The closer she gets; the stronger Sam’s scent gets. I try holding my breath, I try willing myself to ignore it, but she’s right…I can’t. When my guard is down, she puts her hand on the back of my neck, and pulls my head down so my nose touches just under her ear.

The intensity of Sam’s pheromones makes my knees weak, and Kristy uses the moment to shove her tongue back down my throat. I know that I shouldn’t be doing this. I know I’m hurting Sam, but my body won’t listen to my heart.

My hands grab her again, and when they fall to her waist, she pulls away. My eyes trace her body; the blouse she has on could be considered another skin it’s so tight, but her black skirt is knee length, and so loose it barely touches her legs. She wasn’t wearing this earlier today. When my eyes move back to hers, my stomach turns, “Zahara…” I whisper, desperately trying to clear my head.

“Shh, don’t think about her,” Kristy coos, slowly bunching her skirt up with one hand. The other is on my chest, pushing me into a stall, until my legs hit the toilet and I automatically sit. She has her skirt pulled up so high, I can see her black lace panties. My head spins.

With Kristy straddling me, the battle in my mind is over, and no matter how hard my heart pleads, I can’t fight my instincts anymore. I know it should make me feel ashamed that her hands are all over me, but I don’t…until I can sense Sam trying to talk to me.

Stupidly, I let her words fill my head, _Valko, did you get lost?_

Her voice is so light…so happy. It gives me one more burst of strength to pull away from Kristy. While she’s catching her breath, I catch a glimpse of how disheveled she is, and quickly advert my eyes. Her skirt is pooled around her waist, and her shirt is pushed up so far, the bottom of her bra is visible. My eyes land on the mirror across from the stalls and I stare at the guy in the reflection. I refuse to believe I have Kristy, who is half naked, sitting on my lap, with her lipstick tarnishing my lips, jaw, and neck. Looking in the mirror one more time, I feel helpless as she pushes her hands under my shirt. I don’t want to be the guy who’s sitting here letting her touch my skin…unbutton my pants.

Without warning, she lets go of my clothes and grabs my face, pulling me into another kiss. I never heard the door, but there are a few girls giggling, and talking. Kristy moves my face to her neck, and Sam’s scent overwhelms me again, making me graze my teeth against her skin.

The girls gasp, causing Kristy to turn her head. I grumble, readjusting myself to get at her neck. I’m not even embarrassed that she’ll probably have hickeys. I really don’t care anymore.

“Oh hi Bianca.” Kristy pauses, shifting, exposing more skin. “Geez Darcy, don’t look so embarrassed. I’m not.” My chest burns so much that I finally pull away from Kristy.

Sam gapes at me as I shove Kristy off my lap. She complains as she falls onto the bathroom floor, but I don’t care. “Sam…it’s not what it looks like, let me—”

Bianca, Darcy, and Frankie try to usher her out, but she doesn’t move. “H-How could you?” Sam sobs. “L-Look at yourself, and tell me it doesn’t look like you were about to have _sex_ with _her_.”

I know there’s no way to deny that’s where this would have ended. I stand, but don’t have anywhere to go, since Kristy is getting up in front of me. “At least let me explain…please Sam.”

“I don’t—” She grabs her chest. “I never want to see you again. Even if I could die from my soul tearing.”

“Aww. The freak is upset.” Kristy taunts, straightening out her clothes.

Sam rubs her thumb across her fingertips, and the air grows thick. Bianca, Darcy, and Frankie start to back up. Bianca doesn’t look as surprised as the other two as small sparks form on Sam’s hand. “Zahara don’t!” I shout.

But it’s too late, Kristy screams as she’s hit with lightning. Sam’s face is contorted with a mixture of pain and anger. Her arm is stretched out straight, and the bright white streak flows from her hand. When Kristy collapses, Sam runs.

I try to chase after her, but it hurts, everything hurts. “Sam!” I scream, “Samantha! Please!”

“How could you do this to her?” Bianca screeches, before running after Sam, leaving a stunned Darcy and Frankie behind.

Mustering my strength, I grip onto Kristy’s wrist, and teleport to my home. We land in the living room, sprawled out on the floor, scaring my parents. I’m too upset right now to be angry with them anymore, I need them. “Mom,” I croak, balling up on my side, sobbing.

“Parker! What happened?” Dad asks, kneeling next to Kristy, the doctor in him kicking in.

“Sam…electrocuted her.”

“What? Parker, why do you have lipstick all over you?” Mom kneels next to me. I wince as she places her hand on my shoulder.

“C-can’t you smell her?” I gulp, trying to use my shaking hand to point to Kristy.

“Her perfume is strong; why do you ask?”

“Sam’s…pheromones…” The pain is almost too unbearable, but it must have been enough of an explanation.

“That’s what Sam smells like?” Dad clarifies.

“L-like all of my favorite scents…a perfect mix.” I whimper.

“Why am I here?” Kristy groans from the couch, where my dad had moved her.

“Parker brought you here so I can take care of you. Do you remember what happened?”

“The freak got what was coming to her. I’m guessing it worked from the looks of the scum lying over there on the floor.” She grunts. “I hope it hurts.”

“You!” I push away from my mom and tower over Kristy’s prone form. “You did this? How did you know?”

“That you’re a Zanite?” I nod. “Because I’m an Elauck. We’ve been searching the galaxy for you and your mate.”

“Sam is my _companion_ , there’s a difference,” I snap. Without touching her, I constrict her stomach. She starts to scream, and grabs her waist. “What happened to Sam?” I ask, releasing her body.

“Trokan and Tocala should be taking her somewhere… _fun_.” She smirks, and it takes all of my self-control not to strangle her.

“Who are they, and where did they take her?” I demand, trying to fight against the pain.

She slithers up the side of the couch, cocking her head to the side. “Oh that’s right…you didn’t even know your best friend is your enemy. Trokan and Tocala are Trever and Bianca.”

I stumble backwards. “W-where is she?”

“You’ll never know,” she sings, taunting me.

Dad catches me around my middle as I lunge for her. “Now isn’t the time. Let me take care of her. We’ll bring her to the Compound, but you need to teleport there now.” I growl struggling against his hold, wanting to rip Kristy apart. “Parker! I need you to listen to me! You have to get help! You need to go to the Compound and meet up with other Zanites. Don’t let Sam suffer because of your anger.”

My heart breaking, I quit struggling against him. “I’m sorry I screwed up so much,” I whisper, as I vanish from my home.

I don’t know how I know where the Compound is, but I appear in what looks like a dining hall; there are rows of tables, with stools attached to them. Everyone jumps up from where they were sitting, automatically getting into a fighting stance. There’s at least twenty of them, but I know they won’t hurt me. “W-who’s in charge here?” I ask, gritting my teeth as the pain escalates.

A young man, who looks the same age as me bows, “Sir…you are.”

“Chozir, give him time to adjust. His memories still need to be unlocked.” I turn to confront the speaker, and come face to face with a man almost as tall as me, and just as pale…in fact everyone here is just as pale. His shoulders are broad, and he can probably take me down with one hit, but his, _purple_ , eyes are soft. So soft they almost don’t match the way he looks.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Slolos, as of now, until you are able, I am the leader of the Zanite warriors. Usually I help train them.”

“Do you know my future? Like everyone else except for me does? Do you know why I’m here?” Before he can answer me another jolt of pain pierces through me, and I collapse.

Slolos catches me, and I can’t help but scream when he comes into contract with me. “No! What happened to Zahara?” someone screams from the crowd of Zanites.

“H-how do they know that?”

The leader helps me to my feet. “We’re Zanite. We are like you. Some of us know the pain too well, some are lucky enough to never have to experience it.” He pauses, only letting go of me once I have my bearings. “Let’s take a walk. I need to know what happened.”

I follow him, clutching my chest. Everyone’s eyes are on me, and I understand why Sam always hunched her shoulders and tried to hide. Some are looking at me like I grew two extra heads, and others clearly have tears in their eyes. One is so distraught, he has his face buried against another Zanite, who looks like he could crush the petite boy, but his touch is gentle. When the big guy notices I’m staring, he nods his head once, and it’s oddly comforting.

Once we’re out of the dining hall, Slolos stops, keeping his back to me. “There were rumors that you two would be tested while we sought refuge on this planet. I was hoping it was false, but by the looks of you…it’s not.”

Leaning against the steel wall, I slide down it until I’m sitting on the cold floor. I explained everything, breaking down when I get to my betrayal. “I-I’m such an idiot, but it was so strong…I wasn’t acting like myself…”

“Zahara’s blood alone makes her one of the most powerful Zanites alive. She will survive, but we must find her.” He pauses, “Elaucks’ are pawns for Artaka. She uses smaller species to do her dirty work, while she sits on Arezane, hiding like the coward she is. As long as Zahara is on Earth, the chances they will kill her are slim. Artaka will most likely want to kill her in front of her family. Which is why we need to get to her, before they send her back to Arezane.”

“Tell me what I need to do.” I force myself to stand.

Slolos chuckles, until he catches the look on my face. “Sorry, but it is an odd thing to be the one to tell _you_ what to do. Normally, you are the one to tell us what to do.”

“I don’t understand why you would listen to me.”

“Because you don’t remember who you are. You’re extremely important to all of us… Zahara is too,” he answers thoughtfully.

“You’re not just my trainer are you?”

He shakes his head, patting my back, “Let’s get your memories back.”


	23. Sam

Tears obstruct my vision, my skin feels like it’s on fire, and my entire body feels like it’s being torn apart, but nothing compares to the pain in my heart. It’s like he reached into my chest, yanked my heart out, and crushed it into dust.

My mind blanked, and I went into survivor mode. I almost didn’t believe what I was seeing when I looked into the mirror. Just thinking about the way his mouth was on her skin, and the satisfied look on her face, makes me nauseous. I should have known better; I should have never believed he’d change.

I run through the school and out the doors, not caring where I’m going. Somehow I end up at the park where Parker took me to the concert. My body gives out, and I fall on my knees. Holding my arms out, I hang my head back, and scream at the sky, “Why? How can you do this to the people you created? You say we’re meant for more, that we have work to do, but yet you made this happen! You planned for him to hurt me! You _knew_ I would lose my trust for him…and for what?” The clouds in the sky open up, and rain pours down on me, almost like God, the Foreseer of Earth, is crying with me. He at least has mercy on his people. He at least is a source of comfort for humans. I curl up into a fetal position, the rain soaking my skin. “I failed your test. _He_ failed your test. I’m not the warrior you created me to be!”

I flinch when a hand rests on my back. “Sam, it’s okay. It’s just me,” Bianca coos. I look, and she smiles sadly, brushing my wet hair from my face. “Let me give you a ride home. You’re soaked. You’ll get sick.”

“That’s nothing compared to dying,” I mumble.

“What?”

“I said, I’d like that thank you.” I lie, more smoothly than I ever have. I guess heartache makes a person cold, so cold they can easily lie to their best friend.

Helping me up, she wraps an arm around my waist and walks me over to her brother’s truck. She must have borrowed it from him since she didn’t drive today.

In the front seat, I lay my head back and stare out the window. When she gets in she turns the heat up, but I can’t stop shaking. “Why aren’t you afraid of me now?” I ask, picking at the upholstery.

She sighs, “Sammy, you’re my best friend, even if you are a witch.”

“I’m not a witch…”

“Then what are you?”

“I can’t tell you,” I groan as another round of pain travels through my body. Bee stares at me. “It hurts.”

“I’m sorry, but he’s a dick…you deserve—” she pauses, and I notice we’re not going in the direction of my house, but leaving town. “— _exactly_ what’s coming to you.”

“What? Bee, where are you—” Suddenly Trever pops up from under a blanket in the back seat, and stabs a needle into my neck. I try to fight him off but my body shuts down and the last thing I see is _hatred_ in Bianca’s eyes.

 

I blink a few times in the darkness. My hands are bound above my head, and my knees are digging into the dirt floor. I can barely move as my fingers slide against the cold metal chains above my head.

My heart races as I try to push away the panic bubbling inside of me. I yank and twist my hands to get rid of the chains, but to no avail. Whoever did this deserves a little credit for using the chains, because I would have been able to easily break through anything else. My heart still aches, but I’m starting to gain some of my strength back. Closing my eyes, I try to concentrate on remembering who did this to me. After seeing Parker and Kristy, I just remember running.

Light throws everything into shadow as a shadowy figure opened the door in the ceiling and descends the staircase.

When the shadow gets up to me, her features mold into cohesion and everything comes back to me. “Bianca, why are you doing this?”

“Oh please, Zahara _,_ call me Tocala,” Bianca exclaims, coming closer to me.

“You’re Zanite?”

“No! I wouldn’t want to be such filth. I’m an Elauck.”

“A What? Bee, just let me go and I’ll forget all about this,” I beg, trying to free my hands again, but it’s no use. I look at her curiously. “How do you look so human?”

She chuckles walking around me, like a lion stalking its prey. “You wouldn’t want to see my true form.” Touching my hair, she pulls a piece away from my face, and yanks its out so hard that I can’t contain my scream. “This should do. We need to find that boy of yours. I can’t have him ruining our fun.”

“How can you use my hair to find him?”

“No wonder my leader was able to take over Arezane so easily…you’re apparently not as smart as everyone thinks. You two are connected, I can use this to make a spell to find him…or better yet, a spell to throw him off your location.”

I scoff, ignoring the blood trickling down my arm. “Who’s the witch now?”

“You and I aren’t much different. My people have abilities much like yours, yet we have considerably less power…that’s where our spells and potions come in. Your people have immense power, but lack in the creative sense. You can cast spells, but not as well as I can. Which came in handy while recreating your stench.” She laughs at the look on my face. “You didn’t know? What else don’t you know?” She grabs my face, pressing her thumb into my cheek. “You don’t know anything do you? This is perfect! The idiots took your memories. This isn’t even going to be any fun, but at least it will be quick…well, as quick as I feel like making it.”

She grips my face hard enough to leave a bruise. I glare at her when she lets go. “Release me!” I demand, yanking on the chains, ripping away more skin.

“It’s too entertaining to watch you squirm.” She taunts, walking over to the other side of the small room. There’s not enough light for me to see the object until it is too late. “Let’s see if you like the taste of your own medicine. I doubt Akalee enjoyed being electrocuted.” The Taser buzzes in her hand, sending chills down my spine. Full of adrenaline, I grab the chains, pull myself on to my feet, and back into wall; dirt falling on my shoulders. I concentrate on my powers, trying to teleport the Taser from her hand, to do anything, but they’re not working.

Bianca stabs my thigh first, painfully flooding my body with electricity, but I refuse to cry out. The second jolt lingers longer on my stomach. Still I don’t open my mouth, but I feel a tear break free and run down my face. Bianca smirks in the dim light. Lifting the Taser, she presses it to my neck. My entire body seizes, my mouth falling open in a silent scream, and just as I thought she was going to kill me, she pulls away.

I collapse onto her, but she moves, letting me fall. My head hangs forward between my arms, and my legs drag along the ground. The chain pulls on my shoulders, making them burn from the unnatural angle. Bianca seems satisfied and leaves.

After a few moments I’m able to move my legs, and get onto my knees again. Part of me wishes I could talk to Parker, but the other part is still so angry. It’s obvious that we were set up, but it still hurts that he couldn’t stop himself. If Bianca hadn’t dragged me to the bathroom when she did, if we would have waited five minutes, there’s no doubt in my mind that he would have had sex with her, right there, in a bathroom stall of all places.

I push away those thoughts, I need to get my bearings. It’s too dark to see anything, but because of the location of the door, and the dirt floor, I know I’m in some sort of cellar. Sighing, I hang my head back, causing my bracelet to clinks against the chain, reminding me I _can_ talk to Parker. Energized, I grab the chain and pull myself to my feet, letting my arms drop in front of me, relieving some of the pressure on my shoulders.

I concentrate, trying to reach through to Parker. His panicked voice fills my head, _Zahara? Are you okay? Did you get away?_ Before I can answer, he starts babbling about how sorry he is, and how he’s going to find me.

 _Valko!_ I scream, shutting him up. It hurts to talk to him, to have him apologize, not knowing if I’ll ever be able to forgive him. _Now isn’t the time. I need help. The Lacoy’s…they’re like us, but different. They have me chained up underground somewhere._

 _Use your powers. Teleport out of there, out of the chains_ _._ He says, like it’s the easiest thing to do.

 _I can’t_!

_Yes, you can! I know you can._

Sighing, I pull at the chains again. _I can’t use my powers. I tried when the person I thought was my best friend hurt me…how am I going to get out of here?_

 _I’m coming for you. I will find you_ _._ His voice is shaking. _Zahara, I need you to open up your mind some more. So Slolos, a friend of ours from Arezane, can hear you too. I’m at the Compound, and he’s helping me. I don’t have time to explain, but our bracelets can connect us to more Zanites. I know you’re skeptical, and don’t trust me. So I need you to do this one thing, because maybe you’ll trust him._

Nervously, I open my mind more, and a voice deeper than Parker’s comes through. _Zahara, I need you to listen to me carefully. You were misinformed about your communication device. Can you touch it?_

Maneuvering my hands, I can just get the tips of my fingers on it. _Barely._

_Can you tap the underside of it four times?_

It takes a lot of effort, but I manage to get it. “Sam?” Parker’s voice fills the darkness.

“H-how?” I ask, spinning towards the voice.

“It’s another aspect of the bracelet. There is more to learn, but right now what’s important is getting you out of there. Can you tell us anything about where you are?” the deeper voice asks.

“N-no. Just underground,” I try to stifle a groan, the pain increasing.

“I’m so sorry,” Parker says, his voice strained. “It’s getting worse for you too isn’t it?”

“Did you expect it to magically get better?” I snap.

“You two need to stop fighting. Zahara, I know you’re hurting, but you need to forgive him,” the other man says.

“And who you are you to tell me how to feel?” I snarl.

“Sam, please. Slolos didn’t do anything. He’s trying to help us.”

 “Who are you talking to?” Trever yells, pounding on the door. When I don’t respond, the door flies open, and he storms down the stairs. Dropping to my knees I try to look innocent, but he sees right through my act, gripping my face. “Who were you talking to?”

“N-no one,” I whimper. “I was talking to myself. It’s a nervous habit.”

Trever snorts, tapping my face a few times, until the sound of his hand slapping me rings in my ears. Some of my hair falls into my face. “What did I ever do to you?” I hiss through clenched teeth. I lift my head, attempting to meet his eyes with the little light the doorway is providing.

He lifts his hand, palm up, closes his eyes, and chants a few words I don’t understand. When he’s finished, he opens his eyes again, and a ball of light with a translucent image swirls above his hand.

_“Zahara! We have to go!” Parker’s voice cut through the chaotic battle. I don’ recognize the image of myself. My long, braided hair sways behind me as I fight. I can’t tell the colors, but my pants were tight, and I had knee high boots with buckles down the sides. It looks like I was wearing a long sleeve shirt under a sleeveless shirt that stuck out around my shoulders, looking a little like wings. On the front by my left shoulder there’s some unintelligible writing_

_Suddenly there was a beautiful woman standing in front of me, her blonde hair looks like the sunlight amongst the destruction. She attacks me first, and I…electrocuted her until she quit moving._

_“No! Arde!” Trever sprinted toward her, and catches her before her body hits the ground._

_“Zahara!” Parker, who was wearing a similar outfit, grabbed my arm and started to pull me away._

_“You’ll pay for this! You can flee, but I will find you, and when I do… you’ll beg me to kill you!” Trever shouted at our retreating backs._

He closes his fist. “You killed my love,” he whispers. “That’s what you did to me. In case you forgot what my sister told you, our species are much alike. I will never love again, and the pain will never fade…because of _you_.”

My heart aches as I stare at him. “I-it wasn’t my imagination…I-I remembered before I even knew who I was…” I say, more to myself than Trever.

With shaking hands, he takes a step toward me. I flinch and close my eyes, expecting to get hit, but the blow never comes. I don’t dare look until I hear his steps going up the stairs and the door slamming shut.

“Sam?” Parker’s panicked voice startles me. I almost forgot about them. “What happened?”

“He did something to show me the past. I killed his companion. I think it happened right before we came here. If that’s the case…in Zanite time, I was only _ten._ ”

“It’s what we were born to do. You were protecting our home.”

“I know, I just—”

“Valko, we’re ready for you,” Slolos says, his deep voice interrupting us.

“I need you to tap your bracelet four times again. You’ll be able to reach me the normal way, but we can’t chance them hearing us,” Parker sounds uncertain.

“I don’t want you to go,” I whine.

“I know you’re scared, but I need to do whatever they say so I can find you.” He clears his throat, “Does this mean you forgive me?”

Wordlessly, I pull myself up again, and tap my bracelet. I don’t know if I can forgive him. Even if we were set up, he still gave in, he was still intimate with Kristy. I start to feel nauseous just thinking about it.

 

As time passes, the silence makes me jumpier than normal. The darkness is playing tricks on my eyes, and I keep thinking someone or something is down here with me.

I’m too tired to stand, but my arms are starting to go numb, and my knees ache, but I won’t give up. I need to figure out why I can’t use my powers.

When I yank on the chain, I’m jolted far enough upward that my arms are completely extended, and my toes barely graze the ground. The chains rip into my skin as they strain against my wrists, holding all of my weight.

The door opens and I swing towards it. Both Bianca and Trever come down the stairs, and go directly to the other side of the room. They’re whispering about what to do next. Trever suggested getting it over with and killing me, but Bianca convinced him that wouldn’t be any fun.

They both grab something, and come over to me. “Have you learned your lesson about pulling on the chains?” Bianca asks. “They’re attached above ground. I can control your position whenever I want.” She chuckles, “And to think. I was about to let you down so you could sit, but I think I like this look. The blood on your arms is a nice touch.”

“Can I show her more?” Trever asked, and his sister nods.

He chants again, and the ball of light reappears in his hand. I focus on it, my heart breaking.

_The woman I saw, who begged me to remember, is wearing rags, and clearly a prisoner. A man is in a cell next to hers, his arm is stretched through the bars. The woman is doing the same, and their hands intertwine against the floor. “Zahara will come back for us. She will save us.” The man cooed reassuringly._

_“I don’t want her to. I hope something goes wrong and she never remembers how to use her powers.” The woman responded._

_“How can you say that?”_

_“I can’t stand the thought of my daughter coming here and risking her life. Especially when she can live happily on Earth with Valko.”_

_“Mother! What are you saying? That we should rot here while she ignores her destiny?” A younger man says from a cell hidden away._

_“Zakan, don’t you want your little sister to be happy?” The woman…my mother asked._

_“Of course I do. Which means she needs to follow her true path. Otherwise the Foreseer will kill her. I love Zahara, and I only want what’s best for her.”_

Trever closes his fist. “I-I have a brother?” I gape.

“Well, you had two, but the other wasn’t strong enough to survive. The weakling had an infected injury, and let it kill him. A true Zanite warrior would push past it, and do what it takes to survive,” Bianca explains.

“Why didn’t anyone help him?” I shriek. Even though I don’t remember, my heart is breaking for them.

“Why would our leader help a worthless Zanite?” Trever asks, pushing me, the chains rubbing on my already raw wrists.

“Why can’t I use my abilities?” I ask angrily.

Bianca cackles, “You’re connected to Parker…we broke the connection…your powers are nothing without him.”

_If she cannot trust…she cannot live._

Panic comes over me in waves as I use my weight to try to get down, to break the chains, but Bianca and Trever laugh harder. “Look Tokala, she finally realized she’s going to die. How cute,” Trever taunts. “I guess this will be less satisfying.” A blunt object collides with my thigh, sending a jolt of pain through me.

They both keep hitting me, over and over, until I quit fighting. I’m sure I have a few broken ribs, and the rest of my body is going to be heavily bruised.

Laughing, they throw the object into the darkness and leave me hanging here. After a couple of minutes, the chains loosen and I hit the ground with a painful thud. Moving is unbearable, so I lay on my side, the one that hurts the least. I twist my hands until I can reach my bracelet, and tap it four times “P-Parker.” I choke out.

“Are you okay?” he asks, when we both know he didn’t need to, because it’s clear that I’m not.

“A-are you c-coming yet?”

“Soon beautiful, very soon. I just need you to hold on for a little longer.”

“P-Please hurry. They’re going to _kill_ me.”

“Zahara.” Slolos’ booming voice startles me, making me groan. “Can you use any of your powers at all?”

“No.” I whimper.

“You need to forgive Valko,” he says, like I don’t already know that.

“Th-they said the c-connection is broken.”

“It’s not completely. You can still work your bracelet, which means part of you still trusts him, still loves him.”

“I-I don’t love him,” I say defiantly.

“Denying it to make yourself feel better about being hurt by him, won’t help.”

The door opens again, but I don’t look up. I’m doused with cold water, chilling me to the bone. “Aww, is the poor warrior cold?” Trever mocks before he leaves again.

Shivering hurts worse than breathing. “P-Par-k-ker, h-help, m-m-me.”

“I will!”

“I-I’m s-so cold…s-so tired,” I whisper, my body giving up on me.

“Sam don’t sleep! Stay awake for me!” Parker pleads, but I can’t do it.

“I’m sor—”


	24. Parker

“Sam!” I scream, over and over again. I need to her wake back up. I can’t lose her this way. Slolos puts his hand on my shoulder, but I push it off. It’s my fault she’s there, and I don’t need anyone’s pity.

“Valko, you need to stay calm in order to tune into Zahara’s powers. You will be able to locate her easily once you do,” he says calmly.

“She hates me. I can barely levitate anything; how can you expect me to teleport to her?” I raise my voice, angry, not at him, but myself.

“Come, I will help you remember.” Slolos gestures for me to follow him.

The Compound is huge, hidden under the dunes in the Nevada Desert. It reminds me of something like Area 52, a place where the government hides aliens. Earlier I was shown the different training rooms, the barracks, and the dining hall, which I stumbled into when I arrived. I didn’t get a chance to go into any of the rooms, but I’m not concerned about that right now. On my tour, I crossed paths with other Zanites, but Slolos won’t let me interact with them, except for their outburst when they first saw me. None of them try to approach me anyway. Some look at me like I’m a long lost sibling, others with distaste.

Slolos leads me into a secluded room, with a chair that looks like it belongs in a dentist’s office. I sit in the chair as he digs through the cabinets. On a small table next to the chair he sets a glass bottle of a red, shiny liquid. Sitting on a stool next to me, he opens the bottle, and gathers some of the liquid into a syringe. He brings the needle up to the crook in my elbow, but I quickly move away. “What is that?”

“Relax, Valko, it will help you remember. It will counter the effects from the serum they gave you when you arrived,” Slolos explains.

“Will…will I forget my memories as Parker?”

“I can’t tell you for sure how you’ll respond to it. Some forget completely, some remember everything, while others remember bits and pieces. Some, even if they remember, go back to acting like they did on our planet, not wanting to even be called by their human name. Others, if they remember, prefer to still be addressed with their Earth names, and their…maturity remains the same.”

“What do you mean, their maturity?” I want to know every detail.

“From what you and your host family have told me, you know how Zanites age. Your true age is fifteen, but a Zanite who is fifteen doesn’t look or act like an Earthling fifteen-year-old. We are much more mature, our minds, bodies, and actions would be the same as a human young adult. After a while we stop growing, and we will look this way for decades.” He pauses, weighing my reaction. “While you were posing as an Earthling, your mind adapted, and even though your intelligence remained, your maturity matched those around you.”

I sigh, wringing my hands together. “I told Samantha…uh sorry, Zahara, that I wouldn’t do anything like this. I don’t want to suddenly remember how I felt about her. I want to experience falling in love with her.”

“You already experienced that. You two had a bond that the rest of us can only dream of. Yes, we have our companions, but your relationship was different. The way you looked at her, was like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Your connection, your love, is stronger than any of ours. I know it seems hopeless, because neither of your powers are working correctly right now, but you need to get her to forgive you…to _trust_ you. Both of your lives depend on it.”

_Trust…if she cannot trust…she cannot live._

My heart pounds against my chest. “What if I forget everything…how will I find her?”

“If you lose your memories of your time on Earth, you still have your connection to her, you will still have the memories from Arezane. At first, your time on Earth, and on Arezane might get mixed together. This isn’t an instant fix. You’ll get some of your memories right away, but others will come with time, but eventually you will get them back.”

Slolos plunges the needle into the crease of my elbow, injecting the red serum. My head snaps back, and I skew my eyes shut. It feels like my brain is going to explode, but it only lasts a few seconds, then I slowly blink, and look around.

“Slolos?” he pats my knee and smiles. “I guess this means the time has come. Tell me friend, where are we?”

“Valko, do you not remember your time on Earth?” Slolos knits his eyebrows nervously.

“Earth?” I pause, trying to remember. “Ah, yes, the planet we sought out refuge.” I crane my neck. “Where is my companion? It’s not like her to be far.”

Slolos curses, “Does the name Samantha mean anything to you?”

“Samantha?” I repeat slowly, frowning. Then it all comes back…everything. “Zahara!” I shoot up out of the chair and make for the door.

Slolos catches my arm. “You need to locate her, but first we need to gather a few more Zanite warriors to come with us. Elaucks are worthy opponents.”

“Right. Lead the way.”

“P-Parker?” Sam’s voice is barely a whisper, and it surprises me because I had forgotten she hasn’t turned off her bracelet; she passed out before she could.

Slolos puts his hand on my shoulder. “Sam! Are you okay?” I mentally slap myself, of course she’s not, and I keep asking her, reminding her she’s not.

“No…it hurts…so bad.”

“I know, but I will fix this. We’re gathering some other Zanites and we’re coming to get you,” I promise.

Footsteps interrupt us, and Slolos tightens his hold on me so I won’t say anything.

“You’re tougher than I thought.” Trever’s voice comes over my communication device as Sam cries out.

“Why don’t you just kill me already?” Her defeated voice makes me weak, and Slolos has to put his hand over my mouth, so I won’t beg them not to.

“I’m not going easy on you.” He pauses, “Feels like you have a few broken ribs, does it hurt?” Sam screams, and I fall to the ground, wrapping my arms around myself.

She keeps grunting, and I can feel every blow and how weak she is. I thought it would last much longer than it did. Even when he isn’t beating her anymore, the pain is still there.

 “Sam?” I croak when the door closes. “Sam! Answer me.”

“Don’t…let me die…not here,” she whispers.

“Sam…Zahara! Stay with me please. I’m so sorry I was such an idiot.” I punch the floor, breaking the bland concrete. Slolos kneels beside me, trying to comfort me.

“F-find me…apologize in person.” Her voice is quiet, but I can tell she’s trying to sound better than she is.

“I will. I will give you the best apology known to mankind. I will make this up to you.”

“Parker?”

“Hmm?” I answer, sitting up.

When she doesn’t answer, I know she passed out, I can feel it. Frustrated, I get up, pick up the stool Slolos was using, and throw it across the room. “Valko! Calm down. Let’s get your best warriors and save our Princess.”

I chuckle sadly, “Don’t let her hear you calling her that…she threatened to punch me in the throat for it once.”

“Some things don’t change even if you lose your memories.” Slolos moves across the room and opens the door.

“Please tell me you have my clothes, and my uniform,” I ask as we walk into the hallway. “I’m not sure, even with forgetting who I was, how I ever thought these—” I pull at my clothes “—were ever comfortable.”

Slolos laughs, patting my back. “It’s good to have you back. We might as well just get you into your uniform. We’ve upgraded it, and it should help protect you from their sorcery. If they decide to throw any type of substance at us, our uniforms repel it.”

When we enter the barracks, the first thing I notice are the beds. They’re lined up with a small space between each, so we can walk between them, but it’s the size of the bed itself that catches me off guard. “Why are the beds so big?”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Slolos answers, rummaging through a closet.

“I don’t need that much space. You could fit twice as many beds, unless the ladies have their own space.”

Carrying my uniform and boots, he walks back over to me, and tilts his head. “You must be one who will only remember bits and pieces, and needs reminders of the rest.” I raise my eyebrow. “You’ll share your bed with Zahara.”

“I-I’ll what?” I splutter.

Running his hand down his face, he lets out an exasperated breath. “You two have shared a bed since you were born. A Zanite child alternates weeks at each families’ home until they go out on their own. For the first few years, the mother will tag along. Your families moved in together, only because it was special circumstances.”

“What circumstances?”

He knits his eyebrows together and sets my clothes down on a bed. “Maybe I didn’t give you enough of the serum. Zahara’s family is royalty. Her father is our King. When I called her a Princess it wasn’t some pet name. She _is_ a Princess, which makes you a Prince. Your family moved into the palace, because even though we are all Zanite, there are still jealous families. It was for your family’s protection.” I sit heavily on the bed, shock running through me. He pats my shoulder again. “Get changed. I’ll alert the others that your memories are _somewhat_ back.”

Overwhelmed, I pick up my uniform, and stare at it, thinking about Samantha. I’ll have to find out which name she’ll prefer to use once she gets her memories back. Kicking off my sneakers, I shed my human clothes, and tug on my black uniform pants. They’re tight, with a red stripe down the outside of each leg. Then I throw on the black, long sleeve shirt that fits like a second skin, and has the same red stripe down the outside of each arm. Pulling on my red vest over my head, not wanting to deal with the buttons, I start to feel like myself again. The vest has black details; the pieces that stick out around my shoulders, the stripe down each side, a few decorative details, and the buttons that are off to the right side of my torso, giving the collar a slanted look. On the front of my left shoulder it says, _Entayta_ , with three stars above it, the center star slightly larger than the rest. Which means that I’m in command.

I trace my last name briefly with the tips of my fingers, trying to remember. It’s hard to believe those years happened, my human memories are so different. Shaking my head, I pull my boots on, which are also black. I tighten the red straps into the silver buckles, all the way up the side of each boot. This is one thing I didn’t miss. The amount of time it takes to strap up my boots that cover my leg from toes to just under my knees.

Once I finally have my boots on, I stand, straighten out my vest, and look at myself in the full length mirror that’s hanging on the closet. It’s a little surreal seeing myself like this again. On Arezane, warriors wore their uniform the majority of the day, only changing when we went home for the evening, or if we had the day off of patrols.

Rolling up my right sleeve, I reluctantly tap the underside of my bracelet four times, making sure that someone doesn’t accidently hears us. I’ll turn it back on once I feel Sam trying to talk to me again.

Confidently, I leave the barracks and enter the dining hall. It’s around dinner time, so I figured that’s where everyone will be. When I walk in, they all stare at me for a few seconds, before quickly standing at attention. I wave my hand, dismissing them, and they sit down again. It’s weird how a simple change of clothes can change their attitude toward me.

“Sir, may I speak freely?” It was the boy who was distraught when he figured out something happened to Zahara.

I furrow my brow, trying to remember him. “You may.”

I’m taken aback when he throws himself at me, his arms tight around my waist. Hesitantly I let my arms lay around him, returning his hug. When he pulls away he clears his throat, “Sorry that was unprofessional.” His body deflates as he catches the look on my face. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

“I recognize you, but your name isn’t coming to me. I apologize. Some of my memories are still a bit choppy.”

The boy, who’s the same height at Samantha, petite, almost gangly, holds out his hand. “I’m Niran Vaspon. My Earth name was Jake Sanders. If you want, you can call me Jake…if it’s easier.”

I take a step back, my head starting to pound as the memories come flooding back. When it subsides, I scoop him up in a bone crushing hug. “Niran! I don’t know how I could have forgotten you!” He’s one of mine and Sam’s best friends. We did everything together. He’s closer with Sam, but he was…is…like a brother to me.

“Mind putting my companion down…Sir.” A deep, monotone voice commands, with a hint of a growl.

When I set Niran down, there’s a huge guy standing behind him. He’s taller than me, and built like a truck. I smirk, “Hello, Aravat. I see you haven’t changed much, including your jealousy.” He wraps one arm possessively around Niran’s waist. “What was your human name?”

“Brock Davis…but I prefer my given name.”

“Aravat it is then.”

He grunts, burying his face in Niran’s messy blonde curls. I swear the only time that guy isn’t grumpy is when his companion is near him. They’re complete opposites, but that never stopped them from loving each other just as any other Zanite companions.

Watching them together, heightens the lingering pain in my heart. “Will you both help me?” I ask, clutching my chest.

Niran steps out of his companion’s arms. “Help you with what?”

“Slolos didn’t tell you?”

Slolos joins us at the sound of his name. “I didn’t think it was my place. She is your companion, the second in command, our Princess. I’m just a trainer from a generation of warriors before yours. I don’t take the liberty to share your personal information.”

“Is Zahara okay? I know when you got here you were hurt, so I knew something was wrong.” Niran panics, grabbing my wrists, “Where is she? Is she in the infirmary? Is she okay? What’s going on?”

“Niran, calm down.” Aravat pulls him away from me.

I cough to get everyone’s attention. “My host family didn’t exactly follow the rules they were given. Zahara and I were separated, mostly because the transition to Earth’s atmosphere wasn’t easy on her, but they still kept her from me. I found out who I was over a year ago, an Earth year, but they didn’t say anything about this place and decided not to bring me here. Zahara’s power’s resurfaced over a month ago, and we’ve been training together, not knowing the Elaucks can sense our powers. We had no idea that two humans we called our friends were Elaucks. Somehow, before I regained my powers, they figured out who we were and waited for proof. They used a dense concentration of Sam’s…sorry Zahara’s pheromones as a sort of trap. I screwed up. I hurt her because an Elauck wore Zahara’s scent, and it was too overwhelming. They set us up so she wouldn’t trust me anymore. I can feel her pain, her weakness…she’s—” I pause trying to keep my composure. “She’s dying. I need help saving her. Now that I remember, I know how to fully use my powers, but I need some of your help, because my emotions could get in the way, and we might both end up trapped. I need at least three people who are willing to help me save my companion.”

“I will,” Niran announces, puffing out his small chest. He elbows Aravat in the ribs, making him grunt.

“Yeah, I’m in too,” he agrees, rubbing his side.

“Excuse me, Sir. I think you’ve forgotten we don’t separate from out companions. Three will not be doable.” A girl said from across the room, where another female Zanite was keeping her close.

“It’s not necessary to risk any more young lives. I’ll accompany you three,” Slolos says, his voice faltering.

“What about your companion?” The room falls silent.

“Thank you for your concern, Valko. She was among those who lost their lives when Artaka and her followers attacked.”

“Slolos, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s happened, and there’s nothing we can do to change it.” He clutches his chest, “The pain is more bearable the longer she’s gone, and I refuse to be bitter for the rest of my life. I might be missing a piece of me, but she wouldn’t approve of me brooding all of the time.” He drops his hand. “Valko, you should eat before we go.”

“No. Since you three are in your uniforms already, I want to go now. I can’t waste any more time.”


	25. Sam

I’m losing hope with every minute that passes. I want to believe Parker is coming soon, but my hunger pains tell me it’s been longer than either of us had hoped. At one point, Bianca brought me a plate of food, and allowed the chain the fall enough so I could sit, but I refused to eat. For all I know, they poisoned it.

With my back and head against the wall, my bound hands on my lap, and my legs stretched out, I squint when the door opens, letting the light in again. Clicking heels are accompanied by heavy thuds, neither sets of footsteps match the sound of Bianca’s or Trever’s.

I should probably be scared, or get up, but I don’t have the energy. A large shadow crosses the room and it sounds like he’s flipping power breakers. Suddenly the room is illuminated and I have to close my eyes. After a few seconds I start to blink, trying to adjust to being able to see again. I’m in an old cellar. It’s not very large, maybe the size of my bedroom, with a long table on the other side of the room, holding a fancy chemistry set on it, and various weapons.

Clicking heels brings me back to the strangers with me. Curious, my eyes move up the black, pinstripe pants, and when I reach the woman’s face I don’t want to believe it. “No, no, no, no…” I chant, hoping I’m just imagining Mrs. Miller standing in front of me. A thick laugh causes me to snap my head to the other side and I try to sink into the wall when I spot Mr. Hopkins. “I-I don’t understand.”

“When you hadn’t shown up for school, I figured I’d come check on you. I thought you might be sick,” Mrs. Miller says, as if we were sitting in her office.

“You’re one of them?” I ask.

“Oh no dear, I’m no Elauck. The idiot over there is, but me? I’m a Drashka. When are you going to realize if there are Zanites, there are going to be many other species?”

Angrily, I force myself to stand, and get as close to her as the chain will let me. “I trusted you! I _told_ you what I am!”

“And I appreciate the tip. We had our suspicions, but our leader wouldn’t let us act until we had proof.” She pauses, coming closer to me, and touches my face. “I was close with your mother once. You are so much like her, but also have the more tasteless traits from your father. Like your hopefulness.”

“My hopefulness?”

“I know you can feel it…you’re dying…the bond between you and Valko is much stronger than just any Zanite, which means your souls, your hearts, are even more connected.”

“I’m fine.” I scowl as she touches the bruise on my cheek. “I know he was set up, that they used some kind of witchcraft.”

Smirking, she gestures to Mr. Hopkins. He starts to chant much like Trever, except this time, some of the dirt on the floor twists into a bigger ball of light, taking shape like a screen. “Now…how did it happen again?” Mrs. Miller asks, stepping beside me so she can get a good look.

I stare horrified, at Kristy and Parker together all over again.

_“Parker, we shouldn’t be doing this here. What if she catches us?” Kristy panted._

_Parker grabs her roughly, pulling her onto his lap, “If she does, she’ll finally know my heart truly belongs to you.”_

I’m frozen, unable to even close my eyes. “T-that’s not what happened.”

“Are you sure? You weren’t in there when it started.” Mr. Hopkins speaks up.

Clutching my chest, I gasp for air, trying to hold onto the sliver of trust I had for him, but it looks so real, even down to the way he moves when he talks. Crumbling to the ground, I try to cover my ears, but can’t because my hands are bound too tightly together. Mrs. Miller walks back over to me, and her touch feels like a branding iron. Laughing menacingly, she yanks me to my feet. Holding me from behind, she grabs my face and makes me watch as they get more intimate, as he tells her he _loves_ her. I want to cry, but I hold back. I don’t want to show them weakness.

“Look how your companion is betraying you.” She taunts, squeezing my face a little harder when I try to turn away again.

Not knowing what else to do, I run my thumb back and forth across my fingers, hoping to produce some sort of electrical current. When the hair on my arm stands up, I stop struggling, and glare at Mr. Hopkins.

I chuckle quietly. “What’s so funny?” Mrs. Miller asks, making me laugh harder.

Knowing I won’t be able to control my power, I let the sparks fly freely. Mr. Hopkins drops to the ground, avoiding a streak that went his way, but Mrs. Miller is glued to me like a lightning rod. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the sparks dancing up her arm, and once they stop, she weakly pushes me away. “You’re lucky I’m not at my strongest.” I hiss.

Retreating like cowards, they turn out the lights again, and I can hear arguing through the ceiling. The chain starts to rustle, and then I’m harshly yanked up, my feet at least a foot off the ground.

_Valko…Valko please._

_Zahara_ _..._ his voice sounds weaker. _W-what just happened?_

_Please tell me it’s not true…what they showed me before I caught you with Kristy…tell me you weren’t seeing her this entire time…th-that you don’t love her._

_I swear to you, none of that is true. Once I met you, I wanted nothing to do with her. I was barely even her friend before I knew you. I need you to stay strong, and please believe in me. You know me better than that._

_I’m trying…but I’m so tired…Valko, I need to tell you something…before I die._

_Shhh, no you don’t, because you’re not going to die._

_Don’t take me for such a fool, I’m growing weaker by the minute._

_Please Zahara, tell me when I find you…have that give you strength, knowing you can’t…die…before you get the chance to tell me whatever it is._

Sighing I lean my head as far back as I can, trying to open up my airway. _It’s…hard to breathe…_

 _Niran is working on a way to track you. I should be able to tune into your powers, but because of the circumstances with our connection…I can’t. His core power is location, but it’s difficult even for him_ _._ He pauses for a long moment, _Niran would like to speak with you. Can you open your mind up to him? I know it’s another stranger, but he can help. Concentrate, and open your mind up just a little more._

Wrapping my fingers around the chain, I bend my arms, trying to take some of the pressure off of my shoulders for a minute, but realize too late that it was a bad idea, because once I let go, I start to swing. Cursing, I take a few deep ragged breaths, and focus on letting this other Zanite into my head.

 _Great job Zahara!_ A voice, higher pitched than Parker’s, swirls in my mind.

_What do I need to do now?_

_I know you’re upset with Valko. I know, he hurt you more than you ever thought he would, but I need you to stop thinking about that. Think of a moment with him that made you happy…made your heart fly, your stomach dance with butterflies._

_I can’t…it will hurt too much._

_Please Zahara._ Parker’s voice startles me.

_Valko…I’m too weak to stop letting you into my mind…please…if you’re in my head there’s no way I can do it._

_Okay, it’s just me and you._ Niran says after a few minutes, maybe it was seconds, but hanging here, and just being here, makes it too hard to tell anymore.

Suddenly, the chain drops, and I hit the ground hard, landing on my back and hitting my head. I landed so hard that the wind was knocked out of me. After a rough coughing fit, I’m able to get my breathing back to normal…well as normal as it can be.

 _Zahara are you okay?_ Niran asks, as the door to the cellar opens again.

_No…someone’s coming._

“Tell me where the other Zanites are!” Bianca screams, as she gets to the bottom of the stairs.

“I don’t know,” I rasp.

“Liar! You did some sort of protection spell on your stupid companion! I can’t locate him!” She screeches.

“At least it’s not just them then,” I say, immediately regretting my words.

“And what does that mean?” She asks, squatting next to me, and tilting my head toward her. “How would you know such a thing?” I spit at her, earning myself a slap across my face. “Answer me!”

“I’m only assuming…since I’m still here,” I lie.

Narrowing her eyes, she hits me again, then gets up and places her hands on the floor. Chanting under her breath, a wave of blue light releases from her hands, expanding over the floor, up the walls, and across the ceiling, leaving a faint glow to the room. “Just in case.” She kicks me on her way out the door, making me curl up into a ball.

 _Niran_ _._ I reach out in my mind. _Niran?_ I panic in the silence. _Valko…VALKO!_

“No…no this can’t be happening…please, please, please,” I whimper, trying to roll onto my side.

 _We’re here_ _!_ Niran’s voice came through, as the dim blue light around the room starts to fade. _Did they just cast a spell? I could feel something blocking me from getting through to you_ _._

_Yes…i-it’s fading._

_Okay Zahara, have you figured out the moment I was asking you about_ _?_ His calming voice relaxes me. _If you have…tell me it. I promise I won’t judge you._

Pushing myself into a sitting position, I scoot back until I’m leaning against the wall. The fading blue light reflects on the chain. _There’s a few, but the one I keep going back to, isn’t exactly happy._

 _Tell me it anyway. It might work._ He says reassuringly.

I close my eyes. _It was the day I found out what I am. I was falling for Parker, but I didn’t know he was Valko. I-I had Parker come get me, because I knew I needed to break things off with him. We drove until he got to the park where our first “not-date” was. We laid under the stars, and I kissed him. I knew I shouldn’t because of everything, but I felt drawn to him, in that moment, I needed to…when I realized what I did, I-I ran, because I was so confused._ I open my eyes, blinking away tears in the darkness. _He doesn’t know this, but that night I went home and laid with my host mother. It took her hours to calm me down enough so I could sleep. It hurt so bad, even then, but I just thought it was because my life was changing, and I was upset over a meaningless crush._

 _That’s a wonderful story Zahara. It shows that even without knowing who your companion was, you still had a heart only for him. I need you to do one more thing for me._ Niran’s voice is so light, and happy.

_What is it?_

_Forgive him._

Gasping for breath, I shake my head. _I can’t. How would you feel if you saw your companion all over another guy? Saw her pulling his clothes off, with her lips on his skin?_

 _Well, he_ _—_ I realize I’m wrong assuming his companion is female— _Would need a few stitches, but I would forgive him. I love him and nothing can change that. Even if he was tricked into cheating on me…because it was a trick…Valko’s body was reacting on instinct. He told me he was hit by a dense fog of your pheromones and felt suffocated._

_Don’t defend him! If he lo—cared about me, he wouldn’t have done it. He would have been strong. He wouldn’t have hurt me!_

_I’m not saying you shouldn’t be angry and hurt. I’m saying, you are going to be with him for a very, very long time…forgiveness is a key aspect so you two don’t kill each other._

_Zanites can’t harm their companion_ _._ I lean my head against the dirty wall, looking up at the fading blue light.  Through my blurry tears, the blue almost looks like stars.

Sniffling, I manage to reach my bracelet and tap it four times. “P-Parker…I-I’m sorry.”

“What do you possibly have to be sorry for?” he whispers, probably to make sure my captives don’t hear him.

“I can’t forgive you…I want to…” My words catch in my throat, as my body shakes with my tears. “But I can’t…every time I think of you. Even…even the good moments, it’s clouded by heartache.”

“Then don’t forgive him. Trust him. There’s a difference. Trust that he’s a good enough man that he will find you, and we will save you!” A voice I don’t recognize fills the room.

“W-who…” My body hurts to much to think.

“My name is Aravat. I am searching for you along with your companion. Every time we get a hit on where you might be, we teleport there, but it seems to always be a trap. Valko has fought valiantly through these traps, never leaving one of us behind…even when I fell into a cursed pit that drains the prisoner of their energy. I would have died, but he teleported to me, and almost sacrificed himself in order to get me out. On Arezane, we’ve had our differences, mostly because I might be a bit over protective when it comes to my Companion, but I’m sure you understand. When I fell, I screamed at Niran to stay away, there was no way I would let him risk his life for mine, but Valko put our differences aside just to save someone, who doesn’t even mean a fraction as much to him as you do. You can scream and fight when we get you out of there, but right now, trust that he will do anything to save you.”

I tap my bracelet four times again. _Niran?_

_Yes, Princess?_

I scrunch my nose. _Trust me, I’m no princess. Can you guys locate me easier? After what your companion said, I’ll open my heart to him again, but forgiveness is a long way from happening._

_I was able to get three locations, hopefully this time one of them is right._

The trap door swings open so I quickly lift my hands, wiping the tears from my face. I drop my head toward the door, Trever’s coming down the stairs. Instead of turning on the lights, he immediately goes to the other side of the room. “How long have I been here?”

“Eight days,” Trever comments.

I’m not surprised, I’ve spent a lot of time isolated, but sometimes, like today, I’m graced with the presence of my enemies. I’d almost rather have them here torturing me, than be left alone. Water drips from where Trever is hidden in the darkness.

“Stand up,” Trever commands.

I struggle to my feet, using the wall for support. When he comes out of the shadows, he’s holding a hose, almost as big as the ones firefighters use. Tugging on my chain a few times, he smirks when I’m jolted away from the wall, and into the air again. Trever holds onto my sides, steadying me, then backs up, almost out of the light from the doorway. “Have you decided to give up and just die yet?”

“Never. Parker will find me. I…I _trust_ him.”

“If lying to yourself makes you feel better; I won’t stop you.” A forceful stream of water hits me in the stomach, making me swing violently. The pressure hurts, the biting, freezing water stinging my body.

Eventually, I quit crying out, and quit putting up a fight, and he stops. The chains loosen and I drop to the ground, my entire body almost seizing from the pain and cold.


	26. Parker

When Sam decided she didn’t want me to listen in on her conversation with Niran it made me a little jealous. When her broken, weak voice, came through my bracelet, her words ripped my heart out. I don’t blame her, it’s selfish of me to think she would forgive me so easily.

Whatever Aravat said to her worked, because Niran has three more possible locations. We decide to rest for the night, the energy draining pit we encountered yesterday weakened us considerably, plus I can feel Sam fading.

Slolos pulls a small silver box out of his black duffle bag. Setting the box on the ground, he taps the top twice, and backs up. Even though I have my memories back, and I’ve seen this happen before, I’m awestruck as the tiny box unfolds itself into a large, durable tent, big enough for at least ten people.

We enter it, and I immediately go over to one of the cots, and lay flat on my stomach, looking at the edge of the silver tent. “The invisibility defense seems to be in working order again. Anyone who passes by shouldn’t see us.” Aravat explains from somewhere near the entrance.

My cot dips, but I don’t move. “Valko?” Niran’s small voice says.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not,” he deadpans.

I don’t respond, hoping he’ll just leave me alone. Grabbing my wrist, the farthest from him, he flips me on my back in one move. I keep forgetting even though he’s small, he’s just as strong as me. He lays down next to me, putting his head on my chest. “Niran…” Aravat growls.

“Shush. He needs comfort. You could join in too you know. Same with Slolos. Zanites are lovers, not fighters. Yes, we’re warriors, but we only fight to defend our planet. Valko needs us right now because his companion can’t be here. If I remember correctly, for three days after we got here, Slolos was buried in Zanites, trying to share a piece of themselves to ease his pain, and help rebuild his heart.”

I glance at a red-faced Slolos, but both he and Aravat retreat to a table on the other side of the tent. They start to talk about a strategy, deciding what location to try next.

Niran adjusts a little, so he’s lying on his side, with his head on my sternum, looking at me. I have to admit this is pretty comforting. It probably helps that Niran is brushing my hair from my face, and humming.

“What’s that song? It sounds familiar,” I whisper, not wanting to startle anyone.

“It’s a Zanite lullaby,” Slolos answers, so Niran didn’t have to stop humming.

Smiling softly, I close my eyes, “Sam hummed it once. That’s where I mostly remember it from.”

“So that means a piece of her remembers.” Niran explains, his eyes shut. “That’s a nice thought.”

Nodding, I put my right arm across his torso, and my left is bent under my head. “Not long before all of this happened, she remembered.”

“What was that like?” Slolos asks, looking over his shoulder.

“I don’t know. When it happened, my host mother used the blocker serum, so we wouldn’t know about it. She only told me because I knew she was lying about something.”

“No wonder you’re having such a hard time remembering everything. We didn’t think you would need to be helped as much as you are, but after two doses of the serum, you’re lucky you can remember at all.” Niran says, his eyes opening again.

“But I do, and that’s all that matters.” I ruffle his blonde curls, and he sticks his tongue out at me.

“I knew it was still possible for you to smile.” Shrugging, I close my eyes, and he starts humming again.

After a few minutes the humming stops and is replaced with Niran’s heavy breathing. He won’t admit it, but using his core power is draining him.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that? You look a little tense,” Slolos whispers, thinking I was asleep.

“We all struggle with jealousy when it comes to our companions. I think it’s worse because Valko’s pheromones are absolutely repulsive. Most Zanites’ scents are nonexistent for me, but his…are almost unbearable.” Aravat’s voice is thick with disgust.

“Did your parents ever tell you that the reason another Zanites pheromones are repulsive, is due to how threatened you feel by them?”

“I’m not threatened by Valko.” Aravat snorts, “I could beat him at anything.”

“That’s not what I meant. You’re threatened because Niran is so close with him,” Slolos explains.

“Can you blame me? What I am compared to the _Prince_? He wouldn’t be the first Zanite to get googly eyes for Mr. Charming over there.”

Sighing, I open my eyes, and carefully move Niran off of me, get up, and cover him up. “He loves you,” I offer, walking over to the table, startling them.

“I know, but have you seen the way he looks at you?”

I snort, sitting in one of the empty chairs. “We have _one_ companion for as long as we live. He’s not going to leave you. Your human experiences are clouding your judgement. I know you’ve always been the jealous type, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you _doubt_ Niran’s feelings. Has there ever been a Zanite who left their Companion for someone else?” Aravat shakes his head. “Exactly. There’s a slight chance those who lost their Companion can find a fraction of happiness with another, but the connection won’t be there. Niran is like a little brother to me. You have no need to be threatened.”

 “I’m sorry Your Highness,” Aravat wrings his hands together. “I was out of line to think you would steal my companion from me.”

“All of us are going to be confused for a while. It will take us some time to get used to being Zanite again. I know I’m having trouble with it. I keep thinking about after we find Sam, how we’ll go home and back to our life…but that’s not true…we’ll go back to the Compound, and figure out how to get to Arezane, which right now, doesn’t feel like home to me,” I mutter.

“You still stink.” Aravat wrinkles his nose.

“I probably always will, but I need you to believe it will bring me an immense amount of joy to watch you two live a long and happy life together.”

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, and almost smack my head on the table when I try to curl up. “Valko, what’s happening?” Slolos puts his hand on my shoulder.

“Sam…she’s being hurt again. She can’t take much more,” I say through gritted teeth. “W-we need to go. Sh-she can’t hold on much longer. She’s going to die.”

Aravat quickly wakes Niran and we teleport to a cabin somewhere in Canada. Carefully we start to search the area, but it’s clear it’s abandoned. As we’re getting ready to leave, there’s a weird clicking noise, and out of the corner of my eye, the wall of the cabin shimmers. I try to signal to the others that it’s another trap, but before I can, the cloaking devise turns off, and in the place of the cabin is a large military tank with different kinds of weapons sticking out all over it. Niran is in the machine’s path, so I take off running, and tackle him to the ground, just as bullets, fire, and arrows are shot. I’m hit but I dismiss the pain because I’m too busy cocooning Niran underneath me to protect him from any harm. His fingers grip my biceps, and he teleports us out of the line of fire.

We land, just as we were before, so I push myself up onto my hands and knees, and Niran slides out from under me. “Thank you,” He whispers, and I wave my hand dismissively.

“Valko, you were shot.” Slolos touches my back. “Luckily it only grazed your vest.”

I stand, silently thanking any Foreseer for our thin, but strong armor like vests. Niran picks up something, and rolls a bullet between his fingers. “Our battles have never had weapons like this before. Maybe Earth wasn’t the best choice as a safe haven. I can handle arrows and swords, but this…” He drops it and I get up, just to have him slap me in the face. “What the hell were you thinking? You could have died!”

“I was thinking I wasn’t going to let you die.”

“It was still stupid!” He shouts, his hand balling into fists.

“You can be mad at me later; we need to find Sam.” I grab his wrist, placing it over my heart.

He glares before closing his eyes and concentrating on locating her. It’s fascinating how he can just put his hand over someone’s heart and use the beat to locate the other that it beats with. He frowns, “Your heart is getting weaker.”

“I know…but it’s still beating, and unless it stops, I won’t stop believing she’ll she okay.”

“The locations are getting harder to find as your connection weakens. I need to speak with her again. Can you call her?”

Nodding, I reach out to Sam, and her voice instantly fills my head. _Valko…_

_Hey beautiful. If you’re alone, can you speak with us?_

“Please, tell me you’re coming.” Her raspy voice makes me want to cry.

“Zahara, your connection with Valko is fading again. I have two locations where you might be, but this last one…was the most dangerous yet. Can you tell me another memory you have with him?” Niran whispers.

“I-I’m tired.”

“I know, but you’re strong, you can tell me one little story.”

“He…embarrassed me…took me out of my shell…in front of the entire school. He made me feel like I was in a movie.” Her breathing hitches and Niran puts his hand on my chest again. “He remembered my favorite flower…he acts like beautiful is my name…he…”

When her voice gives out, I drop to my knees. Niran quickly puts his other hand on my chest, helping support my weight. Slolos and Aravat come on either side of me, putting my arms over their shoulders, helping me stand. “Slolos…how did you survive when Ecana died?”

“It took a lot, to learn to live without her. Somedays I still struggle to get up in the mornings. The pain is enough to make me wish for death, but I didn’t want her death to be in vain. She died saving my life. We were about to get into our shuttle, and I had my back turned.” He closes his eyes, shaking his head. “I blamed myself for the longest time, still do…but I know she would be furious with me. I can almost hear her nagging me about wasting my life, which she gave hers for, by lying in bed. I survive because that’s what she would have wanted.”

Sam screams in pain. “I knew you were reaching out somehow!” A familiar voice startles me.

“Mrs. Miller?” I ask incredulously.

“Ah, Parker Scott. How are you communicating with our Samantha?”

Slolos leans in close and whispers, “Don’t even be vague…don’t mention anything about it.”

“Sorry, can’t tell you.” I feel sick that _another_ person who was so close with Sam, is one of our enemies.

Sam screams again, and my knees buckle. “The longer you hold out, the more she’ll suffer.”

“Leave her alone!” I shout, supported by my comrades. “Zahara! Don’t give up! Don’t let them take you from me!”

“You didn’t seem too concerned about her when Akalee was on your lap, with your mouth all over her.”

“That’s not true! I tried! I wanted her to stop! I wanted to leave, but it was like I was drugged! She used Zahara’s pheromones against me. At first, I was so out of it, I even thought it was Sam, until I noticed the kiss was different. As soon as I had some bearings back, I tried to get out of there.” I confess, more to Sam than Mrs. Miller.

“She’ll never believe you. You built her up just to tear her back down. Our poor Samantha was a timid, shy, bullied teen. Then you came along with your charming smile, and annoying determination.” She pauses, and Sam whimpers. “We already knew who you were. Your powers had been back long enough, that it was almost easy. All we had to do was wait, and to be honest. It was obvious by her looks that Sam was a Zanite, but I would have never guessed she’s Zahara. It’s a shame she has to die”

Sam’s tortured cries wrack my body. “Leave her alone!” Niran begs, “I-if you want a Zanite, take me. Take any one of us, just let her go.”

Aravat stiffens silently. “Why would I want a simpleton like you when I can have a future ruler? I’ll end her life and once her family catches wind that their only hope is dead…the bloodline will fade. Your Foreseer will have been wrong.”

Sam snorts weakly, “You obviously don’t know the Zanite’s Foreseer. Even if my heart will never be whole again, I know one thing for sure…the Foreseer will get its way…one way or another.”

I twitch uncontrollably at each word. _I_ broke her heart… _I’m_ the reason she believes it won’t be whole again. Letting my arms slip off of Aravat and Slolos, I drop to my knees, and clutch my chest. “Zahara…please. I-I—”

“P-Parker…don’t give up…I-I can feel it. P-Prove to me that I c-can trust you.”

Pushing myself up onto my feet, I tightly grip Niran’s wrist, and slam his hand against my chest. With a tiny nod, he works on locating Sam. When his eyes fly open, I know he found her.

“Troken, feel free to do as you please, let me know when she’s on the brink of death. Artaka wants her alive…for now,” Mrs. Miller’s voice trails off in the distance.

The wind is nearly knocked out of me as I feel the first blow. I can’t imagine the pain it put her in, if she can even feel anything anymore. Her body is shutting down, and it terrifies me. “Sam!” I scream.

“Little Sammy is a little out of it right now. Soon, she’ll be dead, and I’ll have my revenge.” Trever’s venomous voice is nearly unrecognizable.

Slolos, grabs my right forearm, and lifts my wrist in front of my face. I nod and tap my bracelet four times disconnecting us from Sam.

“Niran, are you sure you found her?” Aravat asks, wiping tears off his companion’s cheeks.

“Yes. She might not believe she’ll forgive Valko, but I could feel that she trusts that he’ll find her.”

My anger is making me anxious, and I just want to get going before she dies. Roughly, I grab Slolos’ and Aravat’s hand, they both take one of Niran’s, and we teleport to Sam. 


	27. SAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey....sorry I've been gone so long...I've been struggling with some personal stuff, but I am back now with new chapters!

I can’t believe I let my guard down so far, I didn’t hear the door open, and was caught speaking with Parker and the other Zanites. When my fake high school principal left me alone, Trever started in. He kicked me so hard I saw spots. I pretended to pass out, but he kept assaulting me, while I tried not to scream.

 “It’s so manly of y-you to beat a g-girl while she’s tired up.” I manage to choke out when I can’t take it anymore.

“Shut your mouth. I don’t care what scum like you thinks of me,” Trever shouts, grabbing the Taser. I almost wish he had left the lights off so I couldn’t see anything.

I try to dig the chain around my wrists into the ground, in attempt to help me crawl away, but I can barely move. When he hits me with the Taser, I feel oddly energized. An idea hits me; because I can control electrical currents, I can use them to help give me a little boost of energy. It still hurts like hell, but I focus on taking the energy from it.

It seems to be working, until he holds it for an insanely long time. Long enough that any human probably would have been killed. The little bit of power I regained is gone, along with the little I had left.

Trever tugs on my chains, and I groan as I’m hoisted up again; my toes brushing the ground. He starts to use me as a punching bag, and after a few good hits to my face and sides, my head hangs forward, and my blood drips down, turning the dirt red.

He hits me one more time in the stomach, making me swing violently. Reaching out for me, he steadies me, and smirks as my eyes start to close. I do my best to keep them open, but its impossible. My body twitches as the Taser hits me again, then it stops abruptly.

I thrash when someone touches me, the chains tearing at my wrists again. “Zahara…it’s okay…we have you.” With half lidded eyes I barely register the two young men. One is huge, like a freaking giant huge…okay maybe not that big, but still _big._ The other is small with thick, curly, blonde hair. His voice is gentle, and something about them is calming. Maybe I’ve finally died, and these two are angels taking me away from the pain.

The big one gently puts his arms around my waist, and lifts me, taking the pressure off of my wrists. Then the little one moves catlike, climbing and pulling himself up onto the big ones back. Latching his legs around the big one’s chest, he grabs the chain, and yanks it in separate directions, snapping it. My body falls forward, and the little one moves just in time to catch my shoulders in his hands, letting the big one readjust me.

Letting my head fall against his broad shoulder, while the little one carefully removes the chains from my wrists, I mumble, “C-can you…tell P-Parker…I’m sorry…I tried.”

The small one instantly touches my face, brushing away the tears I didn’t know I was shedding. “You can tell him.”

Smiling softly, I pat his curly hair. “Silly little a-angel…I-I don’t think h-he can talk to dead people.” My body melts into the big one’s arms.

“Zahara, you’re not dead.”

“Hmm, little angel.”

“Niran, I think she believes she’s dead…she’s never called you angel. She really thinks you are one,” the big one says, starting to move.

“N-no! P-please don’t leave me here!” I whine as he set me on the ground.

I’m about to beg them to take me away from this hell, when Parker’s voice brings me back to reality. “Give me _one_ good reason, not to kill you!”

“P-Parker?” I whisper.

Parker has Trever pinned to the wall by his throat. He doesn’t even look my way, so I try to get up, but my body gives out. All I can do is sob.

There’s a dull thud, and before I can register anything, I’m pulled up and pressed against a familiar chest. “Sam…” Parker coos, “We’re going to get you out of here.”

Using my little bit of strength, I push away far enough to look at him. I inhale sharply as my eyes lock with his. I had almost forgotten the way his eyes shine when he’s with me, the way his nose is at the perfect angle and rounded smoothly. Shaking I lightly touch his cheekbones, and let my fingers slid down to his neck, dragging dirt and blood along his face. “You’re here.”

“I am, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Think again!” Bianca crows from the bottom of the stairs with Mr. Hopkins and Mrs. Miller. Snapping her fingers, glowing ropes spring from the walls, wrapping around the midsections of the boys, and they’re yanked away from me. I fall, trying to keep a hold of Parker, but it’s useless. “Did you really think we wouldn’t have this place enchanted in some way?”

“I’m so glad the four of you could join us. Now you’ll get a front row seat to the death of your dear Princess. Lucky for us, Artaka gave us orders to kill if we were compromised,” Mrs. Miller comments.

“I’m. Not. A. Princess.” I growl through gritted teeth, annoyed at the name. Pushing myself to my feet, I square off toward them, quickly glancing over my shoulder to make sure Trever is still unconscious. Anger courses through me like adrenaline. “I’m just as strong as any Zanite. I might not remember anything, but I know my core power can easily kill any of you.”

Running my thumb across my fingers, I try to produce a spark, but even that is draining. Out of the corner of my eye, Parker is struggling against the magical rope, but there are more inching their way around his arms and legs forcing him flush against the wall.

Out of nowhere, a ball of white light hits me in the chest, knocking me off my feet. As I get up, the smaller young man with the blonde curls screams, “No! Stay down!” He struggles against his bindings. “Please, spare her! You can do whatever you want to me! Just don’t kill her.” A rope slithers its way out of the wall and covers his mouth like a gag. His eyes widen as it pushes his head against the wall, digging into his cheeks as it tightens around his face.

“Stop! You’re hurting him!” I shout, mustering all my strength to get up.

She cackles, producing another ball of light in her hand, but this time I’m able to dodge it. Quickly, she creates another one, but it doesn’t matter, because I get hit in the back, tumbling forward.

Looking over my shoulder, Trever is on his knees, his chest heaving, and his arm out stretched. Turning slightly, I glance at Parker, and even though the rope has him glued to the wall, his muscles are still contracting as he tries to get free. When he looks at me, I mouth _I’m sorry_ , and stand up.

Once I have my balance, I lunge at Bianca, but I’m stopped midair. “I’m getting bored,” Mrs. Miller yawns, lazily. My body levitates and moves as Mrs. Miller waves her hand, flipping me upside down. With another gesture, she places me in the center of room, in full view of my rescuers.

Suddenly I’m upright again, moving closer to Parker. “I’ll give you a few last words, before I kill you in front of your companion.”

I open my mouth but my words get caught in my throat as my windpipe is clasped shut. She lets my body drop to the ground, and I claw at my neck.

Everything feels like it in slow motion, even though my mind is screaming at me to remove the obstruction, to breathe. As my hands fall away from my neck, Parker screams, making my ears ring.

The hold on my windpipe is released and I watch as a blurry Parker takes out Mr. Hopkins and Bianca, but there’s no sign of Mrs. Miller. Someone grabs my face and I look up at a man with purple eyes like gems. I can’t hear him but he’s clearly telling me to breathe. He slips his hand under my neck, tilts my head back, and presses his mouth against mine, breathing into me a few times before backing up. It’s enough to jump start my lungs, and I inhale sweet air. Rolling onto my side, I cough, my lungs burning.

I look up. Parker’s using my broken chains to strangle Mr. Hopkins. It takes a few horrifying moments to realize he isn’t even using his powers. His eyes are the darkest blue I’ve seen them, and the chains are wrapped around his fists. When Mr. Hopkins falls to his knees, Parker puts his foot on his upper back, pushing down, while the chain pulls him up. It doesn’t take long for him to stop struggling

“Parker! Stop!” I scream as he approaches a cowering Bianca.

He stops, turning his back to her. As soon as he does, Bianca hits him with her magic, the white orb throwing him on his hands and knees. Standing, Bianca conjures up an even bigger ball of light. I shove my hand though the air, and a streak of lightning flashes across the room, hitting Bianca in the chest, right above her heart, knocking her off her feet.

There’s scuffling behind me, and the other three Zanites fly over me, land on their backs, and skid across the room. “First my love…now my sister…you’re _dead_ ,” Trever hisses, his magic surrounding him like white flames.

When the light fades, he pulls a pocket knife from his Letterman’s jacket, but Parker tackles him to the ground before he can do anything. Trever tries to stab Parker, but Parker always dodges away from the knife. Suddenly, Trever flips them, takes Parker’s head in his hands, and bashes it against the ground, once…twice…three times.

His skull makes a sickening sound, and anger surges through me. Standing I rub my thumbs over my fingers, panting. As my sparks crackle, Parker miraculously rolls onto his hands and knees, carefully touching the back of his head with one of his hands.

Trever nervously steps back, and I tilt my head to the side, amused that he’s afraid of me. Thrusting my hands through the air, I send a continuous stream of lightning at him. He screams as the electricity runs through him, but I don’t stop until his screams do.

 All my energy and adrenaline are gone. I crumble, but Parker teleports and catches me before I hit the ground. Cradling me, he tries to smile, “Hey beautiful.”

“I-I need to tell you something…before it’s too late.”

He strokes my face. “You can tell me when you have your strength back, because you’re not dying…not after all of that,” he whispers. “You would be so mad at yourself.”

Closing my eyes, I lean into his touch, wishing I could still be angry with him, but I’m just happy he’s okay. “You…still owe me…an apology.”

He chuckles lightly, and I open my eyes. “Of course you’d want that right now.” He inhales deeply, “I can never apologize enough for betraying you the way I did. I can give you every excuse in the book, but the honest truth is I’m an idiot. I wasn’t able to come up with a way to get out of the situation. It was obvious she knew what we are, since she had your scent, so I could have teleported, I could have used my powers to hold her back, but I was weak, and so, so stupid. I never wanted to hurt you, and I’ll never forgive myself for it—” I close my eyes. “Sam…stay with me.” My breathing hitches as I struggle to stay awake. “I promise you I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, and I will _never_ hurt you that way again. I’d promise to never hurt you in anyway, but we all know I don’t have the greatest track record right now, but I swear to you I will do better.” He shakes me. “Sam please don’t give up…I-I love you…you can’t leave me.”

My eyes crack open, and I see the huge guy lying me on a bed, in a bright room. I try to call out for Parker, but I can’t find my voice. As I start to lose consciousness again, everyone around me starts to panic. There is a loud crash, and someone screams, “Valko!”

 

*****

Beep, beep, beep. I squint in the bright light and look around as my eyes adjust. Relief floods through me as I realize I’m not in the cellar anymore. The space is clean, with at least a dozen small beds, with crisp white sheets.

Parker is in the chair next to my bed, his hand holding mine, his head on his arm, sleeping. There’s a white bandage around his head, flecked with specks of red on the back of it, which means his wound is still bleeding.

By the looks of the mess in the bed next to mine, and the IV hanging out of his other arm, attached to a rolling pole, he didn’t walk away unscathed. The door creaks open and I’m surprised to see Dr. Scott. He opens his mouth, but I put my finger up to my lips, and point to Parker.

“How are you feeling?” he whispers, checking my vitals.

“Like I just woke up from the dead,” I offer with a small smile.

“It’s nothing to joke about. By the time we got you checked over…your heart stopped twice. I thought Parker wasn’t going to make it either. Every time your heart stopped, he’d clutch his chest, and start to seize. It was chaotic in here.”

“Sorry. I’m feeling pretty good. I’m really tired…and really hungry.”

“Mmm, I’ll get you something…” Parker mumbles in his sleep.

I chuckle, and stroke his hair. “How will I ever be able to stay mad at you?”

He snores.

“You can’t eat just yet. You went too long without food, so we will have to ease you back onto it.” Dr. Scott writes down something on my file. “Did you want to see Johana and Greg?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I want to see my parents?” I ask, confused.

“Oh…they must not have given you the serum.” I raise my eyebrow. “It’s nothing. I’m sure they just want your permission first. I’ll go get your parents.”

I wince as I try to get comfortable. My entire body still hurts, but the pain in my heart is less…he saved me. I wasn’t sure if he’d make it in time, but he didn’t let me down.

“Parker?” I say, trying to wake him. He stirs for a moment, but his eyes don’t open. “Parker!”

He shoots up, almost falling off his chair. Once he composes himself, he throws his body over mine, and embraces me. “I’m sorry…I’m so, so sorry.”

“Stop apologizing please. I…I forgive you. You came through for me, and didn’t let the pain of separating stop you. You more than made up for your mistake, and it would be unfair of me to hold it against you. Especially when it wasn’t your decision to actually cheat on me. You were a victim just as much as I was…if not more.” He pulls away and kisses my forehead. “Your dad mentioned a serum. What was he talking about?”

“It unlocks our memories,” Parker wavers.

I frown. “Did you take it?”

“I…did. I had to, so I could find you. I hesitated, because I didn’t want to go back on my word,” he admits, playing with the IV tube on his hand.

“So I’m not really talking to Parker anymore…and when you told me you loved me…that was Valko telling Zahara feelings that were already there…not Parker telling Sam for the first time.”

“That’s not true. I’m still Parker. I still have the memories of us on Earth, but now I’m not as confused anymore. There are still a few blank spaces that the others have been filling in, but I’m still the guy you got to know…I knew I loved you before I took the serum...and right now I’m the luckiest Zanite that has ever lived because I got to experience falling in love with you twice.”

 My heart speeds up. “That was really sweet of you to say,” I whisper. “But how can you be so sure?” I tug at the bandage around my right wrist. “I understand you took the serum because you had to…but I feel robbed again. First my memories are taken…then you’re used against me…and now when I believed you feel the same way I do, I don’t know if it was you falling for me as Parker, or you remembering your original feelings.”

“You love me?” his voice shakes.

“Really? That’s all you took from that? Of course I love you. I’ve been trying to tell you, but you never let me. You kept saying wait until you were with me…wait until we were out of there. It’s not the mushy romantic moment I thought telling you would be…but yes _Parker Scott_ , I love you, you idiot.”

“That’s bittersweet.”                                                                                                      

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You emphasized that you love me as Parker Scott…the fake me.”

“That’s the only _you_ I know,” I mumble, frustrated.

“I’m sorry…it’s hard to separate myself like that now. Once you remember—”

“Whoa! Slow down. Who said I’m going to take the serum?” I snap.

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“If you didn’t have to…would you?” he opens his mouth, but I hold up my hand, “I don’t want you to answer that, because you wouldn’t be able to answer it genuinely, now that you’re Valko again.”

Sighing, he picks up my hand, kisses the back of it, and solemnly returns to his bed. “I hope you realize. I did it for you,” he says with his back to me.

I shift, curling up on my side and wipe away the tears that roll over the bridge of my nose. There isn’t much time for my pity party, because my parents come barreling through the door, and my mom practically rips me off of the bed into her arms. I groan and she slowly lets me go. “Johana, calm down, she’s injured,” Dad scolds her, taking one of my hands.

Touching my face, my mom sits on the edge of my bed. “I’m sorry. I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Unable to meet her eyes, I watch my blanket move as I wiggle my toes. “Sam…what’s wrong?”

“Will I still get to see you two?”

“I’m not sure.” Dad’s grip tightens as much as it can without it messing up my IV. “We didn’t do what we were supposed to. The only reason Ben will still have contact is because he’s learned the most about Zanite medicine. The Scott’s are in a little more trouble than we are, since Parker’s…sorry Valko’s powers resurfaced over a year ago. We’re hoping they might be more lenient on us.”

Removing my hand, I twist my body, and hug him so tightly he grunts. “It’s not fair. They can’t just take my family away.”

Mom lightly rubs my back, while I grip onto Dad like he’s going to disappear if I let go. “Once you have your memories back, it won’t be so bad. You have another family who loves you just as much as we do.”

I lean back against the bed again. “I don’t want to take the serum.”

“Samantha, you really should. I know you like the life you have now, but the life you had…with Valko—” Mom glances at him. “—is even better.”

Tears flow down my cheeks. “I just wanted to know what it was like to be loved, but now I’ll never know if I found that here.”

“What are you talking about? Valko loves you,” Mom says sweetly.

“I wanted Parker to.”

“How can you be so oblivious, and so smart at the same time?” Dad laughs. I glare at him and he clears his throat. “ _Parker_ has loved you for quite a while. I could see it in the way he looked at you.”

I glance over at Parker’s back. “Is that true?”

Slowly he rolls over, his face scrunching in pain. His eyes meet mine. “Yes…I don’t know the exact moment it happened, but I fell for you hard…probably even a little fast.” He pushes himself up on his elbow. “The first couple of days after my memories were unlocked, I was surprised that I fell for you faster here, then I did on our planet. The only reason I can come up with is because we’re older now, and it was new to us. On Arezane, we were together since day one, it was automatic.”

I sit up and tap my mom’s knee. When she moves, I swing my legs off of the bed, and grip onto the edge as I push myself up, and my bare feet hit the cold concrete floor. I wobble for a bit, but grab the IV pole for support. At Parker’s bed, he scoots over, and I climb in next to him. We curl up together and as soon as we’re comfortable, the pain dulls, and my anxiousness fades away.

I barely register my parents both kissing my temple, and ruffling Parker’s hair as they leave. “You can sleep; I’ll be right here when you wake up,” he mumbles.

I grip the front of his medical gown and drift into a deep, dreamless sleep


	28. PARKER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to make up for my long hiatus

Even after three days in the infirmary, Sam isn’t one hundred percent. The only visitors are her host family, my host father, and Slolos, who answered her questions about the serum that will unlock her memories. He also brought us some clothes so we can get out of these medical gowns.

She pulls a curtain around one of the beds for privacy. I never thought I’d think tight clothing would be comfortable while I was living like a human, but since I’ve had my uniform on, I don’t know how I ever wore jeans. Slolos brought me a pair of tight black pants, the material almost a mix between leather and cotton. I was given a skin tight, plain, white long sleeve shirt, and a navy blue, short sleeve tunic. The hems have an inch of decorative black and gold fabric, which matches the cloth belt around my waist.

After a few moments, Sam opens her curtain. I’m blown away by her transformation. She has black tights on, with a long sleeve maroon tunic, with gold details around the hems and around her elbows. Instead of a belt, her tunic is slimmer around her waist. The sleeves flare, and the bottom of the shirt reaches to the middle of her thighs. “What?” she asks, straightening out her clothes.

“Nothing…you look…amazing.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m sure you’ve seen me wear something like this before.”

“Doesn’t make you any less breathtaking.”

Walking past me, she shoves me, and walks into the hallway. I follow, taking her hand in mine. “Have you always been that cheesy?” she asks.

“I guess you’ll find out in a couple of minutes,” I tease.

A young girl opens a door and immediately crosses her right arm across her body, placing her fist against her heart. She drops to one knee, and bends almost all the way over. “My lady,” she says, never looking up at us.

Sam stares, wide eyed and pale.  “Stand,” I command, and the girl complies. “Be on your way.”

She hurries away, but Sam calls out, “Wait.” The girl halts without hesitation and turns to face us. “What’s your name?”

“Losala.”

“I’m sorry Par—Valko was so rude to you.” Sam apologizes sweetly. “It’s nice to meet you, and if I knew you before, which I’m sure I did, I apologize for not recognizing you right now. I need to unlock my memories.” The girl just stands there mutely. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no, um…you’ve just never spoken that much to me before.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sam apologizes again, slouching a little.

Before the girl can respond, Slolos comes out of a room a few doors behind her. “Ah! There you two are! I’ve been waiting.”

Sam smiles softly at the girl as we pass, and enter the room Slolos came out of. “Does this require teeth to be pulled?” she asks, gawking at the chair.

Snorting, I sit in one of the stools, next to it. “No, just a shot.”

She nods nervously, and sits down. Slolos closes the door behind him, takes a seat, and grabs the syringe full of the red serum. He reaches for her arm, and she hesitates. “Hey, it’s okay. It hurts for a second, and then things become clearer,” I reassure her.

She nods briefly and lays out her arm. I cover the crook of her elbow before Slolos can do anything. I sigh as Sam glances at me. “In case you don’t remember your time as Sam…I just want you to know, I really love you.”

She smiles sweetly, kissing my cheek. “I love you too.”

I sit back, Sam’s hand in mine. Slolos lines the needle up. “Ready?”

At Sam’s nod, he plunges the needle into her arm. Her hand grips mine so hard that I can’t feel my fingers, and her back arches. Gently, I caress her face. “It’s almost over,” I coo, not knowing if she can actually hear me.

Her body relaxes as quickly as it tensed, and she opens her eyes, blinking a few times. I squeeze her hand, and she looks down at our intertwined fingers. Her eyes trace up my arm, and when they reach mine, she’s out of the chair so fast I don’t have time to react. She knocks me off the stool, and I grunt when I hit the hard, cold floor. “Valko!” She screeches, peppering my face with feather light kisses.

Laughing, I sit up, and she wraps her arms and legs around me, burying her face in the crook of my neck. “Hey Princess.”

She hums, her breathe ghosting over my skin. “I’ve missed you. They said my body doesn’t like Earth’s atmosphere…I’ve been waiting for you.”

Pushing her gently, she backs up so I can look at her. “You don’t remember the past year do you?” My heart breaks a little as she looks at me quizzically. I love Sam as much as I love Zahara. Even though they’re the same person, they’re also different. “Do you remember Samantha?”

Shock and understanding cross her face as she leaps from my lap and paces the room, “Parker, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I just did that.”

I glance up at Slolos. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve only seen this once before…with Niran actually…her Zahara and Sam memories are there, but they’re not intertwined. Niran used to snap back and forth between personalities.” Slolos taps his bracelet, “Niran, I need you to come to room A15.”

“Do…I need to…right now?” Niran asks breathlessly.

“It’s important.” Slolos commands.

“O-okay…be there in a minute.” Niran giggles at an irritated huff in the background. In less than a minute, he walks through the door, still adjusting his clothing. “S-sorry…I was um…”

I ruffle his already messy curls. “How pissed off is Aravat?”

Red-faced, he shrugs, scratching the back of his neck, “He’ll get over it.”

Slolos runs a hand down his face and sighs. “Can we focus please?”

Sam leans against the wall with her arms crossed, shoulders hunched, and head down, which means she still feels awkward about being on my lap. Niran goes over to her, and places a hand on her shoulder. “Why are you touching me?” she snaps, shrugging off his hand.

Niran steps back. “B-because you’re my closest friend,” he pouts.

“I don’t even know who you are!” Sam shouts.

“Please, calm down,” I say, taking Sam’s hand, which she snatches away immediately.

“Don’t…I can’t even look at you right now…I’m too embarrassed.”

Slolos clears his throat, “Princess Zahara.”

Sam’s eyes glaze over, and then she tosses herself onto Niran, who thankfully stayed on his feet. Confused, he doesn’t return her embrace at first. He glances at me for a moment, then gently lays his hands around her. “I’m so happy to see you. You’ll have to tell me all your stories about acting like a human. Did I miss out on anything?”

“Zahara had trouble adjusting to Earth’s atmosphere,” I explain.

Niran nods, holding her tight, and I have to swallow my jealousy. “I’ll tell you all about them, I promise. We just need to work on a few things first.”

Sam releases him. “What’s there to work on? Oh! Do I get to live an Earthling life?” I heavily sit on one of the stools and put my head in my hands. “Valko? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, something is very wrong…and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“What do you mean?” she asks, kneeling in front of me.

“Your memories are…confused. You had a human life…you were just given the serum to unlock your memories, but they won’t…they not compatible right now. You keep going back and forth, and Niran is the only other Zanite to experience it. He’s hopefully going to help you remember everything.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

I tuck her hair behind her ear. “I know…but we’ll figure it out.”

She reaches up to her hair, probably wondering why I didn’t run my fingers father down. Horrified, she frantically touches her hair, bending the ends to make sure it really is shorter. “W-what happened to my hair? M-my mother is going to kill me. She was all about me being a proper Princess…this is going to send her off the deep end when we get back to Arezane…if she’s still alive.”

“You’re taking it better than I thought you would…it happened during your time as Sam…a bully did it…but the style looks good on you.”

“Why can’t I remember?” she asks, tearfully.

“We don’t know. But I have a few techniques that Aravat came up with to help me get both sets of memories to work as one,” Niran answers. “We need you to remember Sam’s life.”

She gets up, clinging to me. “No. I-I don’t want to forget you. Why is it important that I remember a life that didn’t matter?”

I clutch my chest a little, as she flinches. “It mattered…a lot actually.” She nods, not loosening her grip, and I rub her back softly. “Samantha?” when she doesn’t move, I try again. “Sam?”

“Parker, why do I keep ending up all over you?” she asks backing away from me.

“It’s a long story…Niran will help you with it.” I get up and head for the door. “I’ll be right back.”

No one stops me as I step into the hallway. I walk a few feet before balling my hand up and punching the wall, putting all of my weight into it. My hand goes through the steel and concrete easily, and when I pull it out of the wall, my cut up and bloody hand has some pieces of concrete on it. I knew I wouldn’t break it, but part of me wishes I had.

None of this is working out like it was supposed to. We came here to seek refuge, to blend in with humans, not to be deceived, mislead, and lost. We were supposed to be safe here, the serum was supposed to bring back our memories, she wasn’t supposed to be taken, wasn’t supposed to almost die…she isn’t supposed to be stuck between lives. Maybe it’s selfish of me to want Zahara, but also Sam…not separately, but as one. I understand how she feels robbed, how she’s been hating all of this, because that’s how I feel. I _hate_ this.

She has the kindest soul, both as Zahara and Sam. She hates this war more than any of us, and my heart broke when she cried for days, before the sedative was released into our shuttle, after she killed an Elauck. Even though her life was in danger she felt so guilty, and so disgusted with herself, that I could barely console her. It’s not fair that she’s the one who has to go through this. Maybe it’s a blessing, because I know once her memories combine, she’ll be distraught that she killed again. I don’t even think it’s actually sunk in for Sam at all, because I know even without Zahara’s memories, she wouldn’t be okay with killing the person she thought was her best friend.

“Sir?” A small voice says from behind me.

Flexing my injured hand, I turn and see the girl from earlier. “What?”

“I-I uh, wanted to make sure you were okay. That looks like it hurts.”

“It does, but it’s nothing compared to what I felt for almost two weeks,” I say, kicking around a piece of ruble. “Why are you so timid around us?”

“You and your companion are the most powerful Zanites…like ever. I don’t want to do anything that might upset you.”

I snort, and bark out a laugh. “Seriously? You know Zanites don’t enjoy fighting right? Our planet was peaceful until Artaka showed up. Generations before us had banished her, but she came back with reinforcements. We’ve been at peace for almost one hundred years. Why she chose now to return and screw everything up…I’ll never know. I guess the Foreseer thought it would be a good time.”

“You have a point. I’m sorry Sir, but when you’ve been gone for so long, and return this agitated, it’s hard not to be cautious,” she mumbles, pulling at her two black braids.

“I don’t blame you, and I do apologize for being so rude. I’m just tired, and…frustrated.”

“She’ll remember. My core ability is premonitions…I can’t tell you too much, because it’s not always good for one to know their future, but just find comfort that she will get things figured out soon enough…besides she’s our Princess, she always comes through.” She quickly turns on her heel, her two braids whipping around her.

“Thank you,” I whisper at her retreating back.

Unwilling to return, I make my way to the barracks, and fall onto the bed in the farthest back corner. Apparently they think Sam and I need protecting, even though I believe since we’re in command we should be near the entrance, so we can protect our people.

Even with my eyes closed, I know I won’t sleep…I haven’t for days. All I see is Sam’s beaten and bloody face, dying in front of me. I wasn’t sure if my core power would free me from the cursed ropes, but it did. For how much it affected everyone there, including the Zanites, I’m glad I can’t harm Sam. She was already on the edge of death, and I’m sure the frequency of my voice would have sealed her fate.

I keep seeing Bianca squirming, her focus failing, and the ropes dropping, freeing us. My first move was to attack the woman I thought was our principal, but she vanished, while I was attacked by Bianca and Mr. Hopkins.

The thing keeping me up the most is how they were begging for me to leave them alone, but I only used their screams against them, amplifying them, causing their ears to bleed. I shudder at the fact that I was so heartless, it makes me feel dirty. I can only hope Sam didn’t see what I was doing to them...she would be so disappointed. We were taught if we had to defend ourselves, we would kill with mercy. We would not stoop to the level of our enemies…but I did. I try to justify it, to tell myself they tortured Sam, so it’s only fair, but it doesn’t help.

Hiding my face in my pillow, trying not to hate myself for what I did, and I nearly jump out of my skin when someone touches my back. “Sorry,” Sam whispers. I relax, laying on my side. Frowning, she catches site of my hand, “Are you okay?”

Sighing I pat the spot next to me. She eyes it wearily, but lays down next to me. I guide her to lay on her side, with her back to me, because I don’t want to see her disgust when I tell her what I did. Pulling her flush against my chest, we both hum contently. “Do you remember much about when we saved you?”

“Kind of. I remember I thought Aravat and Niran were angels coming to take me away from the pain. I remember you being ruthless, and I remember hurting people too.”

“Sam…I…I went against all the things we stand for as Zanites. I didn’t use mercy. I-I wanted them to suffer.”

“I would have done the same. I killed two people that day…one who I cared about…I haven’t slept much either…maybe that’s our punishment.”

Nuzzling her hair, I breathe in her scent. “I remember we both slept really well the day you woke up and climbed into my bed in the infirmary.”

“That’s true…I’m actually getting—” she yawns, “—a little tired now.”

“You can sleep. I’ll be right here,” I whisper, feeling my eyes get heavy.

Just before I fall asleep, Sam starts to shift, so I loosen my grip. She turns to face me, tangling our legs together, laying her arm over my waist, and tucking her head under my chin. “I’m sorry things are still so screwed up.”

“Unfortunately, there’s nothing we can do except get through each day. The Foreseer won’t change our paths no matter what we do.” I run my hand gently up and down her back, “I believe in you though. You’ll get your memories figured out.”

“What if I don’t…w-who would you rather I be?” she asks, her voice getting smaller.

“I can’t answer that, because I wouldn’t be able to choose. I love everything about you…both versions of you, and I’m hoping your memories will come together like mine did. I know who I was on Arezane and on Earth, and my personality seems to have…evened out I guess. Though that could just be a vain thought, since no one else but you knew me as Parker.”

She sniffles, and I pull her closer. “You’re still you. I didn’t even know you had gotten your memories back. You seemed a little off, but I thought it was just because you were here, around other Zanites.”

“How could you forgive me?” I finally ask after a few moments of silence.

Sam pulls away, so she can look at me. “I didn’t want to. I was so angry…so hurt, that I wanted nothing to do with you. But when I saw you…when you came for me…all of that was gone. I could see in your eyes how your own actions _destroyed_ you, and I didn’t want to see you like that ever again. It helps to know that it wasn’t exactly a conscious decision…but if I ever get my hands on Kristy…” Sam says, her eyes hardening.

“Then we won’t tell you where she’s being kept.”

Sam practically flies out of bed. “She’s _here?_ ”

“Yeah? But forget about her…please come back to bed. You’d never forgive yourself if you seek revenge.”

Huffing, Sam collapses angrily on the bed, rubbing her forehead. Suddenly she flops onto her back, and grips her head with both of her hands.

I quickly tap my communication device. “Niran! Come quick. Something’s wrong with Zahara!”

Niran appears so fast, that he almost falls onto our bed. He grabs Sam’s wrists, and closes his eyes. After a few seconds, Sam relaxes. “She’s sleeping now. I’m not the greatest at spells, but I’ve learned a few. She should wake in about a half hour.”

“What happened?”

“Her memories are combining. I’m not sure what you two were talking about, but something triggered to get her to want to remember both lives at once.” Niran sits on the edge of the bed.

“She found out the girl who set us up is here…she was angry, but realized revenge isn’t the Zanite way.”

“That’s the perfect trigger. Her human memories would give her the angry reaction, while her Zanite ones would want her to show compassion.” Sam starts to stir and Niran shrugs, “Guess my spell didn’t last as long as I hoped.”

I laughed, “Not even close.”

“Told you I’m not the best at it.”

Opening her eyes, she looks back and forth between Niran and myself, before smiling brightly. Laughing, she pulls Niran down into a hug. “I remember!” She exclaims.

Niran pulls her up, lifting her out of the bed, and spins around with her. “That’s great!”

She giggles the entire time, and when he sets her down, she hugs him tightly again. “There’s a few holes, but everything makes so much more sense now.”

Sam practically squeezes the life out of him as Aravat walks into the barracks. I laugh as he stops mid step and stares at his companion in someone else’s arms. Recovering quickly, he teleports over to us, not wanting to waste any time with walking. He wedges his arm between them and yanks Niran away. “Aravat! What’s your problem?” Sam asks, glaring at him.

“It seems your memories are restored, since you know my name so easily, but you must be missing an important one. It is improper for you to hold my companion that way…for that long. He is _mine_. Royal or not, I will defend his honor.”

Sam snorts, crossing her arms. “You make it sound like I’ll deflower him.”

“I won’t warn you again. You are treading on thin ice… _Princess_.”

“Aravat,” Sam hisses. “Don’t call me that!”

Aravat cracks a huge smile, “Still hate being a Princess huh?”

Sam punches his shoulder, “Yep.” She says, popping the p. “You’re still over protective.”

Aravat blushes, letting go of Niran. “Seriously!” He growls, “My closest friend just gets her memories back and you act like a brute and won’t even let me properly hug her?”

“Niran…I know Zanites are all about peace and love, and I know I should be okay with it…but I’m not, especially after we lived human lives. I just can’t stand seeing you in someone else’s arms.”

“You didn’t have a problem when I cuddled with Valko,” he smirks

Aravat balls his hands up, but before he can say anything Sam squeals, “You did what?”

I groan laying back onto the bed, not really wanting to relive that embarrassing moment, but Niran decides to go into a long winded story about our _epic adventure_ to find her.


	29. SAM

At first, I was so relieved when everything came together. I thought things would get easier, but they haven’t. Now, there’s pressure from everyone who’s looking to me for guidance and the realization of how closed off I used to be. The girl, whose name I can’t even remember right now, was right…I’ve barely spoken to her…I’ve barely spoken to anyone outside of my family and few close friends.

Parker tried to convince me it’s because my family was protective, even if they didn’t need to be since our people aren’t the type to kidnap a Princess for ransom, or kill one to gain power, but it didn’t work. I know I was too focused on my duties, too focused on the treaties we were building with other planets, and too focused on Parker. Even though we lived together, he was still one of my highest priorities at the end of the day.

A hand waves in front of my face, breaking up my daydream. “There you are,” Slolos comments. “You’re late for your check up with Dr. Scott.”

“Right. Sorry. I was just…thinking.”

“No need to apologize. I’m here to serve you. Unless you don’t quite remember that I’m not just one of the Royal Guards, but also your friend.”

Smiling, I gesture for him to walk with me. “Of course I remember. I’d never be able to forget Uncle Slo.”

He rolls his eyes at the old nickname I used to call him when I was a child. As we walk through the compound, other Zanites stop and bow. Sighing I wave my hand, dismissing them, wishing they wouldn’t do it. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“With having a human-life experience, I’ve felt different…about everything. My calendar age is fourteen, yet I look almost twenty…and I’ve looked this way since I was ten…how do I comprehend that? It all seems too unrealistic.”

Walking with his hands clasped behind his back, he keeps his eyes forward. “I can’t tell you for sure. I don’t have that same experience, but I can tell you that you’ll start to feel more balanced out soon. It took all of them some readjusting, but they seemed to have found a middle ground. Although I am a bit disappointed in their change of demeanor. We have some bitter comrades, and it’s disheartening. The one’s like me…who lost their companion…are understandably irritable…but others…like Aravat…have no right to act the way they do.”

“What do you mean?” I ask as we reach the infirmary.

“He’s colder than he used to be. Something happened to him and Niran, but he refuses to talk about it, and Niran shuts down whenever anyone asks him.” He pauses at the look on my face. “I know I seem harsh, but normally a Zanite can brush off any misfortune. We can move on and not let a bad experience rule our lives.”

“We never had to experience a human high school before. Trust me, it’s not easily brushed off when you get tormented every day. I had a hard time…even though I was able to ignore most of it. There was an instance when I actually used my powers to hurt someone. It’s the first time I’ve ever wanted to hurt someone…maybe even kill them.” A steady flow of tears slide down my cheeks. I’ve been having a hard time dealing with what I did to Kristy, Trever, and…Bee.

“But you feel incredibly guilty about it don’t you?” Slolos asks, brushing some tears away with the back of his fingers.

I clear my throat, “Of course I do…I’m sure Aravat and Niran are struggling with not being able to put aside whatever happened…maybe you should be a little more compassionate.” His purple eyes fade a little. “That was rude of me. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t know how hard it is to go on without a companion.”

“It’s alright. I’m sure we’ll all get accustomed to everyone’s modified personalities.”

He turns to leave, but I grab his wrist. “Will you stay with me? I don’t know where Parker went, and I’d rather not see a doctor alone…it kind of freaks me out.”

Smiling, he opens the door for me, and when I walk in, I freeze. “Oh! Look who it is!” A high pitched voice I never wanted to hear in my lifetime again, exclaims from one of the infirmary beds. “No one told me you lived. I guess that means a few of my fellow Elauck’s are dead.”

Gritting my teeth, I try to stay calm. “ _Why_ would they be _stupid_ enough to have you here when they knew I was coming?”

Slolos slowly wraps his fingers around my bicep, ready to drag me out. “Well, I seem to be having some side effects from the little shock treatment you gave me.” I growl and she laughs. “Oh dear, the freak really is upset this time.”

“If you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll rip your tongue out.”

“Zahara,” Slolos warns.

“Yeah Zahara…don’t be a naughty Princess.”

“Kristy, I swear you’ll regret it if you keep speaking to me.”

“Oh please, call me Akalee.” She smirks, “Did Valko tell you how much he enjoyed our little moment together?”

Yanking my arm free from Slolos, I jump on her. My knees end up on either side of her, and my hands pin her wrists next to her head. She squirms as I use my power to squeeze her veins.

“He wanted me…he didn’t…even think about…you,” she croaks.

I scream, constricting her veins more, until a trickle of blood runs out of her nose. I want her dead, and out of my life for good, but before I can finish her off, multiple hands pull me away. Fighting against them, I don’t take my eyes off her. Laughing crazily, she wipes her forearm over her face, smearing the blood.

“Sam…Sam look at me,” Parker says softly, stepping in front of me and gently cupping my face in his hands.

There’s fear and sadness all over his face. “I’m sorry,” I whisper over and over.

“Hush Sam…you have nothing to be sorry for. She shouldn’t have been in here.” He looks over my shoulder. “Guys, you can let her go.”

Slolos and Dr. Scott release me. Sighing, I sit on a bed, as far from _her_ as I can get. Parker slides the privacy curtain closed, to cut off the very mature staring contest Kristy and I were having.

Frustrated, I lay back, waiting for Dr. Scott to give me my checkup. Once I relax, Slolos starts to move the curtain so he can leave. “Wait…I thought you said you’d stay?”

“I did, but Valko is here now, so you don’t need my support in his place anymore.”

“Just because he’s here, doesn’t mean I don’t want you to stay too,” I say, hoping he doesn’t leave. Right now, he feels like the only family I have, since my parents are being held captive by Artaka, and my host family isn’t here.

He smiles, and a little shine comes back to his eyes, making him look more like the Slolos I knew before we came to Earth.

Finally, Dr. Scott comes through the privacy curtain, and stands at the foot of the bed. “So Zahara, how are you feeling?”

“You can still call me Sam. I’ll answer to both, but for you and my host family…Sam is just fine,” I say, trying not to flinch under Slolos’ intense gaze.

“Alright Sam. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Parker gently squeezes my hand, and I know he knows I’m lying. “I mean…physically I feel good…but my mind is still a bit jumbled, and it’s making me a little…sad I guess.”

Dr. Scott unwraps the bandages on my wrists to check my wounds and starts to clean them. Once he’s satisfied, he puts on a thin layer of ointment to help it finish healing, then wraps it in new white gauze. “Why are you sad?” he asks gently pulling off the small square bandage on my cheekbone.

I scratch at my new bandages. “It’s overwhelming. I know how what I should be like, but I’ve changed because of my experience here. I also know how I used to treat other Zanites, and it’s not as noble as I had hoped. Then on top of all of that, my parents and brother aren’t here…so that means I have to step in as Queen until we get them back. I’m not ready to lead our people, to have them rely on me.”

“I completely forgot about that,” Slolos remarks, suddenly standing at attention, his eyes on the floor.

“Please don’t. I-I don’t want to be Queen. I wasn’t even supposed to be. Zakan was next in line.”

Slolos relaxes, “I think you’re still a little confused. Zacra is first born.”

“He’s dead,” I reply numbly.

“H-how do you know that?” Parker asks, his voice breaking.

“Trever showed me…I was shocked I had a brother…and he told me I had two, but Zacra’s dead.”

My wound on my cheek must have healed enough, because Dr. Scott doesn’t cover it up again. Instead he excuses himself, and gives us some privacy. “You need to inform the others that you are acting Queen until further notice,” Slolos says stiffly.

“W-what if we break tradition…” I glance at Parker, who knits his eyebrows together. “If we…if we do the Zanite binding ritual… _you_ would officially be a part of the Royal family…I know everyone always says you’re the Prince, because it’s only a matter of time…but if we do the ritual you would be the acting King.”

“No,” Slolos commands.

“Why not?”

“Even if you break a tradition that was created centuries ago, you would still be the head of the Royal family. It’s _your_ blood that makes you next in line. Even if you are bound to Valko, he would not be the rightful heir to the throne.”

“But he commands the Warriors. What’s the difference?” I ask, trying to convince them I’m not ready for this.

“I’m better at brute force. Battles and strategies come natural to me.” Parker finally speaks up. “As companions, we will equal one great force. You are better with our people. I, on the other hand, am better at training and leading our warriors.”

“I’m not good with our people. I barely know any of their names.”

“That doesn’t matter. Remember Losala? When she spoke to you, I was rude to her, and you immediately righted my wrong. She looked to you with hope, with adoration. If you try to tell them I’ll be the head of the Kingdom, it won’t go well. They fear me.”

“They do not fear you. They fear disappointing you.” Slolos explains, “As I said before, we will gather the Warriors and let them know until we can get Zahara’s family back, that she will be reigning Queen.”

“No I won’t,” I mumble.

“What?” both Slolos and Parker ask.

“I said no!” I shout, pushing myself off the bed, throwing the curtain back, and sprinting out of the infirmary.

I look over my shoulder and run right into someone, and we both groan when we hit the ground. Rolling onto my back, I sprawl out on the ground, then cover my face with my hands. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, you seemed pretty freaked out.”

I remove my hands, as a young man pushes himself off the ground, brushing off his clothes. He holds his hand out to help me up, but quickly withdrawals it, and kneels, placing his right fist over his heart, his chestnut hair falling into his eyes. “Please don’t do that,” I sigh.

He tilts his head up, and looks at me through his bangs. “I’m sorry Princess, but this is how we are supposed to greet you.”

“Fine…you’ve greeted me…now please get up.” He hesitates when I hold my hand out.

He looks at it like if he touches me, his skin will melt off. Frustrated, I grab his hand and shake it. “M-my lady, w-what are you doing?”

I roll my eyes. “I’m shaking your hand.” When he looks like he might panic I let go. “What’s your name?”

“Chozir Loreer.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you Chozir.”

He bites his lip. “I’m sorry My Lady, please forgive my hesitation. It is rare for a Royal to speak directly to one of us.”

“Well, that’s changing. I will do better,” I vow.

“Please don’t get me wrong. Y-you’re a wonderful Princess. We understand you’re busy, and can’t get to know each and every one of us individually, but you’re the most compassionate Royal yet.” I tilt my head and he stutters. “I-I m-mean, of course your Father is a g-great King, h-he’s just more into the politics of it all. Y-you on the other hand take after the Queen. Her heart is big enough to love everyone your family rules over.”

“I don’t think I could ever fill their shoes.”

“Are you kidding? You were a leading force in getting us here. It was your idea to reach out to other planets, until we found one where we could blend in. I’m still not sure how you found Earth, considering we had never known about it before, but you figured out how to reach their satellites. Not to mention, now…you’re making an effort with us.”

“Do you really think I’d be a good leader?” I ask incredulously.

“Absolutely. We would follow you to the ends of the universe.”

“Zahara!” Slolos’ voice booms through the compound. “You cannot run from your duties.”

Sighing, I give Chozir a small wave, then teleport into the barracks, landing on my bed. Moving the blankets, I curl up, and pull them over my head. _I’ve had my memories for a day, and he expects me to be Queen…to take my mother’s place. They act like we’re not getting them back._

Sighing, I burry myself deeper into the blankets, and think about Parker’s excuses not to do the binding ceremony. I know we’re companions, but now that I’ve seen how humans can bounce from partner to partner…it makes me worry that maybe…just maybe…he doesn’t like the idea of being bound to me.

“Excuse me…Princess Zahara,” A quiet, female voice says.

Pushing the blankets off me, I sit up, and look at a timid girl. She’s in her uniform, her sweaty bangs are matted to her forehead, and her cheeks are flushed. “You must have been training?” I comment.

“Yes, but I can’t seem to get it right, and I was hoping you could show me.”

“What’s your name?” I ask, getting up from my bed.

“Rheata,” She answers, not meeting my eyes.

“What is it that you need help with?”

She scratches her head, her fingers getting lost in her raven hair. “Sword fighting.” She pauses, then adds, “Y-you’re the best at it. You can even beat Valko when you spar.”

I walk over to the small closet that contain our uniforms. “Let me get changed, and I’ll meet you in the training room.”

Her face lights up and she eagerly teleports away. Quickly, I pull on my uniform, and it feels like home. I adjust my vest, getting it to fit comfortably, and buckle up my boots. I reach up to braid my hair, just to be reminded it’s not long enough for that anymore. Sighing, I put it in a low ponytail.

I teleport to the training room, and almost trip over some weights. Rheata, with her sword, is over in the corner on some mats. I weave in and out of the different equipment, bumping into a giant green, lizard looking creature. Automatically, I use my powers to fling it across the room, and I about to attack, when laughter distracts me.

I turn my head, Rheata is almost on the floor, hysterically laughing. “What?” I ask, glancing back to the creature.

“I-It’s fake,” She says between laughs.

Exhaling, I laugh with her. “It gave me a heart attack.”

Giggling, she walks over to a large steel cabinet. When she opens it, I stare at all the swords, some in their sheaths, some not. My eyes move from sword to sword until I see it…carefully I wrap my fingers around the jet black sheath. Once I have it out of the cabinet, I gently touch the crimson gems lining it, and follow them up to the handle. Gripping the grey leather, I pull my sword out, and the light flickers off of it. Twisting the blade, I check it for any damage. On the hilt is my family’s updated crest. Each generation of Royals changes it to their specific family, and in our home we have each crest from the Royals before us, hanging in our foyer.

Tears prickle at my eyes. There’s lightning bolt that represents me, a white and blue swirl representing Zacra and his core power over wind. I can’t believe he’s gone. I smooth over a picture of two swords crossing in front of a shield…my father’s symbol. He’s always taken pride in his sword fighting, especially when he taught me.

There’s a small section for my other brother Zakan…his core power is more unique. His area of the crest has a half circle of flames, the other half is ice, the ends of each half meet blending together as one. My hands shake when I get to the last picture…my mother’s. She’s one of the few Zanites who excel in magic. I always thought she should have picked something representing that, but she didn’t. Instead, there’s a beautiful tree with each one of her children’s symbols carved into the bark. She always said we were her greatest achievement, she didn’t want to show her power, but what fuels her heart.

“Princess?” Rheata interrupts, shifting uncomfortably.

“Sorry. I just…miss them.” Clearing my throat, I toss my sheath to the side, and take my fighting stance.

Rheata quickly gets into hers, and she attacks first. I block, and our swords clack beautifully. I go easy on her for a while, I can tell she’s giving everything she’s got. With every swing of her sword, she huffs or grunts, but I easily block her moves, spinning and twirling.

I hold a hand up and take a step back. She stops immediately, and lowers her weapon. “You’re good, but you think too much.”

“I’m strategizing,” she pants.

“That’s your problem. Sword fighting isn’t something you can plan. You have to go with what feels right, don’t force the sword to do what you want, let it lead you.”

She nods, taking her stance again. I turn so my left side is facing her, pulling my sword up with my right arm, I bend my elbow, bringing it back. My left arm is outstretched toward her, and once I’m ready, I nod.

Rheata springs into action, and I step out of the way. “Stop thinking,” I warn, getting into battle mode.

Gripping her sword with both hands, she grunts as she blocks my blows. “I’m not!”

“You are!” I swing again, and she barely dodges. “Stop analyzing, and start living in the moment.”

She screams, frustrated. I almost miss her sword, because she moves it so fast, and I have to roll across the ground to miss getting hit by it. She’s doing better, but still not too difficult for me.

We keep going, and she starts to fall into a rhythm, her movements becoming more fluid. Her unbraided hair is in a high loose ponytail, floating in the air while she spins, crouches, and lunges. She does a quick combo, and I almost get nicked because I’m too busy watching her hair fan out behind her.

Going for an opening, I knock her sword from her hand, and put the tip of mine to her throat. She puts her hands up, and I back off. “You did a lot better this time.”

Breathing heavily, she smiles, “Thanks.”

Applause fills the air, apparently Parker, Slolos, and a group of Zanites were watching us. Embarrassed, I pick up my sheath, and put my sword in it. “Zahara, that was spectacular.” Slolos exclaims, “It will be nice to have someone to give lessons again.”

Sighing I put my sword in the cabinet. “I don’t know if I’m the right person to teach a class. Par—Valko practiced a lot with me. He could probably teach better than I can.”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve never wielded my sword like that,” Rheata chirps.

“I’ll think about it,” I say, teleporting to get away from them all.


	30. PARKER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the first book! Thank you for taking this journey with me!

It filled me with pride to watch Sam sparing. It was one of her favorite things to do when we had free time. Most people wanted her to be a lady, to be proper, and to be just a pretty face hanging off my arm. But none of them knew her very well. Even as a child, she despised being dressed up, and fawned over. She’d much rather play in the dirt, or go on adventures.

“Valko, we need to get her to understand her role,” Slolos interrupts my thoughts.

“Let me talk to her…tonight, after she sees the surprise I’ve been working on,” I say nervously. I hope she doesn’t hate it.

He nods as another Zanite slaps my back, “How about a sparring match?” squinting I grasp at my memories for his name. “Oh come on! You don’t remember me of all people?” Sighing he says, “Drozav.”

Memories flood through me as I teasingly punch his shoulder. “Where have you been? Why haven’t I seen you yet?”

“I was here. My father wouldn’t let me contact you until you had your memories back…then when you did…well you left right away.” He pauses, looking down at his feet. “I should have come with you. I’m sorry.”

When I put my hand on his shoulder, his light purple, almost lavender eyes meet mine. “It’s okay. I know you couldn’t leave your companion. Besides, I doubt Slolos would have let you come anyway.”

“Valko’s right,” Slolos says, coming back after clearing the other Zanites out of the room. “I already lost your mother. There was no chance I was losing you too.”

Drozav rolls his eyes, “Whatever you say Dad.”

 Slolos glares at him. “Well, I’ll leave you two to hash this out,” I laugh. “I have some finishing touches to the dining hall to make!”

Teleporting, I land next to Niran, who squeaks and drops the box of decorations he had in his hands. Cursing, he starts to pick them up. “Do you think she’ll like this?”

“I hope so. She seemed excited for it, before everything happened. I just hope Aravat didn’t give her host family a heart attack, and found what he needed to.”

Digging out the black and white tablecloths from the box, I start to drape them over the round tables, while he hangs some more streamers. Food is next, thoughtfully prepared by the lovely humans who work in the kitchen here.

I push a few tables together against the far wall. One of the women, probably in her sixties, with salt and pepper permed hair, helps me bring out the massive tray of food. They must have learned that Zanites eat a lot, because I even think it might be too much for all of us.

Niran looks at the clock on the wall. “Valko!” He screeches, “You need to get changed! You wanted Aravat to bring her here at six! You have five minutes!”

Quickly, I teleport to the infirmary, where Dr. Scott let me hide my tux, so Sam wouldn’t see it. When I get back to the dining hall, Niran is gone. He must have used his powers to finish decorating because there’s even small lights hanging throughout the room, and around the flower centerpieces on the tables.

When the door opens, I watch as Sam scans the room, then me. Her hair is loosely curled, with a small diamond barrette holding back one side, just past her ear, out of her face. I’m blown away by how stunning she looks. She’s wearing a one shoulder, silver dress, the top is formfitting to her hips, then flares out, and reaches her knees. Black lace forms a belt around her waist, and extends up the one shoulder, and down that same side to the hem of the skirt, and almost looks like a butterfly wing.

Taking her hand, I lift it above her head and lead her into a spin as she blushes. The lace of her dress flows around her side onto her back, but stays on the left side of her body like the front. I drop our arm. “You look…breathtaking.”

She blushes harder, “Thanks…I guess you look okay too.” I pout and whine as she shoves me weakly in the chest. “Fine, fine…you look handsome as ever.”

“Aww, you’re too kind,” I tease.

“So what’s all this about?” she asks, stepping farther into the room, lightly touching some of the decorations.

“I told you before all this happened that I wanted to wait to come here until we got one more happy memory together.” I pause and her eyes meet mine. “It didn’t work out as planned, but I figured, we could have one dance…where we pretend that we’re just Parker and Sam…and our only worry is high school drama.”

“Okay, Ladies’ Man, lead the way.”

Putting my hand on my sternum I hold out my elbow, and she gently puts her arm through it. I walk us to the center of the “dance floor” and pull a small remote out of my pocket. First I use it to turn the lights off, even though I could easily use my powers to do it, but I figured that would ruin the illusion.

Sam gasps, looking around at the lights Niran hung. “It looks like stars,” she whispers.

Hitting one more button, I put the remote back into my pocket. I place her left hand on my bicep, holding her right. Lifting our hands up, I carefully slide my right hand along her waist, and wait for the music to start.

When it does, we move awkwardly to the melody. She giggles. “I was hoping you’d be a better dancer than me.”

“I guess no one can be good at everything.”

She snorts and takes a step closer to me. My hand automatically slides to rest on her lower back, and we continue to dance terribly.

As we sway, trying not to step on each other’s feet, the chorus plays, and she falters. “You okay?” I ask.

“I’m fine.” She wiggles her hand free from mine, and puts both of her hands behind my neck.

I lace my fingers behind her back, and as much as I like holding her like this, it’s making our dancing worse. She doesn’t seem to mind, and rests her head on my shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispers. I hum in response, resting my cheek on the back of her head. When the chorus repeats, she lifts her head. “This song is kind of perfect for us.”

“It took me forever to find too, since it’s a few years old,” I say, listening to the male lead sing about being born to love someone.

She stops moving and pushes her fingers into my hair, and kisses me. When she pulls away, she looks up at me through her lashes. “I love you.”

I cup her face, and pull her into another kiss. “I love you too.” She throws her arms around my waist, and I hold her close.

“Okay. Enough sappy stuff! Let’s party!” Drozav interrupts, snapping his fingers, changing the music.

A little horrified, Sam is snatched away by Niran, to dance to some pop song I’m sure she hates. She starts to twirl and jump around with him. Apparently all Zanites suck at dancing.

While they dance, I go over to the refreshment table, and fill a plate with crackers, sliced meat, and cheese. I figured Sam will be hungry too, so I get plenty for the both of us. Then I grab one large cup and fill it with water for us to share.

Sitting at an empty table, I watch her fondly. I would do anything to keep that bright smile on her face. “It’s a crazy feeling isn’t it?” Aravat asks, sitting next to me, unbuttoning his tux jacket so he can sit comfortably.

“What do you mean?”

“Getting to fall for her all over again. When I took the serum to unlock my memories, I felt so much closer to Niran.” He looks at his companion, a soft smile playing at his lips. “Everyone knows I’m not as emotionally enthusiastic as him, but now it’s getting harder to save my softer side for our moments alone together. He makes me let my guard down, which I already knew, but now it’s worse. Like this—” He gestures between us, “—would have never happened before. I didn’t speak unless I needed to.”

“I don’t think I’ve changed…if I have it was for the worst,” I say, flipping a cracker back and forth between my fingers.

“Niran told me of the mistakes you made, because obviously Zahara has spoken to him about it…I know what you’re thinking, but she knew he would tell me, because he was hurting for her.”

“I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt her, and never imagined it would hurt the ones who care about her.”

Aravat huffs, “Anyway, you’re softer too. The Valko I knew before we came here, would have never done something like this. Just like Zahara, you were too busy with your training, and work. You two barely had time to look at each other, and definitely never had time for this. I think it will help the both of you become better leaders.”

“Slolos told me we have a bond like no one else. Yet you say we weren’t very close at all.”

“Slolos is right, because only a strong connection would be able to handle the minimum time you two spent together. We could all see the love you had for her, but now…just look around. See how happy your people are. When you share the love you have for each other with us…it empowers us. I’d rather follow a man who isn’t afraid to live up to our reputation of love and respect. Rather than a man who is too busy with battle plans and training…ignoring the pull of his heart.”

I whistle, leaning back in my chair, “Who knew you could be so sentimental.”

“I told you…I’ve changed. Falling for him all over again…getting to learn what makes him smile, his little quirks, and what makes him feel safe…was an experience I’ll never forget.”

“I will agree, the only thing I would have changed, was being separated from her. When we were brought back together, her pheromones were so intense that I could barely focus whenever she was around.”

Aravat barks out a laugh, “That’s probably better than being a creep who liked to bury his nose in his boyfriends’ hair, just to smell him. His pheromones didn’t have to same effect as yours and Zahara’s, since we weren’t separated… but when I would get stressed, or when I just wanted to feel close to him, I would find myself sniffing him…which I guess is weird to humans.”

“Talking about me?” Niran quips, sitting down on Aravat’s lap, who instantly wraps his arms around Niran’s waist.

Sam takes me by surprise and bashfully sits sideways on my lap, putting one arm behind my neck. “Point proven!” Aravat gloats.

Sam looks at me quizzically. “Aravat thinks our experience with humans has changed us.” I add, “And I suppose he is right. The diplomat in you would have never let you do this, but I’m happy for the change.”

“We all are!” Niran exclaims, “Whenever you two were around anyone, you never really did much to show you were companions.” He gestures between himself and Aravat. “This shows he’s mine. It shows that I belong somewhere. When you two don’t hide your feelings it helps the rest of us feel comfortable around you because you’re relatable. There used to be jokes about you two being robots.”

Sam scoffs, “It’s better than some of the things human’s called me.”

Niran’s shoulders drop, “What would they say?”

She shakes her head, “I’d rather not ruin this moment by bringing up bad experiences.”

“Sam, how can you be so graceful sparring, but not dancing?” I tease, trying to lighten the mood. She blushes and shrugs making the rest of us laugh.

She hops off my lap, tugging at my hand. “Well, you weren’t much of a slow dancer…let’s see how you do with a faster beat!”

Groaning, I get up and follow her to the dance floor. “You know…I changed my mind…you’re a lovely dancer.”

“It’s too late Commander Entayta.”

“Oh really Princess?”

She wrinkles her nose. “Come on, show me your _graceful_ moves.”

Trying to embarrass her, when I start dancing, I make sure to move around her in a circle, acting extra ridiculous. She hides her face in her hands, and laughs so hard she squeals a little.

Everyone’s laughter fades and she stares behind me. I stop dancing, and Sam glances at me then past me. The nervousness in her body language, kick starts my instincts and I spin around, ready for an attack.

 “Mrs. Miller, I was wondering where you ran off too,” I growl.

She gags, “I’ve always hated that name. I’d prefer if you used my real name, Luvenda.”

“What do you want?” I ask, holding my arm out, in a silent command for the Zanites to wait on their attack.

“I just wanted to remind you that the battle has only begun.” She steps closer to us. “Let’s see who can find the rest of the Zanites first…oh my…you don’t know do you?” she crows. “Some of your precious warriors are missing! My followers even lost contact with them.”

“Leave now, before you regret coming here.” Sam’s anger comes off of her in waves.

“Zahara, we both know you won’t attack unless provoked. Zanites are pathetic.”

I don’t have time to even try to stop her, when Sam moves quickly from behind me, teleporting her sword in her hand. Unsheathing it with a deep battle cry, she stabs it straight through Mrs. Miller’s chest.

Both Sam and the sword fall on the ground as Luvenda laughs. “I’m not foolish enough to physically step into a room full of the enemy.” Then, with a wave of her hand she shimmers and disappears.

Sitting on her knees Sam stares at the now empty space. Everyone’s eyes are on her, “I had to—” No one except for those who were there know what happened, I barely know any of the details of what they did to her before we got there. “—she told them to torture me…to kill me. I-I…” She sobs, making everyone single Zanite step forward, wanting to comfort her, but I shake my head and they stay put.

I pick up her sheath, and return her sword to it. Kneeling in front of her, and hand it to her. “No one is judging you.”

“She was right though. I shouldn’t have attacked her,” Sam sniffles, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Before I can respond, Niran kneels next to me, taking one of her hands. “You have every right to protect yourself. None of us knew her intentions, and the _only_ reason I didn’t do exactly what you did, was because my Commander didn’t signal for it.” Sam looks up at him, her tears fading. “You’re a Royal, even this guy can’t tell you what to do.” Sam hiccups. “This isn’t the first time a Zanite avenges themselves or someone else. You have no need to be upset, or to worry what we might think of you.”

Nodding, Sam stands, making her sword vanish. It’s awkward for only a minute, until someone starts the music back up.

I pull Sam close, and she leans against me. We sway slowly, even though the music is upbeat and everyone around us starts to move around with the pace of the song. “Parker…we need to find them.”

“I know.” I whisper, kissing the top of her head. “We’ll get started first thing in the morning, once everyone is rested. We won’t be much help to them if we don’t sleep.” Sam brushes her nose against my neck, and inhales deeply, relaxing against me. “Feeling better?” I ask.

“Yeah. It’s nice that your pheromones are calming, instead of overwhelming.”

I run my fingers back and forth across her shoulder blades. Nothing can take this moment from me, and nothing will take her away from me again. We will find the others, and we will get back to Arezane.

After a few minutes, Sam lifts her head from my shoulder, looks around the room, then up at me. “I’ll do it…I’ll stand in as Queen.”


End file.
